Mi vida en tus manos
by Annilet
Summary: Edward es un doctor reconocido, tiene una novia y una familia por detrás. En un accidente, Él verá a una joven que le podrá cambiar el mundo y que guarda un secreto, pero solo la podrá conocer a través de su Agenda personal, porque ella está en coma. AH.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de la grandiosa **S. Meyer** - _Yo humildemente los hago__sufrir y que tengan ganas de matarse__[nos vemos abajo]_

_

* * *

*_

_**  
Prefacio**_

**Bella POV**

Esto es nuevo… mi cabeza –uff!- la siento como si estuviera en otra persona, no puedo coordinar mis movimientos ¿será que toda la pesadilla que sufrí durante este último tiempo había terminado? ¿Por fin me había llegado aquel descanso eterno?

Después de atravesar cielo, mar y tierra; por fin podría disfrutar de la paz y quietud ¿Olvidar todas aquellas cosas malas que me habían ocurrido? ¡Oh! ¡Me acordé! ¿Pero aun así dejaría en el mundo a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo?

Todo era blanco. No estaba segura si ahora quería que todo fuera negro.

*

* * *

_Bueno maravillosa gente! nos vemos de nuevo -de mi cabeza no dejan de salir ideas- uff! de verdad es increible. tengo listo el 1º cap. esta es la historia que mas me ha gustado escribir... tengo todas la ideas en mi cabeza. no estoy 100% segura del final -sonrisa maquiavélica-. si veo aceptación subo el 1º capitulo mañana gente. si no... lo subiré cuando tenga listo el 2º_

_Au Revoir [__**!**__]_

_**pd:**__tendrá__**lemmons**__. pero falta ;)_


	2. Conexión

Los Personajes son de **S. Meyer.** Yo solo los hago sufrir un poco [_nos vemos abajo_]

* * *

**Conexión**

**Edward POV**

Aunque era mi día de descanso tenía que salir de casa, no lo aguantaba más a Tanya. No estábamos casados, ni comprometidos, este solo era el siguiente paso. Vivir Juntos. No es que no la quisiera, la amaba y lo que deseaba era formar una familia con ella, pero este último tiempo se ha vuelto insostenible nuestra relación. Ella se preocupa más de comprar ropa, salir con sus amigas, organizar viajes, no se puede hablar con ella de nada porque lo más seguro es que termináramos peleando, por culpa de los celos que ella sentía.

Así que ahora hacía más turnos en el hospital donde mi padre era el Director, él me decía que debía arreglar las cosas -que aún había una posibilidad- yo igual lo creía, pero aun así no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera a ser posibles para nosotros dos. Aún tenía la esperanza de poder formar una familia con Ella.

Ahora camino a buscar a Alice para poder ir a almorzar juntos –ya que decía que no pasábamos tiempo de hermanos por culpa de Tanya, porque ambas no se soportaban si estaban en la misma habitación- pensaba en como sería si habría una hijo de por medio en este…

Estaba lloviendo como si eso presagiara alguna desgracia-. Aunque no era ninguna novedad en una cuidad como Seattle, pero extrañamente esta era una lluvia distinta, es como si se estuviera cayendo toda el agua del cielo.

–Hola hermanito ¡tanto tiempo! –me dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

–Alice nos vimos la semana pasada y eso que estamos a martes –le dije mientras ella me sacaba la lengua y entraba a mi auto.

–¡ag! La bruja de Tanya, por lo menos puedes escapar para ver a tu hermanita favorita aunque sea solo algunas veces.

–Alice… eres mi única hermana

Ella solo se rió.

Mientras íbamos por la avenida camino al restaurante, vi algo que me dejo con la sangre helada y todo eso pasó en menos de unos pocos segundos. Un auto azul iba a toda velocidad por la avenida que pasaba al frente de nuestra vista. Estaba pasando de alto una luz roja mientras intentaba adelantar a la camioneta que se encontraba al frente de ella. El auto no pudo detener el impacto que iba a provocar al chocar contra un poste. El auto patinó en la acera para luego quedar prácticamente incrustado contra el poste de electricidad. El choque fue tan grande que el sonido que provocó fue demasiado estridente.

No dudé ni un minuto en correr hasta donde estaba ella. Dejé el auto allí, mientras Alice venía detrás de mí con mi maletín. Toda la gente se estaba agolpando a ver el accidente. Las gotas de lluvia no me dejaban correr bien. Me estaba desagradando de sobre manera ese día.

–¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! –decía un hombre detrás mío, todavía no sabíamos quien se encontraba adentro, lo mejor no era esperar ayuda si no que nosotros tratar de sacar a las personas que se encontraran adentro. Era de tal magnitud el choque, que esperar al grupo rescatistas era lo más irresponsable que podía hacer de mi parte siendo médico.

–Ya he llamado a una –le respondió Alice mientras me pasaba mi maletín-. Edward, no se cuanto se demoran, pero me han dicho que es un poco complejo. Está lloviendo y eso ha provocado que los hospitales estén más ocupados.

Al tiempo que escuchaba eso me disponía con otras personas a poder mover el auto. Cuando pudimos abrir la puerta, mi corazón se vino abajo al ver una joven de no más de 24 años en el asiento del piloto. Su cara que estaba cubierta por rasgaduras y de sangre que bañaba su cara -por culpa del parabrisas que se había quebrado-…era hermosa, a pesar de todas las heridas que tenía. Estaba vestida –para ser un día con lluvia-. con una camisa que le tapaba solo hasta la mitad de sus brazos y estos a su ves tenían unos cardenales que no eran producto del choque, porque estaban desapareciendo, prácticamente eran unas manos muy grandes marcadas en sus brazos. Siguiendo el recorrido me di cuenta que sus manos sostenían algo, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir. Una mano estaba sujeta a una ¿agenda? Y la otra la tenía aferrada a su estómago. Luego caí en la cuenta que la chica estaba embarazada ¿tal vez unos 4 ó 5 meses? No era como para darse cuenta enseguida, si no que había que mirar muy cuidadosamente. Ella muy pálida y delgada, se podría decir que tenía desnutrición, porque su cara tenía las facciones muy marcadas –sobre todo sus pómulos.

Como ella era la única que se encontraba en el auto y yo al parecer era el único medico que se encontraba allí empecé a revisar si respiraba. Un millón de preguntas tenía mi cabeza en ese momento, pero las dejaría ir por el momento.

Ella todavía respiraba, pero muy lentamente y eso me estaba alarmando. Su pulso era demasiado lento. Su pierna derecha tenía una fractura eso era obvio a simple vista y su ojo se estaba volviendo hinchado, por causa de golpearse con el volante –lo más probable-.

La ambulancia llegó unos 5 minutos después de que saqué a la chica. Ella había perdido la conciencia y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su cuerpo respondía muy levemente a las reacciones que le estaba dando.

Pedí que me dejaran entrar con ella en la ambulancia. Me sentía extrañamente ligada a ella, como un lazo invisible y que poco a poco se hacía irrompible. Antes de irme, tomé la agenda que tenía aferrada a ella antes de que la tomaran los policías mientras revisaban el auto. Sabía que lo podían tomar como un delito, pero sentía que sacar la agenda era algo sumamente necesario.

Mientras los equipos de reanimación trabajaban en ella busqué el número de emergencia de algún pariente o conocido en la guía telefónica, porque ella no tenía ningún teléfono celular de donde pudiéramos buscar a quien llamar. Pero no había ningún teléfono, ciertamente habían unos nombres pero no en la guía telefónica si no que en una parte de preguntas personales donde decía:

"_Padres:__Reneé Swan y Charlie Swan__"_

Pero nada que me indicara a mí -ni a nadie-. Donde se podría llamar en caso de emergencia, porque no había nada escrito:

"_en caso de emergencia llamar a:_______________________________"_

Estábamos llegando ya al hospital, no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó con Alice y ciertamente no me interesaba mucho, ya que por alguna extraña razón salvar a esta muchacha era mi único objetivo.

–¡Robinson! –Le grité, afortunadamente llegaron del hospital donde yo trabajaba como cardiocirujano-. Encárgate de conseguir un obstetra ¡está embarazada!

El salió corriendo a buscar a alguno, mientras nosotros con el equipo de reanimación tratamos de ponerla estable.

Ella entró en estado de coma, no se sabía cuando podía salir de allí horas, días, semanas, meses hasta años -su mente se estaba tratando de proteger-. Ella quedó en observación, el obstetra fue a revisarla y a confirmar que no le había sucedido nada malo al bebé que esperaba y nos confirmó que tenía aproximadamente unas 20 semanas.

Lo único que sabía de ella lo había podido conseguir con la agenda que tenía de ella en relación a su familia era su nombre y su edad, pero no tenía un esposo o aunque sea algún novio. Y esta profesaba:

"_Como te llamas?:__Isabella Marie Swan__"_

"_Tu edad?:__23 24 años__"_

Tenía tachado el primer numero… luego me dí cuenta el porqué

"_Fecha de nacimiento?:__13 de septiembre de 1985__"_

Hace un mes había cumplido 24 años. No podíamos localizar a nadie que fuera familiar de ella, me enteré que sus padres habían muerto y que no tenía ninguna hermana ni una tía o algún pariente lejano. Nada, porque sus padres eran hijos únicos.

Dejé la agenda para ir a ayudar.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, en un día lluvioso. Alice se había ido a su casa con Jasper, que la había venido a buscar. Me estaba insistiendo en quedarse, pero le dije que no iba a lograr nada. Yo en tanto me encontraba en mi oficina, no tenía humor para irme a enfrentar a Tanya todavía y quería esperar para saber el parte médico sobre Isabella.

Con Tanya nuestra relación era enfermiza, ella no confiaba en mí –como si le diera motivos para no confiar-. Tampoco es que fuera un santo, pero no la había engañado nunca, pero eso no parecía entenderlo ella.

La verdad es que nadie de mi familia le gustaba Tanya para mí. Nos habíamos conocido hace dos años, cuando había ido con mi hermano Emmett y Jasper a un bar. Hablamos y de allí nos empezamos a conocer. Llevábamos un año y meses.

Tomé la agenda, esta tenía impregnado un olor. Tan delicioso, pero que era difícil de describir… era fresco si. Pero… dulzón. Como a fresas y manzana, era un olor a frutas… cítrico, cierto toque de madera, almizcle blanco, cedro… pero extremadamente delicioso. No había olido nada igual en mis 27 años de vida.

La abrí… al principio tenía una hoja en blanco. Luego venía la presentación. Más tarde la hoja que ya había visto… Los datos personales, pero que no me había detenido a verla mejor.

"_Bitacora Privada"_

Con esas palabras rezaba el título de la hoja que estaba viendo. Mas abajo salían las otras preguntas, que muy curiosamente me detuve a leer. Espera que pudiera sacar algunas de las repuestas que tenía en mi mente.

"_Como te llamas?:__Isabella Marie Swan__"_

"_Tu edad?:__23 24 años "_

"_Fecha de nacimiento?:__13 de septiembre de 1985__"_

Esos eran datos que ya sabía, aunque me preguntaba ¿Qué hacía una joven de 24 años corriendo en un auto por Seattle un día lluvioso? Le habían echo exámenes de sangre para comprobar si había bebido algo antes de chocar, pero nada. Decidí investigar un poco más, no era que estuviera leyendo algo que no debía, solo simple labor de médico –o eso quería creer-.

"_Que estudias?:__nada, no tengo permitido estudiar, no quiere que salga de casa__"_

"_Como te proyectas?:__definitivamente preferiría estar debajo de una capa de 6 mt de tierra en el futuro__"_

"_cual es tu hobbie favorito:__Escribir y leer__"_

No estaba cien por ciento seguro… pero ella no podía estudiar. Suena estúpido porque lo estoy leyendo, pero ¿Por qué ella no podía estudiar? Tal vez dinero, muchos jóvenes desisten de estudiar en la Universidad porque no cuenta con el suficiente dinero para poder hacerlo. Están las becas, pero había algo que me intrigaba también y es el hecho de que ella preferiría estar muerta.

"_con quien vives?:__con un psicópata__"_

Luego de leer eso, pensé que tal vez la chica solo tenía problemas familiares, que no era más que el común de los jóvenes _"no soportar a la autoridad"_pero eso aun no me tenía muy satisfecho. Me puse a revisar las siguientes hojas de la agenda. Isabella la usaba como un diario, donde escribía lo que le pasa en el día. Me puse a leer una hoja al azar, pero luego de leer se fue el color de mi cara, lo que ella escribía era espantoso.

**Sábado 23 de Abril**

_Hoy fue un día terrible. Llegó ebrio. No traía amigos –uff!-. Espantoso. No encuentro un motivo para seguir con vida. Cuando pensé que era una persona cruel y despiadada, él me muestra que puede ser peor. No le bastó con comprarme, utilizarme, si no que también… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡El mundo realmente está MUY jodido!, lo que más deseo en este momento es desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra… Ni si quiera me atrevo a escribir acá lo que él me hizo._

_Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no creo que a él le interese. Fue mi primera vez, si se le pudiera decir algún nombre. Me siento una mierda y punto._

Lo que escribía con su letra -un poco desordenada- era terrible ¿era lo que yo estaba pensando? _¿Violación?_ Además era virgen. Habían unas marcas –eran lágrimas- que se encontraban en esa hoja y al contacto con la tinta esta se veía borrosa.

¿Estaba bien involucrarme de esta forma? Debía informar a la policía, pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo mejor. Isabella estaba en coma y no iba a lograr mucho, solo que el degenerado se enterara y al Isabella estar incapacitada hiciera que el juicio se hiciera de una forma más lenta. Tenía que hablar con Alice… eso era lo mas seguro que podía hacer, encontraría la forma de ayudarla.

* * *

_Hi! Lo prometido es deuda... como no obtuve la acpetación que esperaba esperé tener la mitad del 2º capitulo para subir. asi que aqui está... espero que les guste porque amo con todo el corazón este fic ;)_

_denle un __**click **__a aquel botoncito tan __verdoso y sexi __que está abajo, para saber que opinan._

_Au Revoir [__**!**__]_


	3. 1, 2… 3456… segundos

Los personajes son de **S. Meye**r -yo solo los hago sufriir

**

* * *

**

**1, 2… 3456… segundos**

Todavía no terminaba el día, no he almorzado todavía, bajé hasta el casino para comprar solo un emparedado. La agenda de Isabella no la dejaba por nada del mundo… luego de leer eso se me formaron un millón de hipótesis en mi cabeza, pero tenía que esperar el parte medico. Aún.

Como sabía que el parte médico estaba listo a las seis tenía que esperar y no me podía concentrar en nada que requiriera demasiado tiempo así que decidí leer la agenda.

"_Quienes son tu familia?:ellos han muerto, me he quedado sola en este mundo "_

"_Que quisieras mejorar de tu personalidad?:dejar de ser tan cobarde "_

Eran las 5:43 quería ir a ver a Isabella, saber como se encontraba. Tenía un gran cable anclado a ella. No sabía mucho acerca de ella, pero algo en mi interior hacia que sintiera cosas extrañas por ellas ¡por dios! Tengo novia, pero aun así…

Ella Estaba en la habitación 476, no debía tomarme mucho tiempo en llegar allí, pero antes tenía que ir con el Director. Mi padre. Nunca había abusado del puesto que él tenía, solo que esta era una ocasión que se me presentaba y tenía que aprovecharla. El doctor Snow es quien estaba atendiendo a Isabella, pero yo quería ser quien atendiera a Isabella.

Saludé a la secretaria de mi padre y entré a su despacho. Él sabía que yo no tenía que trabajar ese día en el hospital ahí el porqué de su duda.

¿A alguien de la familia? ¿le ha sucedido algo a Tanya? –me preguntó alarmado mientras salía de su escritorio y se acercaba a mí-.

–No la verdad que no, todos están muy bien, pero he venido aquí a pedirte un favor.

–Oh… bueno entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

–Quiero ser el doctor de una paciente que ha llegado hoy por un accidente automovilístico –le dije mientras veía que él se iba a sentar nuevamente a su escritorio-. Isabella Swan.

–¿Y a que viene todo esto? ¿Desde cuando te importa ser el doctor de alguien? –eso era lo que menos deseaba que me preguntara. Ni yo tenía una idea vaga siquiera del porqué quería ser su doctor.

–Eh… bueno –dudé un poco antes de responderle- yo vi el accidente hoy antes del almuerzo. Yo la saqué de ese auto y no se… siento que debería hacer eso.

–¿Qué doctor está a cargo ahora?

–El doctor Snow –le respondí.

–No estoy seguro –espero un momento para luego mirarme-. Deja ver que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.

–Bueno, gracias.

- Saluda a Tanya de mi parte

–Está bien

Carlisle era _la_ persona que "quería" a Tanya, no es que se llevaran bien, pero por lo menos la respetaba y con eso me bastaba.

Salí de la oficina de Carlisle para dirigirme a la zona de internados. Específicamente a la habitación 476, les había pedido a los doctores que la llevaran allí –era una de las mejores habitaciones, solo para ella-. Desde ahora yo me haría cargo de ella económicamente en lo que al hospital respecta.

Llegué hasta donde estaba la recepcioncita de esta área.

–¿Está el doctor Snow?

–Sí, se encuentra revisando a una paciente.

–¿En que habitación está?

–Creo que en la 476 –me dijo, quise tentar a la suerte

–¿Puedo entrar?

–no estoy segura si eso sería lo correcto.

–Por favor...–observé su nombre-. ¿Jessica? –usé todos mis encantos para que me dejara entrar a esa habitación. La vi dudar por unos breves segundos para luego solo asentir, yo simplemente estaba feliz.

Miré mi reloj… 5:57 estaba a punto el doctor Snow de terminar con la revisión.

Entré con sumo cuidado a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando la ví allí el corazón medió un vuelco. Estaba pálida, sus manos estaban a sus costados, tenía una serie de maquinas conectadas a su alrededor.

El doctor me vio y me invitó a pasar, pero lo que él no sabía es que si no me hubiera invitado habría encontrado la forma de entrar igualmente.

–¿Y que se te ofrece Edward? Si quieres me puedes esperar y luego podemos hablar de lo que tengas que decirme –vi como él le tomaba los brazos, los observaba y tocaba los cardenales-.

– Es sobre Isabella Swan –le dije antes de que a él se le ocurriera sacarme de la habitación.

–¿Sobre ella? –me preguntó mientras la apuntaba con su cara.

–Sí, quería ver la posibilidad de ser su doctor desde ahora en adelante.

Él no me respondió enseguida si no que esperó, estaba meditando. Luego de pensarlo por alrededor de un minuto me dijo:

–He de suponer que Carlisle esta al tanto.

–Sí, bueno, le he contado, pero el me ha dicho que verá que opinas tú… -no alcancé a terminar cuando me interrumpió.

–Está bien, está bien, puedes ser su doctor ¿quieres seguir tu haciendo el parte?

–No, creo que lo más adecuado es que tú termines parte, o sin habrás trabajado por nada.

–Está bien, no me queda nada igualmente, si quieres te lo envío luego ¿Qué te parece?

–Si, no hay problema.

La vi por última vez, sus facciones demacradas, sus parpados cerrados, sus labios partidos. Tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza además tenía un yeso en su pierna.

Como estaba embarazada había muchos más cuidados alrededor de ella. Cuando me hiciera cargo se me haría un poco complicado, ya me hacía cargo de un numero bastante grande de pacientes en es sector de cardiología, pero aun así quería hacerme cargo de ella.

–Por cierto, la paciente tiene unas heridas que no son del accidente que sufrió –diciendo eso, él me sacó de mis cavilaciones, pero era algo que me esperaba desde que leí aquella agenda.

–¿Cómo que tipo? –le pregunté.

–Algunos cortes en las piernas, también tenía un dedo fracturado en su mano izquierda, esta se estaba sanando, pero con el choque ha empeorado, pero lo hemos podido controlar –luego me dí cuenta de que había pasado de largo en el hecho que su mano izquierda tenía un cabestrillo, que no me había fijado antes-. No podría hacer un juicio de valor, pero algo me dice que… bueno, ella era maltratada o tal vez sufría algún problema psicológico, también tiene algunas cortadas en sus brazos y bastantes hematomas _*[n/a: cardenales, moretones]_ en el interior de sus piernas y en su pecho. Y en la palma de su mano derecha tiene una quemadura, no se que podría ser…

No ha presentado ningún avance sobre su estado, pero el bebé sigue estando sin riesgo mayor por el momento, aunque lo más probable es que vaya a nacer prematuro y por cesárea, pero todo depende si ella logra salir del coma antes de que tenga que nacer.

Bueno igual te lo mandaré el estado mucho más detallo en el informe esta noche a tu e-mail ¿está bien?

–SÍ –traté de sacar la voz de alguna forma-. ehh… ¿te importaría que me quede un momento aquí con ella?

–No para nada, después de todo es tu paciente –Snow se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Estaba parado todavía –en estado de shock, pensando analizando- tenía la Agenda de Isabella en mis manos. Caminé hasta el lado derecho de la camilla, había un sillón al lado de esta y allí me senté. Abrí la agenda, no me había percatado de cómo era la agenda. Esta era celeste, estaban las características de Londres y tenía un título que decía "Diary 2009"

No estaba seguro de cómo empezar, quería conocer un poco más de la vida pero no con sus datos personales. Llegué hasta Enero día… Domingo 4.

**Domingo 4 de Enero**

_Mis padres han muerto hace aproximadamente 3 meses, los extraño. El replique de la lluvia no me deja dormir tranquila, me recuerda a sus muertes… He llegado hace 3 días. Extraño a mis amigos, amaba cuando me decían Bella, pero ahora no me siento así. Estoy en un ático. Está lleno de polvo, pero me he acostumbrado a eso. Lo único que tengo que me recuerda a mis padres es esta agenda aun recuerdo cuando me la regalaron._

–_Bella, cariño, mira lo que tengo para ti, una agenda para que puedas escribir todo lo que se te plazca –me había dicho mi madre Reneé el día de mi cumpleaños nº 23._

_No había podido salir a estudiar a una Universidad, no había dinero para eso, pero estaba reuniendo el dinero, aun así no me había ido de la casa, mis padres no querían, además que no tenía donde irme aun._

_Ahora estoy encadenada a un "hombre" que será mi novio o esposo o lo que sea por lo menos hasta que se canse de mí, y todo gracias a mi papá, pero se que él no sabía en el tipo de hombre que era él._

_*solo espero que el "dueño" que tengo ahora no me llame Bella, solo espero eso. Con todo mi corazón._

Así que le gustaba que la llamaran Bella, ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

Ahora me dirigí hasta Abril, los días 7 y 8 no había escrito nada- eso era extraño eran las únicas dos días que no había escrito en todo el mes-. Pero sí el día jueves 9 escribió.

**Martes 7 de Abril**

**Miércoles 8 de Abril**

**Jueves 9 de abril**

_No he podido escribir, él me ha visto escribiendo y no le ha gustado para nada. Se ha enojado demasiado. No le gusta que yo escriba las cosas que me pasan en el día, así que para que aprenda a que no tengo que escribir, se le ocurrió con un cuchillo de mantequilla que había puesto al fuego ponérmelo en mi mano derecha, el dolor que sentí cuando lo puso allí fue indescriptible-no quise llorar frente a él- no pude escribir durante dos días, ahora que escribo aun me duele mi mano por el solo echo de tomar el lápiz y cerrar mi mano._

Dejé la agenda aun lado –no quería seguir leyendo por el momento-. el solo echo de imaginarme a alguien haciendo tal cantidad de daño a esta joven me ponía furioso ¿Cómo alguien puede dañar tanto a una persona?

Tomé la mano de Bella y le acaricié la palma donde tenía la cicatriz, estaba arrugada, estaba diagonal a la forma de la mano donde se encontraban la línea de la vida y el dinero. Estaba de un color más oscuro que la tonalidad común de la mano de Bella. Pasé mis dedos por allí una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que Bella no me escucharía.

–Bella ¿Cómo alguien te puede hacer tanto daño?

Obviamente no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero quería creer que tal vez, solo tal vez había una remota posibilidad que su subconsciente me esté escuchando.

–¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo? No he leído tanto, pero me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que te han hecho. Todavía no se como fue que quedaste embarazada ni porque te he encontrado hoy, pero siento que necesito protegerte, creo que me estoy volviendo un loco.

Espero que te puedas despertar pronto. Vendré a verte muy a menudo, tanto así que te hartarás de mí.

En eso un replique muy suave se escuchó –me dí cuenta que era mi celular-. vi en la pantalla y me dí cuenta que era mi hermana Alice. Contesté.

–Hola Alice.

–Hola hermanito, te estuve esperando para que me llamaras y me contaras lo que sucedió, pero nunca me llamaste, estoy muy enojada contigo.

–Lo siento Alice, pero verás todo fue muy rápido, me distraje haciendo otras cosas, pero ahora que me llamas te quería decir si podemos juntarnos a hablar mañana ¿Qué te parece? Tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente.

–¡guau! ¿De donde sacas tanto aire para hablar de esa manera? Te pareces a mí después de todo, pero está bien, mañana hablamos.

–Ven a mi consulta en el hospital. Tengo trabajo mañana y no creo que quieras ir a la casa ¿no es cierto?

–Sip, tienes toda la razón, no quiero ver a Tanya. Hablando de la perr… perdón de Tanya, me ha llamado más de 5 veces preguntándome por ti, sabes que no nos soportamos ¿por qué mierda no respondes tu celular?

–No me he fijado en el, el celular estaba con el timbre muy bajo –dejé el tema allí-. Alice no le digas a nadie sobre lo de mañana, es muy serio lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

–Dime que no le vas a pedir matrimonio a la… a Tanya ¡por favor!

–No Alice, no es sobre eso, pero es sobre el accidente de hoy.

–Está bien de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna de eso. Nos vemos mañana, Adiós.

Luego de colgar miré la pantalla del celular y me fijé que había 16 llamadas perdidas de Tanya, estaba seguro que si la llamaba era una pelea segura e innecesaria en esta habitación. Decidí salir de la habitación refunfuñando, miré a Bella por última vez. Le tomé la mano, le dí un suave beso en esta y salí finalmente de la habitación.

Camino a mi consulta tomé el celular nuevamente y marqué el número de Tanya… y aquí venía… una pelea. Cuando dejó de sonar el celular me dio con la voz de Tanya.

–¡Edward! ¿¡Donde te has metido todo este tiempo!? ¿Sabes cuantas veces te he llamado? ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupada que he estado?

Si, está bien, lo admito, ha sido un error de mi parte no haberla llamado en todo el día, bueno unas 7 horas.

–Sí, tienes razón Tanya, debí haberte llamado, realmente lo siento, pero tuve una emergencia y ahora me encuentro en el hospital. Ahora voy para allá.

–Apresúrate, te tengo una sorpresa –me dijo mi novia al otro lado del teléfono.

Colgué, tomé la agenda y la guarde muy celosamente en el interior de mi maletín, no quería que nadie la viera y menos Tanya, con ella tendría que tener cuidado.

* * *

_Hola! gente lindA! oh! no saben la emoción que siento que les guste el fic... gracias por sus **reviews, **SUS FAVORITOS Y AleErtas! los adoré jijii... un adelanto del proximo cap... Tanya le tiene una sorpresa ¿que será? y Edward hablará con Alice y le abrirá los ojos, aunque Edward es un tanto terco._

_denle clik a ese bonito, verdoso, sexy y escultural botoncito verde... ¿alguna sugerencia, duda o consulta? Diganme que les pareció para ir mejorando ;)_

_Au Revoir! [**!**]_


	4. Temor

Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**. Yo solo los hago sufrir un poco

* * *

**Temor**

Llegué a la casa, mañana tenía trabajo a las 8:00 de la mañana y hoy había sido un día agotador. No tenía ánimos para saber que es lo que esta vez quería Tanya.

Aparqué el auto. Cerré sus puertas. Tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta tratando de prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía…

No había ruido alguno en la primera planta y también las luces estaban apagadas. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero todo eso quedó descartado cuando oí la voz de Tanya que provenía desde la segunda planta.

–Edward, te estoy esperando –me dijo desde arriba.

La bata la tenía en mi mano y con la otra llevaba mi maletín. Subí con un paso monocorde, lento y cansado. Si no tenía ganas de hablar con ella en la mañana no encontraba la razón para hacerlo ahora. Caminé por el pasillo como si estuviera pasado por un callejón donde al final sería sentenciado.

No había necesidad de tocar la puerta. Después de todo era nuestra habitación.

Tanya se encontraba en la cama con un montón de hojas a su alrededor –Era ingeniera- algunos planos y muchos números, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y unas gafas. Levantó la mirada cuando me vio entrar a la habitación.

Se acercó a mi, y me besó, pero no me sentía bien haciendo eso. Luego de ver mi nula respuesta Tanya se fue a la cama de nuevo, estaba vestida de forma elegante, pero no era como para venir del trabajo. El silencio era tenso, pero al parecer nadie tenía que decir nada –lo cual era extraño-. Me imaginaba que al llegar tendría que pedir perdón por no haberla llamado en toda la tarde, luego Tanya rompió el silencio.

–Querido, he reservado una mesa en un restaurante para los dos, es en una hora más –me dijo-. pienso que he sido muy paranoica con todo eso de las llamadas y que mejor que salir a comer y luego tal vez quien sabe… ¿Qué te parece?

–Estoy muy cansado, he tenía un día muy agotador

–Por favor salgamos a comer ¿desde cuando llegas tan cansado a casa? ¿Con quien te estás viendo? –y aquí venía de nuevo…

–¡Tanya por favor!

–¿sabes que? –Me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas e iba hacia el armario-. me iré a comer yo, llamaré a Kate, no me esperes. Buscaré un hotel hasta que se te pase el cansancio.

–Por cierto, mi padre te ha enviado saludos –le dije.

Salió de la habitación rauda, luego escuché un portazo proveniente de desde la puerta de acceso y finalmente escuché cuando aceleró su auto.

No sabía que estaba pasando con nosotros -cada día era igual o peor-. Nuestros temperamentos chocaban, no era lo mismo como lo fue hace un año atrás.

Realmente no estaba totalmente cansado, pero si lo suficiente como para salir a cenar afuera. No me quería ir a dormir en este instante, aprovechando que no tendría a nadie para que me molestara, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era leer la agenda de Bella.

Quería conocer un poco más de ella, pero no que me contara de su día, aun habían un par de preguntas que no había leido.

"_Sabes mirar sin pretender tener lo que vez?:__lo único que más quiero en este momento es ser libre__"_

Definitivamente nadie sabe lo que tiene, nadie se da cuenta de las cosas que tiene y otros darían la vida por ellos como la _"libertad"_y lo más doloroso de todo es que además de estar prácticamente secuestrada, era que la maltrataban.

"_que flores te gustan?:__no estoy segura, todas son muy bonitas "_

"_Qué autores has leído?:__Jane Austen, William Shakespeare,__Emily Brontë__"_

_Que libros has leído?:__Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Mansfield Park, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta, ect…__"_

"_Que color te gusta?:__depende de mi estado de ánimo, pero generalmente es el marrón__"_

Era una admiradora de los clásicos, además era difícil encontrar a una joven que le gustara la lectura en esta época, eso la hacía más admirable.

Quedaban otras preguntas, pero no estaba segura si leerlas, pero aun así mi curiosidad me ganó. Era a la página siguiente, esta era amarilla y tenía unas líneas negras se cruzaban entre sí.

"_Cómo se llama la persona que adoras?:__Kbdpc Cmbdl__"_

Estaba en clave, pero no estaba seguro como estaba hecha, arriba de la página había un número _"2403"_algo me decía que era una fecha, mi curiosidad me ganaba. Me puse a pensar en lo que podría significar… luego se me ocurrió que podía ser una fecha ¿2 de mayo del 2003? Pero eso no tenía sentido alguno ¿o si? Si sumaba todos los número me daba 9 ¿podría significar algo ese número? Pero luego se me ocurrió algo mucho más fácil, si podía ser una fecha, pero que no tenía el año –porque era obvio- era 24 de abril, pero de este. Fui hasta la fecha que profesaban esos pequeños número.

**Domingo 24 de Abril**

_Con lo ocurrido ayer, me siento miserable, en mi cabeza solo está mi gran amor, mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. Lo extraño tanto ¿Por qué tenía que haber viajado? –que egoísta de mi parte- fue mi único y primer novio. He decido escribir sobré él después de lo que pasó ayer, para creer que está cerca mio, tendré que escribirlo en clave, no quiero que "Él" se entere y se enoje como la ultima vez, además se que no perderá el tiempo descifrando ese número. Te extraño mucho J._

Eso fue un día después de que la viol… no quería pensar en eso. Aquél que estuvo con ella fue muy afortunado de tener a alguien como Bella a su lado y se notaba que ella lo quería con todo su ser. Eso hizo sentirme de una manera extraña que nunca había sentido antes, era distinto. Un sentimiento suave, pero no por eso inexistente estaba en mi interior.

Decidí ir de nuevo hasta donde estaba esa "misteriosa" persona, quería saber más de ello. Pero para eso necesitaría un papel y un bolígrafo, tenía una pequeña idea de cómo es que Bella estaba escribiendo.

Si J era tal vez la inicial del nombre, podía saber que era lo que estaba escribiendo. Ella estaba cambiando cada letra por la próxima que le continuaba. En mi hoja me dispuse a escribir lo que Bella respondía.

"_Cómo se llama la persona que adoras?:__Kbdpc Cmbdl__"_Jacob Black

"_Donde lo conociste?:__fo Mb Qvti__"_en La Push

"_Te enamoras Fácilmente?:__gvf mb qsjnsb z vmujnb wfa rvf nf foznpsf__"_fue la primera y ultima vez que me enamoré

Y ahí se acababan las preguntas, aun quería saber un poco más de Bella, llegué hasta la pagina donde estaba la fecha Lunes 5 de Enero.

**Lunes 5 de enero**

_Primer lunes del año, nunca en mi vida me imaginé que me pasaría eso. Disfrutaba de mi vida, hasta el accidente de mis padres. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que estar atada a alguien, no se que hacer. He pensado en eso… pero encuentro que es muy cobarde de mi parte, aun espero poder escaparme de él. Milagrosamente él no se le ha ocurrido por llamarme Bella._

Miré la hora… 23:27 esa era la hora que me mostraba el reloj que se encontraba al lado de nuestra cama. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, y mañana tendría un día muy estresado. Pero aun así sentía que quería conocer más de Bella, cada aspecto de su vida, buena o mala, sus gustos, lo que odiaba, sus amigos y su familia, quería conocer cada detalle por muy insignificante que pareciera.

No me había acordado de leer el informe médico de Bella, pensé las posibilidades de dejarlo para primera hora de mañana, pero reconsiderándolo sería irresponsable de mi parte que no supiera que le había sucedido a mi nueva paciente, además que las 12:00 horas era lo más cerca de mañana.

Encendí mi notebook, escribí la clave y de fondo de pantalla me recibía una foto que fue tomada la navidad pasada. Estábamos todos reunidos, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y su novia Rosalie, quien era hermano de Jasper, estaban Carlisle y Esme, y yo. Habíamos decidido con Tanya que ella iría a pasar la navidad con sus padres y yo con los míos. Fue una de las mejores navidades de mi vida.

Abrí el Internet, sorprendentemente hoy el Internet no estaba a mi favor -porque este se encontraba lento- pero la página de inicio me recibió finalmente, entré a mi correo. Busqué el del doctor Snow y lo encontré, asunto: Parte Médico, Isabella Swan.

"_Isabella Swan, mujer, 24 años de edad, embarazada con 20 (veinte) semanas de gestación. Claros signos de desnutrición y falta de nutrientes en su cuerpo"_

Eso obviamente no respondía al accidente, porque tendría eso ¿será que era anoréxica? En la agenda no decía nada ¿será así que ella pensó tal vez en morir? Pero luego pensé que no lo escribiría en la agenda ¿o si? Este tipo de enfermedades siempre estaba asociado a la negación. Aunque eso no me convencía del todo. Quería averiguar más.

_"posee traumatismo craneal cerrado y como consecuencia a eso, se encuentra en estado de coma"_

"_No ha presentado fractura de ningún tipo en esta área de la cabeza. Se presenta un hematoma que abarca 2x3 cm en el área frontal de esta misma. En esta región se observan múltiples cicatrices de menor grado, mayoritariamente en el contorno del seno maxilar_[n/a: pómulos, debajo de los ojos]_en ambos lados de la cabeza. En el área ocular se presenta un derrame conjuntiva –ojo derecho- Los labios se encuentran hinchados y partidos._

_Múltiples hematomas en la región del cuello y su esternón de aproximadamente 1x1 cm; 2x1 cm y 3x3 cm cada uno, en total son unos 11 (once) hematomas, no todos son por causa del accidente. Ambos senos contienen rastros de haber sido golpeados"_

Esos eran claros signos de que Bella era maltratada. Tenía tanto coraje en mi cuerpo que sentía que pronto tendría que conseguir otro notebook.

"_Su vientre se encuentra en perfecto estado, sin contar algunas pequeñas rasgaduras que posee. Sus brazos se encuentran con hematomas de distintos grados de seriedad, además de poseer 2 (dos) hematomas –uno en cada brazo- con la forma de unas manos. En la mano izquierda se ha re-producido una fractura en el dedo índice, específicamente en el falange medio. Estaba fracturada con anterioridad. Se presentan algunos cortes en las muñecas, producidas por algún tipo de cuchillo. Su mano derecha se encuentra con una cicatriz –no producida a causa del accidente- que nace al medio de los dedos pulgar e índice para terminar al otro extremo, esta es diagonal a la forma de la mano. La pierna derecha presenta una fractura expuesta"_

"_el feto se encuentra en perfecto estado *recomendación: suministrarle vitaminas"_

Después de leer sentí que mi cuerpo no estaba en ese lugar. Muchas de las heridas que presentaba Bella no eran a causa del accidente. Maldito bastardo que se atrevía a dañar a una mujer. Luego de salir de ese trance pude escribir unas simples, pero agradecidas palabras al doctor Snow.

_Muchas Gracias_

Y lo envié. Cerré el notebook sin siquiera cerrar la sesión. Ahora que tenía esos datos podría trabajar y saber que decisiones tomar.

La alarma sonó, genial –nótese el sarcasmo-. sentía como si apenas hubiera dormido unas pocas horas. El reloj decía 6:00.

Me arreglé para ir al trabajo, Tanya no había llegado como me dijo ella, no me preocupaba mucho que hiciera esto, no era la primera vez. No tenía ganas de hacerme un desayuno decente, pero el día sería arduo, así que me preparé uno, no estaba atrasado, verifiqué si llevaba la agenda de Bella –no quería que Tanya se enterara, dejarla aquí en la casa solo empeoraría las posibilidades de que ella se enterara-. La agenda se encontraba en mi maletín.

Salí de la casa –que por cierto había escogido Tanya-. Puse la seguridad y cerré la casa. Mi volvo me esperaba reluciente a la salida de la puerta. Hoy hablaría con Alice, si bien no estaba seguro de que era lo que hablaría con ella, una pequeña –muy pequeña- parte decía que tenía que contarle esto a alguien de confianza y Alice parecía ser la indicada.

Llegué al hospital. Por ahora no tenía programadas operaciones, lo que me dejaba el tiempo suficiente para hacerme cargo de Bella y mis demás pacientes. Llegué a mi consulta, saludé a mi secretaria Ángela, para luego entrar a mi oficina. Dejé mi maletín y luego salí para hacer una visita muy especial. Bella.

Llegué a la sección de internados y llegué hasta la habitación que más quería ver en todo el tiempo que había pasado de ayer hasta hoy –la habitación 476- una enfermera se encontraba revisando el estado de los instrumento que estaban conectados a Bella.

Entré con paso cauteloso. La enfermera se dio cuanta de que entré y me saludó.

–¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente? –le pregunté.

–Bueno su estado a estado mejorando, no ha presentado ninguna señal en lo que al coma se refiera, pero ha pasado una noche tranquila se podría decir –me respondió ella con aires de superioridad. Una tal enfermera Lauren.

No me calló en gracia su chiste de "una noche tranquila"

Me dispuse a revisar a Bella, mientras veía a la enfermera marcharse para luego cerrar la puerta. Revisé como se encontraban sus hematomas, estos iban progresando y las heridas que tenía en la cara ya se estaban cicatrizando _–lento, pero seguro-._

Se había confirmado que la habían violado. Le hicieron exámenes de sangre y arrogaron que tenia anemia, en otras palabras falta de glóbulos rojos.

No he leído de cómo era su vida mientras estaba viviendo con él. Solo he leído los primeros días y la primera vez que la violaron ¿pero como saber que lo que escribe es real? Perfectamente podría tener un trastorno psicológico ¿no? Tenía que hablar urgente con Alice, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que hablara con ella.

Terminé de revisar a Bella y me dispuse a hablar con ella.

–Hola pequeña –la saludé mientras tomaba su mano y me sentaba en el sillón-. ¿sabes?... me recuerdas a mi hermana, aunque solo por la edad, ella es mas… como decirlo… hiperactiva.

Luego de esperar un tiempo continué hablándole.

–Dime Bella ¿Cómo saber que lo que escribes es cierto?

No me respondió, pero tampoco esperaba que de la nada saliera el sol para que este me digiera que lo que escribía era verdad. Pero dentro de mí sabía que por lo que había pasado era real.

Salí de su habitación reticente. Cada vez que estaba allí sentía que una calma me embargaba, como si estar con Bella hacía que todos mis problemas se desaparecieran.

Llegué hasta mi consulta, pasé las próximas tres horas y medias atendiendo a pacientes, mi especialidad era adultos y jóvenes. Pero luego de eso tenía la hora para poder a almorzar y en eso sonó el teléfono. Era mi secretaria.

–Va a entrar su hermana, doctor.

–Gracias, Ángela.

Antes de que colgara el teléfono, mi hermana ya estaba tocando la puerta. Estaba como siempre, alegre y saltando. Me miró y vino corriendo hasta mí y me saludó mientras me abrazaba.

–Hola Alice ¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunté

–La verdad es que he estado mejor, pero aun me pregunto que es lo que quieres contarme.

–Creo que lo mejor no es hablar aquí ¿vamos a comer afuera?

–Sí

Salimos de mi consulta y me despedí de mi secretaria y le dije que se fuera a comer. Mientras buscaba mi auto, le empecé a contar lo que había sucedido ayer. Aun no podía creer que todo eso pasó hace un día.

–¡Yap! –me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío en el _volvo_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me dijiste que no le ibas a pedir matrimonio a Tanya y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijiste eso, pero bueno que es lo tan importante que me tenías que decir ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el accidente? ¿Es alguien a quien conocías acaso? Aunque no creo me lo hubieras dicho…

–Alice, para. Nada de lo que me dijiste es así ¿Te acuerdas de la joven que encontramos ayer en el accidente?

–Por supuesto ¿como no me voy a acordar?

–Bueno ella tenía una agenda, con su vida, bueno más bien de este año y escribía lo que le sucedía cada día.

–Oh ¿Y que tienes que ver tu con eso? ¿No debería la policía estar ocupada con eso? ¿¡no me digas que la has guardado tu!? –me gritó mientras estábamos llegando al restaurante

–La verdad es que sí, pero cálmate hasta que nos hayamos sentado en una mesa y luego me sermoneas ¿claro?

–Sip –me dijo con su ánimo.

Pedí una mesa que fuera lo más privada posible, no me quería encontrar con nadie hoy. Llegó la mesera y pidió nuestras ordenes, cuando se dio cuenta que solo éramos hermanos ella empezó a coquetear conmigo, pero yo muy sutilmente le hice saber que tenía una novia.

–Bueno ahora que estamos aquí. Como carajo se te ocurre sacar algo que no es tuyo ¿sabes que eso que hiciste está mal? ¡Perfectamente te podrían juzgar! –me gritó tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

–Alice, si decidí contarte a ti, no era para que me juzgaras si no que me trataras de entender.

–Si creo que tienes razón ¿perdóname si? Pero es que… no se que intentas con sacar algo que no es tuyo. ¿Que tienes que ver tu con aquella joven que encontramos en el accidente?

–Nada, Alice, no la conocía antes de este accidente, pero bueno te contaré… -le conté lo que había sucedido, sobre el accidente, el que tenía su agenda, que la había leído y lo que ella había escrito allí, no le conté todo sino que a ella la maltrataban. Al principio Alice estaba con una expresión, que quedaba claro que me estaba escuchando, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de horror.

–No puedo creer que todo eso le haya pasado a ella ¿has descubierto porque llegó a chocar?

–Algo me dice que no es de aquí de Seattle, pero realmente no se, tal vez podría estar escapando de "él"

–¿Porque lo dices? –me preguntó mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo de mango.

–Es obvio. Además que cuando la encontré su ropa no parecía como si fuera a dar un paseo por allí, además que iba a exceso de velocidad.

–Sabes que voy a estar contigo, pero algo me dice que te estas involucrando mucho ¿no crees? –me preguntó mientras soltaba una risita.

–No lo creo.

–Piénsalo de esta forma ¿Por qué te involucrarías tanto? Además de pedirle a nuestro padre para que fueras su doctor, si no fuera porque tal vez hayan sentimientos de por medio.

–¿Me estás tratando de decir sutilmente que me estoy enamorando de ella?

–Tómalo como quieras, yo solo te digo que por cierto prefiero mil veces a Bella que a Tanya, pero supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta. Solo espero que cuando despierte o antes como prefieras te des cuenta que te estas enamorando y lo más lindo de todo es que es un amor mucho más sincero de lo que he visto en toda mi vida.

–Alice yo no estoy enamorado de Bella –se lo dije remarcando cada sílaba.

–O eso quieres creer, nunca apuestes contra mí, ella sería una gran compañera para ti, tendrían tanto por aprender el uno del otro –y mi hermana soltó un suspiro-. ya verás y luego me darás las gracias por haberte abierto los ojos, pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que te estas enamorado de Bella Swan.

–Te recuerdo que ella está en coma y que por cierto está embarazada además que quiere o se podría decir que ama a otra persona.

–Como sea, el amor siempre es más grande que todos los problemas, solo espero que te des cuenta a tiempo.

No quería admitírselo a mi hermana, pero sentía un temor tan grande de que cuando despertara se fuera de aquí he hiciera su vida y buscara al tal Jacob –era muy egoísta de mi parte y lo sabía- pero aun así no sabía como sentirme.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a charlar sobre otras cosas… sobre Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Alice estaba tan feliz con él, que si se podría hacer un Rankin con la persona más feliz en ese momento sin duda Alice sería el nº 1, y eso me ponía muy feliz.

Nota mental tenía que ir a pasar un tiempo con mi familia.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Como están? la verdad es que esperaba más reviews, pero bueno aquí mi agradecimientos para aquellas que se tomaron su tiempo en escribirme ;)__**Cullen-21-gladys**__,__**politax, Karito CullenMasen, anju 32, Amelie 666, Isabella blackheart y Alice Bei Fong.**__y gracias por sus favoritos y alertas que me alegran el día, pero la verdad es que estoy muy triste. tendré que pasar las fiestas en otra ciudad. no estoy segura cuando podré poner el siguiente cap por eso aqui un super especial cap, bien largo ;)_

_les han dicho que no todo es como se muestra. una pista. Tanya_

_espero que me dejen un review, me dan mucha alegría y lo estoy pasando bien triste, pero igual_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO y que encuentren el amor si alguna quiere jijiji. (talvez un Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob o Carlisle ¿quien sabe?)**

DENLE CLICK A ESE BOTONCITO QUE ESTÁ ENVUELTO EN CINTA VERDE Y ME DEJAN SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD JIJIJIJI.

_espero subir el otro apenas tenga tiempo, animo e imaginación y ¡ayudenme! los reviews me dan animossss_

_pd: no se que tiene fanfiction, pero no me envia los mail en el día_

_Au revoir [__**!**__]_


	5. Extraño

Los personajes son de **S. Meyer** - Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis historias

*

* * *

*

**Extraño**

Como lo había dicho. Cumplí y pasé un tiempo con mi familia. Aunque Tanya decidió no ir –por obvias razones- yo igual fui, y me alegré de la decisión que había tomado. Habíamos preparado una cena familiar –aunque aún faltaba para navidad.

Lunes 19 de enero, 12:34 pm. Eso era lo que decía mi computador. Había decidido no ir a comer, no había tenido muchos pacientes hoy, así que no me sentía tan agotado. En esta última semana Tanya se había comportado peor que nunca. Los celos que sentía se habían incrementado al igual que sus salidas con sus amigas.

Bella se encontraba "bien" en lo que a su estado respecta, no estábamos muy seguros de cuando es que podría nacer, pero si me había enterado del sexo del bebé… y sería mujer. Se le haría una cesárea, despertara o no antes de la fecha de nacimiento, solo por precaución. Yo deseaba que ella despertara, que pudiera darse cuenta de que ya no tendría que pasar por lo mismo otra vez

Como no quería ir a almorzar decidí leer –que es lo que hacía siempre-.

No me gustaba leer cada día, por eso prefería leer hojas al azar y si no entendía lo que ella escribía volvía atrás.

**Martes 26 de Abril**

_Se ha estado comportando de un modo muy extraño, como si lo que hasta ahora fuera extraño, pero cada vez que pasa "eso" me empieza a pegar y a tratar como una ¡puta! ¿por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea, anoche -lunes- me a empezado a cortar con un cuchillo muy delgado mis muñecas, no se que es lo que logrará él haciendo eso, pero bueno yo no puedo discutir nada. Solo que después de eso me dolían demasiado y el olor a la sangre que salía de mis muñecas hacía que me dieran nauseas y me desmayara… y allí "él" volvía a golpearme y así seguía el circulo._

_Dejando que ese tipo de pensamientos me atormentara demasiado, decidí pensar en algo que no me diera ese mismo tipo de dolor… ¿Dónde estará J. en este momento? Espero que sea muy feliz, se lo merece._

_Quiero pensar que ahora me encuentro en un lindo prado, donde suenan unos pajaritos que revolotean a mí alrededor mientras una luz le baña mi cuerpo y que estoy en mi cama ensangrentada… como dicen. Soñar no cuesta nada. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento_

Estaba seguro de que de seguir leyendo este diario haría lo imposible por buscar al desgraciado que le ha estado haciendo eso a Bella todo ese tiempo -por lo menos ahora ella está lejos de ese maniático- lamentablemente Bella no ha escrito nunca el nombre de "él" y no puedo hacer nada si ella no a escrito el nombre…

**Viernes 8 Mayo**

_He hecho la cena, fregado los platos y tratado de ordenar mi habitación. Ahora me dio cuenta de que nadie leerá este diario-agenda. No tengo a nadie que me extrañe y nadie que pensara si quiera leer alguna hoja de esta agenda. ¿Qué logro con escribir? Aunque pensándolo bien esto me hace saber que tengo que ser fuerte y no olvidar todas aquellas cosas horrorosas que él me ha hecho. Y ahora ¿él porque de esta forma de pensar? Bueno porque hoy o mas bien dicho ayer ha sido peor que ninguna de las otras veces. Fue muy violento, me amarró mis muñecas a los barrotes de la cama, y estas me duelen mucho por la fuerza que hice tratando de zafarme de él. Es primera vez que lloro al frente de él y se ha encabronado demasiado. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas de seguir viviendo…_

Dejé el diario no podía seguir leyendo sentí que la inexistente comida que había probado a lo largo de la mañana quería devolverse. En otras palabras… quería vomitar.

Me pregunté como es que se habría tomado Bella saber el sexo de su pequeña… dejé vagar mis pensamiento en como sería si Bella formara una familia… cuando ví que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte buena para mi mente decidí que

Cada vez que leía este diario me daba cuenta de que las personas no valoran lo que tienen, pero también que hay personas que definitivamente vivían un tormento en sus vidas.

Si se me ocurría ir a comer en este momento sería una idea muy descabellada. No sabía que hacer, pero luego se me ocurrió… la última vez que visité a Bella fue esta mañana cuando llegué a revisarla, no se tenían permitidas las visitas, pero podría usar la escusa de que era su doctor.

Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, saludé a los doctores que me saludaban. Cuando llegué hasta el pasillo encontré algo que no me esperé nunca. Pensé que talvez solo estaba divariando por la falta de comida en mi organismo hasta que me di cuenta que si era real.

Mi madre estaba hablando con la secretaria, parecía enojada. Además estaba con un ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos. Me acerqué hasta ellas. Esme no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que la abrasé por detrás.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –le pregunté mientras ella me miraba con su cara de preocupación como si esperara no encontrarme allí.

- yo trabajo aquí, pero la pregunta va a para ti ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? –ella dejó a la enfermera y nos sentamos en unas sillas que habían allí-.

-mmm… -se notaba que estaba nerviosa-. Bueno la verdad es que no se

- dime la verdad, se nota que estas mintiendo te conozco hace 27 años y lo sabes

- bueno la verdad es que… alicemecomentósobreunachica quetuvounaccidenteyestáencoma –quedé estático, estaba seguro en un 89% de lo que había escuchado, Esme había dicho eso para que no la entendiera, pero igual lo había hecho.

Estaba enojado, pensé que Alice se iba a quedar callada, pero no. No lograba nada con enfadarme ahora. Así que lo dejé pasar luego regañaría ese duende.

- ¿Alice te contó que no te podía ver?

- si, Edward no te enojes con tu hermana, solo lo hizo porque pensó que le haría bien a ella tener a alguien que la visitara. Tú sabes como es Alice.

- si, eso pensaba. Le dije que no le contara a nadie y es lo primero que hace.

- pero debes entenderla, ella pensó que decirme era la mejor.

- así… ¿vienes a visitarla? ¿Es primera vez o no? Por cierto no lograrás nada con mentirme.

- bueno la verdad es que es primera vez que vengo, pero la "señorita" no me quiere dejar entrar. Y yo le traía esas flores que le había comprado. Están hermosas ¿no lo crees?

- si. Veía a verla –Esme me miraba confundida y luego se le asomó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿podemos entrar ambos? Es que quiero conocer a la muchacha que le robó a mi hijo el co…-me dijo mientras nos parábamos para ir a la habitación, pero luego decidió no seguir hablando-. Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero y conoces a Alice ella me contó todo, pero no te enojes, lo hace por tu bien. Prométeme que no la retarás tanto.

- sabes que no te puedo prometer eso.

- sí, tienes razón eso es tiempo perdido.

Entramos a la habitación, Esme dejó las flores –no eran muchas, Esme pensó que no se podían tener flores así que trajo un pequeño ramo- una mesa que estaba al frente de la cama de Bella. Esme rompió el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación.

- Alice me comentó que ella no tiene a nadie ¿eso es cierto? –me preguntó luego de que acomodara las flores, llegando hasta mi lado en el sofá.

- sí es verdad –luego del silencio decidí hablar- en su agenda no tiene escrito el nombre de ningún familiar.

- así que era verdad lo de la agenda, creí que me estaba mintiendo ¿lees su agenda? Realmente te gusta mucho esta chica –cuando terminó de hablar me puse muy rojo, un sonrojo se asomó por mi cara- Edward no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado. Si lo que te preocupa es Tanya –cambió de tema, o algo así- tu sabes que ella no me gusta para ti, veo a Isabella…

- Bella –le corregí, Esme sonrió.

- bueno, veo a Bella y me imagino que está destinada a ti, a pesar de todas las cosas duras que le han pasado que me enteré y aquellas que no. Siento que ese es su destino. Estar junto a ti.

Le miré con cara de escepticismo por mi parte, no podía estar enamorándome de ella ¿o si? Además yo estaba con alguien… eso contaba ¿no? Mi madre vio la duda en mis ojos y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que…

- se que está embarazada, pero piensa… ¿que sería mejor que cuando ella despierte, porque sé que lo hará, encontrara su alma gemela luego de tanto sufrimiento?

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de que ella se irá a enamorar de mi?

- ¡oh! Bueno porque te conozco y se que cuando quieres algo lo persigues y esta no será la excepción.

Luego de esa asombrosa plática –nótese el sarcasmo- Esme fue hasta Bella, le tomó la mano que no tenía el cabestrillo y empezó a hablar con ella, yo por mientras estaba más alejado pensando en todas las cosas que me había dicho sobre Bella. Esme pegó un grito suave, pero lo suficiente para alertarme.

- ¿Qué pasó mamá? –le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado mientras revisaba los instrumentos que tenían con vida a Bella

- me ha apretado mi mano, estoy segura de lo que sentí –me dijo mientras veía algunas lagrimas salir por sus ojos- ¿crees que se va a despertar? –noté la ansiedad en sus palabras y Esme estaba igual que yo. Ansioso por que Bella despertara, pero…

- Ese es un buen síntoma, lamentablemente no significa que se vaya a despertar de inmediato, pero nos da más esperanza –le comenté.

- ¿puedo venir más a menudo a visitarla? –me preguntó luego de que pasaran algunos minutos.

- claro que puedes. Solo, te lo pido de verdad no le digas a nadie más, que te haya dicho Alice ya es suficiente. Por favor. No quiero que Tanya me haga una escena de celos por nada –le rogué con los ojos.

- está bien, pero tu padre ya sospecha algo… -luego de unos segundos siguió- será mejor que me marche, mañana vendré o tal vez el miércoles, estoy remodelando una casa muy antigua. Adiós pequeño. Se que estas enamorado, solo que no te quieres dar cuenta, pero mejor tarde que nunca –se despidió con un abrazó antes de irse por la puerta.

Me quedé un rato más hablándole a Bella…

- ¿Cómo has estado hoy? –le pregunté sin esperar respuesta como siempre, tomándole la mano derecha.

¿Qué es de lo que tanto te ha hablado Esme? ¿Tal vez de mis travesuras cuando era pequeño, o de mi estancia en la Universidad? –luego del silencio le segí hablando-

quisiera saber tu reacción al enterarte que esperas una linda niñita, o tal vez esperabas un niño… mmm… no se. Espero que puedas despertar pronto. No se que me ocurre, pero creo que Esme y Alice tal vez tengan razón y si me estoy enamorando, pero no estoy seguro… solo siento que no quiero que te suceda nada malo, que puedas hacer tu vida tranquila desde ahora en adelante.

Lo siento si te molesta que lea tu agenda, pero es la única forma de poder saber de tu vida –me disculpé. Luego miré la hora y me fijé que si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a mi consulta.

Adiós Bella. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora. No te lograrás escapar de mí.

Salí de su habitación, me dirigí a mi consulta y allí pasé toda la tarde. Me fui a mi casa, no encontré a Tanya –lo más probable es que saliera con sus amigas, su horario de trabajo terminaba a las 4:00 de la tarde.

No me fijé a que hora llegó Tanya. 8 de la mañana en punto, me encontraba caminando para llegar a la habitación de Bella. Cada día que pasaba sentía que no me podría despedir de Bella si lo tuviera que hacer.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me sentía intranquilo, un extraño presentimiento apareció en mi mente con mi vista al frente lo primero que encontré fue que las flores que le había dejado Esme ayer estaban cortadas por la mitad, seguían en el florero, pero además estaban bañadas en un líquido de color rojo. Había unas gotas que caían de la mesa y llegaban hasta el otro extremo de la habitación al cuello de Bella.

¿Quién fue?... no me podía imaginar a nadie.

*

* * *

*

_Holap! aquí como dije, me logré hacer un tiempo y escribir... mañana vuelvo a mi cuidad otras 13 horas en el auto. del proximo cap tengo más de la mitad terminado, asi que si veo aceptación lo podría subir hoy mismo o tal vez tendría que ser el miercoles._

_gracias por sus reviews a _**Amelie 666, Cullen-21-gladys, Zedriagciar, Inmans, miraura, karito CullenMasen, Alice Bei Fong, Wen Potter Cullen. _gRACIAS [!] y a todos aquellos que me leen._**

**_Au revoir [!]_**

**_* ¿Quién creen que fue que hizo eso?_**

**_* alguien escuchó el rumor que había salido el trailer de Eclipse en un cine?_**


	6. Desesperación

**Desesperación **

Luego de ver tan macabra escena fui a revisar a Bella. Ella no tenía signos de algún golpe ni nada que se le pareciera, pero luego me fijé mejor y me dí cuenta que la sonda que tenía conectada a Bella a la comida estaba desconectada.

Llegué hasta donde estaba ella y reconecté la sonda a su nariz, luego miré que es lo que tenía su cuello, solo eran unas manchas rojas que tenía allí -no era sangre- pero era un sustituto de esta, como la que utilizan en las películas.

Me apresuré a llamar a Alice, deseaba que no estuviera trabajando. Si no le había informado a la policía sobre la agenda en el accidente, no lo iba a hacer en este momento.

La voz de Alice se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. No quería tocar nada de lo que habían dejado.

- ¡Alice! Ven pronto, necesito que alguien más vea esto –le dije muy rápidamente

- espera… ¿qué es lo que tengo que ver?

- alguien a estrado a la habitación de Bella y a cortado las flores que le trajo ayer Esme, que por cierto es tu culpa, y las han manchado de rojo, también el cuello de Bella tiene manchan rojas, no es sangre, pero es peligroso, preferiría contarte aquí ¿puedes venir?

- sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, solo espérame unos 10 minutos le diré a Rose que tengo una emergencia ella podrá seguir con la tienda.

Llegué hasta Bella, mientras esperaba a que legara Alice. No se me ocurría quien podría haber hecho eso ni la razón por la cual lo hicieron.

¿Quién tendría siquiera un motivo por el cual hacerlo? Observé de nuevo el cuello de Bella tratando de no moverla demasiado. De pronto le empezaron a salir lágrimas por los ojos de ella, pero ella no los abría. Al así mismo no producía ningún sonido -Es como si fuera un acto reflejo-. Eso significaba que estaba mejorando, pero no había que cantar victoria antes de tiempo

Con mis dedos sequé las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, luego besé su frente. Un carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación era Alice –no me había percatado cuando había abierto la puerta-.

- hola hermanito –me saludo al tiempo que dejaba su bolso cerca de la mesa-. ¿a que hora te tienes que marchar?

- me puedo quedar un tiempo más, hasta ahora no tengo consultas. Si me necesitan me llamarán. Por cierto no se si darte las gracias por haberle dicho a mamá sobre Bella.

- ¡oh! No hay problema –se rió- por cierto ¿a que es a lo que he llegado aquí?

- alguien logró entrar a su habitación, no se que podría significar eso –le dije mientras apuntaba las flojes en el jarrón- claramente no es un signo de adoración.

- no, claro que no lo es –miró a Bella- ¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido?

- no se, de verdad y eso me está matando. Es como si cualquier persona puede entrar a su habitación y de pronto matarla.

- ¿crees que tal vez Tanya se a enterado sobre la existencia de Bella y ella se a enojado? –me dijo dudando, pensando claramente en que decir para no hacerme enojar- si se, Tanya no es mala, solo está loca –la miré reprobatoriamente-.

pero piénsalo mejor, Tanya es celosa, no me digas que no ¿crees que pudo haber hecho algo como esto?

- no creo que haya sido ella, la conozco. Además que es imposible que ella se entere, esta agenda –le apunte esta- se a quedado a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible, eso quiere decir a fuera de la distancia de Tanya. Ha estado en mi maletín todo este tiempo cuando no lo leo.

Alice se quedó callada, pero no era como si estuviera pensando lo que le había dicho, si no que ella estuviera sacando sus propias conclusiones. No dijo nada, desvió su mirada hasta Bella. Ladeó un poco su cuello como yo lo había hecho anteriormente, solo que estaba vez pareció que ella había encontrado algo que yo no me había percatado.

- Edward te habías dado cuenta de que es lo que tiene Bella en el cuello –me sorprendió como había llamado a Bella, ella no sabía que le decía así, pero luego mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo, solo me limité a asentir-. Mira su cuello ¿no te das cuenta de que lo que tiene en el cuello es sangre falsa? Pero además mira. Unas manos están formadas, como si la hubieran tratado de ahogar.

- no la han ahogado, me he fijado en eso cuando la revisé.

- pero son manos de hombre, no pareciera que fueran de mujer, así que tu querida Tanya no fue –me dijo al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y me llegaba a mis ojos.

- Alice… -le dije con un todo agrio.

- bueno, bueno. Ahora podríamos decir que tenemos la mitad de la respuesta. Una mujer no fue, claramente nos queda el otro sexo. Aunque… ¿quien sabe si Tanya no contrató a alguien?

Y cuando terminó de decir eso, sentí que el mundo se me vino encima. Era un hombre como había dicho Alice. Y uno que Bella conocía perfectamente, Alice me vió como si me había guardado un secreto muy grande durante mucho tiempo.

- se quien podría ser, pero eso no calzaría –le dije mientras abría la agenda- creo que es "él", pero… ¿como podría saber él que Bella está aquí?

- si tu crees que es él, deberíamos cambiarle el nombre a Bella, así podríamos evitarnos muchos problemas y aunque no fuera él igualmente. Se me a ocurrido una idea hagamos como si ella ha tenido otra vida antes de este accidente, comprémosle una casa, falsifiquemos papeles, pidámosle ayuda a Carlisle, creo que él podría entendernos.

Cuando Bella despierte le decimos que lo hemos hecho por precaución y le devolvemos el nombre, le damos la casa, pero piénsalo Edward, esto podría salvarle la vida a Bella si esa o cualquier persona la está buscando. Es solo una medida de protección.

La lógica de Alice le estaba ganando a la racionalidad de mi cabeza, si eso podría ser para que salvara a Bella lo intentaría, pero eso sería involucrar a más personas y poco a poco había más probabilidades de que Tanya se enterara o que la persona que estaba buscando a Bella se enterara.

- ¿crees que es lo más seguro? –Alice movió su cabeza arriba y abajo- si yo igual lo creo, bueno por mientras ¿Por qué no me ayudas a botar esto y a quemarlo? No quiero que nadie se entere

buscaré a alguna enfermera que sea de mi absoluta confianza, que pueda entrar a la habitación de Bella –le decía mientras recogía las flores y Alice le limpiaba el cuello a Bella- creo que la cambiaré de habitación al tiempo que le "cambiamos" el nombre. Nadie se tiene que enterar de esto y esta vez es enserio.

- pero Edward, si le dije a mamá fue porque pensé que a Bella le haría falta más compañía. Además ciento como si fuera una más de la familia, mamá piensa igual y uno protege a su familia y la visita cuando está en un hospital –cuando terminó de decir eso me sacó la lengua.

- como sea, pero esta vez no le dirás ni a tu Jasper, Rose o Emmett. Nadie que tú conozcas ni siquiera se te ocurra insinuar esto a Tanya en alguna de tus bromas. Vamos a hacer como si Bella Swan nunca a estado en nuestras vidas ¿entiendes?

- claro soy pequeña, no idiota, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer por el momento? Está claro que esto no se va a solucionar tan pronto, los papeles se demorarán en estar lista por lo menos una semana.

- Creo que voy a dormir aquí.

Alice me miró como si le hubiera dicho que me encontré con un ovni.

- Repite lo que has dicho –me dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mí- ¿realmente te vas a quedar aquí? Que pensará Tanya de que hagas esto, perdón ¿Qué le dirás a Tanya sobre el hecho de que no duermas en tu casa?

- no se, le diré que tengo una convención, traigo un bolso y lo guardo en mi consulta.

- ¡guau! Me impresionas –luego miró a Bella- ¿no ves que está muy enamorado de ti?

Luego de que me quedara en silencio Alice se fue a sentar al lado de Bella. Después de mirar a Bella me habló.

- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que el bebé no pueda… -la pregunta se le quedó a la mitad

- nacer? –le completé, Alice asintió- bueno lo más probable es que no se cumplan los nueve meses de siempre y eso nos deja con tres meses para esperar que Bella despierte, pero haré todo lo posible para que esa bebé nazca con vida. Te había dicho que Bella tendrá una linda bebé

- ¿de verdad? Si es así tendré que diseñar con Rose cositas para bebés… -la miré- verdad, nadie se puede enterar, está bien… no lo haré, mejor compraré ropa con Esme. Mmm… –pareció dudar antes de hablar- ¿Qué harás si es que la bebé nace antes que Bella despierte?

Esa era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta de mi parte ¿Qué haría cuando naciera la bebé y Bella aun no había despertado?

- no tengo ni la menor idea

Después ordenar la habitación de Bella, decidimos que Alice se haría cargo de falsificar los papeles de Bella y yo encontraría una casa donde bella "habría" vivido antes. Tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarle una bonita casa a Bella, así que llamé al mejor corredor de propiedades para que encontrara la casa ideal para Bella.

Antes de irme a la casa a guardar mis cosas revisé a Bella, se encontraba normal. El electrocardiograma no mostraba ninguna actividad anormal.

Como le había dicho a Alice, me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Bella. Le había dicho a Tanya que tenía que tenía una convención y aunque al principio no le convenció la mentira, luego desistió.

··-·· Incio de Flashback ··-··

- Amor –me llamó Tanya cuando llegue a la casa-. Luego de toda esta pelea estúpida que se ha provocado por nada, he decidido hacer las paces. No más peleas ni absurdos celos de mi parte.

- está bien –me parecía extraña la actitud de Tanya- pero tengo que ir a una conferencia a… -se me ocurrió algún lugar donde tuviera que ir a esa "conferencia"- …Phoenix. Volveré en algunos días, se que no te gusta esa ciudad por eso no te he querido llevar.

- si, tienes razón no me gusta esa cuidad es muy… prefiero vivir y estar aquí, en Seattle, pero… ¿te tienes que ir? –me detuve de hacer mi maleta y miré más fijamente, se veía más pálida de lo normal.

- ¿te sientes bien? –Tanya dudó antes de responderme

- ¿si? –más sonó a una pregunta- pero me he sentido un poco cansada en estos últimos días.

Dudé si irme al hospital, pero lo de Bella era de vida o muerte, si alguien la andaba buscando no era para dejarle un mensaje.

- tengo que ir Tanya, cualquier cosa me llamas y veo que puedo hacer ¿si? –me despedí de Tanya, la besé, pero Tanya me respondió efusivamente, luego cuando ella sintió que no iba a avanzar más se detuvo.

- te diría que lo siento, pero no es así –me dijo cuando me dio un abrazo- adiós y cuídate

··-·· Fin de Flashback ··-··

A veces era muy simple que me gustara Tanya -por eso estaba con ella- pero los celos que había sentido o siente todavía habían arruinado nuestra relación y no creía posible que fuera a cambiar lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegue hasta el hospital, todos aquellos doctores y doctoras que me conocían me saludaban extrañados, porque me veían con una maleta y cuando no tenía que trabajar en la noche.

Dejé la maleta allí y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Bella, la habían bañado y mudado de ropa. La sonda se encontraba conectada. Su respiración era prácticamente nula -10 respiraciones por minuto- por eso había decidido conectarla a un respirador artificial.

Me senté en el incomodo sillón y me dispuse a abrir su agenda…

**Sábado 23 de Mayo**

_Me he estado sintiendo extraña, muy extraña. Me ha dado más sueño de lo cual estoy acostumbrada y él se ha enojado muchísimo. Además que cada vez que huelo alguna comida que hago se me revuelve el estomago y no he podido comer bien - aunque nunca he podido- pero ahora me estaba alimentando peor. Además que mi menstruación no me ha llegado. Es muy simple no hay otra explicación. Estoy fncbsbabfb_

_No le quiero contar a él, porque seguramente querrá que _._._._._._ y eso definitimante no lo voy a hacer. Tengo que actuar como lo he hecho hasta ahora, no quiero que él se de cuenta. Buscaré una forma para _._._._._ de _._._.__

Ese fue el día que se dio cuenta que podía estar embaraza. Estaba muy cansado y tenía algo de dolor de cabeza.

Me despedí de Bella.

- Buenas noches Bella, espero que no te incomode que duerma cerca de ti. ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que te ibas a cansar de mi? Bueno aquí lo tienes, por cierto Alice ya a encontrado a quien te pueda falsificar tu nombre… ¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener?

*

* * *

*

_uff! le dije a algunas que me habían dejado reviews que ayer -martes- iba a subir este cap, pero ayer me sucedió algo terrible... solo diré que si tienen perros que son considerados razas peligrosas y lo van a sacar a un lugar público los lleven con bosal y una correa. AYER no tenía animos para subir con lo que me había ocurrido, mi perrito está bien, por poco y se muere y mi hermana por arrancar del perro -pitbul- se cayó horriblemente y yo lo ví... no se cuando pueda subir denuevo, porque cada vez que voy a pensar me acuerdo de la caída de mi hermana. pero espero hacerlo pronto, estoy pensando en mandar una carta a la ley de la selva (programa de mi país) para que hablen de como incapacitar a un perro cuando está atacando y para que todos estemos más preparados._

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review que me alegra el día... Ckamilafanstwilight, Cullen-21-gladys, miraura, MarCullen20, DeMorcef, Amelie 666, OiOangelita1990, AliciaConi, GerD, VampireGirl90, __aunque para la cantidad de favoritos y alertas que tengo esperaba más pero los amo..._

___y como le preguntó Edward a Bella ¿como quieren que se llame ahora? espero sugerencias y lo pongo con un agradecimiento jiji_

___Au revoir [!]_


	7. Mi Historia

**Mi Historia**

Estaba al pendiente de cualquier sonido que se escuchara en la habitación. No pasó nada. La noche fue tranquila, ni un ánima estuvo en esa habitación salvo la mía, la de Bella y la pequeña que llevaba Bella en su vientre.

Me desperté con un extraño sentimiento, mi reloj anunciaba las 3.57 de la madrugada del día miércoles. La habitación de Bella estaba rodeada de la oscuridad y solo las maquinas que mantenían con vida a Bella destellaban unos pequeños rayitos de luz.

El cansancio y las ganas de querer dormir desaparecieron de mi sistema, no quería prender la luz. Decidí que puesto a que no iba a leer la agenda de Bella le iba a hablar.

-Hola Bella… quisiera saber más acerca de ti, pero no a través de la agenda, si no que de tus propias palabras, escuchar tu voz… sí, eso es lo que quiero, no me imagino como será… aun no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre que puedas llevar, porque el nombre que tienes ahora es lo que eres y que viene a la perfección para ti… hermosa, _bella…_

no he podido averiguar mucho de tus padres, solo se que murieron ¿Cómo? No lo se, espero que me lo puedas contar tu… solo si quieres… -cambié de tema-. ¿Has tenido un sueño muy extraño alguna vez, algo que te diga que va a suceder en algún futuro?

El corazón de Bella seguía igual -su bombeo era lento- como si de un momento a otro se fuera a cortar dejándole el cuerpo aquí y se llevara su alma al cielo. Dejándome solo.

Por ejemplo ahora he tenido un extraño sueño de mi madre, pero no sobre Esme que es aquella que te viene a visitar y la cual cree que perdí la cabeza, si no que mi aquella que me llevó en su vientre por nueve meses. Elizabeth Masen. Creo que te debería contar _mi historia _ya que yo la he leído sin siquiera preguntarte. Creo que es justo eso…

Silencio.

Ella había muerto cuando me tuvo a mí y mi padre murió al mes después por una enfermedad, como consecuencia de la depresión en la que se sumió luego de perder al amor de su vida… ¿crees en el amor para toda la vida? –Esperé un momento- Yo no estoy seguro, quisiera pensar que sí.

Continué contándole mi historia

Esme y Carlisle eran sus más cercanos amigos, por eso ellos me cuidaron cuando mis padres fallecieron. Me pusieron su apellido. Cullen. Emmett tenía la misma edad mía, hasta los 18 años pensé que realmente era mi hermano, aunque físicamente no nos parecíamos y te diré que muchas veces me cuestioné eso, pero nunca le tomé real importancia. Al igual que con Alice, nunca me dí cuenta que no nos parecíamos físicamente.

Es más, un tiempo pensé que me estaba volviendo demente, porque sentía más que un amor de hermanos hacia Alice, aunque ella nunca se enteró, pero sí Esme, por eso me contó toda la verdad… aun me acuerdo de ese día, pero todo empezó hace unos meses antes de eso.

Había tenido una discusión con aquel entonces era mi novia, Lauren, habíamos discutido… ya ni me acuerdo de el porqué, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que tenía que ver con Alice, me decía algo sobre…

-¿Qué tan ingenua me crees Edward? –Imité a la perfección sus palabras-. Como puedes ser tan ciego ¡por Dios! ¿¡Te has dado cuenta como la miras!? Hasta me da asco estar cerca de ti.

Hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta que me gustaba Alice, no estaba enamorado –solo me gustaba-. Pero aun así me sentía confundido ¿podía estar enamorado de mi hermana? No tenía respuesta para eso… pasaron las semanas hasta que no aguanté más -por cierto había terminado con Lauren-. Pese a que esperaba una reprimenda por parte de Esme, la respuesta que me dio me dejó helado. Ella estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para esa noche. Todos estaban afuera de la casa, menos yo y Esme. Llegué llorando a su lado, no me importaba que me castigara o hiciera algo parecido. Solo sentía que quería desahogarme…

No le seguí contando a Bella, las imágenes venían solas a mi cabeza… como una proyección en mi cabeza.

···- Inicio de Flashback -···

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? –me preguntó.

No tenía respuesta para aquello, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que decirle, pero sentía que le tenía que contar

- mamá… -le dije titubeando, Ella me miraba expectante, como si de alguna forma entendiera lo que le iba a decir-. Creo que me gusta Alice.

Esme solo se limitó a asentir mientras sus ojos se cubrían de lagrimas que salían y llegaban hasta le borde de su mentón y caían hasta su falda. Me sentía el más ruin de los hijos que podían existir en la faz de la Tierra. Pero luego ella habló.

-Edward… cariño tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante –no sabía que pensar ni que era lo que me iba a contar ella, pero nunca fue lo que me dijo después-. Estaba esperando que tuvieras esta edad para decirte, aunque debería esperar a Carlisle, pero no creo que esperar sea lo óptimo… sabes que todos te amamos con nuestro corazón. No quiero que estés angustiado pensando en que está mal que te guste Alice.

-Solo que… -veía la duda en sus ojos sobre si seguir contándome o no-. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas fotos que habías encontrado en el sótano hace unos años atrás? Y me preguntaste que ¿porque te parecías tanto a aquellas personas?

Yo solo asentí, no encontraba mi voz para responderle y tampoco sabía a que quería llegar.

-Bueno ellos eran tus verdaderos padres, Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen… -Esme siguió contándome a cerca de la historia, cada minuto que pasaba sentía la ira crecer en mí, no podía creer que por dieciocho años me hubieran mentido-.

···- Fin de Flashback -···

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, descansando en paz. Recontinué el relato

- No sabía que pensar. Yo realmente no era parte de esa familia, que la sangre que corría en ellos no era siquiera parecida en algo a la mía. Esme me había contado que había esperado hasta esa edad porque pensó que si me quería ir, lo podría hacer –al ser mayor de edad-. Y la verdad es que lo hice, me fui de la casa y perdí el contacto por aproximadamente un año y meses, donde no supe nada de Esme, Carlisle o Alice.

Emmett me llamaba de vez en cuando, me preguntaba como estaba, donde me encontraba, si necesitaba algo. Ellos se enteraron, pero no protestaron tanto al enterarse que me marchaba de la casa. Entré a estudiar medicina. Me olvidé de Alice en esa forma, y llegué a visitarlos otra vez cuando me dí cuenta que era yo quien les debía a ellos y no tenía porque recriminarles nada a ellos, cuando solo me habían dado un techo, comida y el mismo amor que a Emmett y Alice.

No siento pena por la muerte de mis padres, nunca llegué a conocerlos. Esme me empezó a hablar de ellos, me decían que me amaban mucho y estaban ansiosos por recibirme, pero veo como una verdadera madre a Esme.

Alice… es como una hermana para mí. Cuando me enteré que se había hecho novia de Jasper me alegré mucho. Ella estaba vuelta loca por él desde hace mucho tiempo.

En casa hicimos como si nunca me hubiera enterado nunca, aunque mi relación con Esme no fue la misma, aun la sigo queriendo. Al igual que con Carlisle.

No te había contado, pero lo que había soñado era que mi madre me veía mientras me estaba casando, aunque no me preguntes con quien, porque su rostro estaba cubierto.

No se a que hora fue que reanudé mi sueño, pero el timbre de mi teléfono celular me sacó de mi sueño y me desperté finalmente. 6.30

Aun no se me había ocurrido que nombre podía utilizar, pero sí sabía que apellido llevaría desde ahora. Masen.

8.00. Fui hasta mi consulta, saludé a mi secretaria y me preparé para algunas horas de consulta médica porque luego tenía una operación en tres horas más y era una pequeñita de no más de dos añitos. Se llamaba Sophia, su familia había viajado desde el otro lado del país para poder hacerle esta intervención. Ella no solo había tenido una tetralogía de falop –donde habían varios problemas a la vez- si no que también tenía otros problemas en su cuerpo como por ejemplo en su paladar, labio y en sus caderas. Esa pequeña era todo un ejemplo de lucha y era muy valiente.

Tanya me resoplaba que estaba pendiente del trabajo y que no la atendía a ella, pero si supiera que su vida era color de rosas y habían más personas que sufrían, tal vez cambiaría de opinión. Dije solo tal vez.

Después de cinco horas de una extenuante operación, habíamos por fin, solucionado el problema -aunque no 100%- pero habíamos avanzado más de lo que planeábamos, ahora tendría que venir a controles cada mes.

4.17. Cuando salí de la operación me habían informado que tenía una reunión con mi padre. No me dijeron por qué, solo que era importante. Era a las 5.00 así que aproveché que almorzar mejor, ya que antes de la operación no había comido lo suficiente.

Como era mi costumbre… saqué la agenda de Bella, no tenía ningún orden aparente en el que yo leyera –solo leía lo que abría o llevara mi curiosidad.

**Domingo 10 de Mayo**

_He hecho la cena, fregado los platos y tratado de ordenar mi habitación. Ahora me dio cuenta de que nadie leerá este diario-agenda. No tengo a nadie que me extrañe y nadie que pensara si quiera leer alguna hoja de esta agenda. ¿Qué logro con escribir? Aunque pensándolo bien esto me hace saber que tengo que ser fuerte y no olvidar todas aquellas cosas horrorosas que él me ha hecho. Y ahora ¿él porque de esta forma de pensar? Bueno porque hoy o mas bien dicho ayer ha sido peor que ninguna de las otras veces. Fue muy violento, me amarró mis muñecas a los barrotes de la cama, y estas me duelen mucho por la fuerza que hice tratando de zafarme de él. Es primera vez que lloro al frente de él y se ha encabronado demasiado. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas de seguir viviendo…_

Estaba llegando a creer que el leer esto me pasaría la factura a mí, pero inconscientemente leer esto era como una droga para mí, cada vez que leía su agenda, los problemas con Tanya desaparecían, es como si esta agenda hiciera que no pensara en nada más que ella y sus problema. Me hubiera gustado haber conocido a Bella de otra forma. Podido haberla ayudado.

Seguí leyendo…

**Sábado 13 de Junio**

_En mi vientre estoy albergando una pequeña cosita… estoy tan feliz que él a empezado a mirarme raro cada vez que se asoma una risita de mi boca. Aun he seguido pensando en como escapar… como quisiera estar en estos momentos en los brazos de aquella persona que extraño tanto, pero está tan lejos. _

_Él a empezado a regalarme cosas, ayer me ha regalado un collar. No se que pensar, ni que pueda significar esto en el futuro. Será que tal vez sabe de mi embarazo? ¿Y quiere cambiar? No lo creo, las personas no cambian._

**Martes 16 de Junio**

_Realmente estoy pensando –bueno desde que llegué aquí lo pensaba- él tiene un problema realmente grande, está__** obsesionado**__ conmigo. Las personas no cambian, eso he aprendido a en mi vida. _

Si en eso tenía razón Bella, las personas no cambian. Solo se trasforman. Tal vez lo que sentí por Tanya fue mucho más fuerte que por Alice, pero no veía que fuera suficiente para que nuestra relación siguiera siendo estable.

**Viernes 19 de Junio**

_Malditas nauseas, tienen todo mi estomago revuelto, pero eso no importa. Lo único que quiero es poder tenerlo en mis brazos. Darle todo el amor que me dieron mis padres y poder dárselo a este pequeño, pero que es ¿amor? Ciertamente todos saben que es, pero nadie es capaz de definirlo… yo por mi parte creo que el amor es la forma de poder estar cerca de alguien –familiar, amigo, pareja, etc…- sin importar su forma de pensar, de ser o parecer. Así que si llegamos a eso "él" ¿siente alguna clase de "amor" hacia mi? No sabría responder eso. Los hechos que han ocurrido hasta ahora no me permiten descifrarlo._

Pensar en eso me hizo darme cuenta que realmente como había dicho mi mamá y pre-dicho Alice, si estaba enamorado de Bella, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Eso lo sabía ahora. No estaba seguro si cortar con Tanya era lo más cuerdo, digo ¿de qué forma lo hago sin tener que salir en un diario o una revista y que ello conlleve a que se puedan enterar de alguna manera u otra a la existencia de una persona misteriosa que apareció en mi vida, la de Alice y Esme de la noche a la mañana?

Era uno de los doctores más reconocidos a nivel mundial por mis cirugías y Tanya antes de trabajar en lo que hacía hasta ahora era una modelo muy cotizada. Al igual que mi padre era muy conocido, cuando fue mi época de rebeldía a los 18 años me involucraba con todo aquello que poseyera una falda. Desde allí me hice muy conocido, cuando se enteraron que estaba con Tanya fue algo muy mediático. Cómo si el hecho que yo estuviera o no con alguien les fuera a cambiar sus vidas.

Así que hasta ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar enamorado en secreto de Bella. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era Alice.

- Hola pequeña –la salude, ya me imaginaba para que me llamaba.

- hola, para ti también. Te llamaba para preguntarte sobre si ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner. Digo no es para presionarte… -escuché su risita a través del otro lado de la línea- pero en unas pocas horas iré donde el abogado para hacer sus nuevos papeles ¿sabes que nombre tendrá?

- Elizabeth Lillian Masen –no escuché ningún sonido emitido desde la otra línea del teléfono.

- ¡guau! No puede ser más perfecto que eso, pero ¿no se notará que hay algún nexo contigo? Al ser su apellido Masen ¿al igual que lo debería ser el tuyo?

- no, no lo creo. Nadie más sabe sobre eso, solo la familia, para el resto soy solo otro Cullen más. Si se llegaran a enterar de la vida de Bella Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie o Tanya les diré que es un pariente muy, muy lejano y fin del asunto.

- está bien, me parece muy bonito ese nombre. A Rosalie le caerá en gracia que se parezcan en algo –luego de un breve silencio, habló de nuevo- bueno si eso es todo los papeles estarán dentro de poco y le podrás comprar una casita en la pradera. Estoy segura que le encantará.

- claro, porque no, quiero que sea su casa para cuando tenga a su bebé.

- ¡oh! ¡El gran Edward Cullen ha caído rendido ante los encantos de una mujer! –le de reírse socarronamente de mi… se despidió- se que estas pensando en ella, bueno me voy. Adiós.

- ¿Qué no se supone que tu poder era ver el futuro y el mío leer la mente? –me despedí de ella- Adiós Alice.

Me acordé que tenía una reunión con mi padre a las 5.00 y eran las 5.53 ¿Cómo llegar sin parecer que me había olvidado por completo de eso? No lo sabía, pero en vez de perder el tiempo pensando en alguna disculpa tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo.

*

* * *

*

_Hola gente linda! uf!! como dije en mi profile aquí estoy. he podido escribir y superar lo que me ha pasado con mi hermanita, pero mi perrito... uff! vengo recien llegando del veterinario -se sacó unos puntos-. sigo con la idea de escribir al programa..._

_bueno y que les pareció el nombre??? algunas querían que fuera Elizabeth (kokoika, AliciaConi)... y jiji y una dijo que fuera Masen (Karito CullenMasen)... y yo dije como lo hago??? y me surgió la idea. ademas querían que significara algo (butterfly98, MarCullen20)... entonces busqué Lillian... que además es el 2º nombre de Rosalie. y que significa pureza. aunque no lo es fisicamente Bella, pero si mentalmente. Y que les pareció??? aqui está mi agradecimiento jiji :) -gracias aquellas personas que me dejaron igualmente un review :) Ericastelo, Cullen-21-gladys(el nombre lo usaré proximamente...), Amelie666, Sil -no tienes cuenta, que mal, pero dejame tu e-mail entre es pa ci os y te lo puedo responder felizmente :) ls adoroooo!_

_y finalmente gracias aquells que me agregan a sus favoritos y alerts, lamentablemente no puedo saber si me siguen leyendo- me agrada que les guste la historia :)_

_QUE CREEN QUE LE DIRÁ CARLISLE A EDWARD? Y QUE PASARÁ CON TANYA? AAH??? *por cierto lo de Edward queda allí no mas... Alice no se interpondrá en la relación Tanya-Edward-Bella_

_clickeen ese botoncito tan bonito y sexi y me dan su opinión del cap, tengo avansado el siguiente, no se cuendo lo subiré, pero siempre lo escribo en mi PROFILE ;) dejeme un review y les envio un pequeño adelanto del proximo cap jijiji. si no tienen cuenta dejeme su e-mail (entre espacios) :)_

_Au revoir [!]_

_Feliz 2010!_


	8. Tiempo

Los Personajes son de. Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas ideas

*

**

* * *

**

*

**Tiempo**

Llegué con 5.17 minutos de retraso. Su secretaria me informó que podía pasar, pero aun así golpeé la puerta. Me respondió con un escueto: pase.

Pensé que iban a estar más doctores, pero el único que se encontraba en su oficina era yo y mi padre. Su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción aparente, pero si te detenías a observarlo un poco te darías cuenta que tenía un matiz de tristeza.

- lo siento, he llegado tarde –le dije al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

- creo que si me he fijado. Si ye he citado a una hora, es para que llegues a esa no una hora después –se quedó callado, al parecer yo tenía que romper el silencio.

- ¿y? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido para que me llamaras?

- Edward –estaba nervioso, lo podía ver- tengo que hablar contigo, sobre tu paciente… ¿Cómo se llama? Isa…

- Bella –le completé. Carlisle asintió

- No te voy a hablar como tu padre, si no como el director de este hospital.

- de acuerdo… habla –no entendía la situación, ni que era lo que se suponía que me tenía que informar Carlisle, no he hecho nada que sea indebido.

- Se que te estas encariñando con Isabella –no me estaba regañando, solo estaba diciendo lo obvio- pero eso no es correcto. Primero aquella chica tiene una familia que la ha de estar buscando. Deberías notificar a la policía sobre eso.

- ¡no! –me traté de controlar, él no sabía nada sobre ella-. No tiene parientes cercanos, sus padres están muertos y ellos eran hijos únicos.

Carlisle era listo. Ya se había dado cuenta de mi desliz

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? –Yo había bajado la mirada-. ¿Edward?

- bueno, está bien. El día del accidente, tomé su agenda y bueno yo… la he leído –y aquí veía la reprimenda.

- ¿Qué? –Dejó esperar unos segundos- He de suponer que la policía no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto?

- exacto. Como el auto no impactó contra ninguna persona y no tenía alcohol en la sangre a quedado libre. No era necesario que se enteraran de la existencia de esa agenda.

- Edward, no te llamé para decirte que eso está mal, porque ciertamente recién me estoy enterando de eso. Si no que al estar ella embarazada y en estado de coma lo más probable es que si ese bebé nace y ella no está despierta vamos a tener que llevarla a un orfanato. Además de que Bella va a tener que ser desconectada.

No tenía palabras. Al darse cuenta de esto Carlisle siguió hablando.

- Me has dicho que ella no tiene ningún familiar vivo. Entonces no hay razón para que ella siga estando conectada ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ella pueda despertar?

Rebusqué en mi mente la información que me había pedido Carlisle… lo había leído y aun seguía en mi mente, solo para darme esperanzas a mí mismo que ella podía despertarse.

- 74% de probabilidades de que pueda despertar, pero ha estado mejorando, ha podido mover los dedos de su mano y ha llorado…

- Estás enamorado de ella –me cortó. Aunque era una pregunta sonó a una afirmación y ya no tenía sentido alguno negarlo más.

- sí –respondí escuetamente. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿y que va a suceder con Tanya?

- ¿Qué crees tú que voy a hacer? No es obvio.

- Edward… –me dijo al tiempo que movía sus manos, un gesto muy típico de él-. …con Tanya llevas cerca de un año… pero no me puedes decir que estas enamorado de Isabella cuando no la conoces. Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, si tu problema es que no quieren a Tanya, despreocúpate por eso. Y si crees que por salvar a Isabella aquel día del accidente te puedes enamorar, estás muy equivocado.

- sí, estoy enamorado de Bella. Y no voy a dejar que desconecten a Bella y esa es mi última palabra. Por cierto falta más seguridad en este hospital, me he dado cuenta que cualquiera puede entrar y salir. Si no tienes nada más que decir. Me retiro

No esperé a que Carlisle me dijera algo. Salí raudo de su oficina, tanto así que el sonido que produjo la puerta que yo había cerrado, se escuchó estrepitosamente en todo el pasillo. Llamé a mi secretaria para preguntarle si tenía más consulta en ese día y le agradecí a Dios que no.

Estaba en una especie de trance, mis pies se movían por inercia. Había estado con Bella en la mañana –y toda la noche-. Y por falta de tiempo no la había podido ir a ver desde ese entonces. Con la rabia acumulada en mí llegué hasta el lugar de internos -Aun no podía cambiar a Bella de habitación, porque los papeles no estaban listos- pero había encontrado a la enfermera que sería la que estaría encargada del cuidado de Bella y era Katherine. Era un tanto nueva, pero no con ello menos experiencia, además que me parecía la persona ideal para el trabajo y a ella le fascinó la idea.

Encontré a Katherine en la habitación de Bella. La estaba peinando un poco al igual que se encontraba con la antigua muda de ropa de Bella –la había cambiado-.

Me acerqué hacia ellas. No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo me hubiera enamorado de Bella y que mi vida estuviera ligada a la de ella. Katherine era una buena persona y cada vez hablaba con ella sobre Bella me miraba con una risita –si, definitivamente soy muy obvio-.

- Buenas tardes doctor Cullen –me dijo mientras aun peinaba a Bella-. Isabella se encuentra bien, me han informado que tiene que hablar con el obstetra en unas semanas, por su embarazo. Aparentemente el doctor quiere saber cuando está dispuesto a que tenga que nacer la bebé.

- está bien, gracias. Por cierto no es necesario que vengas a revisar a Bella en la noche.

- está bien ¿se quedará esta vez también? –asentí-. Me retiro, ah… cualquier ayuda extra que necesite, solo me avisa. Además hoy no hay tanta demanda.

Bella se encontraba tranquila en su cama, su rostro mostraba paz. La sonda alimentaria estaba conectada hasta su estómago por medio de un tubo que pasaba por tu nariz. Era una de las máquinas que mantenían con vida a Bella y además de daba los nutrientes necesarios para que pudiera vivir la pequeña de Bella.

Como era mi costumbre me senté en el sillón, tomé la mano de Bella y le empecé a hablar…

- Buenas tardes Bella… ¿Cómo has estado? –su rostro lleno de paz, sus labios, su nariz y sus ojos… no los podía dejar de mirar-. He de suponer que te encuentras bien, desgraciadamente no puedo leer tu mente. Según Alice ese es mi poder y ella puede ver el futuro.

No te preocupes… aquella persona que te estaba buscando no te va a encontrar jamás. Yo me haré cargo de eso personalmente. No te lo había dicho, pero… estoy enamorado, como un loco… de ti.

No se si fue la emoción, pero juraría al cielo que una pequeña sonrisa adornó los bellos labios de Bella cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de ella. Suspiré, quería encontrar una forma de hacer despertar a Bella, pero era imposible… no dependía de mi.

Este lugar me transmitía paz, por eso siempre leía aquí –junto a Bella-. El característico olor de su agenda me recibió. Abrí la agenda sin encontrar ningún día aparente…

**Lunes 22 de Junio**

_He estado revisando mis cosas… tantos recuerdos que llegan a mi mente con el solo hecho de abrir esa maleta. Cartas de J y una que no me atreví a entregarle la última vez que lo pude ver. Recuerdos, sentimientos, sueños… mi vida cambió y dio un vuelco en tan solo un instante, no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba en otra casa. Los efectos del encierro ya están afectándome, si no fuera porque estoy escribiendo esta agenda ya habría olvidado escribir. _

_Y como escribía anteriormente encontré unas fotografías, están un poco maltratadas por los pasos de los años. De cuando aun era una adolescente, una niña que no sabía sobre los problemas mayores que se podían pasar en esta vida. Una en especial me alegró en ver. Era una cena -había cumplido 18 años- en la foto estaba Charlie, Renee y J. Estábamos todos compartiendo la cena que habíamos preparado J y yo. En la fotografía estaba abrazada a J_ _ _. No nos queríamos separar dos semanas después él se tenía que ir y pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos. De eso ya han pasado 5 años. Muchas lluvias y caídas de hojas tristes de los árboles… _

Me estaba dando cuenta de la personalidad de Bella a través de esta agenda. Tímida, Fuerte, decidida y muchos otros adjetivos más. Esperaba que cuando despertara no fuera tan difícil para ella, porque luego de despertar es lo que más cuesta y entre más tiempo pasaba Bella en estado de Coma, más difícil volver a retomar su vida "normal" por eso era la decisión que había tomado Carlisle acerca del tiempo que podía estar conectada Bella.

Avancé unas páginas…

**Jueves 25 de Junio**

_Este ha sido un mes de recuerdos, he podido sobrevivir 6 meses… recuerdos… -oh-. La soledad hace estragos en mí, me siento sola, desesperada, herida, muy herida… recordando el día que escuché como tenía que estar amarrada a alguien. Como había escrito antes… mi padre lo había dicho. En su testamento escribió eso, era oficial. No había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso._

_Habían llegado hasta lo que antes había sido mi hogar… un juez y él. Y me habían informado que tenía que vivir con "él" porque así lo había estipulado Charlie. No le quise preguntarle nunca a "él" sobre eso, no tenía ganas de saber si mi padre me había vendido –aunque eso me parecía imposible-. Tendría que sobrevivir desde ahora, eso fue lo que pensé desde eso día._

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Eso es solo lo que necesitaba y me recordaba a mi mismo… Tiempo para que Bella despertara, Tiempo para que esto se solucionara. Tiempo para que para que Carlisle se diera cuenta que no podían desconectar a Bella. Tiempo para que no persiguieran a Bella.

- me siento un inútil, creo que podría hacer más para que salieras de esto, pero no puedo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, esto depende en gran parte de ti. Como quisiera que me conocieras, que pudieras hacer una vida normal, lejos de las preocupaciones y de lo que te hará él al llegar la noche. Quisiera poder hacerte despertar, pero no puedo –sentí una solitaria lagrima recorrer mi cara y caer hasta la mano de Bella.

No me había dado cuenta la hora que era, tenía que ir a visitar la casa que le pensaba comprar a Bella. Esta se ubicaba a las afueras de Seattle, así que era la excusa perfecta para que pasara más tiempo con ella –ya que ella no podría manejar cuando despertara del coma-. Yo lo haría, además tenía una gran extensión de césped, para que la hija de Bella pudiera jugar cuando fuese más grande.

Llegué hasta el corredor de propiedades que me estaba esperando afuera de la casa. Salí de mi auto y llegué hasta su lado.

- Buenas tardes señor Cullen. Yo soy Steve Greene, ha llamado a nuestras oficinas y yo personalmente me he encargado de encontrar la casa perfecta para sus necesidades. Entremos –me dijo, mientras escribía un código en una pantalla que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. No se utilizaban llaves.

Bueno esta casa tiene tres habitaciones, cuatro baños y una habitación de huésped. Sala de recreación, una pequeña biblioteca, living-comedor separado, comedor diario. Además cuenta con juegos infantiles y una piscina en el patio trasero –me decía mientras recorríamos la casa. _[n/a: el plano de la casa está en mi perfil. yo lo hice]_

Llegamos hasta las habitaciones, todas eran grandes –pero no exageradas-. Y dos de ellas tenían su propio baño. La casa era de solo un piso –para evitar accidentes-. Pero a la vez era grande para compensarlo.

Luego del recorrido por el interior de la casa, llegué hasta la parte de atrás de esta. Era Blanca, pero tenía ladrillos a la vista al igual que algunas vigas de madera que estaban adelante del ventanal de dos habitaciones. Atrás se encontraba la piscina con los juegos infantiles.

La casa me parecía perfecta para Bella –solo esperaba que no la rechazara-. Llegamos hasta la entrada.

- bueno eso es todo ¿Qué le ha parecido la casa? Ciertamente es lo ideal con todos los requerimientos que nos ha enviado.

- sí, es lo que estoy buscando. Yo la compraré, pero no estará a mi nombre. No quiero que se enteren muchas personas ¿eso es posible? –le pregunté.

- por supuesto –me dijo nerviosamente.

- lo llamaré en un par de días para que se realice la transacción.

- sí, respecto a eso… eh… -dudaba-. Esta casa tiene muchos posibles compradores.

- no importa, quiero esta casa y pagaré lo que sea para tenerla. Como dije, lo llamaré lo antes posible. Eso sería todo, adiós.

- sí, adiós.

Llegué hasta mi auto, 9.08 pm. No había llamado a Tanya desde hace muchas horas prácticamente en todo el día. Pero tenía la excusa de que estaba en una conferencia.

Llamé, me arrojó hasta el buzón de voz, luego lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez me contestó Tanya.

- ¿si?

- lo siento, no he podido llamarte. He estado muy ocupado –no era mentira, solo omitía información.

- está bien, es tu trabajo -me respondió al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba melancólica-. Cuando vuelvas necesito hablar contigo algo importante…

**Un mes después… **

Era sábado 21 de noviembre. Me encontraba en la habitación de Bella. Era temprano aun. Estaba acariciando su mano. Un golpe me sacó de mi ensoñación. La puerta se abrió y me reveló a mi hermana Alice. Llevaba varias bolsas, estas eran de colores claros. Se acercó hasta donde estábamos nosotros y saludó a Bella.

- Buenos días Elizabeth Lillian Masen… ¿como has estado? Creo que Edward te ha contado, pero tu casa es maravillosa. Espero que puedas verla pronto, será perfecta para ti. Te ha gustado el nombre ¿no? Pero ha pasado tres semanas, supongo que ya te has acostumbrado a la idea, solo es temporal así que no te inquietes, luego tendrás tu verdadero nombre.

Por cierto… te he traído ropita para tu bebé, espero poder diseñarla con Rose… uhm, después. La hemos elegido con Esme…

- Hola Alice, yo he estado bien. Gracias por preguntar –la interrumpí.

- Hola Edward. No te puedes quejar. Es que con Bella es distinto, creo que seremos grandes amigas en un futuro.

- No me puedo imaginar la cantidad de ropa que tendrá cuando la bebé nazca, si ahora tienes todo eso. Que esta habitación sea nueva, no significa que sea más grande que la anterior –le dije.

- ok, guardaré la ropita en mi casa, espero que Jasper no la encuentre o creerá que estoy embarazada –se quedó callada-. Edward… ¿estas seguro de lo que vas hacer con respecto a Tanya? Eso cambiará todo lo que tenías planeado con Bella.

*

* * *

*

H_ola! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review ;) Ericastelo, DeMorcef, alexiel21, Amelie 666, AliciaConi, LauCullen18, many, PAULETTA, karito CullenMasen, Mrs. Hippie, VampireGirl90._

_Si no tienen que decir digan: Presente... se los agradecería en el alma saber quien lee mis locas ideas xD_

_· Bueno han quedado varias intrigas... Bella tiene 5 meses para despertar luego de que la bebé de Bella nazca, si no será desconectada *_* he avansado un poco en el tiempo con el fic. _

_· ¿que pasó con Tanya que cambiará el destino de Edward? denme teorias... como saben respondo todas sus preguntas o dudas... un review a cambio de un adelando y un Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper o Carlisle de su preferencia..._

_Au revoir!_

_Nos vemos el Lunes... por cierto se filtró el guión de EclipsE! *_*_


	9. Vidas

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** -Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas ideas [aquí viene el siguiente cap...]

*

* * *

*

**Vidas**

- No sabes lo impotente que me siento en este momento –le decía a Bella, aunque ella no me escuchara-. Quisiera desaparecer en este momento, entiendo como te sentías tu, pero mis problemas no son tan grandes como los que tu tenías que soportar a diario antes.

No pude estar más allí, ver a Bella, me hacía sentir sucio, mentiroso y egoísta… Era sábado, tenía el día libre. Ya no hablaban entre los pasillo el porque yo siempre iba a visitar a Bella cuando no tenía que trabajar.

Me había enterado algo que no estaba en mis planes… no sabía hacer frente a lo que tenía encima en este momento.

Era un día frío, las nubes tapaban en su totalidad el calor y la luz del sol. Era lunes 23 de noviembre.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

Llamé, me arrojó hasta el buzón de voz, luego lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez me contestó Tanya.

- ¿si?

- lo siento, no he podido llamarte. He estado muy ocupado –no era mentira, solo omitía información.

- está bien, es tu trabajo -me respondió al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba melancólica-. Cuando vuelvas necesito hablar contigo algo importante…

···- Fin Flashback -···

No sabía que aquello que me tenía que contar Tanya, había echado en tierra todos aquellos planes que tenía para mi futuro.

···- Inicio Flashback-···

Lo que me había comentado Tanya me había dejado muy preocupado –aunque "muy preocupado" era quedarse corto-. Aún cuando la inexistente relación que sostenía con Tanya se estaba desmoronando, me preocupaba de ella.

No me quiso contar nada sobre que le sucedía, dijo que iba a esperar a que estuviera de regreso para contarme. No podía dejar a Bella sin protección, pero dos días después Alice llegó a mí diciéndome que ya había conseguido los papeles con el nuevo nombre de Bella. La cambiamos de habitación, ahora sería Elizabeth Lillian Masen.

Pude llegar a casa sintiéndome un poco mejor. Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación el panorama que se entregaba a mi vista no era nada esperanzador…

Tanya se encontraba hecha un ovillo, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo al lado de la cama. Me acerqué hasta ella y la levanté.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –le dije mientras le limpiaba la cara de sus lagrimas. Tenía los ojos rojos y su maquillaje corrido.

Tanya al parecer no podía hablar, solo hipaba. La abrasé y eso la calmó un poco.

- ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que tenías que contarme? –le pregunté. Ella asintió. Al parecer no quería hablar.

- ¿estás embarazada? –no sabía que respuesta me podía alegrar. Tanya negó y se echó a llorar más-. ¿hay algo malo contigo?

- tengo cáncer –luego de decirme eso sentí que se me encogía el alma. Tanya percibió mi silencio y se dedicó a explicarme más al tiempo que lloraba-. En el trabajo nos hicieron tomarnos unos exámenes y percibieron que tenía algo extraño, me derivaron a un doctor. Y se dieron cuenta que tenía cáncer de ovario. Está muy avanzado, ya no puedo hacer nada para que se revierta. Solo esperar hasta que llegue la hora.

- ¿Cómo crees que no vamos a hacer nada? –le pregunté irritado

- Edward ¡no se puede hacer nada! –me gritó-. ¡Me voy a morir! El cáncer está muy avanzado ¡No hay medicamento ni terapia alguna que pueda revertir lo que tengo! ¡NO. SE. PUEDE. HACER. NADA!

Tanya se liberó de mis brazos, fue hacia la mesita de noche y el vaso -con un líquido que parecía ser agua-. que se encontraba allí lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la pared que se encontraba al frente. Este se hizo pedazos luego y el agua salpicó a todas partes. La alfombra se tiñó de un color más oscuro y los pedacitos de vidrios relucían al resplandor de la luna.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Había tratado de hablar con ella. Estaba devastado al igual que ella. Pero lo que me había pedido…

···- Incio Flashback -···

Había pasado un día desde que Tanya me había dicho que tenía cáncer. Me había mostrado el informe donde se certificaba que ella lo padecía ¿El veredicto? Diez meces máximo de vida. No había posibilidad de revertir lo que había provocado el cáncer. Una operación solo hacía que todo fuera más riesgoso y la quimioterapia sería una perdida de tiempo y células que aun estaban bien se morirían, al igual que la radioterapia. Solo lograría acortar el tiempo de vida.

Un silencio espectral envolvía a la casa. Tanya estaba acostada a mi lado, no se había querido levantar en toda la mañana. No había probado bocado alguno en alrededor de doce horas… le traía algún tipo de comida pero ella se rehusaba a comerla. Tenía que intentar de nuevo.

Luego de hacerle el desayuno subí hasta llegar a la puerta –no se como la pude abrir con ambas manos ocupadas-. Ella se encontraba tendida en la cama, pero se estaba abrazando a ella misma. La traté de despertar hasta que logré tener éxito.

- Buenos días Edward –me dijo con su voz somnolienta-. Yo… lo siento tanto, no me quería comportar así, pero ¿me entiendes?

- Claro que te entiendo, pero... ¿estás segura que no se puede hacer nada? –le entregué su desayuno. En su cara se formó una mueca.

- Sí, el doctor me ha dicho que ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar. Lo han detectado muy tarde y que debí haber ido al doctor cuando tuve esas molestias, pero pensé que era ideas mías. No sabía que eso me iba a llevar a un cáncer no detectado. Quiero que estos últimos meses de mi vida sean los mejores y por eso… quería preguntarte si… -no estaba seguro a que me llevaría todo esto-. te podías casar conmi… go.

¿Qué se supone que le tenía que responder? Tal vez un: no lo creo, porque te diré que estoy enamorado una joven que conocí en un accidente, pero he de decirte que no he hablado nunca con ella, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. No creo que esa sea la respuesta para esa pregunta y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba Tanya. Creo que no me detuve a pensar mejor la respuesta que salió de mi boca, sin yo si quiera darme cuenta.

- sí –ya no había vuelta a tras.

- ¡oh! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que hayas aceptado, aunque esto no es convencional –me dijo mientras me besaba.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Estaba al lado de Bella –como siempre- tomando su mano, eso hacía que me diera paz, pero a la vez sentía como si la estuviera engañando y yo solo se lo estuviera restregando en su cara. Y aunque siempre le cuento las cosas que me ocurren en el día, no le había querido contar aquello.

La agenda de Bella se encontraba a los pies de ella. Estaba cerrada. Leerla hacía que pudiera entender más de la vida de Bella, pero a la vez me hacía sentir más sucio. Creo que acepte que Tanya fuera mi esposa por… -aunque me cueste admitirlo-… tener un sentimiento de responsabilidad con ella por estar esa cantidad de tiempo y con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva.

Me quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener que ir a mi consulta otra vez. Abrí la agenda y la leí como era mi costumbre.

**Martes 30 de Junio**

_El último día de la mitad del año. Cada vez que "él" se emborracha he logrado encontrar algunos billetes para que me sirvan de ayuda cuando tenga que escapar. No se ha dado cuenta aun, creo que llega muy borracho. Estos últimos días me ha estado diciendo algo sobre que tengo que comportarme para la llegada de alguien. ¿Quién es ese alguien? No tengo ni la menor idea que quien podría ser ese "alguien" porque cuando él habla no lo tomo en cuenta, solo cuando noto que si no lo escucho lo puede enfurecer._

Seguí buscando en la páginas que le seguían…

**Jueves 2 de Julio**

_Siento una opresión en mi pecho desde esta mañana y no creo que tenga que ver necesariamente con el _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, me he estado cuidando de "él" - pero no es tan fácil- aun la opresión continua en mi pecho, como un recordatorio de lo que me puede suceder. Es tan fácil decir, pero ¿que logro con escribir aquí lo que siento que me va a suceder cuando un no pasa? Todo este día me ha costado respirar, me encuentro un poco más pálida de lo que comúnmente soy ¿Qué explicación tiene eso?_

_Me encuentro esperando en silencio que el castigo llegue sin protestar –creo que eso es lo que siento en el pecho, un indicio de algo que me va a ocurrir-… como lo he hecho en estos 6 meses. Aun me da miedo el replique de la lluvia. Siento como si yo hubiera estado aquel día y estuviera viéndolo todo, pero yo no podía hacer nada. No podía gritar, porque no encontraba mi voz, solo sonaba como un débil gemido y no me podían ver por la oscuridad que invadía aquella noche. Esa fue mi pesadilla de hoy, bienvenidos a terrorlandia, población: una y que lo único que quiere es salir de aquél lugar_

El obstetra de Bella, me había informando que su bebé seguía estable, pero la posibilidad de que el bebé no resistiera al parto aun era grande. Que era algo que no le había dicho a Alice cuando me preguntó si podía nacer bien, pero como le había dicho haría todo lo posible para que esa bebé naciera bien.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que el bebé no pueda… -la pregunta se le quedó a la mitad

- nacer? –le completé, Alice asintió- bueno lo más probable es que no se cumplan los nueve meses de siempre y eso nos deja con tres meses para esperar que Bella despierte, pero haré todo lo posible para que esa bebé nazca con vida. Te había dicho que Bella tendrá una linda bebé

···- Fin Flashback -···

Continué leyendo, estaba intrigado respecto al hecho de aquello que tanto atormentaba a Bella sobre lo que sentía aquel 2 de Julio.

**Sábado 4 de Julio ****¿Día de la Independencia?**

_No pensé que lo llegaría a hacer… bueno si lo pensé, pero no se… sentía que no lo iba a hacer. "Él" para celebrar el día de la Independencia a traído a un tal Michael –con apellido de un ¿científico? Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a ser tratada como una puta. Sí, porque es así como me siento en este momento. El tal Michael le había dicho a "él" que no le iba a pagar nada, por como me había comportado yo. _

_Tengo miedo… hay muchas posibilidades de que "él" no vuelva a hacer de nuevo… ¿Quién me asegura que no volverá a pasar y que mi bebé estará a salvo? Me siento la peor madre de todo el mundo, todavía no nace esa pequeña criaturita y ya es victima de los problemas que me atormentan a mí. Daría la vida por salir de aquí, pero llevo a alguien conmigo._

_Se supone que es el día de la independencia, de aquella que Estados Unidos se libró de Inglaterra, y aquí me encontraba yo, una joven que estaba atada a alguien "celebrando" el día de la independencia y la libertad. Libertad… ¡oh! Que palabras tan dulces que me embriagan de solo pensarlas… libertad junto a la persona que amo - mi bebé-. Esa pequeña cosita que crecía en mi interior sería la única persona que podría confiar desde ahora._

Había entendido el sarcasmo que incluía el tachar "¿Día de la Independencia?" ella quería libertad, pero ¿Quién no en las condiciones en las que Bella sobrevivía? Saber que ella ha sufrido tanto me hacía sentir horrible. Además me hacía daño pensar que me tendría que casar con otra mujer por compromiso, sí, esa era la palabra. Compromiso, porque no había nada de amor –lo necesario para casarse-. Para que estuviera con Tanya.

Ya no podía estar más allí en la habitación con Bella, mi tiempo se había agotado y ahora tenía que ir a atender a mis pacientes.

Tanya me pidió que nadie se enterara de nada, no quería que sus padres se enteraran y menos la prensa –dijo que no quería que sintieran lastima por ella… pero se podría decir que eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo-. Me pidió que el casamiento se hiciera lo más privado posible. Y yo acepté, esta se realizaría en dos días más.

Cuando le dije a Alice que me iba a casar, ella solo me abrazó, le conté lo que había pasado. Lloramos juntos. No tenía problemas en admitir eso. Fue un golpe bajo. Saber que Tanya tenía cáncer, que iba a morir, que no podría hacer aquellas cosas que quería… y si Bella se llegara a despertar vería todo y con ello mis posibilidades de estar con ellas eran reducidas.

Alice me dijo que tal vez Tanya lo había inventado todo para que no la dejara sola, pero yo ví los papeles donde decía que ella tenía cáncer. No creía que ella pudiera inventar algo así. Eso quería creer. Luego de contarle a Esme y a los demás, Rosalie se enojó y me gritó que como podía ser tan iluso. Emmett, mi hermano, su esposo la contuvo antes de que se le ocurriera matarme en ese mismo momento.

Las semanas que pasaron después de que Tanya me contara que tenía cáncer y antes de hoy había sido… -no sabría como describirlo-. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero no mi alma. Al llegar del trabajo me encontraba a Tanya, generalmente vomitando. Además que se encontraba muy pálida, no me escuchaba mucho cuando le hablaba, se mostraba un poco confundida, al igual que su cepillo se encontraba con varios cabellos de ella –tal vez producto de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estrés-.

Miércoles 22 de Noviembre. No sabía como enfrentar esto… quería que de alguna manera –muy imposible, lo admito-. Sucediera algo que me hiciera detener esta locura que estaba apunto de cometer…

- Sí, acepto –pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- y usted señorita Denali ¿acepta a Edward Cullen para que sea su esposo?

- sí, acepto.

- entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Pude besar a la novia.

Tanya me besó. Yo no tenía poder sobre mi cuerpo, solo la seguí a ella. Mi mente se encontraba a varios kilómetros de aquí… junto aquella chica tan hermosa y que había sufrido tanto.

- me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo –me susurró sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Mi familia se encontraba allí, pero nadie tenía ánimos para festejar. Todo había sido muy privado. Todos sabían que Tanya tenía cáncer.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- ¿debería decir felicitaciones o es el sentimiento equivocado?

- no creo que eso me haga sentir mejor, siento que estoy traicionando a…

- Bella, lo se. Estás muy enamorado de ella, lo puedo notar al igual que cada vez que voy a visitarla se distingue en la forma en que la miras. Como si solo existiera ella en tu mundo.

Luego de Esme vinieron los demás, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y muy reticentemente Rosalie. No encontré a Alice.

Alice se fue corriendo luego que terminó la ceremonia. Le pregunté a Jasper si sabía donde se había ido, pero el no sabía, pero le había dicho que tenía que visitar a alguien. Yo sabía quien era… la seguí, sentí que lo tenía que hacer.

- Jasper… voy a buscar a Alice. Si es que te preguntan diles que… bueno di lo que se te ocurra. –no vi cual fue su respuesta

Llegué hasta el hospital, más exactamente hasta la habitación de Bella. Alice se encontraba sentada al lado de Bella. Yo estaba en una salita –porque la que se pasa antes de ir hasta donde está Bella-. De allí podía escuchar lo que Alice le estaba contando a Bella.

- ¡ag! Ups… lo siento –se disculpó con Bella-. Es solo que no puedo creer que mi hermano no pueda creer que no se de cuenta que Tanya le está mintiendo, lo presiento. Ahora está atado a ella de por vida, porque se que si Edward le llegara a pedir el divorcio esa víbora no se lo daría nunca.

yo quería que tu fueras mi hermanita, para tener una sobrinita. Imagínatelo sería fantástico, tú podrías ser feliz otra vez, a tu hijita no le faltaría nada. Sería tan… -Alice le acarició la cara a Bella-. No llores por favor. Verás que todo pasará… -entré a la habitación-. O eso espero –musitó-.

- Yo no le había contado a Bella que me iba a casar –le dije.

- me lo imaginé, por eso se lo dije yo, creo que ella nos escucha y no quería que no se enterara… mmm ¿vas a viajar…? Tu sabes como una luna de miel.

- no, pero le dije a Tanya que si quería viajar ella que lo hiciera, no tenía ningún problema con ello, le dije que tenía mucho trabajo. Y lo aceptó

- ajam. Yo… creo que es mejor que me marche Jasper ha de estar preocupado por mi –Alice salió de la habitación dejándome con Bella.

*

* * *

_*_

_ Hola gente linda! quiero agradecer a: Karito CullenMasen, morita Cullen, , Ericastelo, PAULETTA, DeMorcef, Cullen-21-gladys, Ckamilafanstwilight, miraura, Zedriagciar, LauCullen18, ainhoa1, Inmans, marijo Cullen, Amelie 666, Alice Bei Fong. por sus rewies!!! I love you! tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas que cada día son más! y a aquellos que me leen en silencio :)_

_· Me he fijado de algunos errores que hay en el fic, lamentablemente no los puedo cambiar, pero estos NO afectan la trama ni el futuro de la historia, asi que pierdan cuidado. pero uno es que el PREFACIO es un BELLA POV. sorry por no ponerlo... :/_

_· Ahora si... chan chan! muchas de ustedes pensaron que Tanya estaba embarazada!!!! pero hubiera sido muy obvio si eso hubiera ocurrido... ¿que les pareció lo que le contó Tanya? ¿Se lo esperaban? Mi pobre Edward!!!! está amarradito, *Yo presto a Edward en esta historia, porque realmente es mio... humpf! xD_

_· Denle click a ese botoncito verde (como los ojitos de nuestro -cuf cuf..- Mi edward) y diganme que les pareció... ¿Superamos los 100? eso estaría... guau! sería la persona más feliz del mundo. **recuerden si no tienen nada para decir... soy feliz con un "presente" para saber que están allí. un review y les envió un pequeño adelanto... y un abrazo al estilo Emmett *esa es la oferta del día del hoy*_

_después de tooooodo eso me despido..._

_Au Revoir[!]_


	10. Errores

**Errores**

**Miercoles 15 de Julio**

_Cada día me siento más cansada. No soporto ni a mi misma ¿Qué es eso? Quiero estar sola. "él" sigue rondándome. Desde ese día -aquél día de la independencia-. Se le ha ocurrido hacerme una ¡puta! Si lo he dicho, él le cobra a personas para que estén conmigo, no lo hace muy seguido, pero… ¡uf! Cada día que termina me quedo tirada en mi cama y siento que mi cuerpo me pesa, mucho. Es un dolor que traspasa el alma ¡el saber que nunca voy a poder ser digna de nadie! ¡Que no seré lo suficientemente buena para nadie! ¿¡que sentido tiene seguir con vida!? Pero luego –tan solo un segundo-. Me soy cuenta que tengo algo por lo que luchar. Algo que e hace despertar día a día y tener que levantar mi cara para complacerlo a "él" una cosita pequeña que tiene derecho a vivir esta vida._

Estaba enamorado de ella. Y eso me dolía, el no poder estar con ella, que ella estuviera en coma, que le gustara otra persona y que tal vez nunca fuera a confiar en algún hombre en su vida y solo en Jacob –¡humpf! Hasta con pensar su nombre me daba dolor de cabeza.

**Viernes 17 de Julio**

_Paz, sin recordatorio. Lo habíamos prometido J y yo. Él no me iba a buscar, llamar o lo que sea y yo iba a hacer lo mismo. Yo le había dado la idea a él. No quería que se sintiera prisionero de una persona que lo iba a estar esperando al otro lado del océano Atlántico, cuando él podía hacer su vida con alguna chica que conociera -aunque eso me carcomiera por dentro-. ¡No lo había visto en 4 años! ¿Se podía querer tanto a alguien por tanto tiempo? ¿Aun así cuando no lo había visto? Me han dicho que las personas no cambias, pero si los gusto. Y ¿Si lo llegaba a ver con una rubia despampanante de la mano? yo no iba a hacer nada ¡Es más! Cualquiera era mejor que yo. Eso lo sabía de sobra._

Se estaba escondiendo el sol. Estaba en una plaza cerca del hospital. Mi coche estaba aparcada cerca –donde lo podía ver-. Las temperaturas estaban bajas, tenía frío, pero eso no importaba. Pronto comenzaría a nevar, se sentía en el aire, tal vez en algunas semanas fuera a ocurrir.

6:56 pm anunciaba mi reloj. Tanya volvía mañana. Acababa de llamarla. Ella se encontraba en Inglaterra ese era el destino de su viaje, a Tanya le encantaba ese lugar. Antes de colgar me estaba contando que no se sentía bien, pero aun así estaba disfrutando el viaje.

Mas yo me estaba consumiendo en el dolor, eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Esa persona sabía donde estaba Bella…

···- Inicio Flashback -···

Estaba llegando a la habitación de Bella. Ya no podía estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella –no es que me lo prohibiera a mi mismo ni otra persona-. Si no que sentir que aprendía sobre ella, sus miedos, su manera de pensar y sus ideas se desvanecían. Ahora era –por no decir-. Imposible poder estar con Bella, si ella despertaba me iba a encontrar con Tanya y si no despertaba hasta que… después de 5 meces que naciera la pequeña Bella sería desconectada.

Katherine se encontraba algo alarmada cerca de Bella mientras la revisaba, cuando llegué su rostro de relajó, mas no del todo.

- Buenos días Katherine –le dije.

- Buenos días Doctor Cullen. umh… –me saludó, guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos, para luego hablar-. Hay algo que me preocupa…Cuando he llegado en la mañana he visto en la paciente algo extraño, le ha bajado la cantidad de latidos de su corazón levemente y además siento que está un poco amarilla. Nunca había pasado algo así desde que llegué a cuidarla.

- sí, tienes razón –_no alarmarme, _pensaba en mi mente-. Hazle un examen de sangre lo más rápido posible y que sea tan bien muy eficaz.

···- Fin Flashback -···

… O tal vez no.

Katherine me había entregado el examen y este mostraba que tenía un déficit de nutrientes en su cuerpo. Lo que significaba que la persona que estaba a cargo de preparar las dosis se había equivocado en hacérsela a Bella.

No sabía que pensar, el solo imaginar… Alice creía que la persona que estaba asustándome sobre Bella era Tanya, pero yo estaba seguro que no era ella. Yo creía fervientemente que "él" era la persona que estaba atormentándome. O tal vez haya sido un error en la administración de las dosis.

Pudimos revertir lo que se había producido en Bella en unas horas. Preocupado era poco de cómo me sentía, estaba pensando que el cambiarle el nombre a Bella no había logrado nada.

Al cambiarle el nombre a Bella y hacerle una vida –o lo que había tenido antes-. Lograba que se hiciera pasar por otra joven, Alice había venido cuando ella cambió a su nuevo nombre y le cortó el cabello. El Doctor Simmons –el obstetra de Bella-. Solo hacía como si nunca le hubiera cambiado el nombre –la llamaba Lizzie-. Y seguía atendiendo a Bella. El no quería pensar demasiado, solo se enfocaba en trabajar.

Bella se estaba recuperando de lo que había ocurrido, no quería ir aun a su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, que hacer y a que me iba a llevar eso.

Estaba enamorado –me tomó tiempo darme cuenta o abrir los ojos-. Haría lo que fuera por Bella. Todo mi corazón estaba con ella. Pero con Tanya no había más que compromiso al haberme casado con ella. Rosalie me dijo que era un tonto y un estúpido, que no debería haberme casado con ella para hacerla feliz. Yo no pensaba igual que ella… si Tanya iba a ser feliz casándose antes de morir, lo iba a hacer. Aunque no estuviera enamorado de ella, no podía dejarla sola ahora que tenía eso. Esme no me había criado así.

Cerré la agenda, tomé las llaves de mi mano y me subí a mi volvo.

7:30. el obstetra de Bella me esperaba en su oficina. Su secretaría me dejó entrar. Una serie de exámenes sobre su escritorio al igual que la ecografía que le habían tomado hoy, la cual yo había autorizado.

- Buenas tardes. Dr. Cullen –me dijo el doctor, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

- Buenas tardes –le respondí. El doctor Simmons se sentó en su escritorio.

- Bueno… -cortó el silencio-. Hoy le he tomado una nueva ecografía. Lleva 28 semanas. La bebita se encuentra bastante bien para la condición en la que se encuentra la madre. He pensado que no vamos a poder esperar hasta los nueve meses, creo que es un poco riesgosa, tal vez solo una semana antes. Se que no es mucho pero sería aproximadamente una semana antes de que termine enero. No es optimo que un bebé nazca antes de las nueve semanas, pero este es un caso particular. Será una cesárea por cierto… ¿Cómo va el avance de Lizzie?

- Ha mostrado mejoría, pero aun así tengo la esperanza que Be… Elizabeth va a despertar para enero.

- Pero si no… -carraspeó-. Carlisle me ha dicho que la bebé se tendrá que ir a un orfanato.

- sí, ya me lo ha dicho –le dije a regañadientes.

- bueno eso es todo. En tres semanas le haré la siguiente ecografía para ver como sigue todo el proceso.

- ok. Gracias, nos vemos luego –me despedí.

Luego de la conversación con el obstetra de Bella, llegué hasta su habitación. Mis pies me llevaban hasta esa habitación sin que yo me pudiera contener –o eso me quería mentir.

Katherine se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente, la saludé cuando me la encontré. Me dijo que alguien me esperaba en la habitación –no sabía quien-. Me esperaba a Alice, pero no a…

- Hola hijo –me saludo efusivamente.

- shh… -la hice callar.

- Lo siento, pero es que hace bastantes días que no te he visto –me dijo Esme.

- ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?

- ¡oh! Bueno… eh –estaba titubeando.

- adoro a Bella y la he venido a visitar ¿hay algo malo en eso?

- no, creo que no –le contesté-. Pero generalmente vienes más temprano van a ser las… -miré mi reloj-. Las ocho y treinta. Algo te traes entre manos.

- sí, es verdad. Sabía que te iba a encontrar, pero además no había venido a visitar hoy a Bella y la quería ver además…

- ¿si? –le apremié

- Bueno Jasper y Emmett quieren salir contigo hoy en la noche, ya sabes pues… no hicieron una despedida de soltero y bueno… Emmett se la quiere cobrar.

- Esme, sabes que no me interesa hacer eso –le dije.

- claro que lo se, pero… ¿realmente crees que me van a hacer caso? Sobre todo Emmett

- ¡humpf! ¿No le bastó con la de él?

- no esperan como respuesta un no. Por eso me han dicho a mí que te diga, además. Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no sales con tu hermano y tu amigo.

- si, creo que tienes razón –le contesté-. Pero aun así eso no significa que quiera salir…

- Emmett sabe que no tienes trabajo mañana –me dijo, ya no tenía nada más que decir.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? Ah… no me digas –le dije amargamente-. Al…

- Alice –me completó-. Sí, aquella pequeña duendecito que tengo por hija les ha dicho que mañana no tenías trabajo.

- veo que no tengo opción ¿no?

- no, no la tienes, sabes que si le dices que no. Emmett es capaz que ir a buscarte a tu propia casa.

- ok, iré –le dije resignado.

- ¿Cómo ha estado la bebé de Bella? –me preguntó cambiando el tema

Le conté que todo lo que había ocurrido y cuando sería probable que la bebé naciera. Ni ella ni yo hablábamos de que sucedería si Bella no había despertado y la bebé nacía .No quería pensar en eso todavía. Seguimos hablando de cosas banales, hasta que me dijo que se tenía que marchar al igual que yo.

Llamé a Alice, me contó que la casa de Bella estaba muy bonita -Esme la estaba decorando-. Y que todos me estarían esperando en el club que había en el centro de la cuidad de Seattle a las 22:30.

Terminé de recoger mis cosas y marcharme a casa. No tenía ganas de salir esa noche, Tanya llegaba mañana. Estaba seguro que Emmett se encargaría de que disfrutara esa noche –rodeé los ojos-. Llegué hasta la puerta de la casa y la abrí. Se encontraba igual que como la dejé en la mañana –ordenada, pero no del todo-. Llegué hasta la habitación, me bañé y busqué algo que pudiera usar y Alice no me hiciera cambiarlo –estoy seguro que si lo haría-.

Cuando me di cuenta que tratar de arreglar mi cabello era algo imposible con un gran grado de perdida de tiempo, salí de casa. Tomé mi volvo nuevamente y dejé que el GPS _[n/a: sistema que ayuda a guiar a conductores] _me guiara hasta pOint! Que era el lugar que me había dicho Alice que nos juntaríamos. Esto sería un mal quinteto, sin duda.

Aparqué el coche. Llegué hasta la entrada, dije mi nombre y pude entrar. Desde algunos metros después de la entrada podía distinguir a mi hermano –grande como un oso-… Entre la multitud.

Llegué hasta ellos y los saludé a todos.

- ¡mira Alice! ¡Un zombie ermitaño! –se burló Emmett-. ¡Hermano! Creo que el matrimonio que te hecho bastante mal.

- y ¿a ti no? –le respondí.

- nop –me respondió Emmett.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Esta sería una noche muy larga –eso lo presentía-. Emmett con sus bromas ácidas y Alice riendo y secundando a Emmett. Jasper solo hacía lo que Alice decía así que como había predicho. Fue una noche muy larga tomando y riendo, igualmente los extrañaba bastante, mucho tiempo donde no habíamos salido todos. Estaba feliz, si, eso producía el alcohol.

Me quedé mirando la pista donde estaban bailando los demás. Varias chicas se me habían acercado para coquetear, pero sutilmente les hice saber que no me interesaba. Seguía viendo la pista. Sentía que había visto ese cabello, era inconfundible, marrón ¿era Bella? Me levanté de la silla y seguí aquella cabellera hasta llegar al otro lado del lugar. Ella seguía bailando, no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- ¿Bella? –la chica no se daba vuelta- ¿Bella? ¡Hey!

Le toqué el hombro para que se diera vuelta, pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta me dí cuenta que no era _mi_ Bella –lo cual era obvio, porque ella se encontraba en una cama en el hospital en estado de coma-. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que la podía encontrar allí bailando?

- ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? –me gritó.

- lo siento, pensé que era una amiga –me disculpé.

- bueno… puedo ser lo que quieras

Alice llegó pronto y me sacó de allí. Estaban todos mirándome. No estaban sentados.

- creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, no puedes conducir en ese estado –me reprendió Alice-. ¿Cómo crees que Bella va a estar aquí? Definitivamente el alcohol te afectó.

- guau Edward, si querías ligar con una chica lo hubieras hecho antes, no lo se, tal vez hace un mes atrás tal vez –y en vez de ser Rose quien le pegara, Alice lo hizo primero-. ¿Que?

- solo quédate callado –le dijo Jasper.

- Yo llevaré a Edward, estoy mucho más sobria que él –dijo Alice-. Jasper tu síguenos en el coche.

- ¿Cuándo llega Tanya? –me preguntó Rose.

- mañana –miré mi reloj-. Bueno tal vez hoy.

No se como fue que llegué a casa, tenía un dolor de cabeza que iba disminuyendo muy lentamente al correr los minutos. Alice con Jasper me habían venido a visitar antes de que llegara Tanya. Estábamos hablando cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Jasper llegó hasta la puerta –era el que estaba más cerca.

- Buenos días Tanya –le dijo Jasper-. Mmm… ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- bien –le respondió escuetamente Tanya.

- bueno creo que es hora de que nos marchemos, la bruja ha llegado –me susurró Alice- Jasper cariño, recordé que tengo que ir a comprar algo para una amiga –le dijo más fuerte.

- bueno eso es todo, nos vemos luego Edward. Mmm Tanya –dijo Jasper.

- Adiós –le dije-. Y… ¿Cómo te has sentido? –le pregunté cuando mi hermana ya se había marchado.

- bien o algo así. Te ves algo cansado ¿mucho trabajo?

- eh… si –no tenía que enterarse que ayer había salido, no había porque-. Y ¿te ha gustado el viaje?

- si, estuvo bastante interesante, pero con todo esto fue un poco agotador. Es más no me siento bien, creo que iré a la habitación.

- yo te llevo las maleta –le dije.

- gracias.

Tanya se llevó una maleta y yo me quedé abajo un rato mientras subía la otra ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Olvidarme de Bella y ayudar a Tanya o seguir con esto -que estaba seguro que cuando se enterara Tanya se sentiría horrible?

*

* * *

*

_Gente!!!! tengo 100 reviews! estaba saltando de una patita... gracias a... morita cullen, , Ericastelo, georgina, PAULETTA, OiOangelita 1990, DeMorcef, Amelie 666, AliciaConi, LauCullen18, Alice Bei Fong, y MarCullen20 ¡Fuisteel review numero 100! cuendo lo ví me puse a bailar en mi habitación xD. no saben lo feliz que soy! estoy un tanto apurada ahora._

_ les diré que Tanya no es tan mala :# _

_pronto llega un poco de paz para nuestro -mi- Edward jijijiij_

_un review y yo les daré un adelando y una visita de su doctor favorito! Carlisle Cullen! yo necesito uno 77 _

_denle click a ese verde botoncito sexy! y me dicen que les pareció_

_Au Revoir! _


	11. Desvelando Mentiras

Los Personajes son de S. Meyer... Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas historias.

**

* * *

**

**Desvelando Mentiras**

Después de la llegada de Tanya, las cosas en la casa iban relativamente bien. Tanya todavía trabajaba, le había pedido que lo dejara, pero ella se negó. Se notaba más cansada, pero veía que lo quería disimular.

Bella… Se encontraba bien, yo ni Katherine habíamos notado algo raro en Bella. Seguía estable. Ahora Esme iba a contarle cuentos a Bella y Alice… bueno ella solo le hablaba.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, la navidad ya se estaba instalando. Tanya iría a cenar a casa de Esme, donde todos nos reuniríamos. Yo creía que no era una buena idea, pero Esme había insistido. Sabía que no lo hacía por cariño, más bien para ser cordial. Más que mal era navidad y además… –aunque yo no lo quisiera-… era mi esposa.

Cuando Alice se enteró, echó humo por su cabeza, pero cuando Jasper y Emmett le recordaron que era la única manera de estar todos juntos había aceptado a regañadientes.

···- Inicio Flashback ···-

- ¡NO! –gritó-. ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?

- Es parte de la familia –le dijo Esme.

-pero… ¡no! –refunfuñó.

- Alice… -habló por segunda vez Carlisle, la primera vez fue cuando defendió la opinión de Esme-. Cálmate por favor, compórtate como una muchacha de 23 años y no como una pequeña mimada. Tanya vendrá y no hay vuelta atrás, es parte de la familia. Aunque no les guste a todos.

Alice estaba irascible y Jasper estaba tratando de controlar a su novia. Emmett igual trató de hablar con ella.

- tranquila Alice –la intenté calmar-. No va a estar para año nuevo. Te lo prometo.

- ¿y tu? –me preguntó.

- sí

···- Fin Flashback -···

Era 18 de diciembre, mañana habría una cena en el Hospital con motivo a las fiestas de fin de año. Tendríamos que ir todos, yo trabajo allí, no me podría zafar. Alice se encargaría de que me viera presentable para mañana.

El día había llegado. Tanya se veía… bien, como ella siempre se vestía. Sofisticada, pero sin llegar a parecer mayor. Ella era bonita con su cabello rubio rojizo, pero simplemente no estaba enamorado de ella. Me había dado cuenta tardíamente que prefería a las morenas.

Llegamos hasta la entrada, donde estaba la "alfombra roja". Estaban los medios de canales de televisión, revistas y diarios. Ellos no sabían que estábamos casados. Afortunadamente Tanya no quería que se enteraran y eso me venía la mar de bien.

Cuando bajamos del coche el mal de flash y micrófonos nos inundó al igual que la de preguntas acerca de Tanya, mi familia y de mi, además de nuestras "relación".

- ¿tienen planes de matrimonio? –preguntó uno.

Yo me limité a no contestar olímpicamente lo que nos estaban preguntando. Todo esto era producto de la vida de modelo que Tanya tenía antes de que estudiara Ingeniería. Los trabajos de Alice y Rosalie en el mundo de la moda. Las obras de Esme, Emmett y Jasper a cargo de prestigiosas "casas" de algunos famosos. Y todo lo que seguía siendo al ser Carlisle el director de este hospital.

Llegamos hasta el interior, una anfitriona nos acomodó en nuestra mesa. Tanya se veía cansada y con la mirada perdida. Carlisle se levantó para dar su discurso, cuando terminó todos aplaudieron.

Tanya no habló mucho en la cena y a las indirectas que le hacían Alice y Rosalie, Tanya no les hacía caso. Estaba callada, ausente. Esme se veía preocupada por ella, al igual que yo.

Luego llegaron bastantes doctores para hablar con mi padre o conmigo.

- Doctor Simmons, ella es mi… -le dije-. Es…

- Esposa –completó Tanya-. Soy su Esposa.

- ¡oh! Señora Cullen –la saludó mientras me miraba.

- mmm… no me gusta mucho que me llamen así –le dijo-. Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre de soltera. Tanya Denali.

- bueno, no hay problema.

Seguimos hablando con las personas que se encontraban en el salón, varios doctores con sus esposas, muchas de ellas solo preocupadas por los viajes y los lujos. Luego llegó el doctor Johnson.

- Me han informado que te has hecho cargo de otra paciente que está en coma y que está embarazada ¿es eso cierto?

- sí, es verdad

- y… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Y… ¿Qué ha pasado con su familia? ¿Están muy consternados? –me preguntó.

- Se llama Elizabeth Masen –era ahora o nunca de empezar la mentira-. Es una pariente mía, muy lejana. Larga historia. Soy la única persona viva que está cerca de su árbol genealógico.

Podía ver la cara de confusión en el rostro de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y también… –pero solo un poco-… en el rostro de Carlisle, Alice y Esme no decían nada. Luego él se fue y el baile comenzó. Esme salió a bailar con Carlisle. Emmett le dijo algo a Rosalie e igual salieron. Alice se había arrancado al primer segundo que pudo, llevándose a Jasper con ella.

- ¿quieres bailar? –le pregunté.

Luego de que ella me había contado que tenía cáncer, yo no le había preguntado mucho sobre el tema, pero aun así le preguntaba si quería hacer alguna terapia y ella siempre me respondía que no.

- está bien.

El baile seguía, con nosotros en movimiento. Tanya parecía ida, su mirada estaba perdida. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- me duele –susurró.

- ¿Tanya? –No obtuve respuesta-. ¿Tanya?

- mi cabeza, me arde. Mi espalda igual.

- ¡Tanya!

El cuerpo de Tanya se desplomó entre mis brazos. Alcancé a sujetarle su cuerpo. Carlisle se percató antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. Esme llegó con él.

- ¿qué pasó?

- se desmayó, me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Ha de ser producto del cáncer. Creo que la llevaré a casa.

- sí, yo igual creo que es lo más razonable –me dijo Carlisle.

- Edward, Trata de convencerla para que haga algo respecto a su enfermedad –habló Esme-. No puede pasar sus últimos días así.

- Mamá, diles a todos que quiero hablar con ellos mañana ¿puedes? –le pregunté-. Creo que ya se han enterado del secreto, y creo que tienen derecho a saber ¿no lo crees?

- sí, tienes razón.

Tanya se despertó, estaba un poco confundida. Se pudo parar pero aun estaba débil. Mientras estábamos en el _volvo _Tanya recostó su cabeza en el asiento.

- creo que deberías ir a tu oncólogo –le dije-. Eso me está preocupando…

- aunque no lo creas a mi igual. Mañana iré.

- tengo que ir a casa de Esme mañana ¿quieres que te pase a dejar al doctor? –le pregunté.

- eso… eso estaría bien.

Al otro día llevé a Tanya al doctor. Le pregunté si la regresaba a casa, pero me dijo que no. Llegué hasta la casa de mis padres. Cuando llegué explotó la guerra, al parecer yo era el último que faltaba.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Edward? ¿Vas a responder o no? –Me apremió Rosalie-. ¿Alice, tú sabías esto?

- ella no tiene la culpa –le grité.

- Es mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? –me espetó-. ¡Ag! Para otras personas puede que tus sentimientos hacia Isabella o Elizabeth o cual sea su verdadero nombre parezcan extraños y te quieran inculpar de algo.

- ¡Yo nunca le haría daño!

- ¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando? ¿Crees que a alguno le interesará mucho si es que es así? ¡Bastantes personas lo harían para salir en televisión! Tendrías que ser investigado y con ello la vida de esa niña. Si no la querías poner en riesgo, enamorándote no era la idea más brillante. Te diré.

- Rosalie –le dijo Emmett tratando de calmar a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar casado cuando dices amar a otra persona?

- Yo no me casé con Tanya por amor, y lo sabes. Todos en esta casa lo tienen claro. Nadie tiene la culpa aquí, si les dije a Esme y Alice, que eran las que más estaban enteradas. Era porque no quería que se enteraran de ella. Es muy peligroso.

-sí, pero es no quieres decir que te tengas que enamorar de tu paciente, la cual por cierto conociste en un accidente ¿no encuentras que es anti-ético?

- si les pedí que nos reuniéramos hoy era para que supieran los siguiente… Elizabeth Lillian Masen es Isabella Swan. Ella no es de aquí de Seattle, es de un pueblo llamado Forks –eso lo había descubierto hace una semanas atrás-. Y sí es mi paciente. Y también estoy enamorado de ella. Alguien la está buscando… ella ha pasado por mucho este año, demasiado diría yo. Lo único que les pido es que si van a hablar de ella, por cualquier motivo solo llámenla Elizabeth Masen. La estoy tratando de proteger.

- claro, está bien ¿no? –habló Emmett.

- Carlisle…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

- Ella ha sufrido mucho este año, ella…

- Pero eso no cambia nada Edward –me cortó Carlisle-. Ella no tiene familiar alguno que esté vivo y ella no es nada tuyo, aunque las demás personas piensen lo contrario. No lograrás nada con interponer una demanda. Y tú sabes por qué.

Claro que sabía. Eso significaba papeles, exámenes para comprobar si éramos realmente parientes y si no, se formaría toda una investigación sobre la procedencia de Bella, al igual que lo haría la prensa. Eso era atraer al perseguidor de Bella de forma innecesaria.

- por favor Carlisle –le rogué-. Nunca te he pedido demasiado y lo sabes. Dame cinco meses más por favor ¡yo la amo!

- No puedo hacer más. Podrían investigar y eso no te conviene –me respondió-. Me has demostrado que la amas, pero esta vez tendrás que confiar y tener fe.

Carlisle le se marchó. No me había dado cuenta que solo Esme se había quedado en el despacho de Carlisle. Además de pensar en el tiempo limitado que tenía Bella, no sabía que hacer con la pequeña de Bella. Aunque había una sola razón cuerda –que era llevarla a un orfanato-. Yo no quería que pasara eso, yo estuve muy cerca de pasar por eso, pero Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron y me cuidaron como su hijo. Yo no quería que esa pequeña pasara por eso.

Era 25 de Diciembre. Navidad. Eran las 7:40 de la mañana.

Noche Buena en la casa de Esme cenando. Ella había hecho la cena y le había quedado exquisita. La habíamos pasado muy bien –o algo así-. Fue una noche tranquila y esperamos hasta las 12:00 para abrir los regalos. Lo único extraño fue que Tanya se negó a tomar cualquier tipo de alcohol.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

- ¿quieres algo para tomar? ¿Algún margarita quizás? –le preguntó Jasper.

- no, gracias –le respondió Tanya.

- Que novedad, esto no lo había visto nunca –dijo Emmett con su característico tono burlón.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Y eso era verdad, rara vez Tanya se negaba a un trago de un buen licor.

- Tanya –la desperté-. Tengo que salir a trabajar, volveré a las 13:00, lo más probable antes del almuerzo.

- bueno, que te vaya bien –me dijo medio durmiente.

Preferí escribirle alguna nota, para que entendiera mejor.

_Fui a trabajar llego a las 1:00 pm. Aprox._

Tenía que revisar a algunos pacientes de operaciones pasadas. Llegué hasta mi consultorio, dejé mis cosas. Aun era muy temprano, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Llegué hasta la habitación 476 y entré. No había ruido alguno –solo el de las maquinas y una pequeña lluvia que se estaba formando afuera-. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en la camilla, afortunadamente ya no tenía un respirador artificial. Pero tenía un electrocardiograma conectada a la bebé de Bella –le habían hecho una intervención para poner el electrodo en la cabeza de la bebé-. para monitorearla.

- Hola Bella, feliz navidad –le dije-. Ah… te he… traído un regalo… por navidad –le pude el obsequio en su regazo-. Se que no lo puedes abrir, así que lo haré yo… es un relicario y espero que lo puedas usar. Deseo que alguna vez me permitas conocerte y que sepas que no todos los hombres son como tú crees.

No estaba seguro si Bella me iba a querer cerca de ella –si es que tenía la suerte de que despertara-. Pero yo nunca me rendía y no iba a esperar un NO de su parte. Sabía que confiar en un hombre de su para ella iba a ser muy difícil.

Me quedé observándola –no se cuanto tiempo exactamente-. Todo perdía sentido cuando estaba cerca de ella. Su rostro se encontraba relajado, tranquilo, apacible. Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza… ¿llegaría Bella a despertar? ¿Podría dejar a la pequeña en un orfanato, lejos de su madre? ¿Quién era yo para permitir eso? Pero también ¿Quién era yo para prohibirlo? No podía, pero tampoco había otra solución. No la podía llevar a mi casa, yo no tenía demasiado trabajo, pero Tanya no estaba en las mejores condiciones para cuidarla y era una responsabilidad muy grande, más aun cuando no era ni hija de Tanya, ni mía.

Tenía que volver a revisar a mis otros pacientes… ya era la hora de salida. Quería pasar la última vez a ver a Bella. Estaba entrado a la habitación de ella cuando el sonido de unos pasos me sacó de mi estado, eran Alice, Esme, Carlisle… bueno era toda la familia y antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Emmett fue la que habló. Estaban todos afuera de la habitación, no podían entrar todos y estoy segura que Rosalie no se iba a sentir cómoda.

- Bueno veníamos a visitar a nuestra hermanita –dijo-. Ya que es toda una Masen - dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y me daba uno de sus saludos característicos de él.

- Veo que también le has traído un presente, aunque como es que he pensado que no lo harías –dijo Esme con su dulce tono maternal-. Y… ¿Qué le has regalado?

- un relicario y…

- Le comprado muchos trajecitos y pues con Rose vamos a diseñarle ropita ¿no es lindo? –me dijo mientras me mostraba un pequeño suéter rosado y lila.

- si, ya lo creo ¿No hay forma que desistas?

- creo que nop –me respondió

Entraron por turnos a ver a Bella –no podíamos estar todos allí-. Primero Alice y Jasper, luego Emmett y Rosalie –quien sorprendentemente le habló a Bella-. Finalmente Carlisle, Esme y yo. Estuvimos hablando Carlisle y yo sobre Bella. No siempre estábamos en conflicto últimamente, podíamos hablar civilizadamente.

Carlisle se había ido, estábamos Esme, Bella y yo. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el replique de la lluvia y las maquinas que tenían con vida a Bella. Esme solo estaba acariciándole la cara a Bella como lo hacía ella conmigo cuando estaba en cama por gripa. Había dejado de hablarle, me gustaba hablarle cuando estaba solo con ella. Este era el mejor momento para hablar, necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

- Mamá

- ¿si?

- ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer respecto a Bella, ya sabes si ella no despierta para cuando su bebé haya nacido?

- la amas ¿no?

- si, aunque parezca loco, aun cuando nunca he hablado con ella, aun cuando ella jamás en su vida me haya visto y aunque a ella aun quiera a su antiguo novio. La amo, pero estoy casado ¿sabes?

- claro que lo sé –tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas, atravesando la camilla-. Pero contra el amor no se puede hacer nada.

- ¿entonces?

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer? Sin que te importe lo que digan los demás.

-yo… realmente no lo se.

- has lo que tú creas que es lo correcto y lo que tu corazón te diga. No escuches mucho a tu cabeza o te perderás tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

Esme se despidió de mi al igual que toda mi familia. Me quedé en la habitación de Bella un tiempo más. No había podido leer su agenda hace varios días.

**Lunes 20 de Julio**

_¡Quería escapar! ¡Lo necesitaba! Me he sentido tan sucia, utilizada, perra, una prostituta! Además las hormonas del embarazo no me ayudan con "él" hoy le he tirado un plato, se ha quebrado en muchas fracciones. "él" se enfureció y fue una de las peores veces que ha… estoy preocupada por mi bebé. ¿Cómo reaccionaría J si se enterara que estoy embarazada? ¿Qué sentiría J al enterarse que su antigua novia ahora es prácticamente una puta?_

**Jueves 23 de Julio**

_Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Mi vientre se estaba haciendo más notorio. Estoy segura que cualquier día el se daría cuenta, aunque solo se notara si no tenía ropa –por eso mismo-. Últimamente he utilizado ropa holgada para que fuera menos notorio._

Quería que Bella re-hiciera su vida. Yo quería hacer su vida más feliz. Me quedé observándola, su pecho subía y bajaba –ahora con una cadencia más normal-. Era tiempo de que me fuera, pero vi llegar a Katherine.

- Feliz navidad Katherine –le dije-. Toma te he traído un presente, por navidad.

- muchas gracias, yo igual le he traído algo –me respondió-. Déjeme ir a buscarlo.

Iba saliendo de la habitación de Bella cuando choqué con Alguien. No me había percatado.

- lo siento –me disculpé.

- la culpa ha sido mía –me dijo-. ¿Por cierto es usted doctor?

- sí –le respondí-. ¿Y usted?

- no, yo solo he querido venir a ver a un ser querido, bueno si me disculpa. Adiós

- ¿adiós? –había sonado más como una pregunta que ha una respuesta. Su aspecto era extraño, tenía un matiz de maldad.

Katherine llegó con el regalo.

- bueno, este es para usted y el otro es para Lizzie.

De allí en adelante pasaron los días, hasta llegar al 31 de enero. Mañana comenzaría un nuevo año y con ello esperaba que fuera mejor. Tanya se había ido ayer hacia donde sus padres en Nueva York para pasar el año nuevo. Cuando le pedí que fuera solo ella, lo entendió.

Y aquí estaba yo. 11:58 PM. A dos minutos de que empezara un nuevo año, ya había cenado con mi familia.

11:59 PM. Decía mi iPhone. Esperaba que este año Bella se despertara, más bien esperaba que se despertara antes de Julio, donde se vencería el plazo final para que Bella despertara.

12:00 AM. La alarma sonó.

_Deseo que Bella despierte_

- feliz año nuevo Bella –le dije y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios. Sentí que ella me respondió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció entre sus labios. Estaba en el hospital, mi familia me entendió. Luego iría de nuevo para salir a celebrar. Quería pasar con Bella año nuevo, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba.

*

* * *

*

_Chan! hace una hora y 30 min que estoy en el notebook tratando de subir el cap y no se podía editar, por ende no lo podía subir ¬¬ Maldito GoogleChrome, afortunadamente se me ocurrió utilizar el Internet Explore :) _

_Realmente NO SE cuando pueda subir, depende de mi inspiración, este finde semana iré al interior de mi cuidad a Pisco Elqui, van muchos extranjeros. y luego de ese viaje voy a Santiago (capital) para ir a ver The Cranberries! y no se cuando me pueda sentar a escribir... pero llevo mi cuaderno donde escribo mis ideas, como el de este cap._

_Gracias... gente por sus reviews .masen, butterfly98, Antus, OiOangelita, Ericastelo, georgina, Sakuritta Uchiha, HippieLucy, Ckamilafanstwilight, Amelie 666, maiaiachiha, IvanaCullen, julie-q, miraura, mirahel, Karito CullenMasen. y a quellas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas ;) y aquellos que me siguen en silencio._

_¿que les pareció? haganle click a ese botoncito y diganme que les pareció.. es gratis! ¿que nombre les gustaría para la bebé de Bella? la oferta de hoy es un review y se lleva un adelanto y un pasaje sin retorno a Forks! para que conoscan a su vampiro o licantropo favorito!_

_Au revoir!_

_pd: __Espero que todo eso de Haiti se mejore pronto, que llegue más ayuda a aquel lugar, que es uno de los más pobres de America -por no decir "el" más pobre._


	12. Solo mi imaginación

Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo solo los hago sufrir con **mis ideas retorcidas**

*****

* * *

*

Solo mí imaginación

- Alice, no se porqué compras tanta ropa, aun no sé que va a suceder con la bebé, lo más probable es que tenga que ir a un orfanato –Alice me lanzó su miraba atónita e incrédula.

- ¿serías capas de hacer eso? –me preguntó

- no hay otra opción –le respondí.

- ¿seguro?

Luego de ese pequeño enfrentamiento la conversación cambió de curso y luego de muchas risa y bromas de parte de Emmett nos marchamos.

Esperaba que este año fuera mejor que el anterior…Sentía una alegría desorbitarte al estar con Bella, quería que fuera mí esposa –en ese mismo momento, sin más ni más-. Pero a eso iban adjuntados muchos problemas y sin soluciones rápidas, tendría que ganarme poco a poco su confianza. Sería su amigo –si eso ella quería-. Solo para que alguna vez ella decidiera casarse conmigo. Como dicen soñar no cuesta nada.

Era 5 de enero, hace aproximadamente un año comenzó el calvario para Bella. Desde la muerte de sus padres. Cada día quedaba menos tiempo para que la bebé naciera –tres semanas-. Hoy sería un día ocupado, en la mañana ver a mis pacientes como lo hacía todos los días que tenía que trabajar y también ver a Bella. Luego en la tarde tendría que estar en la consulta.

Mientras llegaba hasta la habitación de Bella recordé el maravilloso año nuevo que había pasado. Con Bella y luego con mi familia. Fue espectacular. Luego de las doce de la noche fui hasta la casa de mis padres y pasamos las siguientes horas hablando de las cosas de nuestra infancia. Fue una noche de sonrojos, chistes y alcohol.

Habían pasado tres meses y Bella aun no despertaba. Si sobre pasaba los seis meses en coma, las posibilidades de que Bella despertara se volverían alarmantemente negativas y las secuelas serían más complicadas y todo a causa de que no despertara a tiempo.

- Bella, no sabes lo difícil que será si es que llegas a despertar… -le dije en la soledad de su habitación-. Tendrás que hacer rehabilitación para que tu cerebro funcione como antes. Será muy duro, pero quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en todo lo que tú quieras, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti. Se que estoy casado y eso no te caerá en gracia, pero si pudiera y todo no estuviera como ahora me casaría contigo. Lo juro.

Luego de marcharme y revisar que todo estuviera bien, fui a hacer el trabajo que tenía. Estaba agotado y llegué a casa y dormí.

Una gran habitación blanca y con mucha luz. Bella se encontraba al centro con el electrocardiograma dando luces de que seguía con vida. Yo no me encontraba allí -solo lo podía ver-. Carlisle, sí, él estaba allí acercándose junto a un par de doctores al cuerpo inmóvil de Bella. Hablaban entre ellos, pero no hacían nada sobre ella. Su vientre ya no estaba abultado, su pequeña estaba en algún otro lugar. No. Más bien estaba a mi lado, pero yo le estaba tapando sus ojitos, mientras corrían algunas pequeñas lagrimitas por su cara. Carlisle tocó algunos instrumentos, hasta que llegó a la sonda de alimentación, donde lo desconectó de Bella –era una de las pocas máquinas que la mantenían con vida-. No moriría en ese mismo instante, en algunos momentos más quizás, cuando su cuerpo necesitara nutrientes, energía que no encontraría. Pasó el tiempo muy rápido, hasta que el electrocardiograma soltó un sonido que no quería escuchar nunca. Ya no era rítmico, era un pitido monótono y rígido. Carlisle me hacía marchar, pero yo no podía, seguía viendo el cuerpo sin vida sobre aquella camilla con sabanas blancas para llevarse una hermosa alma al cielo.

Luego desperté y me di cuenta que estaba soñando. ¿Aquel sueño podría significar algo? No me pude quedar dormido aunque quedara una hora para que tuviera que ir al trabajo, estaba seguro que solo era producto de mi imaginación. Comencé a leer su agenda.

El día fue más de lo mismo, trabajo, revisar a mis pacientes y a Bella.

- Hola mamá y ¿Qué haces a esta hora? ¿no tienes trabajo?

- la verdad es que no. He tomado la decisión de no tener tanto trabajo, solo seleccionaré algunos proyectos, creo que será se gran utilidad.

- ¿papá te ha convencido de eso?

- no –me respondió-. Fue tú hermana, Alice me ha convencido y creo que tiene razón.

Había algo extraño en eso. Por muchos años Carlisle la estaba tratando de convencer de que no tuviera tanto trabajo y ahora de la nada Alice se lo pedía y lo hacía. Era muy extraño.

Los celos de Tanya estaban desapareciendo, pero eso no quería decir que ya no estaban. Estos estaban allí, escondidos. Tanya aun se veía débil, pero no como antes. Luego de haber ido a su oncólogo, Tanya me había dicho que no se podía hacer nada, pero aun así ella ya no se veía tan cansada como antes.

Estaba en casa ordenando algunas cosas, cuando encontré un papel que llamó mi curiosidad. Era una receta médica a nombre Tanya. Escuché unos pasos llegar cerca hasta la habitación…

- ¿Edward, qué haces? –me preguntó con un timbre alarmado

- ¿qué es esta receta? Digo, ¿por qué la tienes? –le cuestioné

- ¿qué? ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas?

- Tanya ¿por qué tienes una receta para un fármaco, por lo que sé esto es para tratar el cáncer?

- ah… bueno pensó que igualmente se podía intentarlo, pero no era de mucha utilidad –me respondió-. Eso ya te lo había dicho, lo único que quiero es morir lúcida sin fármacos en mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante?

- Tanya. No –le dije.

- pero ¿porqué no?

- estás muy débil –me escapé por la tangente.

- bueno, como quieras. No me quiero aburrir. Mejor saldré –estaba en la habitación buscando su abrigo y su cartera.

- tienes una posibilidad de remediarlo ¿y no lo vas a hacer? –la increpé.

- Edward la posibilidad es muy .ta –separó la palabra en sílabas-. ¡Tanto así que eso me podría más débil que el puto cáncer!

- como quieras –le espeté. Tanya se fue.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente, Alice y Esme… -como siempre-… iban a visitar a Bella y Emmett también se les sumaba a ellas algunas veces. Como Rosalie ya sabía lo ocurrido estaban diseñando su ropa, todavía con su humor de perros que tenía había aceptado a Bella –no sin alguna reticencia al principio.

Sonó mi iPhone. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Se había producido una emergencia, me habían llamado desde el hospital. Bella tenía contracciones. No las había podido detener, yo les había pedido o más bien exigido que cualquier cosa que sucediera me avisaran. Esto eran tres semanas antes de lo ideal y dos antes de lo previsto. Estaba preocupado, la fecha podía ser un factor de riesgo. Me había llamado nuevamente –mientras iba en el _volvo_-. Y ahora el parto era inevitable.

Llegué al hospital y Simmons me estaba esperando. Su rostro era inexpresivo y luego habló.

- le han hecho un examen, la oxitocina está elevada, ya no hay nada que hacer más que realizar el parto –me explicó-. Se supone que esto no debería pasar hasta en dos semanas más, pero como no, vas a tener que elegir entre Elizabeth o su bebé. No existe nadie más que tenga el poder para elegir. Tú eres su doctor, supondré que tomarás la decisión más sensata.

- ¿elegir?

- sí, Edward, si algo sale mal o como no lo habíamos planeado… ¿a quién vas a salvar? ¿a la hija? O a ¿la madre?

- broma ¿no?

Su expresión me dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando y menos en un momento como este ¿A quién debía salvar? ¿a Bella o a su pequeña? Seguro no estaba y mi decisión no era fija. Amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero las probabilidades de que ella saliera del coma eran muy difíciles, cada día que pasaban eran más escasas. Por tanto lo mejor sería salvar a la pequeña, pero ella podía morir por ser muy prematura. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía la respuesta, pero no lo quería decir abiertamente. Era un ser muy egoísta, lo sabía.

- quiero que salven a… -aun dudaba, pero mi corazón ganó la batalla, revelado lo que en realidad deseaba-… a Elizabeth

Simmons asintió y desapareció tras las puertas camino al parto.

Bella ya se encontraba en el pabellón-. Me preparé para entrar, colocándome los artículos necesarios y lavándome las manos –bueno, todo lo necesario-. El obstetra… –y quien prácticamente se estaba haciendo un amigo-… estaba ya adentro revisando y controlando que todo estuviera bien, su rostro jovial se encontraba algo sombrío, sabía que estaba preocupado –se podía ver-. Pero el no sabía que yo lo estaba mucho más.

Bella estaba al centro de la gran habitación con las potentes luces sobre su cuerpo, pero apuntando hacia su vientre -el cual estaba redondo, pero aun así estaba muy delgada-. Bella había avanzado la anemia con la cual había llegado estaba mejorando, pero todavía seguía siendo algo riesgoso para la bebé y aunque no lo quisiera para Bella era igualmente riesgoso.

Ahora si estaba todo preparado. John Simmons había hecho el primer corte en su vientre. El suero estaba conectado a la mano de Bella y el electrocardiograma aun seguía junto a la bebé, todo la minorizar los riesgos.

John hizo la primera incisión. La sangre de Bella hacía un contraste entre su piel… –nívea, blanca como la nieve-… y su sangre era muy líquida –demasiado-. Roja, pero no lo normal, no era oscura estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre, pero ver _su _sangre era distinto –o así lo sentía yo-. Yo no ayudaría en el parto –bueno solo si era necesario-. Pero quería estar cerca de Bella en ese momento.

Luego de pasado unos minutos los latidos de Bella comenzaron a caer y luego su corazón se debilitaba poco a poco. Estaba desesperado. Cuando por fin Simmons logró sacar a la bebé del vientre esta se encontraba algo morada, pero lo más inquietante fue que no producía ningún sonido, el llanto no salía de su boca y eso podrían significar muchas cosas…

El pulso de Bella aun no se estabilizaba. No quería perderla –no podía-. Tenía que seguir con vida, aun cuando su cerebro siguiera sin reaccionar. No podía dejar de acariciar su cabeza, una forma de mostrar mi apoyo. La bebé aun no lloraba y ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que había salido del cálido y protector vientre de su madre. La habitación se había sumido en una tensión silenciosa.

Los latidos de Bella aun seguían decayendo…

- ¡Bella resiste! –le susurré-. Por favor te lo suplico

Un pequeño sonido me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo

- tranquilo Edward, la bebé está muy bien, le haremos exámenes y Bella se va recuperar –me dijo John-. ¡Rápido la incubadora! ¿Y como se llamará?

Recordé el nombre que Bella quería…

···- Inicio Flashback -···

**Viernes 31 de Julio**

_Llevo cerca de uno o dos meses. Es difícil saberlo, pero estaba pensando en el nombre que podría tener ¡uf! No lo sé, pero si fuera un niñito me gustaría que se llamara Jacob._

**Sábado 1 de Agosto**

_Cada vez que me bañaba refregaba mi cuerpo, tratando de sacar todas aquellas marcas invisibles –pero dolorosas-. que estaban en mi cuerpo. No se podrían salir nunca, estaban allí, en mi memoria. Un recordatorio de tenerle miedo a los hombres._

**Domingo 2 de agosto**

_Se me ha ocurridos muchos nombre, pero si es que es una niñita… hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza… Amy, Amelie, como aquella película francesa que vi el 2000 –fue una suerte que la encontrara aquí-. Clarie, que se asemejaba a Clara en lo poco de español que me habían enseñado cuando aun era muy pequeña. Judith o Jerusha del libro de papaito piernas largas. Vanessa, ese nombre también era muy bonito._

**Martes 4 de Agosto**

_Ya lo he disidido, si es que llego a salir de aquí he decidido que mi bebé si es un niño se llamará David Jacob, pero en su pronunciación en español. Y si es una niñita se llamará Amy Lynn. Y solo si esque llego a escapar y poder inscribirlo._

···- Fin Flashback -···

- Se llamará Amy Lynn Masen

- bien, la fecha y hora del nacimiento es, viernes 15 de enero del 2010 a las 4:37 AM.

Y como él dijo el corazón de Bella siguió su curso casi normal, como si con solo escuchar el llanto de su bebé, su corazón estuviera contento.

Vi como la matrona la ponía allí y ella solo lloraba –manifestándose-. ¡Estaba feliz! Era la persona más feliz del mundo. Dejé a Bella sola unos momentos y fui hasta la pequeña más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su cuerpecito… –por ser prematura-… era tan diminuto, que al ver que las enfermeras la atendían mi miedo de que cualquier movimiento brusco le sucediera algo, _pero ellas sabían como realizar estas cosas_, me repetía en mi mente. Un extraño sentimiento me llenó por completo. Sus manitos se agitaban por doquier y sus piececitos también. Su piel aun se encontraba algo pálida y con restos de sangre.

Sus ojitos cerrados, sus labios en una sola línea por llorar. Sus manitos eran tan pequeñitas que me daba miedo que cualquiera le pudiera hacer algo a la niñita. Su diminuta nariz se asemejaba a un pequeño bolita, pero aun así tenía una nariz respingada. Tenía un poco de cabello -pero muy poco-. Era marrón, como el color de Belle y su cara se estaba relajando como consecuencia de su llanto. Todo en ella era perfecto, era una pequeña sirena entre un mar de personas.

Otro cirujano comenzó a cerrar lo que el obstetra había hecho para que saliera la bebé. Y Amy se fue, me quedé con Bella

- Bella, todo va a estar bien. Yo te cuidaré, a ti y a la pequeña. No te preocupes –pero esas palabras me las decía más a mí que a Bella.

- Doctor Cullen, es necesario que me la lleve a su habitación –no me había dado cuenta que el cirujano ya había terminado, porque me había quedado perdido mirando la cara de Bella.

- sí, claro –le dije y salí del lado de ella.

Observé como la enfermera se llevaba la camilla de Bella devuelta a su habitación.

Ahora era la cuenta regresiva, tenía cinco meses para que Bella despertara –yo no podía hacer mucho-. La que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo era Bella y le pedía a Dios que fuera lo más luego posible. La bebé ya tenía nombre, era muy bonita, otro imán a mi vida atándome a este mundo como lo hacía su madre. Las amaba.

Llamé a Alice en la mañana, lo más temprano y prudente posible.

- Bella tuvo un problema en la madrugada

- ¿Qué tipo de problema? –me preguntó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

- tuvo contracciones e inevitablemente entró en labor de parto

- tengo que ir a verla… ¿cómo está la bebé?

- tiene que estar en incubadora por aproximadamente dos o tres semanas, pero aún es complicado, como te has dado cuenta es prematura.

- ¿Qué va a pasar luego de que salga de la incubadora? ¿Sigues con tu idea obstinada?

- lo más probable es que se la lleven a un orfanato. ya te lo dije. Y no quiero pelear contigo, solo llamé para informarte ya que te ves tan amiga con Bella.

Luego una hora después apareció Alice.

- Déjame entrar a verla, te lo suplico –rogó Alice.

- no lo sé

- haré lo que sea –me dijo.

- ¿verdad? –ví que iba a hacer su característica cara para que la dejara-. Está bien y no te lo cobraré, me siento benevolente hoy.

Alice se fue y llegó hasta una habitación donde se preparó. Y luego entró.

- si quiere puede entrar –me dijo una enfermera que llegó a mi lado-. Su hija es muy bonita.

No quise llevarle la contraria y entré

- me han dejado entrar –le dije cuando llegué hasta su lado.

- ¿has usado tus encantos al estilo Cullen? –me preguntó. Alice miraba a Amy que estaba en su especie de cuna.

- que graciosa, pero no. Pensó que era mi hija.

- bueno la verdad es que pasas bastante tiempo aquí y ha de creer erróneamente que era tu hija, pero conociéndote no le has dicho la verdad ¿no?

- no, no va al caso –le respondí sonriente ante ese hecho, de que Amy fuera mi hija.

Luego en la hora del almuerzo apareció Esme. Ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación, una pared con vidrio separaba la sonriente cara de ella con el pequeño cuerpecito que estaba sosteniendo. Esme se estaba preparando para entrar. Aun no sabía que hacer cuando la pequeña ya no necesitara la incubadora, se tendría que ir a un orfanato.

Mantenía la esperanza de que Bella despertara.

Habían pasado dos días y me habían dejado llevar a la pequeña a la habitación, solo por precaución la incubadora estaba en la habitación. No podría estar allí más de diez minutos.

- Mira Bella –le mostré a Amy-. Es igual de hermosa y _bella _que tu. Se parecen mucho. Es muy bonita, será la mejor. Estoy seguro.

Le seguí hablando a Amy y a Bella por algunos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta y entró la matrona

- Lo siento doctor, pero es necesario que me la lleve

- sí, está bien –y le entregué a la pequeñita, quien la puso en la incubadora.

Pasaron los días y los demás la fueron a visitar. Estaban todos muy sonrientes, pero nadie sacaba a colocación el nombre de Tanya, y yo se los agradecía internamente.

El estridente ruido de los vehículos al pasar aumentaba por los edificios que habían. No existía la paz, el aire se colaba entre estos y hacía que se mecieran los árboles y arbustos que habían en la calle. Los taxis aparecían ante mi vista con mucha frecuencia. Había ido a buscar a Alice… en su terraza se oía todo el ruido proveniente de los coches que pasaban en la avenida transversal a esta calle. Le había preguntado porque vivía allí y me había respondido que estaba acostumbrada y si se iba a otro lugar para ella sería muy difícil poder acostumbrarse. Todavía estaba muy sorprendido por la cantidad de taxis que deambulaban por esa zona –una de las más exclusivas, he de admitir.

- y… -Alice salió de la nada-. ¿nos vamos ya?

- claro

- veo que aun no te gusta aquí ¿estoy equivocada? –debió haber visto mis muecas mientras estaba esperando en su terraza. Simplemente pedía un poco más de paz.

- no, definitivamente no lo estás –le respondí-. Prefiero la tranquilidad… bueno y… ¿Dónde es que vamos a ir?

- ya verás –me respondió-. Además es muy importante, porque es en una forma ayudar a la bebé de alguna manera posible

Había un brillo de maldad en su mirada, no se que es lo que se tría entre mano.

- y ¿Qué quieres decir? Comprar ropa no…

- no –me interrumpió-. Mira.

Alice apuntó hacia una casa, no me había percatado donde estábamos. Esta era muy grande, pintada de un color ocre, de aspecto muy lúgubre. Los alrededores tenían un matiz de soledad, unos pinos rodeaban la "casa". En la puerta nos esperaba una señora de unos sesenta años.

- ¿es un orfanato? ¿no?

- sí, cuando la Amy tenga que salir del hospital ¿Dónde va a llegar?

- no lo sé –le respondí.

- por esa razón, podrías sugerir alguno que sea de tu preferencia y no la lleven a cualquier lugar.

Salimos del _volvo_ y llegamos hasta la señora que nos recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba enojado con Alice, pero al menos podría ver el lugar.

Muchas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese preciso momento… ¿tendría el corazón para dejar a la pequeña en un orfanato? era una verdad a voces sobre los posibles abusos y agresiones que sufren los niños que están allí. Gracias a Esme y Carlisle no había tenido que vivir eso, pero a esto no le encontraba ninguna solución.

*

* * *

*

_Hola! Gente hermosa! Es hora de recuento, aun ando algo triste tanto favoritos y alertas, pero la cantidad de reviews no le hacen justicia 45 favoritos y 42 alertas, ¡de muchas partes del globo me leen! Nombrar los paises me tomaría mucho tiempo xD , 5954 hits *aun no estoy segura que es lo que significa* … estoy muy agradecida de aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo y me dicen que les ha parecido el capitulo llevo 130 reviews : )_

_Mis agradecimientos a… Ericastelo, Amelie 666, HippieLucy, Georgina, Antus, allexxthepattinson, OiOangelita1990, IvanaCullen, Maiy, VampireGirl90, Alice Bei Fong. Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Próximamente tu segundo regalito jijiji :Z_

_Bueno pasen por mi nuevo one-shot Nuestro último abrazo, es la adatación de una historia que vi, pero el autor es anónimo porque lo he visto en varias partes. Es un poco distinto a este por eso la adapté. Es muy bonito!_

_"-Baja la velocidad! Edward no se va a enojar porqué llegemos tarde -le dije. -Dame un abrazo -me respondió Jake... ¿Qué es la verdadera amistad? ¿Darías tú vida por tu mejor amigo? AH/AU. Adapatación. One-Shot"_

_Las invito. Y porcierto luego subiré un one-shot con algo de mi vida, para que me conozcan si quieren, como siempre de Twilight_

_Y bueno terminó mi viaje por Pisco Elqui, el cual es muy bohemio! Y el concierto de The cranberries fue ¡EXPECTACULAR! Quedé algo afónica. Y aquí estoy llena de ideas frescas y creativas que las iré subiendo de a poquito. No pude actualizar ayer por el cumpleaños de Alice Bei Fong. De nuevo viajando, pero esta vez fue más corto._

_Esta vez pondré el adelanto aquí:_

_- Edward, tengo que decirte que han estado buscando a Isabella –me dijo Carlisle._

_- ¿con que nombre la han estado buscando? –le pregunté alarmado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_- Isabella Marie Swan_

_- ¿tomaron sus datos?_

_- claro –tomó una libreta-. Un tal…_

_Chan chan ¿Quién creen que sea? ¿Qué les pareció el nombre y que ya haya nacido!? Diganme que les pareció porque al vez la cantidad de personas que hay de fav y alert me desiluciono un poco, pero bueno…_

_Nos vemos pronto ;) tal vez en unos cuatro días?_

_Au Revoir!_

_Pd: me inspiré de algunas cosas de Santiago como lo de los edificios y el título es de "Just my imagination" The cranberries_

_pd2: me estoy obsecionando con la serie "The vampire Diaries"_


	13. ¿Jacob Black?

Los personajes son de **. Yo** solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas Ideas :)

*

* * *

**¿Jacob Black?**

Habíamos recorridos los pasillos del orfanato con Alice y la señora. Cada vez que pasaba en aquel lugar estaba más convencido de que no quería que Amy pasara los próximos días de su vida aquí. Conocí a un niñito que lo habían dejado abandonado en la puerta del orfanato, quería ser un gran médico cuando fuera mayor.

-Hola –me dijo muy entusiastamente el pequeño-. Mi nombre es Benjamín ¿y el de usted?

- Mi nombre es Edward –le respondí. Veía a Alice reírse muy animadamente al ver la cómica situación desde lejos-. Y… ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

-mmm -¿Cómo responderle eso, sin hacerlo sentir mal?-. Bueno, soy doctor y a llegado una niñita que no tiene donde ir y bueno lo más probable es que tenga que venir aquí. Estamos viendo este lugar…

-oh –dijo haciendo luego una mueca-. ¿y porqué no tiene un lugar donde ir? ¿Dónde está su mamá?

-Ella está en un sueño muy profundo y no sabemos cuando va a despertar.

-¿Y la bebé no se puede quedar con usted? porque parece un buen papá –La pequeña risa de Alice se incrementó mucho más luego de que Benjamín había dicho eso. La miré dejándole claro que si no se callaba la iba a matar y ella pareció entenderlo.

-No, no es posible.

-Oh, lo siento… es solo que no me gustaría que una niñita tuviera que pasar por todo lo que se pasa por un lugar como este –me dijo cuando la señora que nos había mostrado el lugar no lo estaba mirando y diciéndomelo como si fuera un secreto.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a hablar mientras iba caminando por el orfanato. Benjamín era muy simpático e inteligente para la pequeña edad de nueve años.

No contento con aquello, Alice me llevó a otros que estaban en la cuidad. Estaba pensando muy cuidadosamente que ella lo estaba haciendo por algo. Estuvimos aproximadamente toda la mañana viendo aquello, hasta que nos detuvimos a comer a un restaurant. Nos sentamos y nos atendieron rápido. Alice se traía algo entre manos… lo veía.

-Y… ¿Qué te han parecido los orfanatos? –me preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –le pregunté directamente.

-¿Yo? –me preguntó-. Nada. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a ti y a la pequeña Amy, la cual adoro. No veo nada malo en eso ¿o si?

-No, no hay nada malo, pero generalmente haces tus diabólicos planes y no hay como decirte que no.

-Me ofendes –dijo con falsa molestia-. Pero bueno, tú puedes creer lo que creas, en eso no hay problema.

Luego de comer, comenzó a llover. La lluvia caía como un diluvio y eran exactamente esos tipos de días que me recordaban aun más el día que había conocido a Bella. Luego de salir del restaurant nos fuimos corriendo hasta el _volvo_, aunque ambos quedamos bastante empapados –aun no sabía que era mejor. Correr o Caminar bajo la lluvia. Los cazadores de Mitos no me habían ayudado mucho-. Luego de llegar al reconfortante coche, puse la calefacción.

-Edward, de verdad –rompió el silencio que había-. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, como lo de Tanya.

-No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Tanya –le dije, Alice me miró acusatoriamente…

-Está bien, si pudiera elegir y Bella estuviera despierta y Tanya no tendría cáncer, no hubiera dudado un segundo en casarme con Bella. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada por muchas razones.

-Pero Edward. No puedes alejar a Amy de Bella.

-No hay otra opción y sí, no la hay. No puede estar en mi casa porque Tanya vive allí ¿crees que Tanya se va a querer hacer cargo de una bebé que no es suya? Ya tiene bastante con su enfermedad.

- Sí tienes razón. Es de tú esposa de quien estamos hablando –la miré reprobatoriamente-. Bien, ya lo entendí, pero presiento que abrirás tus ojos y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando suceda –sentenció.

Las calles se encontraban un tanto concurridas por la hora y además de la lluvia que hacías que el tráfico estuviera aún más lento. Las personas con sus paraguas y sus chaquetas tratando de protegerse de la lluvia. Las nubes se encontraban muy grises y por las calles ya concurría el agua como un pequeño riachuelo.

Llegué hasta el edificio donde vivía Alice –y donde Jasper también vivía-. aparqué el _volvo_ y subimos hasta el apartamento. Estábamos hablando de trivialidades, podíamos convivir armónicamente sin sacar a relucir el tema de Bella por algunos minutos. Entramos y vimos a Jasper, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo. Alice nos ofreció café y ambos aceptamos. Que Tanya no quisiera realizarse la quimioterapia solo hacía que por cualquier cosa termináramos peleando, por eso prefería pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había nacido Amy, estaba mejorando muy bien, pero Bella no mostraba ningún signo de mejoría. Era peor desde que había nacido su hija. Día por medio llevaba a la pequeña Amy a la habitación de Bella para que pasara un tiempo allí, pero eso no parecía mejorar la situación de Bella.

Cada día que pasaba era más angustiante al anterior, cada día que pasaba hacía que las posibilidades de que Bella despertara se hicieran pocas y con ello llegar hasta Mayo que sería la última oportunidad de Bella de despertar.

Estaba en mi consultorio terminando algunas cosas cuando sentí el sonido de mi iPhone. Era Carlisle… eso era extraño a no ser que hubiera sucedido algo con alguien de la familia. Llegué rápidamente hasta este –que se encontraba en un cajón-.

- ¿Diga?

- Edward, ven a mi oficina lo más pronto posible –me respondió al otro lado de la linea la voz grave y firme que caracterizaba a mi padre.

- Puedo ir ahora mismo –le dije-. ¿Es muy grave?

- Depende de tu punto de vista.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Bella?

- Sí

-Estoy saliendo, voy para allá.

Terminé lo que tenía que hacer lo más pronto posible y me encaminé hasta la oficina de Carlisle. Toqué a a la puerta y la voz de él sonó desde el interior diciéndome que entrara.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunté un tanto alarmado.

- Edward, tengo que decirte que han estado buscando a Isabella –me dijo Carlisle.

- ¿con que nombre la han estado buscando? –le pregunté alarmado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Isabella Marie Swan

- ¿tomaron sus datos?

- claro –tomó una libreta-. Un tal… Jacob Black

-¿Jacob Black?

- sí ¿hay algo malo con eso? ¿Crees que sea la persona que tenía a Bella antes?

-No. Definitivamente no es él ¿Dejó su numero telefónico o algún modo de contactarlo?

-Sí, aquí están sus datos –me tendió la libreta-… ¿y que relación tiene este muchacho con Isabella?

-Su ex novio –dije con un tono irritado.

-Veo que tienes competencia. Yo he hablado con él, pero no le pregunté mayormente… Me ha dicho que ha vuelto de un viaje, fue a casa de ella y se enteró que los padres de Isabella habían muerto, pero no la había encontrado a ella. Por lo que ha preguntado en varios Hospitales por su paradero, pero no ha logrado encontrarla.

-Va a pensar que está muerta –sentencié.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿Recuerdas que le he cambiado el nombre? –Carlisle asintió-. El último antecedente de Bella fue el accidente y su ficha clínica aquí. Va a tener la errónea idea de que está muerta, tengo que hablar con él. Antes de que eso se escape de las manos.

-No veo que realmente quieras hacer eso –me dijo.

-Tienes razón, no lo quiero hacer, pero no lo pudo esconder.

Había pasado un día y aun no sabía si llamarlo para decirle que aquí se encontraba ella. Sabía que era anti-ético, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre él. Podía llamarlo y decirle que aquí se encontraba su ex-novia, pero ¿que significaría eso?… tal vez que si Bella llegaba a despertar se podía ir con él. Era egoísta y lo sabía, no tenía que recordármelo. Pero no estaba bien eso, así que con todo mi pesar tomé el teléfono, marqué el número y esperé hasta que respondiera.

- ¿Alo? –me respondió una voz un tanto familiar, _afinada, muy agradable e impersonal [n/a: En relación a Twilight]_. El tipo de voz que podía encontrarse en un anuncio publicitario.

-Hola… Soy Edward Cullen. Usted estaba buscando a Isabella Swan ¿no?

-Sí –su voz se notaba más entusiasta y otra cosa…- Soy yo, la han encontrado.

-Sí –le respondí lamentablemente-. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Usted.

-Claro está bien ¿le parece mañana? Le puedo mandar la dirección por celular –me dijo.

-Sí, mañana a las cuatro en punto. Adios.

Colgué el teléfono y de pronto apareció Tanya, venía llena de papeles como siempre. Aun no dejaba de trabajar.

-Hola ¿Con quien hablabas?

-No es con ninguna mujer, si es que estabas pensando eso.

-Está bien, lo admito. Pero es que no lo soporto.

-¿Cómo sigues? –le pregunté-. ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

-Algo así, pero mi oncólogo me ha recetado morfina. Por si el dolor se hace insoportable de pronto. Me voy a acostar, estoy agotada. A alguien se le a ocurrido hacer un nuevo salón de improviso y he de calcular lo materiales que se van a utilizar… en fín, mucho trabajo.

Tanya se fue a acostar y me quedé en el living. Tomé la agenda de Bella y me puse a leer. Sentía que cada vez que abría esa agenda, estaba más conectado a Bella. Repasé las hojas que ya había leído -llevaba más de la mitad del año anterior-. Las hojas eran de distintos colores, muy armónicas y con pequeños personajes en estas. Ninguna era muy igual a la anterior.

**Sábado 8 de Agosto**

_Se ha estado comportando de un modo muy extraño, quiero decir… aun sigue haciendo lo mismo de siempre -Me duele escribir eso, pero necesito escribirlo o tal vez no lo necesite-. Digo, él nunca ha sido así. Lo había conocido en una fiesta que habían hecho. Aquí en Forks, papá me lo había presentado, pero nada más y fue la única vez que lo había visto y definitivamente no era así. Parecía como si estuviera obsesionado… un psicópata… realmente aterrador._

**Domingo 9 de Agosto**

_Me he estado preguntando… ¿Cuándo podré salir de este lugar? Cada día mi pancita crece y crece más. Cada día "él" sospecha más. He tenido que usar ropa holgada, pero no es muy fácil, porque "él" me cuestiona todo lo que hago, digo y utilizo… tengo miedo, sí. Antes no tenía miedo porque de mi no dependía una pequeña vida. Porque con el paso de los meses me había acostumbrado a que me tratara como a una perra, que me golpeara e insultara. Pero ahora no puedo, porque los golpes no solo me hacen daño a mí, si no que también a su hijo. Quiero salir, ya. Dije que había cambiado ¿no? Pero no dije de que forma… creo que no puedo escribirlo ahora, tal vez mañana._

**Lunes 10 de Agosto**

_Bien, aquí estoy. Otro día más aguantando. Tratando de ser fuerte, resistiendo. Cuando dije que estaba cambiando, creo que no estaba bien. No, "él" definitivamente no ha cambiado. ¿Porqué dije eso? No tengo idea, pero… "él" sigue igual. Como en los últimos 8 meses…_

**Miércoles 12 de Agosto**

_Algo de luz en mi camino y no en el buen sentido. Pero lo puedo usar para mi favor. Hoy a llegado con drogas. Sí, con las mismas que utilizan algunas personas para arruinar sus vidas, aquellas que hacen que tu veas un mundo "mágico" con árboles que te hablan y hongos que bailan al son de una canción feliz. Sí, esas. "Él" ha querido que las pruebe –querer no es un buen termino-. Obligado tal vez. Sí, pero afortunadamente ha estado tan drogado que se le olvidó que estaba yo. Tengo que tener más cuidado… con "él"_

**Jueves 14 de Agosto**

_Las nauseas son HORRIBLES. Y no hay nada que las pueda detener, no tengo fuerzas para nada… no quiero escribir._

**Sábado 16 de Agosto**

_Esconderme no ha logrado que me salvara esta vez… ha sido… no quiero hablar o escribir de ello… estoy considerando no escribir más. Escribir solo hace que me atormente más._

Cerré la agenda, apagué las luces. Eran las 23:00 y mañana tenía que juntarme con el amigo de Bella, era extraño que ya no hablara de él en la agenda, aunque no sabía que podía suponer, tal vez solo estaba pasando por tanto que le era difícil.

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre de los días donde no tenía que ir a trabajar. Me vestí y salí a ver a Bella. No podía despegarme de ella por mucho tiempo. Llegué a su habitación… hoy no podría traer a Amy a la habitación de Bella.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunté.

-me pregunto como te sentirías al saber que Jacob está aquí –una pequeña sonrisa alumbró sus labios, como me lo esperaba.

-No sabes como quisiera que estuvieras despierta –le seguí hablando por un tiempo más-. Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Te gusta Jane Austen ¿no? Entonces vendré a leerte Orgullo y Prejuicio…

Había pasado una hora y muy reticentemente me tenía que ir.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde Jacob me había dado la dirección. Era un restorant que estaba cerca del Hospital. No sabía con que encontrarme, porque Bella no lo había descrito en ninguna de sus paginas… un señor se acercó hasta mí y me preguntó:

-¿Está buscando al señor Jacob Black?

-Sí –le respondí.

-Sígame.

Y lo seguí… no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar desde ahora.

* * *

_Hola Gente hermosa!!! estoy apuradita, tengo que salir en unos momentos... mil gracias a: morita cullen, HippieLucy, MarCullen20, AliciaConi, PAULETTA, Esme Mary Cullen, thecullen86, Inmans, smile79, Amelie666, OiOangelita1990, katy, marihel, Georgina, IvanaCullen, Elizabeth Lecter, Maiy y Alice Bei Fong por sus reviews y Feliz cumpleaños en el mundo de Edward y Bella para: thecullen86_

_y bien que les pareció?? ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría? Nos vemos el... Miércoles. aquí el adelanto..._

_-Bueno Edward, necesito que firmes la autorización para que la pequeña se vaya al orfanato –me dijo Carlisle._

_-no puedo –le respondí._

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_-no lo sé_

_-Edward, firma ya. Eres el único que lo puede hacer. Tú eres su doctor._

_-No puedo –le repetí._

_-No hay otra opción._

_-Pero no quiero que la pequeña no esté con Bella. Es su hija, y no tiene la culpa de lo que haya sucedido. Ninguna de las dos._

_-Lo sé Edward, pero no se puede hacer nada más._

_- Dame 15 minutos, para pensar._

_-¿Qué se supone que vas a lograr aplazando el tiempo? –me preguntó-. Solo lograrás atormentarte más._

_-Solo dame 15 minutos, es lo único que te pido –le rogué._

_-Está bien, ve._

_*_

_-¿Alo? –la voz suave al otro lado de la línea me daba la bienvenida._

_-Esme, he tomado una decisión, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿me la puedes dar?_

_-Claro que sí ¿Qué es?_

_*_* que habrá pensado Edward! Nos vemos en el proximo cap :)_


	14. Decisiones

Los algunos de los personajes son de **S. Meyer** - Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis historias retorcidas :)

**

* * *

**

Decisiones

Tenía una batalla interna, Jacob Black sabría exactamente el paradero de ella y cual era su estado, aún él no sabía nada sobre Bella. No podría dejar que él se la llevara, no podía dejar que saliera a la luz su verdadero nombre y sobre todo no podía dejar que la apartara de mí.

Seguí caminando mientras el maître me conducía hasta Jacob Black. Aun no lo había visto, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo pude mirar a su cara… De pronto Jacob Black me resultaba… conocido, lo había visto antes, sí…

···- Inicio Flashback -···

_Iba saliendo de la habitación de Bella cuando choqué con Alguien. No me había percatado._

_- lo siento –me disculpé._

_- la culpa ha sido mía –me dijo-. ¿Por cierto es usted doctor?_

_- sí –le respondí-. ¿Y usted?_

_- no, yo solo he querido venir a ver a un ser querido, bueno si me disculpa. Adiós_

_- ¿adiós? –había sonado más como una pregunta que ha una respuesta. Su aspecto era extraño, tenía un matiz de maldad._

_Katherine llegó con el regalo._

···- Fin Flashback -···

-Te conozco, te he visto… -afirmé.

-Sí

-Aquel día en navidad donde te vi ¿A quien habías ido a visitar? –el pregunté.

-A... a un amigo –me respondió.

-¿A un amigo? –le cuestioné.

-Sí

-¿A Isabella?

-No. Sentemos nos mejor –ambos tomamos asiento, nos trajeron la carta, pero no tenía ganas de comer-. Esto es lo que ha sucedido… he estado de viaje por… la universidad. Hace mucho tiempo que me había marchado de Forks y cuando estaba en el hospital era porque un amigo estaba allí. Bueno, hace una semana regresé a Forks, pero no había encontrado a Bella y nadie sabía nada sobre ella y la empecé a buscar en los hospitales, pero nadie tiene nada sobre ella.

-Ella no está muy bien, pero se está mejorando –le dije-. Está en estado de coma, hace unos días nació su hija prematuramente, pero está bien.

-Quiero llevármela

-No –le respondí.

-¿Porqué no? –me preguntó.

-Alguien la está buscando, no se quien es, pero lo mejor es que no se aleje de aquí. Le he cambiado el nombre, no hay como poder encontrarla, por eso te ha costado trabajo a ti. Es mejor que se quede en esta cuidad y te aconsejo que no te la lleves, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso. Sería peor para ella ¿La quieres no?

-Claro

Por adentro sentía que me estaba hirviendo el cuerpo, había algo en él que no… no estaba seguro, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Por eso te pido que no te la lleves, solo harás que investiguen y sea todo peor para ella –le dije.

-está bien, pero la quiero ver.

-Bueno, puedes.

-Y quiero ver a la pequeña ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me pueda quedar con ella?

-Puedes verla, pero no hay posibilidad alguna de que te puedas quedar con ella. No eres su familiar, ella no puede estar bajo tu cuidado –le respondí-. Además ella irá a un orfanato.

-¿Cómo me van a prohibir cuidarla?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, lo único que te puedo decir, es que puede ir a ver a Bella y a su hija, pero no te puedes llevar a ninguna de las dos. Eso es definitivo, además Bella tiene solo cinco meses para despertar, o si no será desconectada.

-Iré a visitarla mañana –me dijo, yo asentí. Me despedí de él. Aun sentía algo extraño… no estaba seguro de qué era.

Llegué a casa. Tanya estaba terminando de almorzar. Saqué la agenda y me dispuse a leer…

**Lunes 18 de Agosto**

_No lograré nada con no escribir, me he dado cuenta que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para hacer eso menos insufrible, sí. Me he preguntado porque nunca he escrito el nombre de "él" aquí y creo que es porque no quiero mas recordatorios de todo lo que he sufrido aquí, no quiero pensar en él mas de lo que ya lo tengo que hacer. Sacarlo de mi mente por unos momentos… salir de un agujero y ver la luz… no tener que imaginarme su rostro y su nombre que con solo acordarme hace que se produzcan escalofríos de miedo por todo mi cuerpo. Aun me pregunto como es que mi papá no se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo._

**Martes 19 de Agosto**

_He encontrado hojas blancas y algo de pintura –estaban escondidas… y no se porqué-. Las he escondido en mi armario y he encontrado el gusto por la pintura, acabo de terminar un paisaje, algo triste… una chica con su cabello al viento, parada hasta el final de un ¿acantilado? Era más bien tierra, pero al frente hay mucho mar –es de noche, con una luna llena, amarilla, como el queso-. Ella está mirando un barco que está en medio del océano… me ha quedado muy bonito. Pero luego estaba animada –algo que no ocurre muy frecuente-. Las nauseas me están matando –no literalmente-. Pero ya que tenía la pintura he decidido hacer algo un tanto arriesgado… Me he pintado mi pancita, ha quedado muy mona. Es un pequeño bebé creciendo en mi panl cordón umbilical, eso sí, luego tengo que ir a sacarme la pintura, antes de que "él" la note cuando llegue a mi habitación para hacer lo que siempre viene hacer, cada noche, como sucedía desde hace cuatro meses._

Sentía la rabia crecer dentro de mí, hasta que sentí la voz de Tanya cerca de mí.

-¿Qué lees tan concentradamente? –me preguntó.

-Algo que me ha dado Alice para leer, es de ella –le dije mintiéndole.

-Ah, por cierto, voy a salir con Kate, vuelvo en un par de horas.

-Bueno

No pude continuar leyendo, tenía trabajo el cual tenía que terminar. Luego como había dicho ella, llegó. Estaba un tanto pálida, le pregunté y me dijo que solo estaba cansada. Al otro día, era lunes y hoy iría Jacob a ver a Bella –no podía dejar de sentir algo raro de él.

Llegue hasta el hospital, salí del _volvo_ y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Bella con mi maletín y mi bata. Cuando estaba llegando ví la figura de Jacob afuera de la puerta. Pero primero divisé a Katherine que no quería dejarlo entrar.

-Es un conocido de Bella –le dije y ella asintió-. Luego hablamos.

Nos saludamos y luego lo dejé entrar. Jacob se acercó hasta Bella, le tomó la mano y la quedó mirando. No sabía que más hacer aquí… así que me fui.

-Puedes estar solo media hora, luego vendré a revisarla.

Desde la puerta lo vi asentir…

Llegué hasta el ascensor para poder ir a mi consultorio para guardar mis cosas, pero me percaté que no traía conmigo el maletín. Luego me acordé que lo había dejado en el sofá de la habitación de Bella. Dí la vuelta con dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegué me acordé que debía golpear la puerta para poder pasar –nunca lo había tenido que hacer-.

-Pase –escuché desde adentro.

-Se ha quedado mi maletín –le respondí.

Lo tomé de donde estaba y salí.

Katherine tenía la cara de duda inscrita en su rostro. Ella se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones después de navidad y volvió ayer, se había enterado que Bella había tenido a su bebé y ella cada vez que podía la iba a ver de lejos.

-Como te decía recién, han llamado a mi padre hace algunos días buscando la a ella, es un amigo.

-¿Cómo es que apareció de la nada? ¿No lleva aquí ya tres meses?

-Sí, pero me ha dicho que ha estado de viaje.

-Es algo raro, pero bueno. Cuando vuelvas te ayudaré a revisarla –me dijo-. Además le quería hacer un moñito, te iba a preguntar que te parecía.

-Está bien, volveré en 20 minutos.

Llegué hasta el consultorio, guardé mi maletín y saludé a mi secretaria. Cuando afortunadamente pasaron los veinte minutos, una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro. Prácticamente corriendo llegué hasta su habitación y Jacob ya estaba saliendo de ella.

-He de irme, no puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero volveré cuando pueda –me dijo.

-Está bien –le respondí.

Luego de que Jacob se fuera entramos con Katherine a ver a Bella, los latidos del corazón de Bella estaban un poco más acelerados que lo que era común de ella. Tomé su mano y al instante sentí una presión en ella.

-Siento que ella va a despertar pronto –me dijo.

-Eso espero.

La revisamos y aparte de los latidos de su corazón no había nada más. Katherine fue a desayunar y yo me quedé con Bella.

-Espero que disfrutaras que Jacob haya venido a verte –le dije-. Pero cambiando de tema, como te he prometido, te leeré Orgullo y prejuicio.

_-Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna,_

_necesita una esposa._ –empecé con el relato.

_Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones_

_cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las_

_familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas._

––_Mi querido señor Bennet ––le dijo un día su esposa––, ¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado_

_Netherfield Park?_

_El señor Bennet respondió que no._

––_Pues así es ––insistió ella––; la señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha_

_contado todo._

_El señor Bennet no hizo ademán de contestar._

––_¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? ––se impacientó su esposa._

––_Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo._

_Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente. [n/a: fragmento del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen]_

Y continué leyéndole por algunos minutos más, hasta que el tiempo no me dio, porque tenía más trabajo que hacer.

Había pasado ya todo el día, estaba próximo a irme a casa –ya había ido a ver a Amy y a Bella-. Cuando el sonido de la puerta me sacó de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Doctor, el director lo está llamando, dice que es urgente –me dijo mi secretaria.

-Está bien, dile que termino de ordenar mis cosas y voy –ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué quería mi papá? Era extraño, generalmente cuando me llamaba era porque tenía que ver con Bella. Y hasta ahora no había pasado nada a menos que a Jacob se le ocurriera convencer a mi papá de llevarse a Bella o a Amy… Tal vez tenía que ver con ella. Terminé de ordenar mis cosas muy rápidamente y salí hasta llegar a la oficina de Carlisle.

Di golpes a la puerta anunciando que llegaba y Carlisle me dejó entrar.

-Entra. Me imaginé que ibas a ser tú –me dijo, cuando ya estaba adentro de su oficina.

-He de suponer que se trata sobre Bella ¿no?

-Muy perspicaz –me respondió-. Pero no es exactamente de ella, de lo que te tengo que hablar

-¿De Amy? –le pregunté.

-Ella ha mejorado mejor de lo que habías previsto y Simmons me ha dicho que ya se puede ir y bueno Edward, necesito que firmes la autorización para que la pequeña se vaya al orfanato –me dijo Carlisle.

-no puedo –le respondí.

-¿Y por qué no?

-no lo sé

-Edward, firma ya. Eres el único que lo puede hacer. Tú eres su doctor.

-No puedo –le repetí.

-No hay otra opción.

-Pero no quiero que la pequeña no esté con Bella. Es su hija, y no tiene la culpa de lo que haya sucedido. Ninguna de las dos.

-Lo sé Edward, pero no se puede hacer nada más.

- Dame 15 minutos, para pensar.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a lograr aplazando el tiempo? –me preguntó-. Solo lograrás atormentarte más.

-Solo dame 15 minutos, es lo único que te pido –le rogué.

-Está bien, ve.

Salí de la oficina de Carlisle, tenía 15 y una importante decisión que tomar ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía y como le había dicho a Alice, no podía estar en mi casa, porque eso sería explicarle a Tanya gran parte de todo el secreto y ninguno de los dos podría darle el cuidado que ella iba a requerir. No podía quedarse con Rosalie y Emmett, porque sería una responsabilidad aun mayor. Estaban casados, sí, pero no como para cuidar de alguien. Y Alice no podía, ella no estaba muchas veces en su apartamento por su trabajo como diseñadora. Y por nada del mundo le iba a dar la bebé a Jacob, había algo en el que no podía confiar.

Katherine apareció de pronto, estaba a mi lado. Nos sentamos.

-Carlisle me ha dicho que tengo que firmar la autorización para que Amy se fuera a un orfanato, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que ella viva en un lugar como ese.

-Te entiendo, podría cuidarla, pero por el trabajo no puedo. La conozco hace unos días y me he encariñado con ella, pero… ¿no hay nadie que la pueda cuidar y que sea de tu confianza?

-Claro, pero no pueden hacerse cargo de ella, además que no quiero que Jacob se la lleve, no me da…

-Confianza –terminó ella-. A mi tampoco ¿Seguro que no hay nadie?

-Sí, aunque… -un nombre se cruzó por mi mente-. Creo que alguien ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –me preguntó.

-¿Te acuerdas de Alice? –ella asintió-. Me tendió una trampa, tengo que llamar a alguien.

Me despendí de Katherine y fui hasta el otro pasillo. Tomé el iPhone y busqué el número.

-¿Alo? –la voz suave al otro lado de la línea me daba la bienvenida.

-Esme, he tomado una decisión, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿me la puedes dar?

-Claro que sí ¿Qué es?

-Creo que ya lo sabes ¿no? Alice te lo habrá dicho hace ¿Unos días? –le dije un poco molesto.

-Sí, Alice me comentó su plan y no podía negarme ¿Cómo creerías que dejaría ir a la pequeña Amy a un orfanato? Además si trabajo es solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer, ya los crié a ustedes. Los proyectos solo eran para pasar el tiempo… he de decir que te demoraste en descubrirla.

-Ni me lo digas, Amy saldrá antes de lo previsto porque ha mejorado considerablemente.

-Estoy feliz que hayas decidido eso

-Espero que no te canses muy luego –le comenté-. Además yo te voy a ayudar. Así que me verás por más tiempo, que mal –le dije.

-Yo igual te quiero Edward –me respondió.

-es una broma –le dije.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –me respondió Esme-… entonces… ¿se quedará conmigo?

-Ese era el plan de Alice, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré y también la cuidaré, pero ¿donde va a dormir ella? va a llegar mañana.

-Alice le había diseñado una habitación para ella junto conmigo, hace una semana la hicimos, sabía que ibas a tomar la mejor decisión.

-Cuando la veas dile que mejor sea una bruja. No mejor se lo diré yo…Nos vemos mañana Esme. A por cierto te tengo que decir algo, han estado buscando a Bella. Un amigo –le dije reticentemente.

-Entonces hablaremos mañana, a primera hora estaré ansiosa allí. Adiós –se despidió y colgó.

Cuando viera de nuevo a Alice la… creo que le daría un abrazo.

* * *

_Hola gente linda! todos mis agradecimientos -desde mi corazón-. para HippieLucy, Maiy, IvanaCullen, Georgina, OiOangelita1990, Amelie666, marihel, morita cullen, Alice Bei Fong. _

_personitas bonitas, no pude actualizar ayer porque tenía que hacer "deligencias" cuando volví a casa y le pregunté a mi mamá de porqué tenía que ir, me dijo que no quería que estuviera tanto tiempo en Internet. Además estoy tratando de que no me corten a mi amigo, por eso estoy dejando un poco internet y ganándome a mi enemiga xD_

_Los capitulos que bienen me encantan! pero antes que eso quiero concentrarme en subir bastantes one-shots que tengo pero no he podido por este fic, así que tal vez actualize el martes o miércoles. _

_*Por cierto hay un nuevo grupo! DESPERTEMOS A BELLA A GOLPES! xD jiji mis agradecimientos para OiOangelita1990 que se le ocurrió entonces están: OiOangelita1990, morita cullen y yop. ¿alguien se quiere unir?_

___¿Qué les pareció? aquí el adelanto..._

_-Mira preciosa... aquí vivirás -le hablé a Amy, mientras Esme estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_*_

_-Se a perdido -le dije a Alice._

_-¿Qué se ha perdido? no me digas que se ha perdido... -Alice hablaba en voz baja porque Tanya se encontraba con nosotros._

_Chan chan! (8)_

_Au revoir!_


	15. Distancias

Los personajes no són mios -solo alunos-. si no que son de la **Stephenie Meyer** :) - Yo solo los hago sufrir con** mis** retorcidas historias

* * *

**Distancia**

Luego de llamar a Esme para decirle que Amy no se iría orfanato, tenía que darle la opción a Carlisle. Llegué hasta su oficina. Sin esperar una respuesta, entré.

-Por la forma en la que sonríes, pensaré que has encontrad una solución ¿me equivoco? –me saludó.

-Esme se ha ofrecido a cuidar a Amy –le dije.

-¿Obra de tú hermana? –me preguntó.

-si, Alice organizó todo.

-Me lo imagino. Entonces esa erala razón por la que Alice estaba tanto en casa y Esme no me dejaba entrar a la habitación que está próxima a la nuestra y el porqué repentinamente dejó de trabajar tanto. Veo que lo tenían todo planeado.

-Exacto, Esme me había contado que había rechazado algunos proyectos y lo encontré raro, digo, siempre trataste de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero de repente mamá cambió de parecer, además Alice me llevó "elegir" algún orfanato a donde pudiera llegar Amy…

-Creo que no quiso que tomaras una decisión equivocada y solo lo hacía para que te dieras cuenta realmente de todo, solo eso.

-Si –le respondí-. Mañana vendrá Esme a buscar a Amy, quería disculparme por hacer que ella se quede allí, pero si pudiera haber una forma de poder cuidarla yo…

-No importa Edward, sabes que realmente no importa… la opción de cuidarla nosotros y que estuviera cerca de ti y de Bella es lo mejor… pero recuerda que solo le quedan cinco meses, es una lástima que no tenga ningún familiar cerca –musitó al final.

-no quiero que la desconecten, Carlisle.

-Lo sé, siento una extraña conexión hacia ella… Tal vez como una hija, pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada, aun cuando sea el director.

-Si, aunque me duela admitirlo, me siento derrotado. Se que por mi profesión he visto y veré a muchos pequeños y jóvenes que van a morir por alguna u otra razón, pero con Bella todo es distinto.

Luego de eso continuamos hablando, por algunos minutos más. Ya era entrada la tarde –más bien noche-. No había rastros del sol y la única fuente de luminosidad eran las luces artificiales que producían los faroles y los anuncios de algunos edificios, No se podían distinguir las luces en aquella parte de la cuidad.

Llegué hasta la casa y aparqué el _volvo. _Abrí la puerta y escuché un sonido desgarrador llegando desde arriba. Apresurado dejé mi maletín y mi bata en el perchero y corriendo llegué hasta arriba.

El llanto provenía desde la habitación que compartíamos Tanya y yo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta. Tanya estaba acostada en la cama, estaba en forma de ovillo y con sus manos rodaba sus rodillas atrayéndolas hacia ella. Al darse cuenta que estaba allí trató de moverse, pero en su cara se notaba el esfuerzo que le suponía eso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –le pregunté.

Tanya no parecía escucharme…

-¿Tanya?

-me duele –musitó entre lagrimas.

-¿donde? ¿la cabeza?

-No, aquí –y ella apuntó su estomago-. Me duelen mis ovarios.

-¿Qué a pasado con la morfina?

-No está funcionando y no sé porqué.

-Solo intenta poder dormir, trata de ignorar el dolor –le dije.

No podíamos hacer nada, solamente esperar. Tanya se quedó dormida después de un rato, estaba cansado ya era tarde. Bajé hasta la cocina y preparé algo para comer rápidamente. Ya era tarde, no pude leer la agenda de Bella.

Había comenzado un nuevo día era miércoles y hoy Amy podría salir del hospital. Llegué rápidamente hasta mi lugar de trabajo –Esme estaría temprano allí.

Había logrado conseguir que hoy fuera un día libre, afortunadamente no tenía pacientes que tuvieran que viajar para ir a verme y se pudieron correr sus horas. Llegué hasta la habitación de Bella, cada vez que iba a ese lugar era como estar en una burbuja… le hablé a ella por algunos momentos y luego me dispuse a leer el libro como lo hacía desde ayer comencé a leerle Orgullo y Prejuicio.

En el capitulo que le había leído ayer la esposa del señor Bennet estaba tratando de convencer a su esposo a que fuera a saludar a un nuevo joven que había llegado, todo para que a la larga él se pudiera casar con alguna de sus hijas, pero él no quería. Ella solo pensaba en el dinero, ambos eran diferentes respecto a la forma de pensar, él era una persona sarcástica, ocurrente, pero ella aun con su matrimonio aun no entendía el carácter de su esposo.

––_¡Mi querido señor Bennet, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura_

_de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué_

_broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!_

––_Ahora, Kitty, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras ––dijo el señor Bennet; y salió del cuarto fatigado_

_por el entusiasmo de su mujer. [n/a: fragmento de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen]_

Terminé de leerle el segundo capitulo, no pude quedarme más tiempo. Apareció Katherine en la puerta –tan puntual como siempre-. Para que ambos revisáramos a Bella. Le conté sobre la decisión que había tomado y ella se alegró. Bella se encontraba bien, pero había algo que no la dejaba que pudiera despertar y eso me estaba atormentando. Luego salí de la habitación, Katherine iría a visitar a Amy después de asear a Bella, porque luego se tendría que ir.

Dejé mis cosas en el consultorio como cada día y fui en búsqueda de Esme. Llegué hasta donde se encontraba Amy en su cunita, Esme se encontraba adentro mimándola. Cuando me vio se despidió de ella y salió de allí.

-Hola hijo –me saludó-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-…Bien

-Me habías contado que había aparecido un amigo de Bella ¿es así? ¿va hacer algo?

-He logrado que Bella se pueda quedar aquí, pero se ha querido llevar a Amy, afortunadamente cuando le respondí que no él no se opuso por mucho tiempo.

-Siento que no confías en él –me dijo Esme. Katherine se encontraba mirando a la pequeña através de la ventana.

-No, hay algo en él que no me permite confiar del todo.

Esme se quedó allí conversando con Katherine, al tiempo que yo iba a realizar todo el papeleo para que Amy se fuera del hospital. Luego de una hora fue posible que por fin se fuera, llegué hasta Esme para darle la noticia.

Preparamos todo, vestimos a Amy y salimos del hospital. Esme iba cargando a Amy, porque ella pensó que sería lo mejor –en muchos sentidos-. Por ahora y reticentemente acepté. Alice había comprado una sillita para la pequeña, pero Esme había llegado con Carlisle así que yo llevaría devuelta a Esme a su casa.

-Edward, tendrás que aprender a poner esa silla –me dijo desde la parte de atrás del _volvo_.

-No creo que sea tan complicado.

-No pareciese ser muy fácil.

Llegamos a casa luego de un viaje de veinte minutos. Esme me pasó las llaves de su casa, mientras ella cargaba a Amy y yo llevaba el bolso donde estaba su ropita. Abrí la puerta y Esme cruzó el umbral con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

La voz aguda de Alice rompió el silencio en el que se haya la casa. Apareció bajando las escaleras, con su típica forma de caminar.

-Hola –dijo animadamente.

-shh… -la hicimos callar Esme y yo.

-Está durmiendo –le dije a Alice.

-Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan preciosa –dijo Alice alargando la "a"-. ¿Alguna vez podré tomarla?

Preguntó esperanzada. Esme sonrió de una forma maternal.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora está durmiendo y lo que menos queremos es que un pequeño duende la haga perder sus horas de sueño. Por cierto… Gracias –le dije.

-De nada –me respondió-. Te dije que no tenías que apostar contra mí, además no podíamos permitir que esta pequeña niñita se fuera de nuestros lados, todos la amamos. Además un pajarito me ha contado que alguien ha ido a visitar a Bella ¿es eso cierto?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso –le respondí.

-Está bien.

Subimos las escaleras con destino a su nueva habitación, Esme aun cargaba a la pequeña y Alice y yo llevábamos los bolsos de la pequeña. Llegamos hasta la habitación, era preciosa y perfecta. La luz llegaba en cantidades adecuadas y al contrario de lo que piensa la gente, las habitaciones de los bebés tienen que tener variados colores y no colores pasteles. Todo para que fueran reconociéndolos desde pequeños.

La cuna se encontraba al centro y uno de sus lados pegado a la pared. Un pequeño edredón de colores verde limón y rosa cubría la cuna. Realmente a Esme y a Alice les había quedado realmente hermosa la habitación de Amy.

Esme dejó a la pequeña en su cuna y yo dejé los bolsos. Esme sacó su mamadera y salió con Alice para dejarme un tiempo a solas con ella.

La tomé como Esme me había explicado antes, pero aun así temía que le pudiera hacer algo o se pudiera cae –aun cuando ya la había tomado antes-. Su pequeño cuerpo entraba perfectamente entre mis brazos y su cabecita quedaba apoyada en mi pecho –tal vez escuchando mi corazón-. No tenía palabras para definir los sentimientos que pasaban por mi corazón en ese momento. Eran tantos y tan confusos…

-Mira preciosa... aquí vivirás -le hablé a Amy, mientras Esme estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Amy soltó una pequeña risa y todos sonreímos con ella, era un sonido hermoso.

Muy pronto me tuve que separar de ella. Esme me explicaba como había que darle su leche, como tomarla y cada cuanto tiempo hacerlo. Primero Esme alimentó a Amy y luego lo pude hacer yo. Alice miraba expectante todo lo que sucedía… luego de darle de tomar una leche especial –ya que Bella no podía alimentarla-. Me tuve que marchar, lamentablemente.

Yo no quería irme aún, pero igualmente lo tenía que hacer. Iban a ser las ocho de la tarde y tenía que llegar antes de que Tanya sospechara. Me despedí reticentemente de Amy y la dejamos descansar…

-Siento que tengas que cuidarla, quisiera poder hacerlo yo –le dije a Esme mientras salíamos por la puerta.

-No interesa, además tu sabes que adoro a los niños. No es un problema, al contrario me hace sentir más viva.

-Muchas gracias –le respondí.

Alice se iría en mi _volvo, _Jasper me había pedido que le prestara algunos libros sobre la Guerra civil que tenía guardados por alguna parte de la casa.

-Estoy tan feliz que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo –le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, aunque… ¿No era más fácil que me dijeras que se te había ocurrido eso?

-Nop, era mejor que tú te dieras cuenta que ese era la mejor decisión que podías tomar. Por cierto ¿Estará Tanya en casa?

-Sí, es lo más probable, ya ha de haber vuelto del trabajo –le respondí.

-¿Porqué sigue trabajando? Lo encuentro ilógico

-He tratado de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no quiere. Ayer se sentía pésimo –le dije-. No se que hacer.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, no la puedes obligar… pero fuiste un tonto en aceptar que se casara contigo –me respondió.

Seguía conduciendo por las calles de Seattle con destino a casa. Llegamos y las luces estaban encendidas, Alice soltó un bufido.

-¿Esperaras aquí afuera? –le pregunté.

-Tanya no se dará el gusto de reírse de mí, así que entraré –abrí la puerta y Alice entró.

Ambas no se soportaban la una de la otra, cuando Tanya apareció en nuestra vista el ambiente se sintió cargado de un aire de enfrentamiento, Alice la ignoró olímpicamente y se fue a sentar a los sillones que estaban en el living.

Tanya no dijo nada y salió con destino hacia arriba. Alice no podía parar de sonreír, me dirigí hasta la pequeña habitación que hacía de biblioteca y busqué los libros que le había dicho a Jasper. Cuando por fin los encontré llegué hasta el living.

-Aquí están, espero que les sirvan en su trabajo.

-Claro… -se quedó callada-. Edward, me podrías dejar ver la agenda de Bella, quisiera poder leerla.

Al ver que estaba dudando prosiguió.

-Te lo pido, quisiera poder verla y así poder ver si podemos encontrar algo acerca de la persona que la mantuvo con ella.

-Está bien –le dije, tomé mi maletín y me dispuse a buscarlo, pero no la encontraba, estaba alarmado.

Tanya apareció entre las escaleras, nos miró por algunos momentos y siguió con su viaje hasta la cocina.

-Se a perdido -le dije a Alice.

-¿Qué se ha perdido? no me digas que se ha perdido... -Alice hablaba en voz baja porque Tanya se encontraba con nosotros.

-Se ha perdido la agenda –le dije.

-¿Estás seguro? –me apremió.

-Muy seguro

-¿Crees que te la han robado?

-Es lo más probable, pero ¿quién?

-Ya se quien pudo haber sido –me dijo.

* * *

_mODO Dramático: ON. Gente Bonita y Querida, ayer fue el aniversario de TwilightChile, entonces La Push (donde estoy yo) fue a celebrar a un camping, donde lo pasamos excelente... Aquí estoy... mil gracias -de verdad y desde mi corazoncito-. para: karito CullenMasen, Ivana Cullen, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, HippieLucy, PAULETTA, Amelie 666, morita cullen, AliciaConi, Ally Cullen, Maiy, Geogina, Coeur Blesse, sneidy cullen, Yirla, Jos WeaslyC. mIL gracias aquellas personitas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y aun así me dejan reviews y también a dos personitas que tienen una rápida lectura ¿se entiende? se los agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón a TODOS ustedes! TODOS! Modo dramático: OFF :)_

_Aun no estoy muy segura de que hacer todavía con "Despertemos a Bella a goles" pero estoy segura que Edward se podría enojar entonces están: __OiOangelita1990, morita cullen_ karito CullenMasen, Ivana Cullen, AliciaConi, Georgina, Jos WeaslyC y_ yop. ¿alguien más se quiere unir?_

___Bueno... alguien a tomado "prestada" la agenda de Bella ¿qUIEN creen que fue?... chan chan... el cap que sigue lo amaré desde el fondo de mi corazón y es porque Emmett saldrá mas! y como saldrá el será algo interesante jijijiji..._

"-¿Cómo se supone que se pone esto? -me preguntó Emmett.

-No tengo ni la menor idea -le respondí, Esme debió haberme recordado como se hacía.

*

-Hay que ir a comprar pañales -le dije, Emmett se puso a reir-. no debiste haberlos usado para jugar con Amy"

___Alguna sugerencia, duda o consula, no duden en escribirme y yo les responderé -cuf cuf, como siempre. xD_

_Au revoir! _

_pd: Pasen por mi nuevo TWO-SHOT se llama Estación Time Square ;) está terminado _


	16. Cuidados Especiales

Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**,** Yo** solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas ideas...

**

* * *

**

**Cuidados Especiales**

Había pasado una semana. Era febrero y de la agenda no había noticia alguna. Alice creía que Tanya podía haber encontrado la agenda y con ello seguía la teoría de que otra persona era quien había hecho todas esas cosas a Bella hace unos meses.

Aunque no podíamos pensar en nadie más, tal vez se me había perdido en algún lugar donde la había leído. Mas había algo extraño allí, la agenda se pedió de un día para el otro.

Tanya tenía que viajar hoy por un nuevo proyecto, donde debía volar hasta Boston. Volvería en una semana y media. No estaba seguro si viajar era lo mejor en su estado, porque aunque se habían pasado sus dolores –solo fue por un par de días-. Porque luego habían vuelto, pero ella insistió en que era necesario que fuera y no la pude hacer cambiar de opinión. Su avión despegaría en unos minutos.

Estaba en el aeropuerto, luego iría a ver a Amy que estaba de lo más feliz en casa de mis padres. La pequeña había logrado que esa casa se llenara de risas y de vida. Esme estaba feliz y Carlisle igual.

El avión salió de mi vista y me dispuse a ver a Amy. Jacob iba generalmente a ver a Bella, pero nunca se quedaba más de unos 15 minutos. Katherine no confiaba en él y yo tampoco. Él solo había visto a Amy un par de veces y fue porque yo la había llevado a ver a Bella y él estaba allí. Nunca más la vio y no dijo nada.

Llegué hasta la casa de mis padres. Tenía dos fachadas, adelante era un color negro –muy minimalista-. Y por la parte de atrás tenía correderas de madera, atrás de estos estaban los ventanales. Parecía que era de tres pisos, pero no.

Quien había decorado la casa era Esme, pero quien la había diseñado fue Emmett hace unos cinco años atrás.

Aparqué el _volvo_ afuera de la casa –ya que el garaje estaba el *** de Esme y después del trabajo volvería Carlisle-. Esme me recibió por la gran puerta plateada del acceso principal. Entré.

-Hola –me saludó y me abrazó.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y si preguntas por Amy, ella también está bien. Ahora está durmiendo placidamente en su habitación –me dijo.

Al frente de nosotros –en la pared izquierda-. se encontraba la escalera y al frente de esta estaba la puerta para entrar en la piscina.

Llegamos hasta el living, este era espacioso. Los sillones de color crema y sus cojines de color negro. La mayoría de los colores que estaban en la planta baja eran los colores blancos y negros, con algún otro color que llamaba la atención.

-Te vas a quedar ¿no es cierto? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Claro, tengo las maletas adentro del volvo

-¿Tanya se ha enterado de algo?

-Sus maletas no estaban a dentro del baúl, iban adentro del _volvo_. Le había dicho que tenía muchas cosas atrás. No preguntó –le respondí.

-¿No has pensado en decirle a Tanya toda la verdad?

Estaba sentado, Esme había desaparecido con rumbo a la cocina que se encontraba detrás del comedor. Luego llegó con un vaso de jugo entre sus manos y me lo pasó.

-Gracias

-¿Entonces?

-No, no creo que sea lo mejor, se como es ella. Es muy celosa, estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa para que deje de verla y con ello dejar de ser su doctor.

-Pero ella no puede vivir y luego morir en la ignorancia, tal vez tú se lo hayas dejado claro con tu actitud que no quieres nada con ella, pero tal vez ella cree que te puede hacer cambiar de opinión –dijo Esme.

-Por ahora no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-Por cierto Edward, tendré que viajar, pero solo será por un día. Volvería al otro día en la mañana, las chicas me van a acompañar y afortunadamente tu esposa no está, Carlisle tendrá turno y Jasper estará ocupado, así…

-¿Emmett ya lo sabe?

-Estuvo encantado

-Me lo imagino, ya que Rosalie no estará.

-Para que no estés preocupado te dejaré escritas algunas indicaciones ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes, yo y Emmett podremos resolverlo.

-Cualquier cosa me pueden llamar por si necesitan algo.

-No hay problema

-Creo que no debería dejarlos solos, especialmente por Emmett, sería como cuidar a dos pequeños… -musitó lo último.

-Podremos hacerlo bien, un poco de fe.

-Aunque es una oportunidad para que tengas una cercanía con ella.

Luego de eso, continuamos hablando de otros temas –como la agenda-. Carlisle llegaría pronto así que empezamos a hacer la cena. Estaba cortando los champiñones _[n/a: setas, hongos]_ cuando el pequeño llanto de Amy salió del transmisor. Esme fue a verla mientras yo terminaba de cocinar.

Pasaban los minutos y aun no bajaba. El eco de unos pasos se escuchaba cerca.

-Hola Edward

-Hola papá –le respondí. Estaba dejando sus cosas en uno de lo sillones-. Mamá está arriba, Amy ha despertado.

Esme bajó, con ella traía el transmisor con el cual había subido.

-He tenido que mudarla, pero luego ha seguido durmiendo como un pequeño angelito. Cuando despierte de nuevo habrá que darle su leche.

-Yo lo haré –le dije.

-Está bien –Esme llegó hasta Carlisle y lo besó a modo de saludo, tuve que mirar hacia otro lado-. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

-Bien, no he tenido mucho trabajo –le respondió.

La cena ya estaba quedando lista. Estábamos sentados en la mesa, había sido una conversación agradable.

Luego de la cena, Amy despertó. Como lo había dicho fui yo quien le dio su leche, era una experiencia única, los sonidos que hacía ella eran muy entretenidos. Luego de eso se quedó despierta un tiempo, le hablaba –como a Bella-. A quien había ido a visitar antes de llevar a Tanya al aeropuerto, quedaban aproximadamente cuatro meses para que ella despertara…

Era la mañana del jueves. Sentía que el no leer la agenda hacía que me mantuviera alejado de Bella, fuera de sus pensamientos, de todo aquello que ella sintió por tantos meses. La habitación de Amy y la que había sido preparada para mí, estaban juntas y por el baño se podía pasar hacia la otra habitación, así que se podía decir que estaba más cerca de ella. Amy despertó una vez en la noche, fui a verla y luego se pudo dormir en mis brazos.

Como era costumbre, desperté a la misma hora de siempre y me preparé para ir al trabajo. Fui a ver a Amy a su habitación, era una pequeña cosita que se movía. Luego de eso bajé para prepararme mi desayuno.

Antes de salir apareció Esme, se despidió de mí y me marché a mi trabajo.

No había mucho por hacer el día de hoy. Como siempre llegué hasta la habitación de Bella y estuve con ella por un largo tiempo, leí el libro y luego llegó Katherine y me ayudó a revisar a Bella. No había ninguna mejoría considerable. Esperaba que con el poco tiempo que quedaba ella pudiera despertar…

Viernes 5 de Febrero. Ese día mi día de trabajo terminaba a la hora de almuerzo. Le había prometido a Esme que almorzaría con ella y toda la familia, pero aun no era la hora y estaba en la habitación de Bella. Hablándole, como lo hacía desde octubre del año anterior.

-No he podido traer a Amy hoy, pero la traeré mañana y con Emmett. A él le encanta visitarte, dice que tú eres su hermanita. Ahora eres su nuevo blanco de ataque, antes era yo –le dije-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

El silencio seguía rondando la habitación.

-Bella, se que estas allí. Estoy seguro que me puedes escuchar, se que en los últimos cuatro meses has escuchado una voz que está fuera de tu rango de voces conocidas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, para todo, cualquier locura que se te ocurra me la puedes decir, mas cuando despiertes no me pidas alejarme de ti.

-No sabes como ardo de ganas de meter a esa mierda de hombre que te hizo todas esas cosas, pero necesito que estés despierta. Te lo suplico…

Estuve un poco más de tiempo con ella, hasta que tuve que ir a almorzar. Llegué a casa antes de que alguien pescara su teléfono y empezara a marcar como un loco al mío… si, alguien como… Alice.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas y anécdotas de la semana. Esme, Rosalie y Alice estaban felices por su viaje del sábado –sobre todo Alice y Rose-. Esme solo iba a cerrar un trato y ellas iban a ver ropa. Emmett estaba ilusionado con cuidar a "pequeña saltamontes" _[n/a: pequeño insecto que como dice su nombre salta]_ –el nuevo seudónimo para Amy y aun cuando ella no podía caminar.

El jueves le dio paso al viernes y este al día de "Emmett y Edward cuidando a Pequeña saltamontes" –como había bautizado Emmett. Él se quedaría en la habitación que estaba detrás de la habitación de nuestros padres.

Carlisle había ido a dejarlas al aeropuerto. Todos nos habían advertido que cuidáramos bien a Amy –sobretodo advirtieron a Emmett-. Esme me había dejado escrito algunas cosas útiles, pero eran cosas que ya sabía, además Amy ya tenía su pediatra y era Eleazar, un amigo de confianza de Carlisle. Así que cualquier cosa que sucediera podríamos solucionarlo.

-¡No puedo creer que no me tengas confianza! Es mi familia de los que estamos hablando –murmuró con un falso tono irritado-. Digo… no es que como si tu fueras a cuidar a dos bebés, no me mires con esa cara Eddy.

-¿Logro algo con decir te que no me llames así?

-Pierdes tu tiempo.

-No se porqué Esme habrá sugerido que tendría que cuidar a dos bebés –murmuré muy suave, pero Emmett escuchó y soltó una risotada.

Pero lamentablemente Amy estaba durmiendo y con el ruido, ella despertó.

-Emmett, si vas a reírte, procura que la risa se escuche cerca y no para todos lo que viven cerca de esta casa.

Él hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y llegó hasta Amy –quien estaba en mis brazos-.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero Eddy ha dicho algo muy interesante y no he podido no reir ¿Puedo tomarla? –me preguntó.

-Solo si me prometes que no harás ni pensarás ninguna estupidez para hacerle.

-Es muy pequeña, si lo que te preocupa es que la deje caer no lo haré.

-Está bien –le pasé a Amy.

Emmett se veía muy divertido…

-Y ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? Señor yo leo el pensamiento.

-Almorzaremos, luego llevaré a Amy a ver a Bella. Estaba pensando en utilizar la piscina, Carlisle y Esme no la utilizan mucho, además estaba leyendo que era recomendable que los recién nacidos pudieran bañarse en una piscina.

-Edward, tu eres el más listo, pero he de decirte que estamos en invierno. Se puede resfriar.

-Sabes que la piscina es temperada, además solo probaré. Tiene que estar a 33 ºc, además podemos cerrar las puertas que dan al patio. Le servirá mucho a ella.

-Bueno, pero si Esme, Rosalie o Alice se enojan será tu culpa. Edward el sabelotodo –se burló.

-Apreció tu cariño, Emmett –le respondí.

Amy siguió en los brazos de Emmett, se veía que ella esta muy divertida. A veces le hacía cosquillas y ella reía…

Amy se quedó dormida luego de un tiempo, con Emmett ya habíamos almorzado. Estábamos esperando a que Amy despertara para poder darle de comer y luego salir.

-¿Te has enterado sobre la agenda? –me preguntó.

-No –le respondí-. Ya ha pasado una semana y todavía no la he podido encontrar, pero es más que obvio que la agenda no se perdió.

-Alice cree que es Tanya ¿tu crees lo mismo?

-No, no pienso igual que ella, lamentablemente ella es la que más cerca de estado del único lugar donde he guardado esa agenda.

-Espero que la puedas encontrar pronto.

Emmett se quedó un tiempo jugando con su Wii que había traído desde su casa, pasaron aproximadamente unos cincuenta minutos y por el transmisor escuché el pequeño llanto de ella que provenía desde su habitación.

-¿Emmett puedes ir a verla? –le pregunté-. Yo haré su leche.

-Claro, allí voy

Emmett desapareció por el pasillo y luego subió las escaleras. Estaba buscando su mamadera en la cocina hasta que la encontré. La leche que sustituía a la leche materna, porque al Bella no estar despierta no le podía dar.

Subí las escaleras y solo tuve que doblar hacia la derecha. Llegué, Emmett le hacía caras graciosas. Pero aun así estaba inquieta.

-Por fin has llegado, no encontraba la forma de que ella se tranquilizara, creo que tiene mucha hambre.

La saqué de su cuna y me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de esta. Con solo unas semanas de nacimiento, era una niñita muy despierta. Como cada vez que despertaba con hambre, ella hacía soniditos y Emmett solo se reía. Terminó lo que se tenía que tomar y luego le tomé su cabecita, esta quedó al lado de mi cuello, le dí golpecitos leves en su espaldita…

-Espero que no te vomite, porque eso no lo olvidaré nunca –me recordó Emmett.

-No lo harás ¿no es cierto? –le pregunté a Amy-. Emmett me quieres hacer el favor de cambiar a Amy, ya que pareciera que ella te adora.

-¿Pañales? –preguntó indignado-. ¡Definitivamente no!

-Mira como te ve tú pequeña saltamontes –traté de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, podía hacerlo yo, pero tendía una enormes ganas de reírme de él.

-Está bien, pero solo porque me lo pide Amy y no tu.

-Como quieras.

Acosté a Amy en el mueble que estaba al lado de su cuna –un lugar especial para mudarla-. Ella no se quería separar de mí, pero luego le pasé uno de sus muñequitos que hacían sonido y ella se divirtió así.

-Ya Emmett, toda tuya.

-Eres igual de malvado que una pequeña duende que conozco, ¿como se llama?... así, Alice. Pero no te daré el gusto de reírte, adoro a esta pequeña así por eso lo haré –murmuró enojado Emmett.

Re-buscó entre el bolso de Amy sus pañales, le mostré que tenía un al lado de Amy.

-Gracias, veo que aun tienes algo de caballerosidad.

-De nada.

Amy movía sus piernas como si trata de nadar en el aire. Emmett sacó le sacó el pañal y sonrió.

-Gracias pequeña, por tener un lindo sistema digestivo por la felicidad de tío Emmett –Amy rió como con todas las ocurrencias de Emmett.

-Engreído –murmuré.

-Se hace lo que se puede –luego terminó de ponerle el nuevo pañal-. Has quedado muy limpia, pequeña.

Era mi turno de vestirla, no era como Alice a la hora de vestir a alguien, pero era decente. Tenía un entero, una chaqueta y un gorrito. Era invierno.

-¿Cómo se supone que se pone esto? -me preguntó Emmett.

-No tengo ni la menor idea -le respondí, Esme debió haberme recordado como se hacía.

No parecía ser tan difícil, pero tenía unas cintas para amarrar –Lo había hecho Alice-. Era como meterla en un disfraz. En la parte de al centro tenía una abertura y allí es donde había que meter a Amy, y luego estaban las cintas que había que amarrar, en alguna parte.

-¿Dónde se supone que se amarra eso? –Preguntó Emmett, otra vez.

Emmett le estaba poniendo e lugar de sus pies sus manos en la ropa.

-Espera ¡NO! –Le dije a Emmett-. Eso va en los pies.

Luego de una gran batalla tratando de vestirla quedó bien, pero solo porque tuvimos que llamar a Alice para que no explicara como se tenía que poner.

Afortunadamente el día de hoy estaba bien, pero aun así hacía frío. La silla la había puesto en el _volvo. _–no era tan difícil-.

Llegamos hasta la habitación de Bella. Entramos los tres y Amy se quedó arriba del pecho de Bella, estaba acostada a su lado. Emmett y yo vigilábamos que no sucediera nada.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora, Amy se veía feliz –como si estuviera enterada de que Bella era su mamá.

Katherine pasó a ver a la pequeña, jugó con ella algunos minutos y luego nos fuimos. Llegamos hasta la casa, Aun había luz natural y se había templado algo el día, así que "pequeña saltamontes" podría nadar.

Vestí a Amy para la ocasión, bajamos hasta la puerta que estaba cerca del acceso principal. Afortunadamente a Emmett se le había ocurrido poner la piscina adentro de la casa y se podía aislar del patio trasero si uno quería.

Entré primero yo, Amy parecía un poco reacia a un nuevo ambiente. Emmett me la entregó desde afuera –para que no ocurriera ningún accidente-. Luego de unos minutos ella se veía muy feliz disfrutando del agua. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del agua.

La llevé hasta su habitación la sequé y luego le cambie su ropita. Luego bajé hasta hacerle su leche. Mi querido hermano parecía inusualmente feliz, hasta que llegué donde estaba la pequeña y me di cuenta del porqué.

Emmett hacía sus gracias pero con los pañales de Amy y no quedaba ninguno. Tendríamos que hacer un pequeño viaje.

-Hay que ir a comprar pañales -le dije, Emmett se puso a reír-. No debiste haberlos usado para jugar con Amy

-Pero ella se veía muy feliz, no puedo impedir a alguien la felicidad –me rebatió.

-Estoy seguro que no te negaste mucho tiempo –le respondí riéndome.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me quedé a cuidar a Amy. Tanya había llegado hace dos días, se veía un poco triste, le había preguntado el porqué, pero solo me dijo que no era nada.

Hoy Carlisle me había dicho que tendría que viajar por dos semanas hasta Los Ángeles por una convención que se realizaría. Él se había dado cuenta de cual era mi temor, pero me había dicho que cualquier cosa que sucediera me llamaría y con eso me tranquilizaba solo un poco.

Tendría que volar en una semana más y de la agenda aun no había noticias.

* * *

_Ayer no pude actualizar por una salida "sorpresa" al Valle de Elqui (como siempre) ¡Pero aquí estoy! Estoy tan feliz gracias a USTEDES ¡sí! a USTEDES, estoy por alcanzar los 200 reviews! mil gracias, no se como agradecérselos! mis lindos saludos a: Jos WeasleyC, Novaly Izazaga de Brieff, morita cullen, PAULETTA, Georgina (Tienes razón con la canción "No me lo creo"), Tina Masen, IvanaCullen, Maiy, Amelie 666, AliciaConi, MissBennetDarcy, ALLY CULLEN, Alice Bei Fong, HippieLucy._

_¡Les diré que el capitulo que sigué se sabrá quien tiene la agenda... y otra sorpresa más! ¡amo ese capitulo!_

_adelanto..._

_"-No puede ser -le dije, lo que Carlisle me había dicho simplemente no lo podía creer._

_-Necesito que vegan en el menor tiempo posible hasta aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta, es urgente -me respondió por el otro lado de la linea"_

_¡Chan Chan! ¿alguien tiene alguna teoría?_

_Au revoir!_

_PD: la casa de Esme y Carlisle la había visto en una de mis revistas de Arquitectura, porque es hermosa y en el interior es algo juvenil, pero elegante. Además era una de las pocas que solo tenía cuatro habitaciones. En mi perfil la pagina para ver la casa, luego subiré las imagenes que tengo yo. Les recomiendo que vean las imagenes._

_PD2: realmente las amo! a cada una de ustedes y cada uno de sus reviews._


	17. Instinto Animal

La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago sufrir.

**

* * *

Instinto Animal**

Cinco meses desde que Bella había llegado a mi vida… cinco meses donde me había enamorado de alguien a quien nunca había escuchado hablar… si pasaba un mes más ya no habría vuelta atrás, porque las posibilidades de que Bella despertara después de los seis meses eran realmente nulas, por esa razón Carlisle le había "dado" cinco meses más después de que naciera su hija. Era Marzo.

Estaba a punto de abordar el avión. Dos semanas fuera de la vida de Bella, pero no había nada que lo pudiera impedir.

-Pasajeros del Vuelo B229 con destino a Los Ángeles, por favor abordar en la puerta 3 –escuché y siguió repitiendo-. Pasajeros del Vuelo B229…

Esme se encontraba a mi lado y Amy en mis brazos… me tendría que despedir de ella.

-Adiós pequeña, cuídate y no hagas rabiar a Esme, no es muy agradable. Yo lo sé –le dije mientras le besaba su cabecita-. Mamá cualquier cosa que pase me avisas, no importa qué. Estaré llamando todos los días.

Amy parecía como si fuera a llorar… hasta que lo hizo, parecía como si supiera que me iba…

-Edward, todo va a estar bien… tu igual cuídate. Aquí te estará esperando la pequeña, sana y a salvo. Te lo prometo.

-volveré lo más pronto posible. Las amo –les dije y era la verdad más verdadera, valga la redundancia, que había dicho en mi vida. Eso pareció calmar un poco el llanto de Amy que dejaba a mi alma en un hilo.

-Yo sé que Amy también.

-Pasajeros del Vuelo B229… -repitió de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir –les dije-. Adiós

Llegué hasta la puerta para partir… pude ver a través de la gente como Esme tomaba el bracito de Amy y lo movía en forma de despedida, ella aun tenía su carita con pena. Las ví por última vez. Pasé a través del detector de metales. Y esperé hasta poder subir al avión.

Eran aproximadamente una hora y media de viaje –no era demasiado-. Ya estaban todos sentados, las azafatas pasaban de vez en cuando y se nos pidió apagar nuestro móviles.

El viaje fue tranquilo –no si algunas turbulencias-. Producto de la estación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Se podría decir que Los Ángeles era lo opuesto a Seattle…

En el aeropuerto de LAX _[n/a: nombre del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles] _había rentado un auto para poder movilizarme en la cuidad –extrañaría mi volvo-. Pero eran solo dos semanas, podría sobrevivir con eso.

Llegué hasta el hotel, ya se estaba oscureciendo mañana tendría que ir a dar una conferencia, esto sería un tanto agotador… tomé mi iPhone y busqué su numero.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo, Edward –sí, se que la frase es estúpida. Era una costumbre, pero Esme podía reconocer mi voz-. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allí?

-Bastante bien, Amy no deja de estar un poco incomoda pero se a comportado muy bien. Fuimos a ver a Bella, Amy se divirtió. Además luego de que se ha bañado en nuestra piscina desde aquella vez, le ha encantado el agua, pero ahora no se puede bañar, porque está un poco helado y no quiero que se resfríe. Así que le he pedido ayuda a Emmett, vendrá mañana.

-Dile a Emmett que se comporte con Amy

-Sabes que lo hará

-Tienes razón

Continuamos hablando por algunos minutos más, no podría hablarle a Amy porque estaba durmiendo. Así que quedó hasta allí y me despedí de Esme.

Era jueves. La primera conferencia estaba terminada por hoy. Estaba guardando mi notebook, cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Cullen –escuché una suave voz.

-Buenas Tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarla? –le pregunté. Una sonrisa salió de su boca, pero me pareció perturbador-. Quería preguntarle sobre una duda que tendía acerca de la posible intervención cuando las válvulas están cambiadas y hay bebés muy pequeños.

-Tiene que cumplir con ciertos requerimientos para poder intervenir en ese tipo de casos. Además debe contar con la autorización de la familia, pero si está en una situación extremadamente peligrosa para el bebé allí habría que reconsiderar mejor las opciones –le respondí.

-¿Quiere ir a tomar algo conmigo? –preguntó coquetamente.

-Lo siento –le mentí-. Tengo que marcharme.

-¿Es usted soletero? –sabía lo que finalmente preguntaría.

-No –le dije escuetamente.

-ah… -y se marchó.

Salí desde aquel lugar y me encaminé hacia el coche. Extrañaba a Bella y a Amy. Era algo muy extraño, me sentí atado a ellas –y me gustaba-. Tenía la necesidad de cuidarlas, como un "instinto", algo que no podía ignorar.

Aun no oscurecía y estaba "vagando" por las calles de Los Ángeles –Ya conocía allí-. Y recordé un lugar que era una tienda para bebés. Dirigí el coche hasta aquel sitio, una bonita tienda donde se veían muchos colores, la fañada era limpia y simple. Aparqué el coche y bajé de este.

Abrí la puerta, sonaron unas campanitas anunciando mi entrada y un aroma a goma de mascar me inundó, era agradable.

Una señora me recibió.

-Buenas tardes –me saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes –le respondí-. Estoy buscando algo bonito para regalar. Pero ella va a cumplir dos meses.

-Bueno hace unos días nos ha llegado un nuevo producto, es una vaquita que hace sonidos y es de un nuevo material que es especial para recién nacidos porque no tiene residuos que pueda liberar su pelo.

Era una bonita vaquita que se le podía grabar alguna voz –mas eso le serviría para cumpliera más edad-. Pero era bonita, además ella no tenía alguno.

Lo compré y ya se estaba oscureciendo. Volví al hotel.

Habían pasado los días, ya llevaba una semana aquí, era miércoles 10. Estaba preparándome para comenzar salir de la conferencia cuando el replique del iPhone sonó –hace solo unos minutos lo había encendido.

-¡Edward! –dijo la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea-. He tratado de llamarte hace unos treinta minutos atrás.

-¿Qué a sucedido?

-Bella ha despertado –mi mente no respondía, mi cuerpo tampoco. Era una noticia que quería recibir hace cinco meses y hoy sucedía, precisamente cuando no estaba en la cuidad, ni siquiera en e mismo estado-. A entrado en shock, la hemos sedado. Cuando despierte otra vez le diremos que Amy está sana y a salvo.

-No puede ser -le dije, lo que Carlisle me había dicho simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Necesito que vengas en el menor tiempo posible hasta aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta, es urgente -me respondió por el otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, ahora, en este instante. Buscaré algún vuelvo para volver lo más pronto posible.

Corté la llamada, me dirigía al coche. Mientras llegaba hasta allí llamé ara poder cancelar algunas de las otras cosas que tenía que hacer en la semana que aun debía quedarme allí. Llamé a mi secretaria y le dije.

Aceleré y llegué hasta el hotel. Tratando de no perder la calma llegué hasta mi habitación. Busqué mi equipaje y como un tornado iba buscando aquellas cosas para que no se quedaran allí. Mientras hacía eso en el teléfono llamaba a la aerolínea para poder adelantar mi viaje de regreso, afortunadamente había un vuelo en una hora más.

Terminé de empacar y partí hasta el aeropuerto. Dejé el coche donde lo había rentado y prácticamente corrí entre las personas para poder alcanzar el vuelo.

Solo cuando estuve al interior del avión me pude calmar –pero solo un poco-. En la hora que había pasado, no había podido detenerme a pensar que Bella estaba despierta… Definitivamente no lo podía creer, era algo irreal.

A mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar de felicidad y las azafatas se veían perturbadas cuando me veían, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin Bella podría salir de todo lo que sufrió por cerca de un año, la casa que había comprado a su nombre hace meses tras quedaría para ella y podría vivir allí.

El avión iba despegando. Había tenido mucha suerte en poder subir a un avión en las dos oportunidades, porque era muy difícil por las nevadas que habían azotado al país. Ya estábamos en el aire.

Sentía un inmenso alivio en todo mi cuerpo… Pero un nombre llegó a mi mente. Jacob Black.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que Bella había despertado? Se iría con él, porque lo que había entendido Jacob no estaba con nadie y tal vez Bella preferiría irse con él.

Carlisle no me había comentado ninguna complicación que había sufrido Bella, mas solo había hablado con él por solo un par de minutos. Estaba rebosante de felicidad… seguía con el mismo pensamiento, aun no lo podía creer…

Llevábamos ya cerca de una hora de vuelo y en mi cabeza aun estaba el conocer a Bella, la única vez que había visto sus ojos abierto fue solo porque era para ver si estaba bien, el día del accidente. Y nunca la había escuchado hablar.

No la había podido conocer mayormente, porque su diario lo alcancé a leer solo hasta el mes de Agosto. No sabía que más había pasado con ella después de los siguientes meses. Todavía me preguntaba acerca del paradero de la agenda. Cuando había hablado con Alice, me había comentado que no había podido encontrar pistas sobre donde podía estar.

Con esos pensamientos aterrizamos, Alice me estaría esperando con su auto en el aeropuerto. Busqué mi equipaje. Y salí para poder ir a ver a Bella.

-Hola Edward, no sabes lo feliz que estoy –me saludó con su habitual efusismo.

-Ni siquiera puedes imaginar en tu pequeña cabeza mi felicidad –me burlé.

-Ven, no perdamos tiempo y vamos a ver a Bella, ya que no la he podido ver por venir a buscarte. Deberías sentirte importante.

Llegamos hasta su Porshe y entramos. Alice aceleró. Con los pensamientos acerca de la agenda me acordé que Bella tenía unas fotografías por su cumpleaños. No me había percatado que no me había dado cuenta que el Jacob que salía en la fotografía no era la misma persona que había conocido.

-¡Alice acelera! –le grité, en su rostro había duda-. Solo acelera.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? Ya se que quieres ir a ver a Bella, pero tienes que tranquilizarte.

-No es necesariamente por eso, puede estar allí.

-Obviamente que Bella va a estar allí, solo hace dos horas que ha despertado ella –Alice no entendía.

-La persona que secuestró a Bella

-¿Que? –preguntó.

··- Inicio Flashback-··

_Nos saludamos y luego lo dejé entrar. Jacob se acercó hasta Bella, le tomó la mano y la quedó mirando. No sabía que más hacer aquí… así que me fui._

_-Puedes estar solo media hora, luego vendré a revisarla._

_Desde la puerta lo vi asentir…_

_Llegué hasta el ascensor para poder ir a mi consultorio para guardar mis cosas, pero me percaté que no traía conmigo el maletín. Luego me acordé que lo había dejado en el sofá de la habitación de Bella. Dí la vuelta con dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegué me acordé que debía golpear la puerta para poder pasar –nunca lo había tenido que hacer-._

_-Pase –escuché desde adentro._

_-Se ha quedado mi maletín –le respondí._

_Lo tomé de donde estaba y salí._

··- Fin Flashback -··

No había recordado eso, tampoco el que Bella tenía imágenes de Jacob –porque definitivamente no era él-. Las dos personas eran totalmente opuestas. Además el maletín era el único lugar donde estaba esa agenda.

-No puede ser –susurró luego de que le contara la situación.

Alice fue tratando de adelantar algunos coches, tomando precauciones. Hasta que llegamos al hospital, corrí todo lo que pude. Hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba Bella. Afuera se encontraba Jacob o como quiera que se llame. Al verme su mirada fue se terror y luego fue a felicidad. Se había dado cuenta que me había enterado.

Corriendo por el pasillo opuesto al que yo había llegado escapó. Lo seguí inmediatamente. Corríamos por todo el hospital, todos nos quedaban mirando. Se fue bajando por las escaleras ¿qué lograba con gritarle "Hey, tu"? si no se iba a detener.

Estábamos llegando hasta la entrada principal y grité.

-¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! –pero fue en vano, porque el ya había escapado. Salí por las puertas de vidrio, los coches pasaban a gran velocidad, él logró cruzar la avenida. Yo quedé al otro lado.

Tenía la agenda en sus manos, la abrió y arrancó algunas –varias-. Hojas de esta. Me las mostró. Luego sacó un encendedor y les prendió fuego ¿con qué fin? No lo se. Una sonrisa malévola surcó por sus labios. Las hojas se estaban consumiendo y yo no podía hacer nada.

Tiró la agenda hacia el suelo y el desapareció luego. Ya no podría hacer nada.

Crucé la calle cuando el trancito aminoró y fui en búsqueda de lo que quedaba de la agenda. Cuando la recogí me di cuenta de que había sacado de esta la última semana de septiembre y los últimos días que Bella había escrito de octubre ¿Qué habría sucedido allí?

Se había escapado.

Llegué hasta el hospital y los guardias con sus miradas me pedían disculpas. Subí hasta donde estaba Bella. Afuera estaban enfermeras. Entré, mi padre estaba allí.

-¡No me toquen! –gritó Bella.

-Por favor tiene que calmarse –le dijo mi papá.

-No quiero, quiero a mi hijo –dijo Bella.

-Ella está bien –interrumpí.

-¿Eres tu mi ángel? –me preguntó con su hermosa voz, mientras las lágrimas que habían caído hace unos minutos iban desapareciendo y me miró con esos profundos y hermosos ojos marrones.

* * *

_Hola, bueno... uf! Gente, mi país está sufriendo por el Terremoto que ocurrió en la zona centro sur del país. Mil gracias a IvannaCullen y a morita cullen que me preguntaron si estaba bien. Y si estoy bien, cuando ocurrió yo estaba en una pijamada con La Push y me dio un ataque de pánico, pero solo fue por aquella madrugada. En mi cuidad fue solo eso, un sismo que no pasó a mayores._

_Mañana entro a clases, y por esa razón no podré actualizar tan seguido. Lo Siento, pero no puedo haecar nada, si ven que pasó mucho en mi notebook me quitarán Intenet y hay no podría continuar con el fic._

_gracias por sus reviews a: Amelie666 (te mandé un PM, estás bien?), IvanaCullen, Tina Masen, morita cullen, marihel, Leinad25, VERONICA, Maiy, Jos WeasleyC, MarielithaCullen, Yirla, ALLY CULLEN. mil gracias! :)_

_Bueno, Bella a despertado, no mucha gente lo adivinó. jiji me gusta causar sorpresa. Desde que comenzé el fic sabía cuando ella iba a despertar, cinco meses desde su entrada al coma. ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme. y Bueno Jacob no era Jacob chan, pero aun no se sabe y alguien se imagina el porqué "él" arrancó esas hojas???_

_**Fuerza para los chilenos que se encuentran entre las V y VIII región. Sobretodo para Concepción y sus zonas rurales.**_

_Au revoir!_


	18. Abriendo Los Ojos

Los Personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo algunos son **míos**. Y la **historia** que tambien es **mía**.

* * *

**Abriendo los ojos**

¿Qué podía responderle? "quiero que me conozcas, pero si quieres puedo ser tú ángel por el momento" definitivamente no era la mejor respuesta. Con pasos apresurados llegué hasta su lado, Katherine estaba al lado de ella –la otra enfermera había abandonado la habitación a la señal de Carlisle-. Bella se había calmado solo un poco, lo necesario para poder hablar con ella.

-Soy su doctor –le dije en respuesta a la hermosa joven que me miraba a los ojos, su mirada decayó y vi un atisbo de dolor en aquel hermoso rostro. Se giró hacia Carlisle y Katherine; sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente.

-Sabemos que esto es complicado para ti, pero tienes que tranquilizarte –le dijo Carlisle-. No es bueno que te demos más calmantes cuando acabas de despertar.

Carlisle me miró y con eso me preguntó si podría controlar esto.

-El doctor Cullen le hará algunas preguntas –le dijo con toda formalidad-. Katherine se quedará aquí, contigo, para tu tranquilidad.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza. Carlisle se había retirado de la habitación. Bella ya no me miraba, la luz se colaba entre las cortinas y sus ojos se perdían ante aquella vista –además que estos se encontraban rojos con algunos rastros de lágrimas. No sabía como actuar, me sentía eufórico, pero eso podría alarmar a Bella. Extrañaría el no poder decirle "_Bella_"… mas me alegraba enormemente poder ver sus ojos marrones.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy su doctor –me presenté-. Ella es Katherine ¿Quieres algo?

Bella apuntó la puerta. Katherine le susurró algo al oído y Bella asintió. Los pasos se Katherine resonaban en toda la habitación. Lentamente caminé hasta su cama –la puerta ya se había cerrado-. Nos encontrábamos solos, ella movía tímidamente sus manos arriba de su vientre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? –su voz era apenas un débil susurró-. ¿Días? ¿semanas?

-Has llegado hace cinco meses, Ya estamos en el año 2010 –al decir eso su rostro mostró sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?

-Está viviendo en casa de mis padres, es una larga historia –me apresuré en decirle-. Pero te puedo asegurar que ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Está afuera, pero antes te tengo que hacer unas preguntas y ver si no hay secuelas de tu accidente.

Sus ojos se rehuían a mirarme

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Isabella Marie Swan –respondió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿24?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –le pregunté, sus manos que antes jugaban entre ellas, ahora se aferraban entre las cobijas. Pasó un largo minuto y ella habló.

-Estaba conduciendo muy deprisa, me salté un alto, traté de frenar, pero el carro patinó en la suelo. No pude detenerlo y recuerdo una oscuridad muy profunda, voces –musitó.

-¿Recuerdas el porqué ibas apurada? –le pregunté, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y los latidos de su corazón resonaban por toda la habitación que emitía el monitor. Bella pareció percatarse de aquello y trató de controlarse-. ¿Tal vez… tenias algo que hacer?

Le pregunté inocentemente.

-Puedes confiar en mí –le volví a hablar-. Quiero ayudarte, se por lo que has pasado…

-No lo creo –musitó enojada-. Nadie lo sabe.

-Te juro que puedes confiar en mí. Es mi deber como tu doctor ayudarte… -aunque no era necesario que fuera su doctor para poder ayudarla, y si no lo fuera encontraría la forma de ayudarla igualmente-. Esto es estrictamente profesional, nadie se enterará.

Le mentí.

-Luego, pero ahora no. En este momento no quiero hablar de eso. Solo se que recuerdo todo –dijo y luego murmuró-. Desgraciadamente.

Su voz seguía siendo suave, un tanto desganada y su mirada perdida en lo que era el único lugar que había estado en estos cinco meses.

-Está bien, luego será –le respondí-. Necesito que muevas tus manos de esta forma.

Le mostré con mis manos el movimiento que debía hacer –abrirlas y cerrarlas-. Lo puedo hacer no si antes complicarla un poco, pero luego lo pudo hacer mejor. Hasta ahora podía mover toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, había un rastro de alegría cada vez que movía sus manos, pero seguía igual de callada y solo un par de veces me miró para luego ruborizarse.

-ahora quiero que muevas los dedos de tus pies

-no puedo hacerlo bien –respondió frustrada luego de unos segundos donde miraba concentradamente a sus pies-. No quiero quedar discapacitada…

-No sucederá. Inténtalo otra vez, concéntrate –le pedí ¿Podría tener alguna en el cerebro que le impidiera caminar? Lo hizo de nuevo…

-Aun no lo puedo hacer del todo bien.-comenzó a hiperventilar-. Me es difícil.

-Mueve tus piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo –luego de un par de minutos lo pudo hacer, pero aun no podía coordinar bien el movimiento de sus piernas.

-Estoy cansada, quiero verla…

-Está bien, pero ahora necesito que te realicen algunos exámenes. Luego podrás verla.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó.

-Amy Lynn Swan –hizo un gesto de sorpresa que permaneció bastante tiempo, parecía como si estuviera recordando.

-Luego de que la veas tengo que hablar contigo sobre… tu agenda.

Eso pareció responder su duda no formulada sobre el porqué del nombre.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Esme que se encontraba sentada con Amy a sus brazos y Alice mirándola tiernamente. Llegué hasta Katherine que se encontraba con Carlisle y me dispuse a hablar.

-No puede coordinar el movimiento en sus piernas –les dije-. Con un par de meses en terapia podrá caminar como antes o eso es lo que más deseo.

-Era más que seguro que abría alguna consecuencia con el coma y sumado al accidente que tuvo –dijo Carlisle.

-Le realizaré un scaner para ver la actividad del cerebro, Katherine ¿puedes ir a prepararla?

-Ahora voy –respondió y entró hasta la habitación de Bella.

-¿Has podido saber algo sobre su vida anterior? –me preguntó mi padre que se encontraba al frente de mi realmente afectado.

-No y si no hubiera rescatado su agenda en el accidente no sabría nada de ella.

-Estaba pensando que lo correcto será que vaya a un psicólogo. Tendrá muchos traumas que habrá que tratarlos y también la frustración de no poder controlar bien su cuerpo.

-Si

-Se que harás lo correcto –dijo después de unos segundos en un silencio pacífico.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?

-Ya lo sabes, no es necesario que te lo recuerde. Estaré en mi oficina.

-Está bien –y se fue no sin antes despedirse de Esme y Alice.

Le daría el tiempo a Bella para que pudiera hablar con Katherine lo que no se atrevería a preguntarme a mí. Llegué hasta Esme, quien –como antes- estaba sosteniendo a Amy y Alice se encontraba jugando con ella.

-¿Ahora me podrías responder a mi pregunta de cómo te enteraste de que la persona que todos creíamos que era amigo de Bella era la persona que la había tenido secuestrada?

-Recordé que Bella tenía unas fotografías de ella en su cumpleaños número dieciocho con quien realmente era Jacob Black. Las había visto hace bastante tiempo atrás. No las recordaba. No era él… -la cara de Alice y Esme era de un asombro tan grande, pero Amy ni se inmutaba con las reacciones de ellas, ella seguía jugando con sus manitos-. Uno de los primero días que él fue a ver a Bella se había quedado mi maletín en la habitación de ella, él la había tomado ese día. Ya que desde ese día la agenda desapareció. Además cada vez que le preguntaba cosas sobre Bella él no sabía como responderlas correctamente. Él es el padre de Amy.

---· Inicio Flashback ·---

_-Quiero llevármela_

_-No –le respondí._

_-¿Porqué no? –me preguntó._

---· Fin Flashback ·---

¿Habrá cambiado? Pero la respuesta rápidamente como un rayo surcó mi cabeza. Y esa era definitivamente un… No.

---· Inicio Flashback ·---

_-Y quiero ver a la pequeña ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me pueda quedar con ella?_

_-Puedes verla, pero no hay posibilidad alguna de que te puedas quedar con ella. No eres su familiar, ella no puede estar bajo tu cuidado –le respondí-. Además ella irá a un orfanato._

_-¿Cómo me van a prohibir cuidarla?_

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer, lo único que te puedo decir, es que puede ir a ver a Bella y a su hija, pero no te puedes llevar a ninguna de las dos. Eso es definitivo, además Bella tiene solo cinco meses para despertar, o si no será desconectada._

---· Fin Flashback ·---

Era extraño su comportamiento, no lograba entender como es que quería cuidar a Amy y maltrataba a Bella. Y tampoco entendía la razón de él a secuestrar a Bella.

-¡Tuvimos a secuestrador al frente de nosotros y nadie reconoció nada en él! –dijo indignada Alice.

-hija cálmate, no queremos que Amy se sienta incómoda –le recordó Esme.

-estoy… enfadada. Quiero a Bella como una hermana, tengo rabia de saber que la persona que tanto daño le hizo a Bella esté suelta –no era algo muy propio de Alice que estuviera enojada-. Iré a la cafetería, ya vuelvo.

Ahora estábamos solos y Esme se dispuso a hablar cuando Katherine salió de la habitación de Bella, dándome a entender que estaba lista.

-¿Crees que yo le pueda llevar a Amy a Bella?

-está bien. Le prometí a Bella que luego de los exámenes podría ver a su hija.

Entré a la habitación donde Bella estaba acostada, Katherine como siempre le había peinado el cabello. Y tenía una nueva muda. Se veía adorable.

Katherine salió de la habitación en busca de los implemento para realizarle el examen de sangre.

-Katherine fue a buscar unas agujas para realizarte un examen de sangre –le expliqué-. Ya habíamos visto si podías mover tus extremidades, pero ahora tengo que ver tus reacciones.

El color de la cara de Bella se fue muy rápido. Estaba pálida. Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta la cama de Bella.

Tomé una pequeña linterna que tenía en un bolsillo de mi bata. Bella se sentó con un poco de mi ayuda y se quedó mirando sus manos.

Con mi mano libro levante su rostro. Ella trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar menos hacia mí. Con la linterna apunté a uno de sus ojos y luego al otro.

-Tus reacciones son normales para todo el tiempo que has estado en coma –le dije, luego aplaudí a un costado de su cabeza y luego al otro.

Katherine llegó y le realizó el examen de sangre. Fue un poco cómico, a Bella le aterraban las agujas y sobretodo la sangre. Me suplicó que si no había otra forma, pero no la había.

---· Inicio Flashback ·---

_-¿No hay otra forma? –le preguntó infantilmente Bella._

_-¿Te dan miedo las agujas? –le preguntó Katherine-. Te prometo que no te dolerá, soy muy buena en lo que hago._

_-La sangre me da nauseas, tiene un olor a oxido y a sal –le respondió, traté de que mi risa fuera sofocada por el sonido de una falsa tos, pero igualmente me miró._

_-No había escuchado a nadie que me haya dicho que oliera la sangre –le respondió cariñosamente tratando de salvarme-. ¿No eres alguna clase de vampira?_

_-No lo creo. Soy muy torpe._

---· Fin Flashback ·---

Iba camino a la habitación de Bella, venía de estar revisando el examen de Bella con el mejor neurocirujano de Estados Unidos. Carlisle. El scaner había detectado que tenía una lesión en el lóbulo occipital del cerebro, pero que este había estado sanando con el pasar de los meses y por eso ahora le dificultaba un poco el poder caminar. Así que tendría que hacer una terapia y podría volver a caminar, pero aun así le sería difícil y frustrante. Estaría con ella.

Llegué hasta la habitación de Bella, desde la puerta se escuchaban un par de risa. Una que no había identificado nunca… era la de Bella.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Espiar detrás de las puertas, pero podía escuchar la conversación que sostenía Esme con Bella.

-no, ya han hecho suficiente por mí –le respondió Bella a algo que no había logrado escuchar.

-Piensa en Amy ¿La alejarías de mi hijo? Todos nosotros te queremos y te amamos, aun cuando no hayamos hablado nunca.

-No quiero incomodarlos –le dijo a Esme.

¿Pensaba en irse? No la dejaría, era muy peligroso para ella y para Amy. El secuestrador de Bella –de quien no me sabía su nombre- estaba libre y podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

Bella tenía a Amy entre sus brazos, se veía feliz. Muy feliz.

-Es lo contrario, espero Bella que lo reconsideres. Todos amamos a Amy. Además aquí junto a nosotros estarás más segura –le recordó-. Me disculpas un momento, tengo que ir a entrenar a un murciélago. No me demoraré más de tres minutos. Ya vuelvo.

Esme se levantó de la cama de Bella, mientras ella se quedaba acostada con Amy en sus brazos no había entendido lo que había querido decir mi mamá y yo tampoco. Traté de salir antes, pero ya tenía a Esme al frente de mí.

-¿No te he ensañado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas a través de las puertas es de mala educación?

-¿Qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? –le pregunté como respuesta.

-Bella se quiere ir lo más pronto de la ciudad.

Haría lo posible para que eso no sucediera, por lo menos hasta que el maldito estuviera en la cárcel por cadena perpetua. Lograría que Bella se quedara en la casa que había comprado cuando le había cambiado el nombre… pero ¿Cuál era el real motivo por el que Bella se quería ir de Seattle?

* * *

_Hola Gente! Estoy de vuelta. Como había dicho antes no había podido por mis clases. Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana. Mil gracias a sus reviews! Siempre se agradecen, de verdad. Si no le respondí a alguien, lo siento he estado muy liada. Pero siempre respondo los reviews... mis lindos cariñitos para:__**HippieLucy, Tina Masen, VampireGirl90, katlyn cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, , Yirla, morita cullen, Jos WeasleyC, DeMorcef, marihel, MyGypsyPauletta**__(por fin te podré responder tus reviews :)__**lakentsb, Mina Rox, Leinad 25, ALLY CULLEN, Tutzy Cullen, lOrEn cUllEn, EdithCullen71283, Alice Bei Fong, karito CullenMasen, Amelie 666, AkHaNe, Georgina.**_

_**¡Bienvenidas nuevas Lectoras!**_

_Tengo Livejournal... annilet. live journal. com (sin espacios) si alguien tiene, que me agrege. No tengo ningún amigo... Y si no tienen cuenta igualmente pueden leer. Es mi diario de Vida cibernético. para que vean lo que sucede en mi día a día y tengan un conocimiento de que día podría subir. Los Invito._

_¡Bueno Bella despertó! y Aun no se sabe cual es el nombre del secuestrador de Bella ni el porqué la tenía secuestrada... ¿Teorías? Lo siento si no dejé un adelanto la vez pasada... se me fue. Y bueno el porqué de mi demora, bueno llevaba ya muchas páginas en mi cuaderno cuando mi mejor amiga lo leyó y caí en la cuenta de que lo que escribí estaba malo. Así que me frustré._

_Aquí el adelanto..._

_"-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella a quien solo conoces desde hace un año y no a tu hermana a la que conoces desde hace veintitrés?_

_-No es que no confíe -le respondí a Alice-. ¿pero como sabías que era ella?_

_-algún día te darás cuenta de que Tanya te está engañado y que yo tenía razón"_

_Au revoir!_


	19. Ctrl, Alt, Supr

La mayoría de los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo solo los hago sufir con mis retorcidas ideas.

* * *

*

**Ctrl, Alt, Supr**

Bella se encontraba en su cama –camilla, como sea-. Con Amy en sus brazos como la había visto hace minutos atrás. Esme había entrado conmigo para llevarse a Amy a casa.

Bella se veía muy feliz cuando miraba a Amy, ella le estaba haciendo costillas mientras que la pequeña se reía y a Bella se le iluminaban los ojos. Eran uno de los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban, la risa de Amy y el monitor cardiaco de Bella.

-Perdón, pero Bella es hora que Amy vaya a dormir… ¿no lo crees? –le preguntó Esme-. Además vendrá todos los días para que la veas ¿está bien?

-Te lo agradezco –le dijo una Bella que se encontraba ruborizada y bajando su cabeza-. No se como pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi. Puedo…

-Nada –le interrumpió esta vez-. No tienes que hacer nada, solo quedarte aquí con Amy.

Bella no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio.

-Será mejor que lleves a Amy a casa –Esme pareció comprender lo que le quería decir.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella

-Nos vemos mañana –repitió Bella.

Esme se marchó de la habitación con la pequeña que parecía no querer irse de allí. El silencio se extendía por la habitación, como cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos, Bella miraba cualquier lugar con tal de evitar cualquier mirada conmigo.

-Srta. Isabella

-Bella –me interrumpió-. Preferiría que… me llamara así.

-Está bien… entonces Bella –Una alegría interna me llenó, era un inútilmente feliz por el solo hecho de poder llamarla así frente a ella-. Los resultados de los exámenes han arrojado que las posibilidades de que vuelva a caminar son amplias, pero todo esto con algunas sesiones de rehabilitación y tendrá que ir al psicólogo.

-aja –musitó-. Mmm… ¿cuándo podré marcharme?

-Tienes que estar aquí aunque sea diez días, veremos tu progreso y luego podrás marcharte. Aunque no puedes salir de la cuidad, por aproximadamente un mes

-¡Un mes!

-Tienes que continuar la rehabilitación aquí. No puedes salir de la cuidad.

-No quiero caridad de ningún tipo, solo quiero largarme de aquí y fingir como si estos cinco meses nunca hubieran existido. Por favor –me suplicó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¿Mi Agenda? –preguntó de un par de minutos en silencio.

-Aquí está –le entregué esta-. ¿Lo… viste a él? ¿Cómo se llama?

-amm… No –susurró-. Y… sobre su nombre, no es algo de lo que quiero hablar.

-Solo así podrá ir a la cárcel –le respondí-. No hagas nada para protegerlo porque no se lo merece.

-No, no se lo mereces. Pero me iré de aquí, haré como si nada de esto sucedió.

-Bella… ¿No vas a denunciarlo?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-No

-Arranó algunas hojas –cambié de tema, No lograba entender su mente, pero aun tenía algo de tiempo para aprender de ella.

-Oh –el color se fue de su rostro y sus latidos resonaban en la habitación con más frecuencia.

-Primero necesito que estés tranquila, hoy has estado sometida a diversas emociones. No te hará bien, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Está bien. Calmarme –repitió para sí misma.

-¿Por qué crees que arrancó las hojas? ¿Qué sucedió entre finales de septiembre y antes que llegar aquí?

-Nada fuera de lo que siempre me hacía –se quedó en silencio por unos minutos-. Quisiera poder rehacer mi vida, lejos de todo problema. Volver a comenzar otra vez, sin errores, ni malas decisiones al igual que cuando un computador colapsa y este no funciona bien porque se queda estancado… y solo teclear control, alt, suprimir –me mostró con sus manos como se debería hacer-. Y Borrar todas las situaciones horrorosas y desagradables; y comenzar con otras bonitas junto a mi pequeña hija –musitó.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, no me pidas que te deje porque no lo haré –le confesé-. Estarás mejor aquí.

-Esme me ha contado que has comprado una casa a mi nombre ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero yo no puedo aceptar eso. No me conocen.

-No como lo haría el común de las personas, pero yo si te conozco y te pido perdón por haber leído tu agenda. Sentía como si tenía que leer esa agenda.

-No importa. Me siento mal por todo lo que les he hecho pasar. Esme me contó que habían cambiado mi nombre, que compraron una casa para hacer como si había tenido una vida antes. Cuidaron a Amy y no quiero imaginar que más… siento que estoy muy, muy en deuda con todos ustedes. No quiero…

-shh… piensa en Amy ¿dejarías que él le hiciera algo a ella? –Bella negó con la cabeza-. Tres meses, te pido que te quedes, solo tres meses. Quédate aquí tres meses, si luego de eso no te puedes acostumbra te podrás ir libre a donde tu quieras, pero no sin antes decirme el nombre de la persona que te tuvo secuestrada.

Bella parecía meditarlo, ambos ganábamos –yo por sobre todas la cosas-. Tres meses me podrían ayudar a que Bella se quedara aquí para siempre, era lo mejor para ella. No dejaría que ella se fuera y con eso las posibilidades de que él la encontrara. De solo pensarlo hacía que inmediatamente me regañara mentalmente por si quiera pensarlo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Tres meses?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Tres meses.

Continuamos hablando por un largo tiempo. Tal vez demasiado. Bella no revelaba mucho sobre su vida y aun no había logrado entender porque se quería ir de la cuidad, pero había logrado que se quedara por tres meses. A ratos parecía que Bella realmente estaba feliz, pero también volvía a una oscuridad y tristeza en sus ojos…

-¿Tengo que ir al Psicólogo? –preguntó.

-Sí, también tienes que ir al Psicólogo.

-Si ella no estuviera aquí conmigo, no haría nada de esto. Dejaría que esto me consumiera, pero ella está. Sana y salva… gracias a ti. Gracias a ustedes.

El hecho de que yo fuera el doctor hacía que no tenía como detenerme a la hora de pasar el tiempo con Bella. Tenía que irme. Ya era muy tarde como para que Bella se mantuviera despierta. Era muy difícil. Pero luego de varios minutos lo logré.

-Mañana comienza la rehabilitación –le dije cuando ya estaba saliendo de la habitación-. Es muy agradable poder hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo –me respondió y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego cubrirse completamente de rojo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Descansa Bella.

-Adiós.

Katherine se encontraba en una sala donde generalmente descansaba el personal. Estaba sentada mirando la televisión con un café humeante entre sus manos –aun hacía mucho frío, pero no como hace un par de semanas a tras-. Las demás enfermeras estaban hablando muy animadamente entre ellas mientras Katherine se encontraba sola. Y todo por un rumor que habían echado a correr hace unas –bastantes-. semanas atrás.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Bella?

-Bien, algo… pero mejor de lo que esperaba. El scanner dice que las probabilidades de que vuelva a caminar sin ninguna secuela son de un 80% pero para eso tiene que hacer una rehabilitación

-Eso está pero que muy bien.

-Quiere salir de la cuidad, pero la he convencido para que se quede a terminar la terapia… ambas.

-Esto le será muy difícil, pero se que lo podrá logar, más que mal ha pasado por cosas horrorosas en el pasado.

-¿Aún sigue con la supuesta historia nuestra? –le pregunté.

-Sí, me enferman. Pero ya no es tanto, Aunque son unas chismosas –refunfuñó-. Pero da igual. Se que eso nunca ocurrió.

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos. Un nombre se vino a mi cabeza de pronto. Tanya. Eran las 22.33 pm. Ella no sabía que me encontraba en Seattle. Me despedí de Katherine y puse en marcha el _volvo_ para regresar a casa.

Había una pequeña llovizna que caía en el parabrisas, haciendo que al mirar por las gotas las imágenes se vieran más pequeñas.

Llegué a casa, Estaban las luces apagadas. Podían significar dos cosas, o Tanya estaba durmiendo o no estaba.

Ahora la llovizna era más intensa, ya no había rastro de la pequeña llovizna que comenzó cuando estaba saliendo del hospital. Dejé el _volvo_ en el garaje y entré por la puerta de servicio. La cocina se encontraba muy limpia y ordenada, al igual que los otros lugares de la casa.

El silencio inundaba sepulcral todo el entorno que la rodeaba –a excepción de el sonido que se producía al acumularse el agua en las canaletas y caer luego a suelo-. Me dí cuenta que ya no habrían silencios cada vez que fuera a visitar a Bella, podría hablar con ella, saber acerca de su vida, las cosas que no podía aprender de ella a través de la agenda. Había aprendido que cada vez que me respondía alguna pregunta desviaba la mirada y su cara se volvía roja –como un tomate.

Bella… Había cometido errores en el pasado, pero esperaba poder remediarlos ahora. Esperaba que Bella pudiera ser como era antes, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Mientras hablaba con ella se mostró muy dispuesta a poder hablar conmigo, sin temores ni miedos. Solo dos personas que hablaban animadamente. Eso era un punto a favor, pero aun así era necesaria la terapia, las únicas personas que ella aceptaba que se les acercaran eran: Katherine, Esme, Alice y Yo. Debería considerarme una persona afortunada al ser el único hombre con quien podía mantener una conversación con una duración sobre los cinco minutos.

Seguía en la cocina. Tome un vaso y me serví agua. Luego de tomarla lave el vaso y salí de allí. No tenía hambre. Pero habían algunos trabajos pendientes que tenía que terminar.

Tanya definitivamente no se encontraba en la casa. No esperaba buscar respuesta a eso, ni quería pensar en ello.

Encendí las luces del living y me dispuse a trabajar.

6.30 AM. Puntual cual reloj suizo, mi iPhone sonó. Tanya aun no llegaba. Dejé de pensar en eso… no me llevaría a ningún lugar. Me preparé para ir a trabajar con una sonrisa. Pasaría más tiempo que el normal con Bella. Era su primera sesión de rehabilitación. Estaba feliz, no… eso no se le acerca ni por asomo… buscaría alguna palabra que se asemejara a lo que sentía durante el día. Aun tenía tiempo de sobra.

Tomé el _volvo_ y me dispuse a ir a Hospital. Cuando llegué aparqué en el lugar de siempre, y seguí con mi monótona llegada al igual que todos los días. Pasé a mi consulta y dejé mis cosas allí. Estaba saliendo cuando mi secretaria me habló.

-Doctor Cullen, no tiene nada hoy.

-Esta bien gracias.

-De nada

Sabía que el día no estaría lleno, pero no pensé que no había ninguna consulta. Gracias… ¿Dios? Llegué a la habitación de Bella –prácticamente corriendo- y toqué la puerta… un par de voces me dieron la bienvenida.

Bella estaba desayunando mientras Katherine se encontraba a su lado hablándole.

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen –me saludó Bella.

-Edward, solo Edward –ella bajó la mirada ruborizada.

-Le estaba contando a Bella los hermosos peinados que yo le hacía antes, además que estaba refunfuñando a cerca de la comida del hospital –me dijo Katherine-. Sí querida, no es la comida más deliciosa que existe, pero por lo menos en estas ¿dos semanas? Tendrás que comerlas, aunque yo podría ser una buena persona y traerte algo rico de afuera, solo si el doctor Edward Cullen así lo admite.

Katherine era muy parecida a Alice, me la recordaba demasiado. Ambas felices y sin preocuparse de las pequeñeces, pero muy responsables en su trabajo. Bella se veía feliz mirándola hablar y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, muy pequeña –pero al fin y al cabo estaba allí.

-Lo siento Bella, pero por ahora no puede ser, tal vez en unos días más. Así desafortunadamente tendrás que soportar la horrible comida que dan en el hospital.

-Katherine exagera, no es tan mala –luego se quedó callada como si hubiera recordado algo, pero no habló.

-¿Bella? –le preguntó Katherine.

-¿Si?

-Nada, bien… ahora tienes tu primera sesión ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó con su entusiasmo.

-debería decir que me siento ansiosa –le respondió Bella.

-Entonces iré a buscar tu silla de ruedas para que puedas ir luego, la doctora Dídime ha llamado recién para confirmar si ibas.

-Claro, como dije recién estoy ansiosa –le respondió.

-Ya vuelvo

Katherine abandonó la habitación.

-¿Cómo has despertado Bella? –le pregunté.

-Bien, aunque no he podido dormir bien, me es difícil –respondió con un tono de pena en su voz-. Cuando cierro los ojos recuerdo tantas cosas, pero no quiero que me seden ni quiero calmantes ¿Por favor?

-Por supuesto, pero sabes Bella que tienes que ir al psicólogo. Te lo dije ayer, por el momento serán tres días a la semana psicólogo y dos estas terapias.

-¿De lunes a Viernes?

-Exacto

-Bien, será como ir al instituto

Katherine llegó con la silla de ruedas en sus manos hasta el lado de Bella.

-Bien unos simples consejos de cómo moverte, pero primero ¿Te ayudamos?

-mmm… -parecía pensarlo muy bien, el contacto con otras personas era difícil para ella-. Creo que si será necesario, estaría bien por hoy.

-Entonces bien, Siéntate en la cama –Bella hacía lo que Katherine le decía-. Apoya tus manos, sí allí. Bien, Edward tomará tus manos, tendrás que estar parada solo unos segundos y luego sentarte en la silla ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, creo

Bella se acomodó en la camilla, sus piernas colgaban de esta como un columpio. Bella parecía un tanto ida.

-Ahora, apoya tus pies en el suelo. Ambos te tendremos –le explicó.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero su cuerpo aun seguía apoyado de la camilla. Tomé una de las manos de Bella y sentí que una corriente pasó por mi mano. No como si hubiera tocado un enchufe con las manos húmedas, pero lo suficiente como para captar mi atención y aparentemente la de Bella igual. Ella escondió su mirada, aunque su cabello no la ayudaba en esa difícil misión al tenerlo atado en una coleta.

Luego Bella se sentó.

-Bien, ahora. No toques las ruedas, yo te llevaré –le explicó Katherine-. Descuida no iré muy rápido.

-Me gusta la velocidad –le respondió de vuelta Bella.

-Eso es genial –le dijo-. Lamentablemente estamos en un hospital.

Tomamos el ascensor y seguimos nuestro camino hacía el sector de Kinesiología. Entramos, era un lugar grande donde habían muchos implementos como balones grandes, muchas colchonetas y había una "párasela" donde habían dos pasamanos a los lados, era para cuando caminaban. La doctora Dídime se encontraba hablando con otra doctora y una madre y su hija hasta que llegamos. Se acercó hasta donde estamos.

-Hola mi nombre es Didime Vulturi y soy Kinesióloga. Tu debes ser la señorita Isabella Swan ¿no? –Bella asintió-. Te ayudaré a que puedas caminar, como sabes ¿alguna duda?

-prefiero que me digan Bella –le dijo, Dídime sonrió.

-¿Alguna duda?

-No

-Entonces comencemos, necesito que te sientes aquí –le apuntó la colchoneta-. ¿Te ayudo a salir de allí?

-Está bien

-Primero comenzaremos con algunos ejercicios simples, mover los pies y todo eso.

Mientras Bella salía de la silla de ruedas me llegó un mensaje a mi iPhone.

"_¿Puedes salir? Son solo un par de minutos, es urgente"_

_A._

¿Alice?

-Saldré unos minutos, volveré enseguida –miré a Bella quien se encontraba acostada y asintió.

El lugar se empezaba a llenar poco a poco de gente, niños y adultos…

Afuera se encontraba Alice sentada en las sillas que se habían allí al verme una mueca asomó en su cara.

-¿Qué a sucedido? –le pregunté.

-Edward –suspiró-. Sé que pensarás que lo que te contaré a continuación lo hago solamente para mi felicidad, pero es verdad. Y no sé que es mejor si saberlo o no.

-¿De que hablas?

-Primero que nada ¿confías en mi?

-Claro, por supuesto –le respondí.

-mmm… -estaba mirando al suelo, se veía nerviosa-. Es sobre Tanya

No esperaba que ella me viniera a hablar de ella y menos a mi lugar de trabajo

-Alice… estoy trabajando, no quiero saber de ella en este lugar –le respondí.

-Pero es importante.

-está bien, continua.

-Bien. Como sabrás soy diseñadora…

-¿A que va esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya y tu trabajo en esto?

-Si me dejaras terminar lo podrían entender antes –dijo un poco irritada.

-Bien, prosigue

- Como sabrás soy diseñadora y Tanya era modelo ¿no?

-Sí ¿y…? –con su cara me hico entender que no quería más interrupciones, pero ella me preguntó ¿no?

-Ayer había una fiesta que se estaba celebrando y nos habían invitado a Rosalie y a mí, ella no pudo ir porque no se sentía bien. Entonces fui con Jasper y allí, nos encontramos con ella. Más bien Jasper me indicó que ella se encontraba allí –indicó-. Lo que quiero decir es que ella estaba usando una ¿peluca? Tratando de aparentar que no era ella con un joven… que no eras tu, por qué tu no fuiste ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabías que era ella?

-La vimos –me respondió-. Traté de hablar con ella pero se escapó.

-¿a que quieres llegar?

-Ella te está engañando con alguien y no tiene cáncer ¡Por lo más sagrado que hay!

-Sería un hipócrita si pensara que Tanya esté con alguien más sería algo que me hiciera mal, porque es algo que siento yo al estar enamorado de otra persona y sobre que no tiene cáncer… Alice… ¿cómo podrías saber tú eso?

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella a quien solo conoces desde hace un año y no a tu hermana a la que conoces desde hace veintitrés?

-No es que no confíe -le respondí a Alice-. ¿pero como sabías que era ella?

-algún día te darás cuenta de que Tanya te está engañado y que yo tenía razón

-Alice, no se que pensar.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero ella ¡TE ENGAÑA CON ALGUIEN Y CON ALGO! Y tú eres lo suficientemente ciego como para no darte cuenta de las situaciones que ocurren a tú alrededor –me prácticamente gritó y luego se calmó-. Dile a Bella que vendré a visitarla luego, tenía que decirte esto, pero creía que confiabas más en mí.

Y Se fue.

* * *

_Gente! Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!... lOrEn cUllEn, danielaa21, Lakentsb, Tina Masen, Esme Mary Cullen, MissBennetDarcy, Jos WeasleyC, Amelie 666, morita cullen, Ross, MyGypsyPauletta, Mina Rox , EdithCullen71283, Yirla, Georgina, ALLY CULLEN, HippieLucy, Cathyiiaz (Bienvenida!), IvanaCullen, Leinad25, AliciaConi, marihel, Alice Bei Fong. De Verdad mil gracias, aunque no se den cuenta me dan animos para seguir escribiedo ;)_

_Tengo los capítulos que siguen organizados… y se ponen MUY buenos… y como dije cada una semana… aquí estoy!_

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… Vieron Alice descubrió a Tanya, será ¿verdad? Hay una pequeña pista en este cap._

_De verdad agradezco sus palabras para apoyarme a seguir adelante… de todo corazón lo agradezco._

_Aquí el adelanto…_

_-oh –dijo Bella, con un tono que daba a entender que era de tristeza-. Que bien por ti ¿eres feliz no?_

_-No, no lo soy. -le respondí-. preferiría estar con otra persona..._

_*_

_-No estoy segura, siento que esta es mi forma de pagarles..._

_Au revoir!_

_Pd: estoy ansiosa por seguir adelante, me pondré a escribir enseguida..._


	20. Conversaciones

Los personajes (varios) son de la grandiosa **, Yo** solo los hago sufrir con **mis** retorcidas historias... Un poco de **sacarina (para el capítulo de hoy)**mis querids lectos...

*

* * *

**Conversaciones**

Realmente no podía creer eso… Conocía a Tanya lo suficiente –creo-. Edward Cullen. Yo. Podría ser la persona con los cuernos más grandes en todos los Estados Unidos, pero no podía creer que Tanya no tenga cáncer. Yo la había visto cuando ella se había sentido mal, la morfina que estaba tomando constantemente y vi el examen que certificaba que ella tenía cáncer de ovario. Yo lo vi.

Y esa era la razón por la que me hacía dudar de Alice, pero las palabras ella las decía con tanta convicción que era difícil para mi saber o poder confiar en alguien.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada –tal y como la había dejado al salir-. Moví el pomo y entré. Bella aun se encontraba en la colchoneta a ras del piso, Dídime se encontraba al frente de ella moviendo sus piernas como si estuviera en una bicicleta, muy lentamente.

-Pensé que le iba a tomar más tiempo –musitó.

Dejé pasar por alto el hecho de que aun no se acostumbrara a decirme Edward. Bella veía concentradamente sus piernas, como si esperara que con hacer eso el mover sus piernas le iría a requerir menor esfuerzo en la difícil tarea de mover sus pies.

-Era muy torpe antes, espero que aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo mejore en algo –susurró y luego sonrió.

Sus sonrisas y sonrojos parecían ser un buen indicio del pequeño progreso que estaba haciendo Bella.

-Pareces muy animada el día de hoy –le comenté.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo

-Eso está bien

Bella se quedó en silencio, pasaron lo minutos. Hasta que terminó su sección.

-Haz avanzado más de lo que esperaba. Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el próximo martes… ¿recuerdas como sentarte en la silla?

Bella no respondía, se quedó mirando por un largo tiempo el suelo

-¿Bella? –le llamó Dídime

Ella no respondía

-¿Bella? Responde, mírame –le pedí

-¿sí? –Respondió luego de unos minutos-. Mmm… ¿decían?

-¿recuerdas como sentarte en la silla? –le preguntó nuevamente Dídime.

-creo, la espalda en 90º y las piernas igual. Apoyarme con las manos y luego impulsarme con todo el cuerpo ¿no?

-exacto, entonces eso es todo, nos vemos el martes. Adiós.

-Adiós –le respondió

Bella había sorteado bien el primer día de su rehabilitación. Me despedí de ella y continué con mi día de trabajo. Cuando llegué a casa le pedí a Tanya que se hiciera los exámenes nuevamente para ver como iba evolucionando. No le expliqué el porqué, porque sí le decía podría lograr que ella lo negara. Me daría cuenta de alguna forma, le daría el gusto a Alice.

Hoy viernes le correspondía ir a su psicóloga. Eso sería difícil. Al llegar me encontré con Alice y Bella hablando. Ella se veía un poco incomoda y Alice hablaba y hablaba.

-Buenas… Tardes señoritas –las saludé.

-Hola –me respondió Bella sonrojándose como siempre.

-Hola hermanito –me respondió Alice-. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Tal vez alguien en particular? Alguien como tu…

-¿Puedes salir? –le corté.

-De esta no te salvarás –me advirtió-. Adiós Bella, nos veremos pronto, Esme vendrá en algunas horas.

-Está bien –pronunció la pequeña muchacha que se encontraba en la cama mirando sus manos y luego musitó-. Quiero ver a mi pequeña

Alice ya había salido de la habitación. Me encontraba solo con ella. Mis pensamientos iban a la agenda, no había hablado de eso con ella ¿le había dicho que la había leído? No lo recuerdo, pero tal parece ser que si lo había hecho. No quería presionarla, mas quería saber que había sucedido el día de su accidente, tal vez debería esperar algún tiempo para poder hablar de eso con ella.

-Vendrá en un par de horas, esta vez se podrá quedar más tiempo. Pero ahora tienes que el con la doctora Christie, ella será tu psicóloga ¿está bien?

-Sí –dijo.

Luego de su ida a la psicóloga había quedado un poco alterada –algo que Tia previamente me había dicho que sucederían las primeras sesiones-. Le dije que sería mejor que descansara, aun cuando era medio día. Y así fue, esperé un tiempo en su habitación y luego se durmió.

Me dirigí a almorzar y allí me encontré con el doctor Simmnos –quien fue el obstetra de Bella-. Hblamos de su estado y se enteró que había despertado.

Como tenía algún tiempo libre después de almorzar fui hasta la habitación de Bella –lo más probable es que siguiera durmiendo ya que no había pasado una buena noche-. Cuando llegué desde el exterior no se oía ningún ruido, grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar a su habitación.

-¿Bella? –la habitación se encontraba vacía, aunque la cama se encontraba deshecha, el único sonido que se escuchaba provenía del baño. Un sonido a agua corriendo. Golpeé la puerta, pero no se escuchaba ninguna respuesta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás allí? –y aun seguía sin escuchar la voz de Bella. Alarmado me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que esta se encontraba cerrada desde adentro con llave.

Salí raudamente buscando a Katherine porque eso sería más rápido que ir hasta mi consulta a buscar las llaves de toda la habitación. Hasta que la encontré.

-Las llaves

-¿llaves? –preguntó-. ¿Cuáles llaves?

-Las de la habitación de Bella

Ella las estaba buscando entre sus ropas y me las entregó.

-Ten

Cuando las tomé salí corriendo nuevamente hasta la habitación de Bella. Aun se oía el sonido del agua. Se oían unos pequeños murmullos y llantos.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no asustar a Bella –si es que se encontraba allí-. Pero tratando de apurarme. El baño era todo un caos. El piso se encontraba húmedo, algunas cosas en el suelo y Bella se encontraba en la tina llena de agua con la ropa del hospital y se estaba tratando de tallar su cuerpo con sus manos. Sus labios se encontraban un poco morados, su piel muy pálida y su cabello se encontraba mojado solo en las puntas.

-Bella –la llamé, pero ella no parecía escuchar. Se veía perdida-. Bella ¿me oyes?

Y nada, solo murmullos extraños brotaban de su boca. Seguía tallando su cuerpo, más bien sus piernas. El agua estaba fría. Me dispuse a sacar a Bella, pero cuando la fui a tomar ella gritó.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó-. Por favor, no me toques

-Bella escúchame –le pedí-. No te haré daño

-Suéltame –volvió a repetir.

-Te tengo que sacar de aquí, estas muy fría. Te resfriarás –le dije.

-¡No!

Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la acuné hacia mi cuerpo –como si fuera un bebé-. La bata se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel como consecuencia de haberla sacado del agua. Mil pensamientos oscuros se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, pero no era el momento. Mi ropa se encontraba mojada al igual que la de Bella. Ella seguía llorando.

-Por favor no me toques, no me hagas nada –musitó entre llanto-. Por favor…

-No te haré nada, pero tienes que calmarte. Bella no te haré daño.

Luego de unos segundos ella logró calmar su respiración al igual que su llanto. Katherine (que había entrado seguido de mí) se encontraba acariciando su cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

-calma pequeña –le dijo suavemente-. Ya pasó, ahora necesitas calmarte.

Bella asintió. Y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, sus manos ya no se movían frenéticamente.

-Estás helada como una paleta de hielo –le dijo Katherine-. ¿Tienes mucho frío?

-No

-Aun así es mejor que te abrigues –le dije-. Katherine será mejor que vayas a buscar alguna muda para Bella, es mejor que no consiga un resfriado si quiere salir antes.

Katherine le dijo algo al oído a Bella a lo que ella respondió asintiendo, luego se bajó de la cama.

-Vuelvo enseguida –pronunció y luego salió de la habitación.

Me acerqué cautelosamente hasta Bella. Ella aún tiritaba tal vez por el miedo que aun recorría su cuerpo o el frío. Sus labios ahora se encontraban con más color, pero cerca de sus ojos estaban apareciendo unas pequeñas ojeras y sus ojos se encontraban rojos, producto del llanto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunté tratando de ganarme su confianza poco a poco para que me pusiera contar.

-Nada –dijo con voz baja y un poco irritada.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta el baño? –Esa podía ser una pregunta muy estúpida en muchos sentidos, pero me serviría para poder llegar lentamente hasta la razón del "por qué"-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso con los tres días que le conozco. Pero es algo que me supera –me respondió.

-No importa lo que sea, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Yo estaré allí para ayudarte –cuando terminé de decir eso ella levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Suspiró.

-Solo recuerdo que a mi cabeza llegó una imagen, creía que si sentía el agua en mi cuerpo esta se iría. Quería estar sola, por esa razón cerré la puerta con llave. Lo siento –murmuró.

-Ya sucedió, no te preocupes –sabía que había algo más detrás de eso, pero no la quise presionar.

-aja –respondió. Luego Katherine entró con la muda entre sus brazos, con una señal me dio a entender que abandonara la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos ella salió. Se veía cansada.

-Has trabajado mucho –le dije.

-Pero es lo que yo quería ser y estudiar –me respondió.

-Ve a casa y descansa. Cuando termine esto te escribiré una buena carta de recomendación. Yo me quedaré con Bella.

-No es necesario

-Yo creo que si –le dije.

-Entonces gracias –respondió.

Ese día fue algo complicado, Bella volvía de su primer día de terapia con su psicóloga. Me había contado que era muy duro para ella el hecho de recordar todas las cosas que había vivido y además me preguntó si podía dejarlo, pero sabía que eso sería peor. Sería una espina que nunca podría superar si no seguía el tratamiento.

Los días fueron pasando, Esme llevaba a Amy a visitar a Bella y ella se ponía muy contenta a ratos para luego volver a sumirse en el silencio, donde parecía que era un buen escape para ella. De la agenda de ella no hablamos más, parecía que cualquier cosa que le recordara aquel trágico momento de su vida la alteraba por completo –como la última vez-.

Ya había pasado unos diez días desde que había despertado y para ella era muy difícil poder estar cerca del género masculino, pero aun así había un pequeño progreso. Emmett la había ido a visitar hace unos días atrás. Le advertí que solo podría entrar si así ella lo quisiera y extrañamente ella aceptó.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

-Hay alguien que quiere verte –le dije.

-u… mmm… -se quedó callada súbitamente, pero luego continuó hablando y preguntó-. ¿Quién?

-Es mi hermano, quería conocerte, bueno más bien quería verte ahora que ya sabes… que estás despierta –le dije un tanto avergonzado.

-¿me visitaba cuando estaba dormida? –preguntó.

-Sí –le respondí.

-entonces creo que está bien, dile que entre, pero que me disculpe por mis reacciones –me previno.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Fue una reacción inesperada la que tuvo Bella con Emmett. Sorprendentemente Bella parecía mas relajada de lo que generalmente estaba con tantas personas a la vez en su habitación y Emmett la hacía reír como lo podía lograr con muchas personas.

Cuando ya estaba por irse de la habitación dijo algo donde quedé sorprendido.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

-Bueno, creo que vendré a visitarte más seguido. Eres igual que Amy, creo que se parecen mucho ¿no será algún familiar tuyo? –le preguntó, luego cambió de tema súbitamente-. Estoy seguro que ella me prefiere más a mí que a Eddy.

Refunfuñé por el sobrenombre estúpido que me había puesto Emmett hace tantos años atrás.

-oh. Es un placer haberte conocido Emmett –le respondió Bella-. Pareces un niño pequeño

Me reí con su comentario y Emmett también se unió luego. Bella se sonrojó.

-oh. Estás muy roja, eres adorable hermanita –le dijo Emmett. Bella no pareció captar lo que quería decir él, pero yo sí.

-Gracias –le respondí amargamente.

-De nada ¿para que están los hermanos si no es para avergonzarlos? –repuso-. Pero ahora me tengo que ir. Por cierto mi esposa te quería conocer, pero ella es un tanto amarga. No le digas a ella que te he dicho eso. Está un poco avergonzada con su actitud, larga historia, espero que la puedas conocer pronto, pero ahora no puede salir se siente un poco mal.

-¿está enferma?

-no, pero se tragó algo que crece dentro de ella –le respondió jugando… Bella captó el sentido de lo que quería decir Emmett.

-¿Está embarazada? –le preguntó Bella

-Sip, seré papá y Eddy su adorable tío –le respondió.

-entonces, mis felicidades para ustedes y para ella. Que todo salga bien

-Gracias Bella. Realmente estoy muy nervioso –confesó.

-No tienes por qué estarlo –Bella parecía feliz, pero ensimismada-. Es algo muy bonito de tu parte estar nervioso, pero no tienes porqué estarlo. Todo saldrá bien.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Sentía algo en mi cuerpo que estaba creciendo… ¿celos? Lo más probable… sentía celos de que mi hermano pudiera tener su familia, a Rosalie y que pudiera tener un hijo o hija o ambos… yo era un desgraciado. En lo más profundo de mi ser esperaba poder lograr todo eso con Bella, porque aunque no quisiera decirlo abiertamente el haberme casado con Tanya era el error más grande y estúpido que había cometido en mis veintisiete años de existencia o vida –como quieran llamarlo.

Emmett podía llegar a su casa de un largo día de trabajo como arquitecto y el sabía que encontraría a Rosalie allí. Esperándolo, porque era más que obvio que ambos se amaban –a su extraña y sexual manera de amarse-. Pero estaba allí, ese amor. El que definitivamente no sentía por Tanya. Era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía y ahora debía afrontar esto.

Ya llevaba cerca de trece días en el hospital desde que había despertado y no había tenido ninguna complicación. Aun le era difícil poder caminar, pero había mejorado y sus terapias con su psicóloga la dejaban exhausta, pero su confianza hacia mí había crecido.

-Ese muffin de arándano estaba exquisito gracias Katherine –le dijo Bella.

-De nada –le respondió ella al tiempo que le entraba un bloque de los que estaban jugando ha hacer casas.

-Buenas tardes Bella –le dije cuando llegué hasta ella una tarde de miércoles-. Buenas tardes Katherine

-Hola –me respondieron ambas, Bella se veía radiante.

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti y también una propuesta –le dije a Bella.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó feliz, como una niña pequeña.

-Mañana tendrás el alta

-¿verdad?

-Sí, estás bien. Entonces no veo la necesidad de que sigas entre estas paredes blancas.

-¡eso es genial! Podré tener a Amy a mi lado –dijo alucinada.

-exacto y también está mi propuesta

-oh ¿cuál es? –preguntó.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil me interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento, me llaman –dijo Katherine y abandonó la habitación.

-oh… no me digas. Ya lo imagino, tiene que ver con algo sólido, sip. ¿Blanco? Ventanas y una pequeña duende que tienes por hermana ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pensé que lo habías olvidado –le dije.

-Bueno, Alice me visitó ayer y me dijo que por favor, por favor aceptara la propuesta de quedarme en la casa que habían comprado.

-No lo hagas por ella, hazlo por mí –le pedí.

-No estoy segura, siento que esta es mi forma de pagarles... aceptar, pero no quiero que gastes más tu dinero en mí o en Amy. Simplemente eso me hace sentir mal

-No tienes porqué sentirte mal. Es algo que quiero hacer, de verdad.

-Muchas gracias –respondió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?

-Creo que… sí. Es muy considerable de tu parte el que hayas hecho todas esas cosas por alguien que no has visto nunca en tu vida –observó.

-No te sientas así. Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario –le dije.

-Gracias. De verdad. No tendré tiempo en mi vida para poder agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho. De verdad.

Al otro día Bella salió del hospital después de cinco meses saldría de esa habitación. Se podría decir que era tanto el tiempo, pero a la vez era tan poco. Habían pasado muchas cosas en cinco meses y todos dentro de hospital.

A la mañana siguiente tenía algunos pacientes que revisar, pero en la tarde estaría libre y eso era perfecto para que pudiera llevar a Bella a casa.

Ella se veía un poco ensimismada, pero a la vez ilusionada con la perspectiva de estar con su hija día y noche. Ella se estaba preparando con la ayuda de Katherine.

-extrañaré no verte todos los días pequeña –le dijo Katherine amorosamente.

-Yo igual, te extrañaré, espero poder verte después –le respondió Bella.

-Cuenta con ello

Salimos de la habitación. Se había rehusado a utilizar una silla de ruedas para llegar al _volvo_ citó "Puedo caminar. No necesito una silla de ruedas, tú lo has dicho, he mejorado, entonces podré caminar hasta allí" y la verdad es que si podía caminar mejor, pero ahora su brazo estaba junto al mío para que no se cayera.

Pasamos por las calles de Seattle y ella miraba por la venta cuando niña pequeña está en una feria. Se veía más alegre de lo normal. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa pequeña –muy pequeña-. Estaba en sus labios.

Quedaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar y le dije.

-No digas no –le previne.

-¿Por qué abría de decir eso?

-No lo sé, pero no lo hagas.

Cuando ya llegamos ella iba a decir algo y ya me imaginaba que.

-Ya has aceptado. No hay vuelta atrás.

-Es muy bonita, muchas gracias.

-Bella… -murmuré-. Basta de agradecerme ¿está bien?

-mmm… -dudó-. Está bien… no más gracias, pero no has dicho por cuanto tiempo así que… ya verás.

Entramos a la casa, estaba se encontraba muy abrigada. Mañana Esme traería a Amy porque el día estaba muy helado, no parecía como si fuera a llover, pero aún así estaba frío.

-mmm… uf!. Es hermosa, muy hermosa… gra… -la detuve.

-no más gracias ¿Tienes hambre?

-sip –se sonrojó.

-Entonces te haré un almuerzo, espero que te guste. Lo mío no es la cocina –le previne.

-Eres perfecto –me dijo y luego se sonrojó aún más-. Lo siento…

-No lo sientas –le dije y el tema quedó allí.

Luego de almorzar nos sentamos en el living. Este era amplio y con muchas ventanas a su alrededor. Luego de hablar por unos minutos de mi boca salieron unas palabras que probablemente serían de dolor para ella.

-¿Porqué estuviste tanto tiempo allí?

-mmm… -titubeó-. Realmente nunca fue una verdadera opción la de escapar.

Debió haber visto algo de duda en mi rostro ante tal confeción.

-Quiero decir… los primeros meses sentía que estaba pagando alguna clase de castigo, pero luego me dí cuenta que estaba embarazada. No sabía que hacer… muchas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza no me atreví a escribir en la agenda como la posibilidad de abortar. Yo misma me aborrecía… No podía traer a un bebé al mundo en la situación en la que me encontraba, le haría muchísimo daño, pero luego pensé en la posibilidad de escapar, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que lo pude hacer, pero choqué.

Luego continuamos hablando hasta que Bella habló de algo que aun no estaba preparado para confesarle.

-Alice me habló de ella hace dos semanas y ayer me dijo que ella era una arpía que te estaba haciendo sufrir –musitó.

-Estoy casado, ella es mi esposa –le dije la verdad. Aunque antes nunca había salido a colocación ese tema…

-oh –dijo Bella, con un tono que daba a entender que era de tristeza-. Que bien por ti ¿eres feliz no?

-No, no lo soy. -le respondí-. Preferiría estar con otra persona...

-No deberías quererla a ella ¿no te has casado por eso? –me cuestionó.

-La verdad es que no. Ella tiene cáncer, le quedan muy pocos meses de vida –le respondí-. Creía erróneamente que tal vez esa era una forma de hacerla pasar sus últimos días feliz.

-oh –Bella se quedó callada por unos minutos. El living de la casa se encontraba a la luz de algunas luces que hacían un bonito juego con todo lo que se encontraba en el interior gracias a algunos rayos que se colaban entre las nubes.

Tenía que decir esto. Tenía que decirle a ella lo que sentía, que estaba cuan adolescente enamorado de ella, que daría mi vida por ella para protegerla. Que aunque pareciera extraño yo me había enamorado de ella aun sin conocer muchas partes de su vida.

El silencio no era incomodo, pero había un leve matiz de tensión en el ambiente. No era como si se afrontara alguna pelea, si no que era de nervio. Si, Edward Cullen se encontraba nervioso -Emmett se reiría de mí hasta el cansancio si se enterara de esto-. Bella se veía más nerviosa que hasta hace unos instantes atrás. Y me dispuse a aclarar todo lo que había formado por mi cuenta.

-Estoy enamorado… de otra persona -le dije.

Ella no entendió lo que le quería decir, pero… ¿quién me entendería? Esto era muy complejo, no sabía que reacción esperar. Bella había sufrido demasiado por la culpa de un "hombre" y no sabía como esto iba a afectar a Bella de algún modo u otro.

-Estoy enamorado de ti –pronuncié.

Lo último que esperé fue lo siguiente:

-Yo igual –me respondió y sentía que era la persona más feliz en todo el mundo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo esperé ni en un millón de años. Bella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella se asustara, pero eso no pareció incomodarla. Me iba a alejar cuando sentí la suave mano de Bella en mi cara y luego sus labios en los míos.

Fue simple, pero significaba mucho para mí.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy segura que tú eras ese ángel que yo escuchaba. Tu voz… la recuerdo. Era la fuerza que me daba para poder despertar

*

* * *

*

_Mis enormes agradecimientos para ustedes que hacen que continúe escribiendo esta historia... Yirla, katlyn cullen, Ross10, MissBennetDarcy, ALLY CULLEN, EdithCullen71283, marihel, Ta-Cullen, AliciaConi, MyGypsyPauletta, Georgina, Amelie666, , Cathyiiaz, FranBells, IvanaCullen, Lakentsb, Roxy Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Esme Mary Cullen, Tina Masen, Jos WeasleyC, HippieLucy, Leinad25, -DuLce aMoR-. No puedo creer que vaya a llegar a los 300! esto no sería posibles sin ustedes obviamente! y tampoco puedo creer que lleve 19 capítulos! es increible!_

_Bueno... Una chica me dijo que quería un poco más de romance entre Be/Ed y allí está jijiji, pero tienen que entender que ella tiene un trauma muy grande aunque lo ha superado un poco y le dijo a Edward que estaba enamorada de él! Oh my god!_

_Bueno... jijiji mi adelanto para el próximo capítulo..._

_-Te quiero –dijo Bella._

_ -Yo también te quiero –le respondí_

_*_

_-Es sobre Bella la encontré en la piscina –me dijo Rosalie a través del móvil-. Emmett la ha sacado_

_*_

_-¿Qué sucedió con el exámen? –le pregunté._

_ -Han cometido un error, tengo que volver a hacerlo –me respondió._

_chan chan... ¿Que habrá sucedido? uuu... debo decirles que los capítulos que siguen lo amo demaciados, pero tengo muchas pruebas y esas notas definen si me quedo con mi preciado Internet así que les pido paciencia. Por fis..._

_Au revoir!_

_¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras!_


	21. Tú, eres la única excepción

Ya saben... La mayoría de los personajes son de la Grandiosa **. **Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas historia... (los últimos rastros se sacarina)

* * *

**Tú, eres la única excepción**

No sabía como lo hacía, pero cada vez que Bella me decía algo yo no sabía como responderle. Era algo extraño, la primera vez fue porque me había dicho que pensaba que era su ángel, pero ahora me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí.

Sabía que por esas pocas palabras el mundo no iba a cambiar, pero al menos si iba a cambiar un poco el mío. Que me dijera eso no significaba que íbamos a formar una gran y hermosa familia desde aquí y ahora –aunque fuera lo que más deseaba-. Pero por lo menos abría honestidad. Lamentablemente en esta vida habían más personas a las que les tenía que responder.

Las pocas nubes que estaban cubriendo hace unos momentos el cielo ahora se habían hecho más y más, logrando que el cielo se volviera aun más gris de lo que estaba al comenzar el día.

Los pocos minutos en los que pensé en decirle la verdad no esperaba esto –ciertamente-. La mejor reacción que esperaba de ella era que me criticara, no lo sé… pero esto nunca fue lo que esperé. Ella lograba que yo me pudiera sorprender con cada decisión o palabra que ella decía porque era algo que no iba a esperar con posteridad de ella. Siempre lograba encontrarme con una guardia baja ante cualquiera de sus reacciones.

Bella se encontraba con la mirada puesta en el tapiz de sillón de donde estábamos sentados. Su cabello cubría su hermosa cara y me escondía sus ojos.

-No debí haberlo dicho…no… -susurró y luego sentí como el sillón se hundía para luego no sentir la presencia de ella a mi alrededor.

Los pasos de Bella se escuchaban resonando en el living, no esperé más tiempo y llegué hasta ella.

-¡Hey! No tienes porque sentirte mal… -le respondí a lo que había dicho hace minutos atrás-. Soy yo el que lo siente, no aprendo nunca de los errores, siempre tropezando con la misma piedra.

-Pero aquí hay un problema aun más grande… tú estás casado y yo…

-Lo sé –le dije luego de ver que no iba a continuar hablando.

-Te quiero –dijo Bella.

-Yo también te quiero –le respondí

-Pero no puedo, simplemente… esto me supera.

-No tiene porqué suceder si tu no quieres, solo quería que tú supieras lo que siento hacia ti

Bella se veía un poco agitada y su rostro aun se encontraba sonrojado, me tomaba una gran fuerza de voluntad no besarla allí mismo.

-No quiero que nada cambie, eres una gran persona Edward, pero tú estás casado y yo… simplemente estoy rota, como una loza de porcelana. No lo encuentro justo para ninguna persona, ni siquiera para ti que has sido tan bueno. Además solo me quedaré aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-No tienes porqué marcharte, puedes hacer aquí tu vida, otra vez –le convencí.

-Pero ese no es el punto central Edward –me respondió tratando de evadirme, lo dejé ir-. Yo en lo más profundo de mi alma se que hacer esto es el error más grande que he cometido, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Necesitaba que mi alma estuviera tranquila. Sé que lo que diré sonará tonto, pero no quiero que cambies, hagamos como si esto nunca sucedió, te lo ruego ¿por favor? Esto es muy difícil para mí.

-Claro, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido –secundé.

Los días fueron pasando sábado, domingo, lunes, martes… había quedado atrás la confesión de ambos –de alguna forma-. pero aun así seguía presente. A Tanya solo la veía algunas pocas horas al día y es que por su horario de trabajo que había cambiado, pero las pocas veces que la veía en casa ella se veía cansada y muy demacrada. Ya no podía hacer nada, los resultados llegarían el viernes –en dos días más.

Bella estaba muy feliz con Amy, ella estaba viviendo con ella en su casa. Se notaba más feliz, pero a la vez se veía un poco perturbada. Cuando iba a visitarla siempre tenía todas las cortinas abiertas y todas las puertas cerradas –como si tratara de esconderse, pero a la vez poder observar-. Afortunadamente Esme trabajaba desde la casa de Bella y le podía ayudar cuidando a Amy.

Había ido a trabajar, no había tantas personas en el hospital. Hace una semana era oficialmente primavera, pero eso aun no se notaba mucho. Aun habían días donde eran muy helados y nublados… tal vez era parte del cambio climático.

Revisé mi iPhone, pensé que tenía alguna llamada perdida pero no. Sentí que este había vibrado, pero había sido mi error al percibirlo y lo apagué. La operación comenzaría en unos cuarenta minutos, asistiría como medico tratante para un niño de 10 años que se sometería a una intervención para cerrar un pequeño soplo que tenían en su tabique.

La operación había terminado como se tenía planeada, fue un éxito después de dos horas. Pero aun así me sentía un preocupado, no sabía porqué. Tal vez había olvidado algo… trataba de hacer algo de memoria y recordar si es que había olvidado algo que fuera importante y tuviera relación con el hecho de que estuviera preocupado –algo enredado-. Pero no. Según yo no había nada que hubiera pasado por alto.

Salí por los pasillos a informarles a los padres del menor que él se encontraba bien y que luego podrían ir a visitarlo. Luego de eso me dirigí hasta mi consulta –sentía algo de pena por no poder ver a Bella a cada instante, teniendo tiempo libre en el trabajo.

Cuando llegué mi secretaria Ángela se encontraba algo alterada, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente. Iba a entrar a mi consulta cuando me habló.

-Dr. Cullen. Hace casi media hora que lo han llamado. Me han dicho que no respondía su móvil. Dicen que es urgente que responda el llamado.

-¿Quién ha llamado? –pregunté un tanto asustado

-La esposa de su hermano –hice cuentas en mi cabeza… Alice no estaba casada, así que era lo urgente que querría Rosalie.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo malo a ella?

Un nombre llegó a mi cabeza como un rayo y me dejó un corto tiempo desorientado.

-Solo me dijo que sería muy importante para usted y que era necesario que la llamara –sin perder más tiempo y con mis sospechas llegué hasta adentro, busqué el móvil y marqué su numero.

-Por fin has respondido –le dijo exaltada-. He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo por cerca de una hora ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿En el polo ártico?

-Por lo que puedo escuchar no es tan serio como me habían descrito –le respondí.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque no estarías hablando cosas absurdas como "¿Dónde te has metido?" –Dije citando sus palabras-. Cuando sabes que soy un Doctor y cuando tengo operaciones apago mi móvil. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es sobre Bella la encontré en la piscina –me dijo Rosalie-. Emmett la ha sacado

No esperé eso de ninguna forma… Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera dicho "Bella estaba nadando, luego se cansó y Emmett la sacó de la piscina" No… Ella aun no se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder llegar hasta la piscina y menos coordinar sus pies para que pudiera nadar –aun cuando le fuera un poco más fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso, a Emmett se le ocurrió visitar a Bella y cuando llegamos la encontramos allí, adentro de la piscina, hacía mucho frío y el agua estaba muy helada. Se veía perturbada y no quería que nadie la tocara, pero a la vez tiritaba como una hoja de papel. Ella estaba sola en casa porque Esme salió con Amy a… no sé, pero según Bella venía llegando de su psicóloga y luego se durmió. Dice que no recuerda como llegó allí.

-¿Tenía su cabello húmedo? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué es ese tipo de pregunta?

-Has memoria –le reproché-. ¿Cuándo Emmett la sacó viste si tenía su cabello mojado?

-Sí, pero eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Llegaré a no más tardar una hora, tengo que hacer una revisión y luego voy hasta allá –evadí.

-Está bien

-Rosalie…

-¿Si?

-Gracias –le respondí.

-De nada

Y la línea se cortó.

Lo más probable es que ella se haya caído. Con lo poco que conocía Bella me había dicho que una de las cosas que más odiaba era el frío y nadar en una piscina en principios de primavera no era lo más lógico para ella.

Fui a revisar al pequeño y luego me marché a casa de Bella. Tomé el _volvo_ y afortunadamente el que se encontraba arriba me escuchó porque las luces de los semáforos indicaban el color verde.

Llegué hasta la casa. El viento corría un poco fuerte haciendo que se escuchara el sonido de las hojas de los árboles cuando se tocaban entre sí. Llamé a la puerta y me recibió Emmett. Hablamos por unos momentos, Rosalie se encontraba con Bella. Luego ellos se fueron y nos quedamos Bella y yo. Llamé a Esme para preguntarle donde se encontraba y me había dicho que estaba con Alice y Amy –como Bella ya lo sabía.

-Te haré una sopa caliente –le dije-. ¿Pollo?

-hum… eso sería genial

-Entonces ya vuelvo –salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me demoré unos quince minutos y ya estaba lista. Preparé la bandeja y me retomé mi paso de vuelta a la habitación de Bella.

Ella se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana que daba en dirección hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –le pregunté.

-¡ah! –grito y luego se dio vuelta-. Me has asustado…

-¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco pálida y alterada… ¿Estás híperventilando?

-No es nada, te lo aseguro… Solo pensé que había visto algo.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa? –le pregunté.

Ella bajó su mirada y luego respondió.

-nada, quiero decir, es algo sin importancia –susurró.

-Bella… -le regañé.

-Solo que sentí que él estaba observándome.

-¿Es lo mismo que sucedió en la piscina? –me aventuré en preguntar.

-traté de correr, no me fijé bien y me caí a la piscina. Luego me dieron calambres en mis piernas por el frío y me quedé allí. No sucedió nada más. Tengo miedo.

-Shh… calma Bella. Nada va a suceder, aquí estás segura. No te pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

-aja

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, has tenido un día muy agotador hoy. Mañana tienes que ir con la doctora Dídime –le recordé.

-Está bien.

-Ten aquí está tu sopa.

-Gracias

-De nada

Después de unos minutos llegó Esme y Amy tenía hambre así que Bella le dio de comer y yo salí de la habitación. Me despedí de Bella y me fui a mi casa. Esa noche pasó sin problemas, Tanya llegó como siempre se veía muy cansada y se fue a dormir.

-Doctor Cullen –me llamó alguien desde la puerta, Era la psicóloga de Bella-. Buenos días, hay algo que tengo que hablar con Usted, ya que es Usted el medico tratante de la señorita Swan.

-¿Sí? –le pregunté impaciente.

-Bueno es un tanto delicado, pero en lo que llevo de terapia ella ha podido progresar paulatinamente, como se podrá haber percatado.

-exacto

-Pues bien, hace unos días atrás ella ha comenzado a manifestar algunos síntomas que son propios de los ataques de pánico, con lo limitado que podido conocer de ella y lo que le sucede en este momento, como por ejemplo: me he dado cuenta que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y al encontrase sola en algún espacio físico, que no puede estar en una habitación si no hay algo que esté produciendo alguna clase de ruido o sonido. Que ha tenido nauseas, entre otras cosas. Además que cada vez que ella ha ido a sus terapias conmigo veo que ella mueve frenéticamente sus manos, le dan temblores o escalofríos en su cuerpo y veo que le cuesta respirar.

Luego de su exhaustivo examen, preguntó.

-Se que lo que preguntaré no lo pueda responder, por muchas razones, pero… ¿Ha presentado algunos de estos síntomas cuando a estado cerca de usted?

-No, la verdad es que no –le respondí recordando-. Pero me ha dicho que siente que alguien la está observando.

-Pues es muy extraño… porque no es algo que sucediera desde que comencé a trabajar con ella, si no que es algo que me he estado dando cuenta desde hace tan solo unos pocos días.

-¿Qué sugiere? –le pregunté directamente.

-Que la mejor opción para ella sería recetarle medicamentos, tú sabes que me he especializado en psicología y psiquiatría. Así que no habría ningún problema en ello.

-¿Es muy serio esto?

-No es grave o extremadamente grave –aclaró-. pero es una forma de mejorar su calidad de vida –me respondió.

-¿Es necesario medicarla? Ya sabes… con anti-depresivos

-Es la mejor opción

-¿Cuáles son los efectos secundario? Sabes que tiene que alimentar a su hija.

-Por esa razón, no lo podrá hacer Amy tendrá que volver a tomar sustituyente de leche materna –cuando vio que no decía nada, habló-. Edward… te conozco hace muchos años sabes que soy amiga de vuestro padre, y sabes que no haría nada para perjudicarla ni a ella ni a tu trabajo, por esa razón el que tome este antidepresivo es la mejor opción, solo será una dosis leve.

-¿Cuál es el nombre?

-Lo mejor para ella por ahora sería Paroxetina

-aun no estoy de cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero si crees que es lo mejor.

-Entonces le daré la receta a ella mañana. Te enviaré los efectos secundarios y todo lo demás a tu correo.

-Está bien.

-Adiós –se despidió y salió de la habitación.

-Adiós.

El día pasó lento… Muy lento, me preocupaba el hecho de que tomara anti-depresivos, pero era una pequeña forma de ayudarla.

No era tan tarde, tal vez ¿Las cinco?

Mientras estaba trabajando ella había ido a la terapia con su kinesióloga –lamentablemente yo me encontraba trabajando-. Llegué hasta la casa de Bella. Como siempre se encontraban todas las ventanas abiertas a causa del miedo que ella sentía. Era doloroso saber que ella se sentía de ese modo, pero no poder hacer algo para ayudarla. El miedo que sentía de estar sola provenía de ella, era ella quien tenía que superarlo.

Cuando estacioné el _volvo. _Había un pequeño rastro de sol que se colaba entre las nubes. Toqué el timbre y la dulce voz de Bella me respondió a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Si? –preguntó con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Soy Edward? –le respondí.

-Mmm… lo siento, creo que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre –me respondió-. Y yo no permito entrar extraños a esta casa, así que lo siento –haciendo como si me fuera a colgar.

-Pero me puede conocer –le respondí siguiendo su juego.

-¡oh! creo que tiene algo de razón, es usted todo un caballero, lo dejaré entrar solo por sus buenos modales –Luego la risa armoniosa de Bella se escuchó de fondo al tiempo que se abría la puerta y ella se asomaba por la puerta-. Hola

-Hola -le respondí-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, se podría decir que muy feliz.

-¿y porque sería? si no le importa responder –le pregunté.

-No lo sé, solo me siento feliz.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

-Está durmiendo, Esme no ha podido venir hoy y la entiendo, solo me ha dejado y ha cocinado –ya lo sabía esa era la razón (y muchas más) por la que me había tomado el día libre hoy-. Pero afortunadamente esa pequeñita tiene un sueño algo pesado.

-Que bien –le respondí-. He venido a hacerte compañía.

-Es muy amable de tu parte

La casa se encontraba muy ordenada –como siempre la encontraba cada vez que iba a ese lugar-. Según Bella era lo único que podía hacer para distraer su mente. Limpiar. Tal vez fuera alguna especie de metáfora. Nos sentamos en la biblioteca que se encontraba al lado del living. Comenzamos hablando de temas simples hasta que llegamos –ni recuerdo exactamente como-. Hasta hace donde habíamos quedado hace una semana.

-Eres increíble

-Lo sé, todos me dicen eso –le molesté.

-Creo que tu ego ahora es más grande que el monte Everest

-No lo creo –y de pronto le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

Su risa se escuchaba –tal vez por toda la biblioteca-. Y ella trataba de hacer a mí también lo mismo, pero no alcanzaba. Hasta que de pronto se dejó de mover. Su cabeza ahora se encontraba recostada en un extremo del sillón y yo encima de ella.

-Edward… -me dijo, se notaba algo incómoda.

-Lo siento.

-Es solo que esto es muy difícil para mí. No poder estar contigo –confesó.

-Entonces no lo pensemos más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo seremos Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, dos personas que se quieren mucho, pero sin etiquetas de ningún tipo. No te quiero amarrar a esto –susurré.

-Sí eso es lo que tú quieres, entonces bien. No me opongo. Sin nombres ni etiquetas, solo tu y yo –me respondió.

Ella se sentó otra vez y me miró.

-Tú, eres la única excepción a todo lo que me sucede. Contigo es con la única persona con la que puedo estar así, sin sentirme mal, sin sentir esos fantasmas del pasado, sintiéndome libre. Eres como mi droga, un alucinógeno que me hace sentir fuera de este mundo. Donde no estoy rota, donde no he sido violada decenas de veces, donde no tengo que preocuparme por lo que sucederá mañana o en un tiempo más –sus manos se encontraban aferradas a mi brazo y sus lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

-No llores, no quiero que llores –le supliqué-. Haré todo lo que pueda para no verte llorar a causa del dolor.

-Me siento tan fuerte, pero tan débil a la vez. Es extraño, pero también he olvidado muchas cosas… no quiero recordar, quiero que esto quede aquí y que el tiempo no avance. Que un reloj se detenga en este momento como una fotografía, con un recuerdo infinito. Te quiero tanto, pero siento que te estoy haciendo tanto daño, me odio por eso. Tal vez si sea una… -susurró algo in entendible, pero imaginaba lo que había dicho.

-Bella, eres la persona más amable, cariñosa, amorosa, inteligente, buena persona que conozco. No importa las decisiones y errores que hemos tomado en el pasado, porque eso es "pasado" ya no hay vuelta, solo hay que aprender a afrontar las cosas hoy, y por eso yo estoy aquí para ti y por ti.

-Me siento como una adolescente –suspiró y luego un sonrojo habitual le cubrió su rostro. Para luego esconderlo en mi pecho-. ¿Sabías que adolescente se escribe con "s" entre medio de la "e" y la "c"? no me había percatado de eso. Siempre pensé que se escribía a-do-le-cen-te…

-¿Cuál era tu materia favorita? –le pregunté.

-Literatura, sí, sí, no me mires así –y adivinó lo que estaba pensando-. No es que sea muy buena con la ortografía, pero no me iba mal. Es solo que hay palabras que siempre dices, pero no te fijas realmente de cómo están compuesta, en su forma o de donde provienen. Como el mundo de hoy, donde las personas se conocen superficialmente… ¿Qué pasaría si eso estuviera ocurriendo en ti y en mí? Sería…

Bella no se percató pero al estar tan cerca de mi su olor me envolvía y era adictivo. No la dejé hablar más, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé, pero sin descontrolar mis impulsos sobre ella. Solo era suave, pero no por ello menos cargado de amor. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos perfectamente, eran tan suaves y embriagadores que me hacía pedir por más y por más, pero fui pausando lentamente hasta que nos miramos a los ojos.

No había nadie que nos pudiera interrumpir, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas con unos profundos lazos. Luego ella suspiró y yo dije:

-Solo diré que: a "nosotros" –le guiñé el ojo-. No nos sucederá eso y, ¿sabes porqué?

-¿Porqué? –me preguntó sonriendo.

-Porque seremos una pequeña excepción, como lo soy yo para ti –le respondí.

-Siento que estoy en un sueño, No quiero despertar y sentir que todo esto no ha sucedido nunca, sentir que estoy en esa "cama" –hizo unas comillas con sus dedos-. No quiero despertar y ver que tu realmente eres un ángel que solo está en mi conciencia ¿Es esto real?

-Te prometo que esto es real. Y tú realmente eres la princesa y yo seré tu príncipe encantador.

-¿Príncipe encantador? Eso lo consideraré –dijo riendo, ya no habían indicios de que fuera a llorar- ¿Puede ser Emmett el dragón?

-Bueno, tal vez podría ser el burro –le expliqué.

-oh y Alice un duendecillo –rió-. Creo que si me escuchara se enojaría conmigo.

-Jasper podría ser el soldadito de plomo

-Tienes toda la razón –me respondió.

-Y Rosalie sería… bueno cuando encuentre en algún personaje te podría responder –le dije.

-Ella es… no lo sé. Es buena, aunque no lo creas se porta muy bien comigo.

-Me lo imagino –luego de una silenciosa pausa, hablé-. Bella…

-oh, oh… algo malo me dirás

-¿Porqué lo crees?

-Porque o si no, no me dirías. "Bella…" -dijo imitando mi voz.

-Bueno es sobre tus sesiones con la psicóloga –esperé a ver su reacción, pero nada-. No me habías dicho que te sentías mal cuando estabas sola.

-No quería preocuparte demasiado.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Me preguntó-. Por favor Edward, no diré nada.

-Tienes ataques de pánico, que lo más probable es que sean provocadas por todo lo que has pasado. Pero aun así me atormenta pensar que él de verdad pueda estar allí, vigilándote.

-Él no vendrá

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No lo sé

-¿Por qué no quieres denunciarlo?

-No lo sé –volvió a responder-. ¿Tendré que tomar pastillas? –cambió de tema, no sabía porqué ella evadía tanto eso.

-Sí, tampoco podrás amamantar a Amy –le respondí frustrado.

-¿No hay otra opción? No quiero actuar como no soy… no quiero ser un zombi.

-No sucederá, es una dosis muy leve, pero es para tu bien. Luego no querrás salir de la casa, ni estar con personas. Por ahora lo que tienes es suave, te ayudará.

Ella se quedó en silencio

-tal vez tengas razón.

Llegó la noche, nos quedamos viendo algunas películas hasta que Amy despertó. Jugamos con ella un tiempo y luego le dio sueño. Me quedé con Bella hasta que se quedó rendida y se durmió.

Llegué a casa a eso de las diez. Cuando entré Tanya se encontraba hablando por el teléfono sobre un examen. Cuando colgó me dirigí hasta ella.

-¿Qué sucedió con el examen? –le pregunté.

-Han cometido un error, tengo que volver a hacerlo –me respondió.

-¿Un error? –le pregunté escéptico.

-Sí, como te he dicho. Me han llamado diciéndome que se han equivocado en las muestras y que me lo tengo que hacer mañana en la mañana.

Había algo muy extraño en todo esto. Tal vez Alice si tenía razón.

* * *

_Lo sé me demoré! Hola! no alcanzaron a pasar las dos semanas... muchas pruebas, pero en el primer ciclo me ha ido muy bien -mejor de lo que esperaba-. Pero me faltan las notas de las pruebas de esta semana. Trataré de demorarme menos..._

_Bueno... ¿¡Qué les pareció!? ¡Yo amo este capítulo! y mi inspiración vino de la canción "The Only Exception" de Paramore... ¿Qué os puedo decir? espero de corazón que les haya gustado... mil gracias a ustedes por sus comentario... son muy amorosas... las adoro desde cada punta de mi pequeño ser. Mis mariposas en sus versiones diferentes para: HippieLucy, ALLY CULLEN, -DuLce aMoR-, bellaliz, Amelie 666, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, katlyn cullen, AliciaConi, MissBennetDarcy, , Maiy, Yirla, Jos WeasleyC, Roxy Cullen, Ta-Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Little Freckles, Georgina, Ross, MyGypsyPauletta, lOrEn cUllEn, mariees, Esme Mary Cullen, Cathyiiaz, Alice Bei Fong._

_Chicas ¡¡la sacarina se está agotando!! tendremos que tomar nuestros tecitos agrios..._

_Aquí el adelanto -NO LEAN SI QUIEREN TENER SORPRESA-_

_-¡Sí, si tengo cáncer! –Gritó Tanya-. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?_

_*_

_-Me divorciaré de Tanya –le dije a Esme_

_¿Qué habrá sucedido? Díganme sus teorías... jijiji_

_Au revoir!_


	22. Rabia

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo los hago sufrir con MIS retorcidas historias... (Y se acabó la sacarina)

* * *

**Rabia**

Era viernes. Otro día más para mi existencia. Mi familia se encontraba bien, Rosalie llevaba muy bien su embarazo, sin embargo no había sido el mejor día para Bella, ella aun se sentía muy extraña. El medicamento lo había comenzado hoy y se sentía muy mal por no poder amamantar a Amy, sentía que no era una buena madre para ella. Con lo cual yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Alice se había ido a la casa con ella, decía que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Bella. Ambas se entretenían jugando con Amy.

La casa parecía vacía. Tanya debía estar haciéndose los exámenes. El lugar estaba bajo el dominio de un silencio perturbador e inquietante, apenas se escuchaba el ruido monótono que producía un reloj que se encontraba colgado arriba de un mueble en la cocina. Anunciaba las 19.54.

Ya había cerrado la puerta principal, encendí algunas luces tenues -que hacía una especie de camino hasta el living-. Y luego me desplomé como una gran caja pesada sobre el sillón. No sabía que pensar, ni cual sería mi reacción cuando me enterara que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Honestamente, yo era un ser deplorable. Nunca había ayudado mayormente a Tanya –solo económicamente-. Pero eso no bastaba, eso definitivamente no bastaba. Con todos esos pensamientos negativos sobre mí que revoloteaban como un enjambre furioso de abejas, levanté -a mi pesar-. mi cuerpo y lo hice dirigir hasta el pequeño bar que parecía mirarme expectante para ver que decisión sería la que tomaría.

Habían bastantes licores, vinos, whisky, de todos los tipos y de muchos lugares. Era una gran colección y todo eso porque a ambos nos gustaban los alcoholes –pero más a Tanya-. Aunque ya no bebía como antes, así que el bar prácticamente se encontraba lleno.

Tomé el primer vaso que encontré, busqué la botella y luego lo vertí en el vaso. El color ambarino del whisky me revelaba la edad de este.

Recordé de Tia me enviaría el mail sobre el medicamento que debería tomar Bella. Encendí el notebook, inicié sesión y luego entré a Internet para revisar mi correo.

_Paroxetina_

Ese era el titulo del correo. Luego lo abrí y me dispuse a leer…

_**Acción Terapéutica:**__**  
**__Antidepresivo Inhibidor de la Recaptación de la Serotonina (ISRS)_

_**Trastorno de Pánico con o sin Agorafobia**_**:**

_la dosis recomendada es de 40 mg/día. Se debe iniciar el tratamiento con 10 mg diarios e incrementar de a 10 mg/día cada semana de acuerdo a la respuesta del paciente. La dosis máxima es de 50 mg diarios. La recomendación de comenzar con una dosis baja se fundamenta en la posibilidad de desmejorar la sintomatología del pánico durante el inicio del tratamiento._

**_Uso durante el embarazo y la lactancia_**_**  
**__A pesar de que las pruebas en animales no han demostrado efectos embriotóxicos selectivos o teratogénicos, no se han establecido la seguridad de la Paroxetina durante el embarazo y, por lo tanto, se recomienda no utilizarlo durante el embarazo o durante el período de amamantamiento salvo que el médico considere que el beneficio potencial es superior al posible riesgo._

_**Reacciones adversas:**_

_Sistema nervioso: Ha habido reportes de alucinaciones, hipomanía e inquietud. Raramente se han reportado convulsiones._

_Sistema digestivo: Ha habido reportes de vómitos._

_Otros: Infrecuentemente se han reportado glaucoma agudo y retención urinaria. La asociación del tratamiento de Paroxetina a sequedad bucal, constipación y somnolencia es menor que con los antidepresivos tricíclicos.__  
__Se han comunicado síntomas de vértigo, trastornos sensoriales (por ejemplo parestesias), ansiedad, trastornos del sueño (incluyendo sueños intensos), agitación, temblor, náuseas, sudoración y confusión al discontinuar abruptamente el tratamiento con Paroxetina_

_Espero que esto sea más fácil para ti el poder explicárselo a Isabella, aunque también lo haré yo, pero sé que ella te prestará más atención a ti_

_Se despide Dr. Tia Christie._

Bella... un suspiro se escapó de mi boca -¿Quién ha dicho que los hombre no lo pueden hacer?-. Ella había sufrido tantos meses y aun no podía encontrar la paz que tanto se merecía…

Puesto a que no había nada interesante por hacer me marché a la habitación. Subí las escaleras con pasos apesumbrados, no sabía porqué me sentía así.

La habitación estaba ordenada, pero no lo suficiente como para decir: "La habitación está lista". Aun no encendía las luces y podía notar el desorden que había arriba de la cama. Encendí las luces y confirmé lo que había pensado. Llegué hasta allí, esta se encontraba ordenada, pero arriba estaba lleno de cosas de Tanya.

Me dispuse a ordenarlas hasta que terminé, cuando me dí cuenta que había un sobre que se encontraba algo abierto con sus hojas un poco afuera del sobre debajo de la cama, donde apenas se podía distinguir las hojas que parecían querer escaparse de la cartulina amarilla. Parecía de esos sobre amarillos donde se guardan hojas en los correos importantes para las empresas.

¿Qué era eso? Fue la primera pregunta que surcó mi cabeza –dejando a un lado lo obvio-. Era un sobre, eso ya lo sabía. Mas lo que me preguntaba era que hacía un este bajo la cama, porque ciertamente no era mío. Lo que me llegaba a una curiosidad extremadamente retorcida por saber que era lo que había en ese sobre, que más que obvio era de Tanya.

¿Sería simplemente alguno de sus trabajos? Pero… ¿para qué estaría escondido bajo la cama? Porque prácticamente ese era el motivo, uno guarda o más bien esconde cosas cuando uno no quiere que los demás se enteren. Como me sucedió a mí.

La curiosidad pudo más y las pocas hojas que se asomaban del sobre revelaban con letras negras el nombre de una clínica ¿Sería esta la verdad?

El silencio seguía imperturbable en la habitación. Las persianas estaban abiertas, dando como primera espectadora a una luna llena, redonda y amarilla. Era lo único que se podía ver en la cuidad, rara vez se apreciaban las estrellas como consecuencia de la contaminación y por ser una de las ciudades con mayores índices de días nublados.

Por una parte de mi cabeza –el lado más correcto (de lo incorrecto)- decía que era la privacidad de Tanya y que no debía porqué leerla, pero el otro lado le imploraba a mi lado amable de que por una vez hiciera lo que yo creía y no lo que era correcto ¿Y si tenía alguna relación conmigo?

Mis manos parecían estar fuera del alcance de mi cerebro y estas actuaban solas. Ya no me había dado cuenta cuando tenía todas las hojas en mis manos y el sobre vaciado a mi lado de la cama.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Esto me distrajo dejándome ver a una Tanya que se encontraba pálida y algo agitada. Llegó hasta donde estaba yo y me quitó los papeles de la mano, pero yo ya había leído los papeles que había escondido de las manos de Tanya.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté.

-Son hojas Edward –me respondió tratando de guardarlas en un cajón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que sé que son hojas Tanya, pero me refiero a que tienen y porqué las tenías escondidas.

-¿Estabas revisando mis cosas? –preguntó indignada.

-No –le respondí.

-¿Entonces?

-Tanya, sabes que mi paciencia no es tan grande –le respondí-. ¿Qué escondes en ese sobre?

-Nada –se apresuró con contestar-. Edward estás tomado… no sabes lo que estas diciendo, solo dices incoherencias, hablaré contigo cuando se te pase la ebriedad.

-Tanya, dime de una buena vez ¿Qué es?

Nada. El silencio aun era el protagonista de aquella tarde ¿es que no se cansaba que aparecer en aquella obra? ¿No podía ser solo simplemente un espectador? Si no que tenía que ser el que sobresaliera. Voces. Palabras ¡Voces por favor!

-¿Es acerca del cáncer?

-No –me respondió rotundamente.

-Tanya, dime la verdad

-Sabes la verdad

-¿Qué hay en ese sobre? –le volví a preguntar-. No estarías tan exasperada si no fuera algo que no me quisieras contar.

-Edward, de verdad no es nada.

No iba a lograr nada. Preguntarle así no me iba a llevar a saber la verdad, porque yo había leído claramente que esos papeles tenían que ver con una clínica y por ser doctor sabía que una hoja así era cuando se notificaban resultados de un examen. Sabía más de lo que ella estaba enterada en este momento.

-Tanya, respóndeme con la verdad por lo más sagrado que conozcas –le pedí-. ¿Tienes cáncer?

Ella se veía atónita y sin palabras. Lo expresaba con su rostro, el cual se encontraba pálido y asustado. Aun sin respuesta la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ella aun no hablaba.

-Dime la verdad

-Sabes la verdad –volvió a responder.

-No, no la sé –le respondí-. Porque en este instante no sé que pensar, realmente. No sé que pensar.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, respondió.

-¡Sí, si tengo cáncer! –Gritó Tanya-. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?

Me quedé estático ¿esa era la repuesta que quería escuchar? No. Había leído ambos papeles, pero eran contradictorios entre sí. Uno decía que tenía cáncer, pero el otro…

-Realmente tengo cáncer aunque no me creas, aunque pienses que soy una perra como tú y tu hermana piensan. TENGO CÁNCER. Sí ¿Eres feliz? Sé que profundamente lo estás disfrutando.

-No, por supuesto que no –le respondí.

-Claro –me respondió-. Ya que ahora no podrás estar con ella ¿no?

Me quedé en una especie de trance…

-¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Elizabeth Masen?

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza

-… o mejor dicho ¿Isabella Swan?

Sí, definitivamente ya no eran miles, si no que eran un millón.

-¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? –me gritó-. ¿Qué tan tonta me crees? Me enteré, hasta te ví cuando la visitabas a ella… y sé que ahora también lo haces. He de admitir que tienes has cambiado tus gustos, ella es…

Atónito. Así me sentía.

-Cállate

-Duele la verdad ¿No?

-¡Dime que no has hablado con ella!

-No, pero espero hacerle una visita pronto

-No se te ocurra acercarte a ella –le advertí-. No te quiero cerca de ella.

-Lo que más rabia me da, es saber que esto es tú culpa –me gritó-. ¡Este puto cáncer es tú culpa!

-¿Por qué?

-No se si la habrás infectado a ella también –me respondió-. Me contagiaste con papiloma humano. Tengo cáncer cérvico uterino.

-Es imposible –le respondí.

-No, no es imposible, porque es así. Y ¿sabes qué…? No me voy a morir y disfrutaré ver como te desases de mí, porque te será imposible.

-Todos los síntomas que tenías no eran producto de la propagación de cáncer ¿cierto? Era porque te estaba haciendo quimioterapia, las recetas que encontré hace tiempo y el hecho de que Alice te viera con una peluca es prueba de ello ¿no?

-Tú hermana es una…

-No la insultes –le respondí-. O me olvidaré que eres una mujer.

-Ella y tu amante –me dolió la forma en a que llamó a Bella, pero a quien podía engañar, de alguna forma era así-. Son lo único que nos impidieron estar juntos.

-Eso es mentira, eso no venía a dar más, todo por culpa de unos celos infundados…

-Que al final resultaron ser reales ¿no?

-¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –le grité. Afortunadamente no teníamos vecinos a una buena distancia.

-¡Edward yo te amo! Te necesito, de verdad te necesito. Eres muy importante para mí –me respondió.

-¿Qué lograbas con casarte conmigo?

-No quería que te separaras de mí.

-Es una lástima, pero esto se termina aquí. Te enviaré los papeles del divorcio.

-¡No, no puedes hacerme esto! –gritó-. Edward…

-No sé que pensar. Ya no puedo confiar en ti ¿Qué sucedió con los exámenes? ¿Realmente hubo un problema o solo fue porque no sabías que inventar para mentirme?

-Eso es verdad, el doctor me llamó diciéndome que las pruebas se habían contaminado.

-Es suficiente, realmente esto debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Si yo fui el culpable de lo que te sucede, te ayudaré, pero no puedo estar más tiempo así. Mañana mismo me haré los exámenes.

-Ni creas que firmaré el divorcio –me retó Tanya.

-Ya lo veremos

Enojado salí de la casa. No volveré pisar un pie allí. Sentía tanta rabia… no solo con Tanya, si no que con el mundo en general, conmigo mismo también. Cuantas veces Alice no me había advertido de esto antes, aunque ella pensaba que Tanya no tenía cáncer aun así me había mentido.

Mentiras… mentir, rabia, enojo, tristeza… ¿Cuántos sentimientos podía sufrir un corazón sin sentirse abatido y a punto de romperse? Era cardiólogo y no podía encontrar una respuesta exacta para ese dilema.

Estacioné el _volvo _en una plaza que se encontraba casi desierta, solo unos pocos transandantes y una familia joven que se encontraba cerca. Recordé el día que conocí a Bella, era uno de esos días donde sucede algo que marca el día de una forma abrumadora y puede recordar todo lo que se hizo en aquel día.

Recuerdo cuando estaba con Alice para ir a almorzar juntos ya que no podíamos por los problemas que tenía con Tanya –su nombre otra vez-. Estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde otra vez, cuando vi un auto azul patinar para luego estrellarse contra un poste de la electricidad, por adelantar a una camioneta. Corriendo bajo la lluvia continué hasta llegar donde estaba ella, herida, llena de sangre… no quería pensar en eso, me hacía daño, pensar que pudo haber muerto hacía que una opresión llenara mi pecho.

El móvil comenzó a sonar son su ruido monótono y agudo. _Alice. _No tenía ánimos para poder hablar con ella y recibir un "_te lo dije_", pero se podía tratar de algo importante o no –con ella nunca se podía tener certeza.

-¿Alice? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Me preguntó a modo de respuesta-. He ido a tu casa, pero me he encontrado con… tu sabes quién. No me ha dicho nada, solo quería saber como estabas…

-Alice, tenías razón –le respondí-. Ella me mintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No va a morir, tiene cáncer, pero no va a morir.

-No lo puedo creer y ¿Porqué se quiso casar contigo? -preguntó-. No me digas que es porque estaba enamorada perdidamente de ti. Sería tan "Tanya" esa respuesta.

-Ella sabe de Bella, por eso lo hizo. Sabía que me estaba enamorando de ella.

-No me digas…

-Eso no es lo peor, dentro de todo lo malo –la interrumpí-. Según ella yo la contagié, ella no tiene cáncer de ovario, si no que cáncer cérvico uterino.

-No he confiado en ella en todo este tiempo, no lo haré ahora –me respondió-. Edward tu tampoco lo hagas, no creas lo que esa víbora te diga, primero confírmalo, por favor.

-Claro

Pasó un minuto de silenció y hablé:

-Lo siento, eres la menor, pero aún así el cabeza dura he sido yo –admití.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo y no te diré "Te lo dije", porque cada uno aprende de los errores de la vida, pero he de admitir que eres igual de terca que Bella –luego una risita se escuchó-. Esme quiere hablar contigo, ahora me encuentro en casa de Bella. Esme está tratando de hacer que Bella se quede quieta, pero no lo logra ¿Debería preguntar el porqué Bella se ve tan feliz? Mejor no me respondas.

-¿Has puesto el móvil en altavoz?

-Solo mamá ha escuchado un poco –se apresuró en responder-. Lo juro.

-Está bien dile que iré a hablar con ella. Por cierto ¿puedes preguntarle si puedo quedarme por hoy en su casa?

-Tengo una mejor idea –me respondió, luego escuché el ruido de unos pasos, algunas puertas y la dulce voz de Bella que le preguntaba que le sucedía-. _¿Puede quedarse Edward a dormir aquí?_

-¡Alice! –le grité irritado a través del móvil.

-Ha dicho que no hay ningún problema. Entonces ve a casa de mamá y luego vuelve a casa de Bella.

-Está bien, nos vemos –iba a colgar cuando hablé-. Eres la mejor hermana que puedo desear.

-Lo sé. Debería ser agradecido, las Alice's somos ediciones limitada. Adiós Edward.

Escuché la risita de Alice acompañada por la de Bella. Toda la rabia que había sentido hace minutos atrás había desaparecido.

-Adiós –le respondí.

6:38 minutos fue la duración de la llamada. Me dispuse a entrar al _volvo _con destino a casa de mis padres.

Cuando legué a casa, no esperé demasiado tiempo hasta que escuché el ruido del coche de Esme. Carlisle se veía abatido, él le tenía un poco más de aprecio que el resto de la familia. Ella entró y llegó corriendo hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó con su voz maternal.

-No lo sé, siento tanta rabia –le respondí.

-Es normal

-Me divorciaré de Tanya –le dije a Esme.

-oh me lo había comentado Alice ¿qué sucedió exactamente?

-Muchas cosas, pero simplemente ayer quedó claro que esto no da para más. Ella tiene cáncer.

-¿Entonces?

-No va a morir, me engañó, solo para que al casarse conmigo no pudiera estar con Bella.

-Alice se imaginaba algo así –me respondió-. Ella me explicó eso el día en que nos contaste que te ibas a casar con ella.

No supe que responder. Continuamos hablando por un tiempo más hasta que decidí que quería ver a Bella. Me despedí de mis padres y tomé rumbo hasta la casa de Bella. Las luces se encontraban encendidas… llamé a la puerta y esperé.

*

* * *

*

_Gente!! Sí lo sé me demoré bastante, pero la inspiración no me llegaba lo suficiente como para escribir algo decente y estuve muy liada con mis clases y otras actividades… esta semana es pesada pero el capitulo que viene lo he querido escribir desde que comencé el fic._

_ Espero que les haya gustado… De verdad lo siento… Mis pequeñas mordidas vampíricas para todo aquel que se toma su tiempo para escribierme un review. De verdad me hacen muy feliz –no saben cuanto-. Bueno… aquí mis agradecimientos para…BellsCullenS, EdithCullen71283, Tina Masen, Georgina, HippieLucy, MyGypsyPauletta, Yirla, MissBennetDarcy, Maiy, Ta-Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Leinad25, Amelie 666, FranBells, many, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, kxprii, mariees, Jos WeasleyC._

_ Bueno... realmente espero que les haya gustado y como dijo Alice... ¿confían en ella? El prÓximo capitulo será genial! Lo prometo... es más en este instante estoy escribiendo el capítulo y voy muy inspiradicima..._

_*ALTO... INICIO DE ADELANTO*_

_·_

_·_

-Bella… por favor -le pedí.

*

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido –le dije.

*

-Eres un idiota –me respondió Rosalie-. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Bella…

*

-¿Lo has encontrado? -le pregunté. Debería estar feliz por ella ¿no?

·

·

*FIN*

_Au revoir! Diganme que les pareció... El cap se llamará "Un lo siento y un amigo de regreso"_

_Pd: Comenzaré a editar algunos capítulos. No afectarán nada en la trama, solo es un tema de redacción... ¿recuerdan que les dije que el prefacio era un Bella POV?_

_pd2: **¡BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS!** (las cuales son bastantes...) ¡¡¡HIPERVENTILACIÓN!!!_

_pd3: LA SACARINA DE ACABÓ._


	23. Un lo siento y Un amigo de regreso

La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los hago sufrir con mi retoricidas historias... Jejeje... **M.**

**

* * *

**

**Un "lo siento" y un amigo de regreso**

Se escuchaba el sonido que se producía cuando las hojas de los árboles chocaban entre sí, el ambiente se sentía un poco frío, ya no había sol, las nubes se encontraban tapando todo el cielo, como siempre… –Mis pensamientos sobre el espacio donde me encontraba se vieron estancados hasta que en la puerta principal me recibió un ángel.

Bella se encontraba como siempre. Hermosa, radiante, bella. No se veía feliz, pero no es como si estuviera triste, más bien ella se veía apacible, tranquila, tal vez un poco cansada. Observé.

–Entra –me abrió las puertas y me introduje a ese cálido hogar que me resivía con una temperatura mucho más agradable que la que se encontraba afuera.

–Hola Bella

–Hola Edward –me saludó.

–Lamento esto, de verdad –me disculpé-. Si Alice se hubiera quedado callada no sucedería esto.

–No hay problema… esta es tu casa, puedes estar aquí cuando quieras –me respondió. Caminamos a través del pasillo y ya habíamos llegado al living.

–No, es tuya –le dije.

Me miró como viendo si lograba algo con replicar nuevamente, pero le hice entender que no iba a lograr nada. Un pequeño ruido se escuchó desde el intercomunicador que tenía en su mano, un llanto, algo agudo, pero a la vez suave.

–Estaba durmiendo –me respondió a mi no formulada pregunta-. Es extraño pero generalmente cada vez que vienes ella está durmiendo.

–Tiene un sueño muy pesado, eso te ayuda bastante.

–Es verdad, pero aun así me gusta estar con ella, verla sonreír, jugar, vivir. La amo, no me imagino mi vida sin ella –Me respondió-. Bueno, ya vuelvo.

–Mejor te acompañaré –le sugerí. Y acepto, pero en su rostro se veía un pequeño atisbo de duda.

Seguí a Bella a través de la casa. Llegamos hasta la puerta que conducía a las otras habitaciones me dí cuenta que ella se dirigía a su habitación y no a la de Amy

–He cambiado su cuna –me respondió-. No quería que estuviera alejada de mí.

–¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

–Hoy –me respondió-. Esme me ha ayudado, aunque varias veces he dormido con ella en mi cama. No me gusta dejarla sola.

Continuamos hasta la habitación de Bella y abrió la puerta, luego llegó apresurada hasta la cuna de su hija.

–Recuerda que no puedes correr –le reprendí.

–Está bien –me respondió. Tomó a Amy de su cuerpecito y la acunó entre sus brazos, luego le besó su cabecita.

–Hola pequeña –le saludé cuando llegué hasta ella.

Ella dejó de llorar por unos instantes, tan vívida que a sus cortos meses me miraba tan expectante, pero tan solo fueron unos pocos segundos porque luego volvió a llorar. Bella se sentó en su cama y revisó a Amy cuidadosamente para ver si había algo que la molestara.

–Creo que tiene hambre, iré a preparar su leche –me dijo-. Ya que soy una pésima madre que no puede alimentar a su hija como cualquiera ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?

–Bella –le regañé-. Ya hablamos de eso

–Edward… Me da rabia saber que ella no pueda ser como una niñita normal. Que tenga más posibilidades de tener algún resfriado, solo por no poder amamantarla como una madre de verdad lo hace. Todo por mi culpa

Bella ya me había entregado a Amy y ahora la tenía entre mis brazos y dejó de llorar como antes, pero aun así seguía hipando. Sí, definitivamente tenía hambre.

–Lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, nada –le respondí.

–No quiero discutir contigo, has sido muy bueno como para cometer otro error más por culpa de mi estupidez –me habló, se quedó callada y luego musitó-. Te quiero

–Te quiero –le respondí y la miré a los ojos. Más que quererla, la amaba. Pero estoy seguro que aun era muy pronto como para decírselo.

–Ya regreso –Bella salió de la habitación.

Estaba sentado en la cama mientras Amy se encontraba entre mis brazos. _Pequeña saltamontes_. Ese nombre llegó a mi cabeza y recordé la vez que Emmett y yo nos tuvimos que quedar cuidando a Amy. Fue un gran fin de semana, sobre todo cuando fuimos a comprar los pañales para ella.

···- Inicio Flashback-···

–Emmett, prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez que nos haga salir de aquí sin comprar.

–No lo sé. No soy de los que prometen –me respondió-. Espera sentado.

–Tienes razón estoy perdiendo el tiempo

–Exacto –luego se rió-. Y… ¿Dónde se supone que están?

–¿Cómo piensas que voy a saber? –le pregunté-. Quién compra las cosas son Esme y Alice. No se si te haz dado cuenta, pero yo no tengo hijos.

–O eso crees tú –musitó y luego escuché una enorme risotada-. Es solo un chiste, no seas melodramático…

Ignoré el comentario acerca de mi vida sexual y me dirigí hasta una señorita que se encontraba ordenando algunos estantes.

–¿Le puedo hacer una consulta? ¿Dónde se encuentra el sector de bebés? –le pregunté.

–Oh –levantó su cabeza rápidamente y habló-. Está en el pasillo 55. Por cierto yo se mucho acerca de bebés, si tiene alguna consulta puede preguntaerme.

–Gracias

–Por cierto, su hija es muy preciosa

–Es igual de hermosa que su madre –le respondí, omitiendo información.

Eso pareció hacerla callar con sus intentos infructuosos de coqueteo. Regresé hasta donde estaba Emmett, parecía como si se estuviera persiguiendo una cola imaginaria –metafóricamente hablando.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estabas intentando ligarte a alguna chica?

–Cómo crees. Estaba preguntando donde se encontraba el pasillo que andamos buscando.

–Así le dicen ahora –murmuró y lo quedé mirando-. 27 años y aun no te adaptas a mi humor negro.

–¿Adaptación? –le miré incrédulo.

–Por supuesto, ni pienses que cambiaré por tí.

–Ni me detuve a pensarlo –le respondí.

Fuimos por donde me habían señalado y por fin llegamos. Emmett se veía… Sorprendido.

–Tantos tipos de pañales que hay –dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos aún más y miraba todo el lugar-. Quiero decir… está bien con los tamaños, pero ¿para el agua? ¿Con colores? ¿Extra resistentes…? Me recuerdan otro tipo de cosas

–¡Emmett, detente! Tu mente está sucia.

–¿Qué? no es mi culpa que tengan todas esas descripciones ¿Dime si no lo pensaste alguna vez?

–No, porque no ando pendiente de esas cosas.

–Pero es fácil relacionarlas con preservativos o condones…

–Emmett. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no eres el único niño pequeño aquí que puede razonar. Por la salud mental de esos niños cierra tu boca.

–Solo falta que tengan sa…

–¡Emmett!

–Oh. Lo había olvidado, ya existen

Lo quedé mirando nuevamente. Amy aun seguía en mis brazos, se veía feliz.

–¡Oh! No me mires así no eres de lo que se clasifica como santo –respondió. Habían personas mirándonos con rostros desde lujuria hasta reprobación.

–Solo cállate –cuchichié.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Emmett pronto tendría que vivir esa etapa de comprar pañales… Sería muy gracioso.

Amy, esa pequeña, la amaba tanto como a su madre. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a sucederme a mí, aunque suene cliché, pero si Alice con sus supuestos "poderes mentales" me hubiera dicho que esto iba a suceder me hubiera reído de ella y luego ella me mataría por hacerlo.

Amy jugaba con mis dedos, los tomaba y dibujaba al azar en las palmas de mis manos. Me reí. Y Amy conmigo.

–Tu sonrisa es hermosa –escuché una voz.

–¿Intentas ligar conmigo? –le pregunté jugando.

–No, solo constato lo obvio –me respondió al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

–Gracias

–Te veías muy feliz ¿Qué pensabas? –me preguntó.

Me encantaba que ella me preguntara cosas, así ella podía conocerme. Pero algo cambió.

–Lo siento, si no quieres no me respondas.

–Al contrario –le respondí-. Me encanta cuando me preguntas cosas.

Ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

–Estaba recordando el día en el que Emmett y yo fuimos a comprar pañales para Amy.

–Oh. Emmett, el grande, el que parece oso. Es muy gracioso.

–Sí, pero su humor es un poco ácido.

–Es verdad, pero él es así.

–¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –le pregunté.

Bella se veía distraída, ahora que la veía mejor al haber encendido las luces se notaba cansada y más pálida de lo normal.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Darle la leche a Amy ¿Puedo?

–Está bien, ten.

Cuando me pasó la leche toqué una de sus manos y la corriente eléctrica seguía allí –sonreí para mis adentros-. Bella se encontraba en silencio, no es que ella fuera una persona no que hablara, pero cada vez que estaba con Bella podíamos hablar. Fue extraño y me dispuse a preguntarle:

–¿Sucede algo?

–Nada, es solo que creo que están funcionando los efectos adversos, me siento extraña. Tia me había dicho algo relacionado con eso…

–Hay algo más –le apunté-. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras ¿Qué sucede?

Silencio.

–Antes de irse Esme y Alice, ella se veía muy… triste, un poco desilusionada, no lo sé –trató de explicarme-. No sabía que hacer para cambiarle el ánimo, porque… es de Alice de quien estamos hablando –me dijo como si fuera algo obvio-. Nunca la había visto triste, pero no me quiso comentar que le sucedía.

¿Sería este el tiempo para decirle la verdad? No lo sabía.

Amy hacía soniditos divertidos mientras trataba de tomar lo que más podía del contenido donde se encontraba la leche hasta que la vació. Bella acercó una silla y yo le entregué a Amy quien gustosa regresó hasta los brazos de su mamá, donde ella le quitó los gases que podría tener.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada y Amy se durmió.

–Vamos a hablar –le dije luego de que Bella pusiera a su hija en su cuna.

–Está bien –susurró.

Tomé a Bella de la mano. Eso me dio la fuerza que me faltaba para poder hablar de lo que ocurría. Llegamos hasta el living –estos sillones eran los espectadores principales de nuestras nuevas vidas.

–¿Tiene que ver con tu esposa?

Quedé confundido.

–Alice iba murmurando su nombre de aquí para allá muy irritada –me respondió-. Aunque no te conozca más que semanas, siento que he vivido muchos años junto a ti.

–Te equivocas en algo, nos conocemos hace muchos meses –ella sonrió-. Y tienes razón, es sobre ella y también esa es la razón por la que hoy me he quedo aquí.

Ella no parecía entender.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé que estaba casado? –ella asintió-. Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, pero que me había casado con ella, porque tenía cáncer y pensaba que así la podía hacer feliz.

Volvió a asentir.

–Hoy me enteré de la verdad –le dije.

–¿La verdad?

–Sí. Ella si tiene cáncer, pero no va a morir –le respondí-. Todo lo hizo porque sabía que yo me estaba enamorando de ti hace meses atrás, Además según ella fui yo quien la contagió. Pero aun así mañana comenzaré los trámites para el divorcio.

Se quedó en silencio. Sentí una calor en mi pecho, era Bella, quien estaba abrazada a mí.

–No confío en ella. Alice la odia.

–No quiero volver a pisar el lugar donde viví.

–vive aquí, conmigo –me respondió.

Estaba feliz, pero este era el espacio de Bella.

–No quiero incomodarte

–No lo harás

Su cuerpo se separó del mío y la miré a los ojos… sus ojos. Son hermosos. Ella es hermosa. Quería saber si esto es real, no quería despertar y darme cuenta que esto nunca sucedió.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, haciendo todo eso más personal, más íntimo. Más hermoso. Los pocos rastros de luz se colaban por la ventana.

Toqué el rostro de Bella como si fuera algo tan frágil, su piel suave se sentía a mi tacto como la mejor de las sedas. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente para luego emitir un suspiro. Sonreí como un bobo.

De pronto sentí las manos de Bella recorrer mi cara y también suspiré. Parecíamos niños pequeños.

–¿Es una afirmación?

–Lo es

Besé sus labios, poco a poco. Muy lentamente, tan suaves, deliciosos y embriagantes. Ambos sonreímos nuevamente y lo sabía porque sentí sus labios curvarse frente a los míos. El beso era muy simple, donde mostrábamos nuestros sentimientos, todo el amor y la honestidad que sentíamos. Pero ahora nuestra pequeña prueba de amor se estaba haciendo más apasionado, más cargado de un amor imposible e irreconocible que se sentía en el ambiente como el humo intoxicante de los cigarrillos.

Había algo en mi cabeza que me decía que me detuviera pero no sabía como hacerlo. Hasta que lo encontré, pero que estaba muy escocido en alguna parte recóndita de mi cabeza.

–Bella… por favor –susurré con la voz contenida, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para pedirlo.

–¿Por favor que?

–Detente –le pedí finalmente.

–¿No me quieres? –preguntó dolida. Ahora estaba frente a mi nuevamente me miraba a lo ojos esperando una respuesta.

–Por supuesto que sí –le respondí-. ¿Cómo crees que no?

–Entonces bésame

He hice lo que me pidió. La besé con tanta pasión. No podía resistirme a los impulsos que enviaba mi cerebro. De pronto sentí las manos de Bella tomar las mías y levantarme del sofá. A tientas y a ciegas recorrimos el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de Amy.

Caímos a la cama, logrando que bella quedara encima de mí y soltara una pequeña risa.

–Hoy no va a suceder nada que no quieras, te lo prometo. Solo siente –le dije.

Ella no expresó ninguna palabra, pero sentí el movimiento de su cabeza en una afirmación.

Había algo tan abrumador e intoxicante en Bella que hacía que no me pudiera detener. Sabía que era algo arriesgado, pero mi cerebro no me ayudaba en la tarea de detenerme nuevamente. Mi cabeza siguió su lento descenso por su cuerpo, ella era tan adictiva.

Podía escuchar los pequeños suspiros y gemidos que salían de su boca. Mis manos se encontraban explorando todo el abdomen de Bella que se encontraba plano para haber estado embarazada. _Bella._

Yo era como ser un adicto a alguna sustancia y tener justo el mal frente a mis ojos… así me sentía yo. Sus pequeñas manos se movían por mi cuerpo al igual que las mías sobre ella. Luego regresé nuevamente hasta su boca.

Sentí desaparecer mi camisa y la polera de Bella igual, el brasier hacía un hermoso contraste entre este y su piel. Era como una diosa. No, más bien era mi diosa.

Se intentó tapar con sus brazos -no la quería asustar-. Pero poco a poco hice que ella fuera posando sus brazos en mis hombros. Nuestras respiraciones eran más agitadas que hace unos instantes. No había vuelta a tras, o por lo menos eso pensaba mi cuerpo, que estaba logrando despertarlo.

Sentí su boca recorrer mi cuello, repartir besos, su cabello entre mis dedos… tan sedoso y suave.

Luego tomó mis manos y las aferró a las suyas –como si no quisiera despegarse-. Su boca contra la mía, era como una batalla tratando de ganarle a la otra. Después sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza.

No sé como fue que sucedió, pero tenía mis manos alrededor de la espalda de Bella -su piel era tan suave, delicada-. Mis dedos fueron subiendo poco a poco su espalda hasta llegar a la prenda que parecía reírse en mi cara.

–Te amo –le susurré.

–Te amo –la voz de Bella se escuchaba contenida, cercano al llanto.

Iba a desabrocharla… Bella buscó mi rostro con sus manos. Lo vi. Ella no se veía tranquila. Hasta que escuché un grito desgarrador provenir del interior Bella y luego esconder su cara en mi cuello.

Sentía un líquido mojar mi pecho, la respiración agitada de Bella ya no era como recién, esta vez parecía como si se estuviera ahogando. Ella con sus manos trataba de tomarse la cabeza y taparse los ojos.

–No me toques –me pidió con su voz rota-. Suéltame, por favor.

E hice lo que me había dicho, la solté.

–Lo lamento –le dije.

Ella no respondió más bien se levantó como pudo y salió de la habitación dando un golpe a la puerta que probablemente hubiera despertado a Amy. Me quedé estático. Todo había pasado por mi culpa. Debí haberme detenido en el momento oportuno.

Escuché algunas cosas caerse, como las sillas del comedor y algunos vidrios.

Esperaría unos minutos, no la agobiaría.

Me repudiaba a mi mismo ¿Esto cambiaría en algo todas las cosas que habían sucedido? Esperaba que no. Golpeé la almohada que se encontraba a mi lado.

Sabía con lo que estaba cargando, pero no pude detenerme.

Dos minutos.

Busqué las prendas, me coloqué la mía y salí de la habitación con la polera de Bella en mis manos.

No había señal de Bella en la casa. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, tampoco se escuchaban pasos, en definitiva parecía como si la casa estuviera deshabitada.

Estaba llegando al comedor y como me imaginaba. La vista que me esperaba era de algunas sillas en el suelo y un par de vasos que se habían quebrado logrando que sus ángulos hicieran un espectáculo con la luz que se colaba desde afuera, luego vi un ventanal abierto y la cortina que trataba de seguir al viento en su dirección. Intentando escapar.

Regresé a la habitación de Bella. Abrí la puerta. Amy no había despertado –afortunadamente-. y me dirigí hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba su armario, busqué un abrigo ya que estaba bajando la temperatura, rápidamente encontré la prenda y volví en busca de Bella.

Llegué hasta el comedor con el paso apresurado y el ventanal aun se encontraba abierto. Salí. Un aire helado me recibió con todo su esplendor.

Observé a Bella tiritar fuertemente sentada en la orilla de la piscina.

Ella movía su pie adentro del agua, sus brazos se estaban protegiendo instintivamente con su mirada perdida en las aguas que estaban iluminadas por los focos que habían dentro de la piscina. Me acerqué lentamente hasta ella para que sintiera que había alguien más.

–Lo lamento –susurró de repente-. Todo fue tan rápido. Llegaron tantos recuerdos dolorosos a mi memoria.

Un nuevo llanto brotó de su pecho. Me acerqué a ella le di su polera y el abrigo. Cuando los tomó ella bajó la mirada sonrojada y se los puso. Tomé su mano y luego la abrasé.

–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y yo ¿cómo te respondo? No puedo ser una buena madre. No puedo ser una mujer y todo por él ¿Qué puedo hacer Edward? Siento que cada cosa que sucede me hace revivir todos los momentos en los que sufrí. Los recuerdos no me dejan avanzar, quedo estancada aun cuando yo los quiera dejar. Estos siguen allí. Estoy rota y siento que ya no me pueden reparar, esto es tan injusto para tí. Yo…

–Shh… -le hice callar-. Ven, el agua está muy fría.

–Me quiero morir –susurró.

Sentí mi corazón en un puño.

–No digas eso, por favor –le pedí-. Me parte el alma

Tomé su mano nuevamente.

Ella sacó sus pies de la piscina y me acompañó hasta el interior de la casa. La llevé hasta la biblioteca, encendí las luces y encendí la calefacción. Bella se sentó. Aquí estaba mucho más cálido que afuera.

–Lo siento Bella, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido –le dije.

–No es tu culpa –me respondió-. No debí llevar las cosas tan rápido.

–Bella…

–No, la que comenzó todo esto fui yo –me dijo-. Lo siento tanto, de verdad.

–No hay nada que perdonar. Te lo juro

Bella asintió.

–No quiero más. Edward, quiero morir. Sé que soy egoísta, pero ya no puedo más. No deseo más. Mis nervios no pueden más. Los medicamentos no están funcionando.

–Solo ha pasado un día, no te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a salir adelante, no te dejaré caer. Nunca. Siempre te sostendré –le prometí mirándola a los ojos para que creyera en mis palabras-. Será mejor que vayas a dormir, has de estar agotada.

–No quiero, tendré pesadillas. No dejes que me lleve.

–No lo haré –le prometí-. Pero tienes que dormir. Son las 22:54

Le dije mirando el reloj que se encontraba al lado de la ventana. Ella negó.

–Quédate conmigo –me pidió.

–Lo haré, dormiré aquí.

–No, me refería a… -ella bajó la cabeza, su cabello cubría su rostro, pero yo tenía puesta mi mano en ella y notaba que estaba más cálida. Se estaba sonrojando.

–¿a? –le pregunté.

–Duerme conmigo –me pidió susurrando.

–No sé si sea la mejor opción –le respondí.

–Por favor, lo de recién se descontroló de mis manos –explicó mientras levantaba la mirada nuevamente.

–Está bien

–Vamos –tomó mis manos y llegamos hasta la habitación de ella. Bella se marchó al baño

Amy se veía tranquila, no habían rastros de querer despertarse, pero había un problema… ¿Cómo dormiría? Pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió recibiéndome una figura hipnotizante.

–Me lo ha comprado Alice

Me quedé mirándola como si el mundo dependiera de eso. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Cuando por fin pude encontrar mi boca, hable:

–No tengo que usar –le dije.

–Oh, eso no es problema –me respondió-.

Salió de mi vista por unos instantes con camino a su armario y volvió luego de unos segundos.

–Ten –y me pasó un pijama que era de mi talla. Quedé mirándola estupefacta.

–P…

–Alice –volvió a repetir.

Bella se marchó hasta su cama y yo entré al baño a cambiarme.

La mujer que más amaba en el universo –al igual que Amy-. Se encontraba en su cama y estaba aferrada a las colchas que la protegían del frío.

–Eres tan hermoso –me dijo de repente.

–No, podría usar aquella palabra teniéndote a mi lado –le respondí.

Continuamos hablando por largos minutos, donde el tiempo parecía que iba a un compás mucho más rápido hasta que lo solté sin más ni más:

–Bella, piénsalo muy bien y luego me respondes.

Su cabeza se movió en forma de afirmación

–¿Porqué no quieres denunciarlo?

–… -no respondió.

–¿Lo viste luego de despertar?

–…No –titubeó. Mentía fatal.

–Bella, me he dado cuenta que no sabes mentir. No lograrás nada con engañarme –le dije tratando de que se diera cuenta-. ¿Te amenzazó? ¿Hablaste con él? –le pregunté.

-No –me respondió firmemente.

–¿Entonces porque no le quieres denunciar? Él debe pagar por todo el daño que te hizo –le di a entender.

–Era un amigo de papá –confesó.

Lo recordé.

–¿Tu padre te había dejado a su cuidado?

–Sí –respondió-. No puedo… Por favor Edward, no quiero más. Te lo pido. No quiero saber más de él.

No recordaba que hubiera hablado de sus padres tan directamente, solo lo había leído en su agenda.

–Está bien, pero Bella. Llegará un momento donde no podrás evadir eso ¿Qué sucede si él decide venir? ¿Cómo te puedo proteger de él si no se su nombre? –le pregunté-. Además Amy crecerá y él lamentablemente es el padre de ella. En algún momento ella necesitará la verdad.

–No, él no es el padre. Solo puso su esperma para crearla. Nada más. No es su padre.

–¿No me puedes dar su nombre siquiera?

–Por favor… -suplicó.

–Lo que me pides es muy difícil para mí.

–Sé lo que estoy decidiendo.

Continuamos hablando temas menos profundos y ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Fue un sueño limpio, sin pesadillas.

Sábado. Lamentablemente la odiosa alarma del móvil sonó 6:30. Aún cuando este había estado apagado. Bella estaba abrazada a mí con sus manos alrededor de mi estómago, su cabello estaba esparcido sobre mi cuerpo. _La amo_. Pensé. Afortunadamente el ruido de la alarma estaba al mínimo y a mi alcance así que la logré desactivar a tiempo sin que Amy despertara ni separarme de Bella.

–No te marches –suplicó.

–Lo siento Bella, pero tengo trabajo –no quería separarme de Bella-. Te prometo que volveré antes, Alice vendrá en una hora. Continúa durmiendo.

–Alice dejó tu ropa en mi armario –musitó.

–Está bien pequeña, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

– Edward…–musitó nuevamente. Pero ahora estaba dormida-. Te amo

–Yo también te amo. Más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar.

Fui hasta el armario de ella y allí encontré mi ropa. Alice, era la mejor hermana que pudiera desear. Me arreglé con las prendas que había dejado allí.

Llegué hasta la cocina, preparé algo simple para desayunar y la leche de Amy para que Bella no se tuviera que levantar, solo había que agregar el agua. La fui a dejarla en la mesita de noche de Bella con una nota.

"_Descanza y has rabiar a Alice de mi parte"_

_E._

Besé su cabeza y un aroma a fresas inundó mis sentidos. Reticentemente me marché.

Mientras iba al hospital marqué a mi abogado y le informé de todos los trámites que tenía que hacer para llevar a cabo el divorcio con Tanya.

No podía creer lo que había llegado a cegar tanto a Tanya. Dejé de pensar en eso. El hospital se encontraba más despejado de lo usual. _Eso es mejor. _Pensé.

Pasaron las horas y llamé a Bella quien se encontraba con Alice almorzando ya que luego saldrían, le hice ver a Alice que tuviera cuidado.

Fui a almorzar. Y me encontré con Katherine una grata sorpresa.

–Hola Edward ¿cómo has estado? y ¿Cómo sigue Bella?

–no lo sé. Seré agradecido y diré que bien. Ambos, aunque le han recetado medicamentos para unos ataques de pánico que ha presentado, además tengo que hacerme unos exámenes.

–Uff… -suspiró-. Espero que todo mejore pronto.

–Yo igual espero eso… ¿y tu? ¿Cómo has estado?

–Me han promovido. Ahora soy jefa de enfermería. Todo un logro para una joven de veintisiempre años ¿no crees? –luego rió sutilmente-. No tendrás que ver con eso ¿No?

–Te dije que te haría una carta de recomendación.

–Sí, pero pensé que te referías para mi curriculum vitae.

–Espero que no te haya incomodado

–Para nada. Muchas gracias, estoy ahorrando para un apartamento y eso me ayudará muchísimo.

–Estás más que preparada –le respondí.

Katherine cambió su cara a una cohibida, le iba a preguntar que le sucedía hasta que sentí la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas.

–Edward, tenemos que hablar

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté-. No puedes estar en esta zona.

–Me da igual, tengo que hablar contigo.

–No puedo ahora estoy almorzando –le respondí solo para enojarla más aun.

–No me interesa. Ahora. Ya.

–Espera.

–Edward Cullen, me harías el honor de acompañar a tu cuñada para poder hablar –me dijo agriamente-. Antes de que protagonice un escándalo donde no te verás beneficiado sobre todo porque estás discutiendo con una mujer embarazada.

–Está bien, deja despedirme.

–Como quieras

Me despedí de Katherine y me fui con Rosalie. Ninguno habló hasta que llegamos a mi consulta.

–Eres un idiota –me respondió Rosalie-. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Bella…

–Por supuesto que lo sé

–¿Entonces? ¿No podías dejar que tus hormonas de macho te hicieran detener?

–No sabes de lo que estás hablando Rosalie

–¡Por su puesto que lo sé!

–No, no lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé. Aunque afortunadamente no como Bella –me respondió-. Tú sabes lo que me sucedió a mí. En secundaria. Ahora imagínate a Bella.

Bullying o matonaje infantil (para esa época) Rosalie era muy popular cuando iba en secundaria, pero eso le había pasado la cuenta en una fiesta, donde intentaron…

–¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Alice

–¿Cómo se enteró Alice? –le pregunté irritado.

–Lo averiguó, notaba que Bella estaba rara y ella no quería hablar así que Alice le hizo confesar –me respondió tranquilamente-. Edward te pido por favor que no fuerces las cosas entre tu y Bella.

–¿Bella? Y cual es el milagro de esa novedad

–no cambies el tema. Te lo pido.

–Lo sé. Me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió, no volverá a ocurrir –le respondí-. Por cierto, pareces una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros.

–Son las hormonas –me dijo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación-. Cuídala.

–Con mi vida –susurré.

Atendí a mis pacientes y saqué una hora para hacer los exámenes. Ya habían pasado las horas y vería a Bella. Conduje mi _volvo _a la velocidad que permitía el estado.

Llegué hasta la puerta y toqué. Había algo extraño. Un coche se encontraba estacionado al frente de la casa y también el de Alice, pero el primero no lo había visto antes.

Llamé a la puerta y lo primero que me recibió fue una cara asustada por parte de mi hermana.

–Por lo más sagrado que conozcas. Ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo

–¿Un escándalo?

–Por favor…-suplicó.

Y luego escuché una voz algo grave provenir del interior de la casa:

–¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

–¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunté a Alice.

–¿Por favor? –volvió a hablar Alice.

Entré decidido y lo que encontré fue… como un golpe para mí. Había allí un hombre, era alto, tu tez era morena y su cabello negro. Jacob, por lo que recordaba de las fotografías.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –le pregunté a Bella que venía apareciendo desde el comedor.

–Edward… -susurró tan despacio que apenas lo pude percibir.

–Soy Jacob Black –me respondió estrechándome su mano, se veía algo enojado-. Un gusto.

No le respondí. Bella me miró y hablé.

–Edward Cullen.

Sí, estaba celoso y lo podía admitir. No tenía ningún problema con ello.

–Será mejor que me marche –dijo él.

–Está bien –le respondió Bella que se encontraba estática.

–Nos vemos

–Nos vemos

–Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta –dijo Alice.

Y se marcharon. Quedamos solo Bella y yo.

–Lo siento, de verdad.

–¿Porqué?

–Por esto. Tienes todo el derecho para enojarte –me respondió-. No debí haberlo traído hasta aquí.

–Bella. Es tu casa. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella

Me dí cuenta de estúpido e infantil que estaba siendo. Extrañamente había un hermoso y gigantesco sol que alumbraba desde un costado del cielo que se veía más azul de lo habitual. El crepúsculo.

–¿Lo has encontrado? -le pregunté. Debería estar feliz por ella ¿no?

–No, más bien él me encontró a mí. Iba caminando por la calle con Alice camino a su trabajo y choqué con alguien y era él.

* * *

_Gente!!! ¡Es lo más largo que he escrito! espero que no se hayan aburrido... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban el porqué de la disculpa de Edward? LLEGÓ JACOB!!!! Espero que me digan lo que opinan eso me haría más feliz... _

_Bueno aquí como siempre mis agradecimientos a ustedes ¡Sí! hey no te escondas detrás del monitor del pc. Con sus visitas, sus alertas, favoritos y por supuesto, con sus comentarios, me alegran el día ¡no saben cuanto!... **Yirla, vampirehelena, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, HippieLucy, katlyn cullen, Jos WeasleyC, MissBennetDarcy, smile79, FranBells, EdithCullen71283, Arantxa, Esme Mary Cullen, Amelie 666, Tina Masen, BellsCullenS, Leinad25, Momo Chappy, lizzy90, Georgina, Cathyiiaz.**_

_No he estado muy feliz (Sí, abucheen) las cosas no me están resultando como planeo... tengo una prueba de circuito eléctrico para mañana y aun no he estudiado. Espero que todo cambie... por cierto FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES (ADELANTADO) no sé si en todos los países se celebra._

_STOP... ADELANTOOOOOOO..._

–¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

–No sigas su juego. Yo sé que tú eres mejor que ella –me dijo Bella-. No dejes que la rabia te impida ver donde otros no lo pueden hacer. No dejes que todas sus mentiras te hagan tomar una mala decisión.

–¿Aun cuando no hubiera podido estar junto a ti? Tan ciego que fui, Alice me lo había dicho...

–Aún cuando haya sucedido eso. Ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta. Lo demás se solucionará.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es Amy -dijo la voz agitada.

_¿Qué habrá sucedido? chan chan!_

_Au revoir [!]_

_pd: **Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras!!**_

_pd2: Espero que les haya gustado_

_pd3: Me he demorado menos ;)_


	24. Lealtad para un Enlace Covalente Dativo

La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis ideas.

**Capítulo dedicado para _Amelie 666_ ¡Eres genial! (**_No te sientas cien por ciento identificada con el título_**) **

* * *

**Lealtad para un Enlace covalente Dativo**

–Ven –le pedí.

Ella llega no lo dudó ni un segundo y se acercó hasta donde me encontraba yo. Abrí mis brazos y un cálido abrazo me llenó el alma.

–¿Y Amy?

–Hace unos poco minutos ha logrado dormir.

Silencio.

–Lo siento –dijo nuevamente.

–No digas más. Ya sucedió.

–¿Quieres que te cuente como nos hemos encontrado? –me preguntó. Parecía como si realmente necesitara aclarar todo, pero para mí no era necesario todo eso, porque era parte de ella… Sus ojitos brillaban y traía consigo una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

–No es necesario, confío en ti –le aseguré mientras continuábamos abrazados.

–Oh. Está bien –Ya no se veía tan feliz como antes… Me quería golpear, no sabía como actuar correctamente frente a ella. _Sé tu mismo._ No quería que se sintiera mal y con mi cabeza le di a entender que sí.

–Alice llegó con Rose en la mañana, por cierto, muchas gracias en dejar la leche de Amy en la mesita.

–No hay porqué –le respondí apresuradamente. Bella sonrió y continuó explicándome la llegada de Jacob _¡Humpf! _Bufé en mi interior.

–Después de una hora Rose se despidió rápidamente, creo que tenía algo que hacer –sostuvo mi mano en un tiempo donde Bella no dijo nada, hasta que llegamos en la cocina-. Luego Alice se quejó de que debía salir más así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su tienda o salir de…

–Compras –completé.

–Exacto… Nunca he sido lo que se llama coordinada y esta vez me jugó una mala pasada. Alice iba tan distraída hablándome de… mmm… –se sonrojó-. Bueno… ella iba un tanto distraida, me quedé pensando en algo y tropéese. Jacob iba caminando al contrario de nosotras, me sujetó para que no me cayera y se dio cuenta que era yo.

Sonrió. Bella iba a soltar mi mano, pero no la dejé.

–No me dejes –me refería a ambos situaciones.

–No lo haré –me respondió y aferró su mano más a la mía. De pronto sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Suave, lentamente, sin apuros, como si no hubiera fin. No tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por Bella, no habían creado aún el vocablo que pudiera definir lo malditamente feliz que me sentía a su lado.

Nuestros labios seguían con su danza sin fin, mi mano derecha se posó en su delicada cintura y la otra en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí.

No estaba seguro de lo que nos deparaba el destino, pero sí estaba seguro que en aquel rumbo incierto estaría junto a ella.

Luego –muy pronto-. Aquella demostración de amor terminó, por culpa de la falta del aire. Como si los necesitase estando junto a Bella. Nos quedamos mirándonos por mucho tiempo a los ojos. Era una extraña conexión, donde no importaba lo que sucediera en cualquier otra parte del mundo solo importaba el ahora.

Sentía tanta paz –algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo-. No habían palabras en el ambiente, solo miradas.

–Bella… -titubeé.

–¿Sí? –me alentó para que continuara con mi suicidio…

–Yo…–solté sin más ni más-. Te amo

Bella se veía pasmada. Bajó la mirada y en mi mano sentí una presión calida. Era Bella.

–Lo siento, no debí… Sé que es muy pronto, pero yo…

Levantó la mirada con determinación… no sabía que es lo que me podría decir.

–Te amo –me respondió. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, la diferencia de la estatura le complicaba las cosas, pero no fue imposible quedando un poco más cerca que antes y musitó-. Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.

–Hay algo más que quiero decirte…-Lo más difícil ya había sucedido-. Siento que debería ser más romántico, tú te mereces mucho más que esto, más que yo aún esté casado, más que el enredo en el que estoy implicado, te mereces muchas rosas, chocolates y para preguntarte esto, pero realmente no puedo dejar escapar el tiempo, ni a ti con ello. Ni a Amy. No puedo, ni podría.

Intenté no enredarme entre las palabras, pero el solo hecho de tenerla cerca de mi me volvía completamente loco.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Quieres ser mi novia…? ¿Oficialmente?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

–Sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

–¿Sí?

–En un rotundo definitivamente sí –me dijo-. Cometería el error más estúpido al no aceptar lo que siento.

–No sabes lo feliz que me siento…

–No más que yo

–Eso sería comparar una manzana con todo un árbol –le respondí.

–No lo creo

Y la besé, como siempre… con amor, delicadeza y admiración, pero después eso se fue al diablo. Nuestros labios se juntaron aun más –como si fuera posible-. Y toda aquella paz se vio eclipsada por la lujuria de estar junto a ella, quien situó sus manos entre mi cuello mientras jugaba con mi cabello, luego sentí como su suave lengua delineaba mi labio superior hasta que escuché a un duende gritarle a Dios y luego…

–Espero no interrumpir –escuchamos la voz cantarina de Alice a través de la puerta, para después hacerse más clara y verla entrar a la cocina.

Nuestras respiraciones de encontraban apresuradas y algo erráticas. El rostro de Bella tenía un toque carmesí entre sus pómulos, lo que la hacía ver más adorable. La amaba. Alice se percató de cómo nos encontrábamos y preguntó nada para curiosear –sorprendente-. pero sabía lo que estaría pensando y solo respondió.

–Guau… Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh? –entró y cerró con ella la puerta.

–Alice… -se apresuró a decir Bella.

–No hay nada de lo que se tenga que enterar ella ahora –le dije. Me quedó mirando con un signo claro de interrogación en su rostro a lo que mi hermana respondió.

–No es justo… -refunfuñó, se calmó y pronunció-. Por cierto hermanito, Esme quiere realizar una cena para mañana, así que tendrán que ir y allí…

–Ya entendí –le respondí-. Eres igual de irritante que Emmett si te lo propones…

–Lo sé –dijo y luego se acercó hasta Bella le tomó sus manos y arrastró de la cocina con dirección desconocida para mí.

Me quedé en la cocina, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. _Bella, novia, Bella, junto a ella, mi novia…_ esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, estaba eufórico, no sabía si correr, gritar o brincar de alegría…

Lamentablemente –y aun cuando yo lo aborreciera-. Aun estaba casado.

Quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, no quería que Bella sufriera por culpa de mi estupidez, no podría permitir eso. Ella era muy buena como para merecer algo así.

Busqué un vaso y me serví agua. Estoy seguro que Alice ya había terminado de hablar con ella. Tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza me dirigí hasta la biblioteca, que era donde se escuchaban las voces.

Llamé a la puerta y escuché un:

–Puedes entrar Edward, no está cerrado –con la suave voz de Bella.

Cuando entré encontré a Alice quien se veía emocionada sentada al frente de Bella. Increíblemente no decía nada y luego soltó:

–Necesito irme, Rosalie está liada con todas las cosas que hay en la tienda y hay que cerrar por hoy. Iré a cenar con Jasper.

–¡oh! Entonces, adiós Alice –le dijo mi novia. ¡Uf! Aquella palabra me hacía suspirar como una niña.

–No olviden la cena, es mañana –respondió-. Y recuerda lo que hablamos Bella

–Sip.

–No lo olvidaremos –le respondí y Alice se marchó brincando. _Alice. _No cambiaría nunca.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de unas gotas cayendo, el sol no duró mucho esta vez. Bella se veía nerviosa y se encontraba nerviosa, sus manos jugaban entre ellas como si una le estuviera ganando a la otra.

–Necesito decirte esto… quiero que sepas más de mí. Además lo único que conoces es a través de agenda y lo poco que te he comentado de mi vida.

–Si tú crees que es lo correcto…

–Por supuesto, somos novios ¿No? –me miró-. Quiero que sepas de mi antigua vida.

–Está bien –le animé.

–Mi padre, Charlie, trabajaba como inversionista, vivíamos en Phoenix. Como una familia feliz… –suspiró.

Se restregó sus manos por su rostro, tarde entendí lo que sucedía.

–Me prometí no volver a llorar por eso.

–Si no puedes contármelo, no hay problema.

–No, no es eso. Es solo que el recuerdo aun sigue allí. Siento que de no haber pasado todas estas cosas nunca podría haberte conocido –musitó-. Continuaré… si vez que hago de loca solo ignóralo, estoy segura de querer hacer esto

–Como quieras –le respondí aceptando solo si ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.

–¿Dónde iba?

–Vivías en Phoenix con tu familia, tu padre era inversionista.

–Bien, la vida que llevábamos era ideal. Nuestra casa no era como todas, podíamos tener algunos lujos, pero aún así en casa era todo normal, nada comparado con las fiestas, los trajes y las formalidades de las galas que ocurrían cada un mes. Solo éramos, Charlie, Renée y yo. Una familia común, pero eso fue hace diez años atrás –Bella dejó su relato.

Se encontraba mirando la ventana que daba hacia la entrada, ensimismada. Las gotas de lluvia decoraban aquella ventana de una forma absurdamente abstracta. Mi novia levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la mía.

–Siento si esto te molesta que hable de esto, pero realmente necesito expresarlo.

–Con lo de molestarme te refieres a Jacob ¿no?

–Sí –susurró.

–Bella… es lo que te ha ocurrido, no puedo negar que unos celos incontrolables me superan de solo pensar que…

–Recuerda que estoy junto a ti.

–Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón. Entonces no tengas temor, puedes contarme lo que sea. Estoy junto a ti. En las buenas y en las malas.

Ella sonrió como a mí me gusta y continuó.

–Cuando tenía 14 años nuestra familia conoció a los Black.

–Jacob…

Me miró con una cara que no aceptaba una interrupción más.

–Edward… no podré continuar si sigues distrayéndome.

–Lo siento –musité. Ella se veía divertida, todo rastro de tristeza estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Recordé cuando el tipo se presentó al hospital diciendo que era Jacob Black, lo más seguro era que en las ultimas hojas que Bella alcanzó a escribir saliera su apellido. Luego recordé que él las había quemado frente a mis ojos ¿Qué quería esconder? Tenía que preguntárselo a Bella, pero no ahora, después.

–Exacto Sip, Black ¿Por…?

–Por nada, continua.

–No hablábamos mucho, en el instituto apenas nos mirábamos. Jacob era uno de sus hijos, el menor… Billy era su padre, Sarah su madre y sus otras hijas eran: Rachel y Rebeca. Su padre también era inversionista, había llegado a la ciudad y Jacob al instituto… No Nos hicimos grandes amigos, lamentablemente un año después sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. Donde la madre de él falleció y Billy quedó en silla de ruedas. Sus hermanas estaban devastadas al igual que Jacob y ya que ambas eran mayores de edad se marcharon de la ciudad. Ya que Billy había dejado de trabajar y la vida que llevaban ya no era la misma.

Seguía atentamente cada movimiento que hacía ella y continuó.

–Jacob entró en una especie de depresión, sus calificaciones comenzaron a caer, dejó de juntarse con sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Charlie me pidió que por favor lo ayudara a salir de eso. Y eso fue lo que hice. Comencé a visitarlo y bueno… después de un par de años de amistad nos hicimos novios.

_Tranquilo._ Me repetía en mi fuero interno.

–Él quería estudiar ingeniería mecánica. La única posibilidad para eso era una beca y era en Inglaterra, Billy logró mover un poco sus influencias y eso fue lo mejor que pudo lograr por él.

Continuaba escuchándola con detenimiento.

–Jacob no quería alejarse de mí, pero lo convencí que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y se fue. Dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Le dije que era mejor que no nos viéramos más, no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Paz sin recordatorio y así fue. Nunca lo llamé y él tampoco, justamente como yo le había pedido.

–Es la fotografía que estaba en la agenda.

–Sip –afirmó-. Realmente quería mucho a Jake, pensaba que era lo único que podría querer en el mundo, pero estaba equivocada.

–¿Porqué? –mi curiosidad pudo más, pero no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta…

–Te conocí a ti.

–Te amo –y el temor se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

–Te amo –me respondió. El aire estaba cargado de amor, sentía una pequeña melodía en el ambiente, pero solo era mí cabeza que hacía el momento aun más perfecto.

–Luego de que se fue Jacob traté de seguir con mi vida, pero lamentablemente no pude ir yo a la universidad. La empresa donde trabajaba mi padre quebró. Charlie y Renée no sabían que hacer, tuvieron que vender la casa y marcharnos de allí. Así fue como llegamos a Forks donde busqué un trabajo como vendedora de una tienda de excursionistas. Nada del otro mundo.

–¿De verdad existe algún lugar llamado así? –le interrumpí.

–Eso mismo pensé cuando me dijeron a donde íbamos –me comentó en una risita-. Luego de que llegamos allí, Charlie consiguió un nuevo trabajo, pero no ganaba el mismo salario que antes, ahora tenía que viajar y solo lo podíamos ver una vez cada dos semanas.

–Fue muy grande el cambio desde Arizona hasta Washintong.

Suspiró.

–Lo fue. Pero me adapté. Cuando ya tenía veintidós años un día Charlie le propuso a Reneé que tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones y ella aceptó a regañadientes. Era de noche, había una tormenta eléctrica que no me permitía dormir y la lluvia nunca había sonado más fuerte que ese día. Eran las 3.45 de la madrugada, lo sabía porque al no poder dormir miraba la hora constantemente. Mis padres llegarían en la mañana, era lo único que quería. Hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, donde el carro donde iban mis papás había chocado contra otro que se encontraba con las luces apagadas a un costado de la carretera.

–Lo siento tanto, mi pequeña.

–No hay problema –musitó y me besó a un costado de mi rostro-. No sabía que hacer, estaba triste, perdida… una semana después a la puerta de la casa se presentó un señor diciéndome que estaba a cargo de… él. Que estaba escrito en el testamento que había dejado mi padre.

Bella aun no quería pronunciar su nombre, lo entendía.

–¿Así fue como sucedió todo?

–Sí, lo había conocido en una fiesta que se había organizado en el pueblo. Lo ví solo una vez.

Continuamos hablando por horas, donde el mundo parecía estar a nuestro favor.

El destino es muy injusto con algunas personas, dándoles a otras el poder y la gloria cuando no las merecen ni las utilizan correctamente.

Luego que ella me contara de su vida, le conté mi vida también, todo por lo que había pasado que no era ni cien veces de lo que ella había sufrido. Ella comentó que sentía que había escuchado eso antes, algunas cosas, pequeños recuerdos.

Séptimo día según el calendario greco-romano. Otro día, otras horas. Junto a Bella, que era lo mejor que pudo suceder. El día pasó entre risas, suspiros y besos… hasta que llegó la hora de ir a cenar con mis padres. Debía comprarle aquellas tarjetas de felicitaciones que venden en librerías a Alice _"Gracias por ser la mejor hermana"_ o "_Gracias por entrometerte siempre_" ambas concordaban.

Me encontraba en el living con Amy entre mis brazos. La estaba entreteniendo mientras Alice estaba con Bella en su habitación arreglándola ¿Para que diablos quería cambiarla si ella era hermosa así?

La pequeña estaba enfundada con ropita muy cómoda. Bella le había prohibido vestir a su hija como una muñeca de porcelana, así que solo se encontraba con la ropa que generalmente utilizaba.

–Atención a los presentes… -una voz circense nos acaparó nuestra atención del uno al otro-. Les presento a mi más grande creación… Bella ¿Qué les parece?

Bella apareció detrás de mi hermana, desde la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones. Se veía hermosa… ¿Qué palabra había utilizado? Se veía insoportablemente radiante. Su vestido de color azul hacía un contraste entre este y su nívea piel. Me quedé sin habla y Alice pareció notarlo.

–Bella… el rojo no combina con el azul, así que nada de sonrojarse furiosamente –le reprochó Alice-. Y Edward… ¿Puedes dejar de babear así? Amy ya se ha bañado, no lo necesita otra vez. Al menos no por hoy.

La vi con esas miradas que se dan cuando uno se enoja y murmura un ¡_Humpf_! Exacto, ese. Y ella solo sonrió.

–No –Le respondí.

–Bien

Bella llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, Alice tomó a Amy y yo tomé la mano de Bella.

–Bellísima –susurré.

–Oh… gracias –y un nuevo sonrojo característico en ella apareció.

–¡Hey, hey! –Le reprendió la pequeña duende que tenía a Amy entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué hablamos de los sonrojos?

–Es parte de mi naturaleza.

–Así te amo yo –murmuré cuando Alice no prestó atención.

–Te amo

–¡Hey! par de tórtolas –Habló Alice-. No sería una buena diseñadora si no les explicara como está hecho ¿No?

–No lo sé ¿cambiará en algo? ¿No viene a buscarte Jasper?

–Exactamente querido hermano, por eso tengo solo dos minutos para explicarlo antes de que llegue mi novio.

–No lo creo.

–Edward… –murmuró con cara de cordero degollado-. ¿Dejarías que tu hermana favorita sufriera por tu egoísmo de querer quedarte solo con Bella?

–Déjame pensarlo… ¿Necesitas la respuesta? Sabes que diré que n…

Bella se veía entretenía al contemplar nuestra "discusión" Alice le entregó a Amy y ella recibió gustosa los brazos de su mamá.

–Gracias –Interrumpió-. Entonces mis queridos hormonales presentes y Amy. Para esta colección Primavera-Verano he decido crear prendas que tengas un valor único, con colores que se atraigan entre sí, claro a excepción de este. Porque con este has quedado magnifica.

–Al grano, Alice –le interrumpí-. Un minuto.

–Bueno, bueno –refunfuñó enojada-. Aquella obra de arte que llevas puesta, Bella. Tiene una tela raso de color azul, como lo podrás ver. Posee un leve ajuste para acentuar tu cintura, aquellos detalles rugosos en los hombros al igual que en el busto, que le dan un toque más impersonal. Y una bonita caída libre hasta tus rodillas. Lo hicimos, paréntesis, Rosalie y yo, con todo nuestro amor para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes

–Son geniales…

–Gracias, me siento halagada y se que Rose también. Lastima que esto del embarazo le complique un poco como para poder venir.

–Bien, te sobraron veinte segundo, sorprendente para una joven que ya habla rápido.

Iba a responder a mi "insulto" cuando el timbre resonó por la estancia. Jasper.

–Le dije que estaba abierto –murmuré.

–Solo lo hace para no entrar de sorpresa –respondió Alice-. Sabes como es él.

–No lo sé, tú sabes mejor…

–Si –suspiró, iba a seguir con su suspiro pero, luego gritó-. Jazz, está abierto.

Y apareció el aludido. Hace mucho largo tiempo que no lo veía y Bella tampoco.

–Hola a los presentes –llegó hasta donde estábamos y nos saludó.

Para Bella aun era un poco complicado, así que el saludo fue rápido, no así con su novia, mí hermana Alice.

Ellos se fueron a los pocos minutos, dejándonos solos, la cena comenzaría alrededor de las nueve. Aun quedaba tiempo, por lo que Bella aprovechó para darle la fórmula a Amy.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, era un caos, más bien Esme revoloteaba de aquí para allá con Bella. Y nosotros los hombres nos dispusimos a charlas animadamente hasta que Esme dijo que la cena estaba lista.

Todos se veía felices, Rosalie aun no se acostumbraba a estar embaraza y Emmett aun seguía con sus bromas ácidas. _Hay personas que nunca cambian,_ recordé. La cena pasó entre risas y anécdotas de nuestra infancia. Bella parecía muy animada y relajada.

Todos por supuesto ya estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con Tanya y afortunadamente ese tema no se tocó. Y así pasó la cena hasta que Alice habló.

–Y bien… ¿No tienes algo que decirnos? –nos preguntó mirándonos.

–¿Cómo que? –le respondió Bella.

–No lo sé… algo que sea a largo plazo, de dos personas…

Ya había entendido, pero al parecer Bella no.

–Sí, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

–Y bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Bella y yo, somos novios –les dije.

No hubo ninguna respuesta inmediata, experto el de las mujeres, tal vez lo esperaban, pero Carlisle tenía el rostro un poco contraído y decepcionado. Hasta que mamá habló.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia.

–Ya era hora –respondió Emmett-. ¡Nueva hermana!

–Lo imaginaba –respondió Jasper-. Has estado un poco nervioso.

–Ya hablamos Edward –me respondió Rose, pero aun así se veía feliz. Todos menos Carlisle.

–A mi oficina. Ahora.

Bella se puso pálida, pero le di a entender que no sucedía nada. Apreté su mano y le dí un beso de despedida. Me levanté de la mesa, mientras veía a Bella hablar con Esme, aun se veía preocupada.

Atravesamos el pasillo principal, subimos por las escaleras y llegamos hasta la oficina de mi padre –que antes era la biblioteca-. No había pronunciado palabra en todo el recorrido. Yo sabía lo que quería, no lo dejaría atrás.

Entré y Carlisle cerró la puerta.

–¿Qué es lo qué tenías que decirme?

–Edward ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –me preguntó-. Bella ha sufrido mucho, ambos lo sabemos, realmente no pensé que fuera a llegar a ser algo tan serio. Pensé extrañamente que solo era un encaprichamiento y que cuando te dieras cuenta como era ella, se iría.

–Yo la amo.

–Se nota. Solo te voy a pedir, que no la hagas sufrir, ella ha pasado bastante, no necesita más. Ya ha pasado por sobre el límite de lo que una persona puede sufrir en toda su vida.

–Lo sé.

–¿Entiendes lo que digo?

–Por supuesto, pero porqué me dices esto.

–No recuerdas cuando los primeros meses defendías con tus garras a Tanya. Decía quererla y tantas cosas, hasta fue a vivir contigo… pero al final sucedió que con los meses te diste cuenta que no era lo que buscabas.

–Sí, pero esto es distinto.

–Espero que tengas razón, te deseo suerte.

–Gracias

–Recuerda lo que hemos hablado

–Sí, lo recordaré.

–Será mejor que bajemos, se han de estar preguntando porqué tardamos tanto en bajar, pensarán que te estoy ahogando en la piscina –dijo con su humor Carlisle.

–Está bien

Y Así continuó la cena, al igual que los días, que fueron pasando y pasando. Laurent ya había redactado el divorcio, pero Tanya se negaba a firmarlo. Jacob aún iba a la casa y mis celos seguían allí, pero los trataba de disimular. Hasta aquel momento no había hablado con él y por ahora no pensaba hacerlo.

Era Jueves y me encontraba revisando algunos reportes de estudiantes en práctica que comenzarían la semana siguiente, algunos realmente solo estudiaban por tener dinero. No le había preguntado a Bella si quería estudiar… ella me había mencionado que la principal razón por la que no había ido a la Universidad era por la falta de dinero, además estaba dispuesto a pagarle cualquier carrera que a ella se le ocurriera…

Un ruido estruendoso me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Antes de que pudiera maldecir la voz de Tanya resonó por la habitación. _Adiós paz y tranquilidad_. Me dije mentalmente.

–Necesito más dinero Edward -me demandó.

–¿Para que lo necesitas?

–Tengo medicinas que comprar

–¿Cómo se que no es otro de tus embustes? –dejé las carpetas aun lado y encaré a Tanya.

–Es verdad

–No puedo confiar en ti. Ya no –le respondí. Su cara se veía preocupada

–De verdad lo necesito.

–Te daré el dinero cuando firmes el divorcio.

–¡Yo no quiero divorciarme! –se saltó de la silla que se encontraba al frente de mi escritorio.

–Iba a suceder de todas formas Tanya –murmuré.

–Te lo pido, por favor.

–Tanya, sabes que no te amo.

–Pero podemos intentarlo –respondió apresuradamente.

–No va a funcionar. Estoy enamorado de otra persona y lo sabes. El amor es más fuerte.

–Edward, por el amor de Dios. Eso no es amor.

–Sí según tu eso no es amor, lo nuestro menos –le espeté.

–Por favor.

–Tanya. De verdad. No. Te pido por favor que firmes los papeles y te olvides que existo, si yo he causado lo que tienes te ayudaré.

–Edward, mírame, tu me amas, solamente estás confundido.

–Tanya, estás perdiendo la cordura. Realmente ¿Por qué no quieres firmar el maldito divorcio? No me vengas con eso de "Yo te amo" dejé de creerlo hace mucho tiempo.

–Es verdad –susurró puerilmente.

–No, sabes que no. Dime la maldita verdad. Mi paciencia no es tan grande.

–Es verdad.

–No. Ya conozco eso –le di a entender-. No es verdad

Tanya se veía intranquila. Ya había cerrado el reproductor de música, así que ahora solo se escuchaba la nada. Bien, es un buen comienzo… aún no ha gritado más fuerte.

–¿Y bien?

–Por favor

–Dime ¿Para qué realmente quieres el dinero? ¿Joyas, viajes, para seguir viviendo así? Tú realmente no me quieres y presiento que Alice tenía razón –murmuré lo ultimo.

Nada.

–¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás la verdad? –le pregunté-. Tienes tres minutos para salvarte de la miseria, antes que no piense ayudarte.

No lo pensaba seriamente, pero de alguna manera le sacaría la verdad. De alguna forma u otra. No podría vivir con más mentiras, mientras ella se reía a mis espaldas. No, ya no.

–¿Porqué no quieres el divorcio? Y ¿Para que quieres el dinero?

La bruja no quería hablar, así que tenía que haber algo mucho más escondido. Esto parecía un interrogatorio y el acusado no parecía colaborar. Agatha Christie debió haber ha muchas personas mentirosas como para poder esconderla bien entre sus obras detectivescas, para que luego las verdades salieran a la luz y nadie se lo imaginara.

Tener la verdad a tan pocos segundo me abrumaba ¿Realmente quería saberla? A veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, se sufre menos y la decepción es distinta. Como cuando me enteré que Alice y Emmett no eran realmente mis hermanos, no sabía si quería saber la verdad.

–Para pagarle a un doctor.

–No te creo, porque eso lo he estado haciendo yo hace meses –le respondí.

–No miento.

–Recuerda –le llamé-. La Miseria.

Se quedó en silencio. Esta era mi oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

–¿Tienes tiempo? –susurró disgustada y abatida.

Bien, esto sería más largo de lo que esperaba y tal vez más doloroso.

–Sí.

–Bien. De antemano te quiero pedir disculpa. De verdad lo siento, pero como tú lo has dicho, _el amor es más fuerte. _Y a veces el fin justifica los medios.

Silencio. Un suspiró y la inspiración para tomar aire se escuchó en este.

–En la compañía hacen exámenes anuales para saber como nos encontramos. Cuando me entregaron los exámenes, como siempre pensé que no tenía ninguna enfermedad, ya que he sido muy sana a pesar de fumar y beber. Pero los resultados decían otro resultado muy distinto. Y en ese instante se me derrumbó el mundo. Tú habías viajado, aun lo recuerdo, te llamé para decírtelo.

Pero realmente no lo había hecho, solo me había quedado con Bella en el hospital, mientras Alice le cambiaba el nombre.

–No sabía que hacer… de verdad tengo cáncer. Edward. Pero… no es tú culpa como te lo dije el viernes –admitió-. La primera vez que te lo conté era verdad, bueno, no del toda, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Me habían detectado cáncer en uno de los ovarios, no podré ser nunca una madre. Estaba enfurecida, me habían quitado lo más preciado en la vida, el derecho de ser madre. Y además ya me imaginaba que estabas viéndote con alguien a mis espaldas, era obvio, digo, llegabas muy tarde, te ibas muy temprano, en fin. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si contártelo porque pensé que, nadie estaría conmigo si no le podía dar un hijo, ni siquiera tú y te irías con ella, me sentía engañada… no lo sé. Así que creí que la mejor opción era casarme contigo, por eso te dije que iba a morir.

Me encontraba atolondrado… los medicamentos, las recetas…

–Fui al doctor.

Y seguía… al parecer eso no era todo.

–Me engañaste con él ¿no? –una carcajada irónica brotó desde el interior de mi garganta.

_Silencio otorga._

–No fue exactamente así –se sinceró nuevamente-. En la empresa me había enviado hasta un doctor, lo hice solamente porque la empresa lo exigía, el primer mes solo era una relación medico-paciente, no así como el que llevabas tú –murmuró. Ignoré su comentario-. De pronto nos comenzamos a conocer, él seguía aun con mi tratamiento, pero luego todo cambió. Nos enamoramos, además me sentía engañada y dolida.

–¿Porqué seguías conmigo si habías conocido a alguien?

–Porque necesitaba el dinero…

–¿Para que? Supongo que no era exactamente para tratar el cáncer ¿o me equivoco?

–No. él tenía problemas financieros… la única forma de poder irnos era con el dinero que recibía de tu parte.

–¿Me engañaste todo este tiempo?

–¡Oh por dios! No me vengas con eso. A ti no te importaba en lo más mínimo yo. Rara vez te encontrabas en casa.

–No me refiero a eso, si no que… si sabías que ambos pensábamos estar con otra personas ¿Porqué seguías allí? eso no lo logro comprender. Eres muy egoísta.

···- Inicio Flashback -···

_-Ella te está engañando con alguien y no tiene cáncer ¡Por lo más sagrado que hay!_

_-Sería un hipócrita si pensara que Tanya esté con alguien más sería algo que me hiciera mal, porque es algo que siento yo al estar enamorado de otra persona y sobre que no tiene cáncer… Alice… ¿cómo podrías saber tú eso?_

_-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella a quien solo conoces desde hace un año y no a tu hermana a la que conoces desde hace veintitrés?_

_-No es que no confíe -le respondí a Alice-. ¿pero como sabías que era ella?_

_-algún día te darás cuenta de que Tanya te está engañado y que yo tenía razón_

_-Alice, no se que pensar._

_-Piensa lo que quieras, pero ella ¡TE ENGAÑA CON ALGUIEN Y CON ALGO! Y tú eres lo suficientemente ciego como para no darte cuenta de las situaciones que ocurren a tú alrededor –me prácticamente gritó y luego se calmó-. Dile a Bella que vendré a visitarla luego, tenía que decirte esto, pero creía que confiabas más en mí._

_Y Se fue._

···- Fin Flashback -···

Alice me lo había dicho.

–Cuándo mi hermana te vio en la fiesta… ¿habías ido con él?

–No interesa

–Tienes razón, no cuando ya se ha dañado mucha gente.

–Aun así, no puedo ni firmaré el divorcio. No debiste haberme engañado y menos con alguien que ya tiene una hija.

–Eres una…

–¡GRÍTALO! Para que vean que tan bajo puede caer el magnífico Edward Cullen –gritó mi nombre como si lo estuviera escupiendo.

–Nunca a he ofendido a una mujer, pero tú dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo

–¿Me vas a golpear acaso? –gritó indignada.

–Baja la voz, Por supuesto que no. No caería tan bajo, pero ten en cuenta que no te daré ni un centavo más. Si ayer pensé en ayudarte ahora realmente lo estoy considerando.

–Te haré la vida imposible

–No lo creo

–Ahora sí le haré una pequeña visita la zorra esa que tienes de novia.

–No te atrevas a hablarle así y ni pienses que te podrás acercar a ella.

–Ya lo veremos. Y no firmaré el divorcio. No debiste haberme engañado.

–Lo mismo digo yo. Ahora no tendrás nada.

Enfurecida Tanya golpeó la puerta de mi oficina ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba en un hospital? Quedé en silencio. Era un exceso de información. Me quedé cavilando por bastante tiempo hasta que un replique llamó mi atención. Era la puerta.

–¿Sí?

–Soy yo –se escuchó la voz de mi secretaria.

–Entra

–te venía a decir que tienes libre la tarde. La única hora que había, ha cancelado.

–Eso es lo más oportuno que ha ocurrido.

La oficina ya me parecía abrumadora e intoxicante, afortunadamente no tenía asuntos que atender aquella tarde. Sin más ni más como un ánima despavorida escapé de allí en busca de Bella, quien debería estar en su rehabilitación física.

Caminé los pasillos del hospital sin hablar con nadie… tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero tampoco quería pensar en ellos, solo dejarlos ir. Las situaciones que acontecieron ya habían ocurrido, no se podían remediar, Ya no se podía volver el tiempo atrás y hacer algunas cosas correctamente. Estaba enojado, frustrado e iracundo y solo había una cosa que me podría calmar.

Llegué justo a tiempo. _Pensé. _Y allí se encontraba. Vi a Bella salir de la oficina de Dídime. Se veía feliz, pero al notar mi presencia su sonrisa de ensanchó aun más, venía corriendo felizmente hasta mí, cuando se detuvo a medio metro –y no entendí el porqué.

Habían más personas, doctores y enfermeras allí; Bella no quería que se dieran cuenta, pero la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros la acorté acercándome hasta ella. y la abracé lo cual supuso una gran sorpresa.

–Hola y…–murmuró sonrojada. Veía a todos lados preguntándose si alguien había notado aquella escena-. ¿Qué fue eso?

–¿No lo puedo hacer? –le pregunté.

–Por supuesto que si, pero no te quiero ocasionar problemas.

–No sucederá –le aseguré-. Y ¿Cómo llevas el día de hoy?

–Ahora que te he visto, mucho mejor ¿Y tu?

–Larga historia –murmuré.

Bella quedó en silencio. Ninguna persona pareció notar nuestra cercanía o tal vez lo disimulaban perfectamente.

–Vamos a casa –le dije.

–Bueno, pero tengo que avisarle a Esme, vendría a buscarme.

Bella sacó su móvil y habló con mi madre mientras caminábamos en dirección al _volvo._

Omití todas aquellas miradas que nos enviaban al recorrer los pasillos. Bella terminó de hablar y se despidió diciéndole que llegaría pronto y llegamos hasta él_. _Le abrí la puerta a Bella y ella entró, luego yo.

Cuando fui a encenderlo, Bella habló.

–Has hablado con ella –caviló, aun cuando más parecía una pregunta.

Quedé en blanco.

–No la conozco, Esme me ha dicho que la había visto cuando estaba saliendo del hospital para ir a casa.

–Sí –le respondí en un suspiro.

Entre más rápido se enterara sería mejor, no quería tener secretos con ella. Mientras le contaba su cara se iba trasformando, al igual que las calles por las que pasábamos. Cada reacción de ella era alguna que no me esperaba, decía que no la justificaba, pero que por favor pensara bien lo que iba a hacer.

–No sigas su juego. Yo sé que tú eres mejor que ella –me dijo Bella-. No dejes que la rabia te impida ver donde otros no lo pueden hacer. No dejes que todas sus mentiras te hagan tomar una mala decisión.

–¿Aun cuando no hubiera podido estar junto a ti? Tan ciego que fui, Alice me lo había dicho...

–Aún cuando haya sucedido eso. Ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta. Lo demás se solucionará.

Llegamos a casa. Esme estaba en la biblioteca con el intercomunicador encima de la mesa, por si Amy despertaba. Cuando nos vio una sonrisa maternal se extendió por su rostro.

Al igual que ha Bella le contó lo sucedido. Ya me imaginaba lo que pensaba, pero no lo decía.

–Recuerdas química en la secundaria –me había preguntado Bella mientras sostenía un libro de química entre sus manos. Esme ya se había marchado hace horas y todo había salido a la luz.

–¿Sí? –mi respuesta más parecía una pregunta-. Algo, prefería la biología. Ya ves.

–Enlace covalente dativo

–¿Qué?

–Veo que no. Son enlaces que juntan elementos. Pero este tipo en específico… es un tanto complicado, espero que no te enojes, pero me pareció… ¿cómo decirlo? Singular, tal vez un tanto chistoso.

La quedé mirando, no sabía lo que estaba tratando de explicar, la química había dejado de ser tan parte de mi hace bastantes años.

–No me mires con aquella cara de escepticismo.

–Bien, entonces ¿que es un enlace covalente dativo?

–Es como tu caso.

–¿Mí caso?

–Sip.

–¿No me dirás de que se trata?

–Nop.

–Lo descubriré.

–Eso espero, pero solo he decirte que lo tomes como un pequeño chiste. No espero hacer esto una mofa, solo que te des cuenta que hay cosas que tienen que suceder porque hací se han planeado. Como aquellos enlaces.

Viernes, sabado, domingo. Habían pasado. Tanya aun no quería firmar el divorcio y mi familia ya estaba enterada de todo.

Había descubierto que era aquel enlace y también me cayó en gracia.

Eran aquellos enlaces que unían dos átomos (a y b) por sus electrones, pero cuando a un átomo (a) le daban electrones al otro (b), éste lo compartía con otro átomo (c) y no con el cual se había juntado (a).

Y entendí lo que me quería dar a entender Bella. Cuando le dije que lo había descubierto, me había respondido que "_No sé si exista alguien allá arriba que controle nuestra vidas, pero si pienso que las cosas suceden por algo. Y este es un buen ejemplo, porque aquellos átomos son una prueba de que son necesarios para la vida… No se si me entiendes_" Y sí le había entendido. "_No creo que se les enseñe lealtad a aquellos átomos, pero si sobre el amor. Mi profesora de secundaria me había dicho que los átomos son románticos, porque ellos buscan la estabilidad para estar completos y tal vez para Tanya no eras su electrón_"

Recordaba eso mientras me encontraba en una reunión donde se estaba hablando sobre los estudiantes que llegarían en unas horas más. Aunque ya sabía con anterioridad de lo que iban a hablar. Sentí mi móvil vibrar. _Bella._ Disimuladamente me levanté mientras Carlisle estaba hablando y me marché de la reunión.

–Edward, no sé que hacer.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es Amy -dijo la voz agitada.

Sentí el mundo detenerse. Pero mi práctica de doctor me hizo salir adelante.

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

–No lo sé. Está pálida algo morada y su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, pareciera que le cuesta respirar. Edward no sé que hacer –la rapidez con la que hablaba era increíble. Parecía que fuera a sufrir un colapso nervioso.

–Amor, Es mejor que te tranquilices.

–¿Qué hago?

–Te iré a buscar, la traeremos hasta el hospital

–No, ya te encuentras allí, iré para allá, pero que puedo hacer por mientras.

–Bella, no puedes conducir. Es muy peligroso

–Jacob está aquí.

–Entonces te esperaré en Urgencia.

Cerré el iPhone. Entré nuevamente, Carlisle, quien aun se encontraba hablando me miró sorprendido. Me acerqué hasta él y le dije.

–Le ha sucedido algo a Amy. No creo que regrese para cuando haya terminado.

El asintió

–Suerte

Y me fui de allí, esperando que a Amy no le sucediera nada malo.

* * *

_¡Ahora saben la verdad! ¿Se lo esperaban? Tanya se sentía enojada con él porque sentía que la estaba engañando y además sabía que no iba a poder tener hijos y como ya estaba con Edward, pensó que el sería la única persona que estaría con ella. Así que lo amarró._

_El jueves tuve mi día libre y me dispuse a escribir como loca. Está recién salido del horno ¡Hasta me llego a quemar! auuch! Mi familia merodea como buitres para que suelte internet! así que paso rápidamente. El viernes es feriado en mi país así que allí escribiré! Yay! pero mis notas están bajando... me saqué un... (no lo quiero decir. me da pena) en física._

_Espero que les haya gustado... gente los amo! Edward's o Jak_

_Díganme que les pareció! Realmente me interesa saberlo y el título es algo que me pasaron el lunes. Y le dije a Alice Bei Fong: ¡Es lo mismo que le sucede a Edward! ¡Tengo que ponerlo! y aquí está... _

_Mis mil gracias para ustedes que me comentan... oh. Así puedo ir mejorando y también suben mi ego. Que porcierto falta tan poco para llegar a los 400. No saben la alegría que siento al saber que les gusta el fic... (HIPERVENTILACIÓN) **Yirla, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, FranBells, aydee, BellsCullenS, Elizabeth Lecter, , MyGypsyPauletta, HippieLucy, EdithCullen71283, sophia18, Ross, Georgina, Leinad25, Adri, Amelie 666, Bertlin, Jos WeasleyC, MissBennetDarcy, katlyn cullen, Anniie Cullen Swift, Cathyiiaz.**_

_*SI NO QUIEREN ADELANTO. NO LEAS*_

–Ella es mía y lucharé por ella cueste lo que cueste.

–Bien, así será más interesante

*----····----*

A pesar de todos los problemas me sentía feliz. Toqué la frente de Bella, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios… Ella era perfecta. Era mía.

–Te amo –susurré-. Cada día me haces más feliz.

Mientras ella continuaba dormida entre mis brazos.

*----····----*

–Bella no trabajará allí –le dije enojado a

–¿Porqué no?

–¿Sabes quien fue a tu tienda cuando estaba Bella en ella?

–No

–Tanya –le respondí ácidamente a mi hermana que quedó atónita-. Le hizo un escándalo, Bella no sabía que era ella. Ahora está muy alterada.

_*FIN*_

_Au revoir!_

_PD: espero que les haya gustado. Son 15 páginas de todo mi amor para ustedes._


	25. Si simplemente mantienes tu respiración

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas y dramáticas ideas.

*Les tengo una sorpresa :)

**

* * *

**

**Si simplemente mantienes tu respiración**

Los pasillos nunca habían sido tan largos –a mi parecer-. Las paredes con algunos colores trataban de sacar la monotonía que sugería un hospital. Tomé el ascensor y llegué al primer piso.

Atravesando a algunas enfermeras y doctores encontré a Katherine. Ya había llegado a Urgencias, se sentía en el lugar un ambiente a mu. El pulular de todos allí era común para la primavera y las alergias.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió-. Esta no es tu área.

–Tienes razón, pero Bella me ha llamado y le ha sucedido algo a Amy.

–Oh ¿Sabes lo que le ha sucedido? –me preguntó mientras tomaba un teléfono que se encontraba pegado verticalmente a la pared.

–Bella me ha dicho que Amy está pareciera como si le costara respirar, está pálida –le respondí tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que me había dicho de Amy.

–¿Tiene fiebre? –me preguntó mientras marcaba algunos dígitos en el panel del teléfono.

–No me dijo. Tal vez no le ha tomado la temperatura, lo más probable es que sea un cuadro respitarorio.

–Estaba pensando lo mismo. Llamaré a una pediatra –me alentó.

–Gracias, iré a buscar a Bella.

Ella asintió y lo último que escuché fue como ella daba indicaciones desde el otro lado del teléfono.

En la gran sala se encontraban personas de todas las edades. Los asientos estaban en su mayoría ocupados. Salí de allí, esperé por unos cuatro minutos mientras rogaba al cielo que no fuera nada serio lo que tuviera

De pronto divisé entre la multitud el menudo cuerpo de Bella tratando de esquivar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor para poder entrar a urgencias, sin esperar demasiado fui a su encuentro.

Bella se veía preocupada y ella tomaba a Amy con cuidado, como si temiera romperla. Para mi mala fortuna apareció Jacob quien venía de tras de ella. El rostro de mi novia cambió a una pequeña pizca de felicidad, pero el rostro de Jacob mostraba toda su enojo contenido.

Seguía caminando para esquivar a las personas hasta que llegó.

–Yo… -musitó-. No sé que le ocurre.

–Katherine ha preparado todo. No te preocupes –le pedí.

Ella solo negó.

Iba a tomar a Amy cuando le respondí a su duda no formulada. Miré a Bella dándole a entender que no podría entrar.

–Lo siento, pero no puedes seguirla. Te prometo que te mantendré informada.

–Confío en ti.

Bella me entregó a su hija quien estaba más caliente de lo usual y se veía que le costaba respirar. Me alejé de ellos, mientras veía a Bella preocupada y Jacob tratando de calmarla. Su sola presencia me enfurecía, traté que aquellos pensamientos no me distrajeran de mi principal misión. No demoré mucho tiempo en encontrar a Katherine quien se encontraba con una de las pediatras en un box.

Acomodé a Amy en la camilla y la doctora Kashiri comenzó a revisarla no sin primero quitar sus ropitas, luego presionando su pecho para ver la respuesta y escuchar atentamente con el estetoscopio. Así continuó por unos minutos más.

–Tiene bronconeumonia de una forma leve, pero en ella es complicado al ser tan pequeña.

–¿Qué hay que hacer?

–Se tendrá que quedar aquí por lo menos dos días para ver su avance.

–Está bien –aunque por dentro me sentía morir.

–Es solo por seguridad. Hay muchos virus rondando y pronto llegará la influencia humana, ya sabes… AH1N1. No queremos que esto empeore ¿no? Además estamos a tiempo de poder tratarlo, puede ser más complicado.

–Es verdad.

Kachiri comenzó a vestirla nuevamente, pero no esperé demasiado hasta que comencé hacerlo yo.

–Pediré que la lleven a una habitación rápidamente.

Solo asentí, mientras ella escribía algo en los papeles que tenía en la carpeta. Cuando ya se había marchado Amy ya estaba vestida y yo marcándole a Bella para que se enterara como ella estaba.

Le informé lo que padecía, también le conté que se tendría que quedar. Bella lo aceptó sin decir nada más, pero algunas veces escuché su voz quebrarse apunto del llanto.

Cuando ya habían pasado a Amy a la habitación Bella pudo entrar con ella.

Me quedé afuera unos momentos para ver todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Amy, hasta que apareció la voz gruesa de Jacob detrás de mis espaldas.

–Necesito que te enteres de algo

–¿Qué sería? –dejé lo que estaba asiendo para hablar con él.

–He vuelto porque quiero estar con ella.

–¿No te das cuenta que ya está con alguien? –le pregunté a modo de burla.

–Eso no será ningún problema

–Estoy seguro que si no la hubieras encontrado no la hubieras buscado –aseguré verazmente.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –me preguntó cuando ya no habían más personas por el pasillo.

–Es obvio. Han pasado ya muchos años.

–Eso no es de tu importancia –me respondió.

–Ella es mía y lucharé por ella cueste lo que cueste

–Bien, así será más interesante

–No dejaré que ganes. Estás muy lejos de eso –le respondí agrestemente.

–Ya lo veremos. Ella fue mi novia.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho. Fue –recalqué las palabras, haciéndolo darse cuenta en lo que estaba entrometiendo. No dejaría que él me apartara de Bella. Él, ni nadie.

–Pero nadie ha dicho que no lo vuelva a ser.

–No lo creo. Mejor mantente esperando –lo reté.

Escuché una voz llamándome desde atrás de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros con nuestra pequeña pelea, su voz era tímida como si temiera hacer algo indebido.

–La señorita la llama –me dijo la enfermera.

Asentí y me marché de aquel pasillo donde las luces lograban en las paredes resaltar aun más su blanco esplendor. Jacob quedó con su mirada llena de ira hasta que desaparecí de su vista, tendría que tener cuidado con él. Bella parecía confiar en él, pero yo aun no podía.

Llegué hasta la habitación, recordé cuando iba a visitar a Bella cuando ella estaba aquí. Aparté rápidamente esos pensamientos y los dirigí a la personita que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Amy, con la vista cansada, suspirando y los ojos un poco irritados.

–Cariño, será mejor que regreses a dormir –le dije-. Te ves demasiado cansada.

–Estoy bien –me refutó-. No me quiero separar de ella.

–Lo sé.

–¿Sigue Jacob afuera? –me preguntó luego de un par de segundos en silencio. Bella me invitó a sentar al lado del sofá en donde ella estaba sentada.

–No me lo recuerdes –le dije tomando su mano.

–Será mejor que vaya a dormir.

–Se lo diré –murmuré encantado.

Bella me miró con reproche, suspiró y luego habló:

–Edward. Por favor, no hagas nada que te haga llegar a la cárcel –me retó riendo.

–Lo pensaré –le respondí, mientras ella solo negaba con una risa entre sus labios-. ¿Irás tú a dormir?

–Estoy más tranquila, aquí con ella –me respondió con su voz en un susurro, mientras con sus dedos recorría la cabeza de su hija.

–No te gustan los hospitales –le refuté.

–Sí, pero es mi hija y no la dejaré sola.

–Yo me quedaré con ella.

Seguía tan terca como siempre.

–Tienes que ir a dormir.

–Estoy bien –me respondió, cuando notó que le iba a contradecir ella continuó-. Y es verdad. Una madre nunca estará cansada para su hija.

–Me han dicho que mañana podrá salir.

–Me alegro. No me gusta verla así… tan tranquila, sin moverse y con esos cables por allí. Me siento mal.

–Así me sentí yo cuando te veía. El no poder hacer nada para poder sacarte de allí era terrible.

Me quedó mirando y luego musitó.

–Te quiero

–También te quiero, tal vez más de lo que crees.

Ella rió. Algo que extrañaba en estos momentos.

La noche pasó sin inconvenientes, Bella no aceptó ir a dormir a casa –así que se quedó a dormir allí-. Y en la mañana recibió las visitas de la familia, ya que habían decidido que lo mejor sería que Amy se marchara en la tarde.

Cuando la pequeña ya había llegado a casa y mis padres ya se habían marchado nos acostamos en la cama descansando mientras Amy continuaba dormida a causa de los medicamentos.

–Me ha preguntado que me sucedió, pero… -M e había dicho de un momento a otro. No había entendido lo que decía, pero luego capté.

–¿Pero no estás segura si decirle sea lo mejor? –le pregunté.

–Exacto. Jacob está sospechando que no soy como era antes. Por supuesto que la gente cambia, pero igualmente sabe mis reacciones… Quiero decir… las personas no cambian tan drásticamente. Como la materia. No se crea ni se destruye solo se trasforma.

–¿Quieres decírselo?

–No estoy segura. Siento que no es el momento.

–Entonces no lo hagas y menos si te sientes presionada.

Ella asintió. Luego se quedó en completo silencio, pero aun sentía su piel en mis manos. Luego cambió, comenzó a besarme en mi cuello. La iba a detener hasta que habló con su voz en forma de susurro.

–Edward… yo te amo, siento que estoy segura de la decisión que he tomado –me miró a los ojos. Estos debían demostrar un gran desconcierto porque se apresuró a aclarar-. Te deseo. No dejaré que todo lo que he pasado me impida hacerte feliz.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no estás segura –las palabras salían con la misma verdad que las pensaba. No la presionaría, nunca-. Solo al estar a mi lado me haces feliz, además recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez.

–Por eso mismo.

–No puedo dejar que te hagas daño. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Ni menos de estar forma, debería ser especial, además estás muy agotada.

–Nunca para mi familia –musitó.

Aquella simple palabra me llenó de orgullo y satisfacción, una tan grande que apenas podría entrar en aquel lugar.

–Además, será especial porque tu estás aquí, no necesito nada más y estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo –y cuando terminó de decir aquello sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos suavemente, como si estuviera esperando una negativa.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron sentí una felicidad interna que recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. La posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era la más cómoda y eso pareció pensar Bella, porque pronto sentí a mi novia acomodar sus hermosas piernas a mí alrededor.

–Más comodidad – ronroneó cuando dejó de besarme.

No quería asustarla, no como había sucedido antes, así que dejaría que ella tomara el control de la situación.

–No quiero que termines lastimada –le dije como una suplica mientras la miraba maravillado a los ojos.

–Te prometo que no sucederá. Te amo y no hay nada más que puedas hacer –escuché nuevamente su voz en mi oído. Era como una sirena y yo era el marino que perdidamente se tiraba al agua en un mar enojado, únicamente para poder admirarla.

–También te amo.

El camino que habían recorrido sus labios para llegar a mi oído había recorrido de nuevo para llegar a su lugar de origen. Luego sentí como su lengua recorría finamente mi labio superior esperando una respuesta. Suspiré y Bella también.

Abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso. Su sabor era exquisito, tan dulce, tan Bella, que no me permitía pensar en nada más que en ella, ni siquiera donde nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera en mis respuestas. Y allí se fue el último resto de mi cordura.

Podía sentir en mis palmas el calor que irradiaba Bella, cuya piel era adictiva tanto así que no podía dejar de acariciarla. Aun cuando me lo prohibieran, no podría. La seda era como una lija al lado de ella.

El maldito aire que era necesario para subsistir nos hizo falta. Bella respiró hondo y la observé esperando algún gritillo o alguna señal para detenerme, pero nada salía de sus labios a excepción de sus gemidos, los cuales podía oír cuando había levantado su cabeza. Embelesado continué yo, con mis labios recorrí su cuello fundiéndome con su aroma. No podía dejar de amarla.

Bella tomó el dobladillo de mi polera y la sacó mientras me miraba a los ojos, como yo a ella. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero aun así podía ver la determinación que la movía para seguir con esto.

No sé por donde habrá quedado, pero el suelo parecía ser la opción más segura. Continuamos besándonos como si no hubiera fin, sus labios contra los míos, en una danza interminable…

Su polera también ya era historia, donde debía compartir su historia con la ropa que ya nos habíamos quitado. Lo único que quedaba era nuestra ropa interior. Bella se veía un poco cohibida, pero cuando me iba a detener ella solo negó.

Con sus manos recorría mi pecho, logrando que despertara en mí algo que no había sentido nunca. Su cintura se sentía tan suave al tacto, era una de las partes que más me encantaba de ella. Delicada, frágil, ligera, serían algunos términos para describirla. Ella seguía con su juego, mientras sentía sus manos bajar hasta llegar a mis boxer.

Ella se frotaba contra mí, haciendo que el dolor aumentara cada vez más. No podría esperar otro segundo.

La dejé que terminara de desvestirme, ella se veía absorta. Ahora era yo quien se sentía cohibido ¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

–¿Te arrepientes? –me preguntó.

–Por supuesto que no.

Ella sonrió. Y luego sentí sus labios posarse nuevamente en los míos, mientras mis manos se movían codiciosas por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda donde desabrocharon su brasier y luego sus braguitas.

–Esto solo se trata de ti ¿Está bien? –le pregunté.

Parecía que no pudiera hablar porque solo pudo asentir débilmente con su cabeza.

Mi recorrido continuó su marcha, mis labios seguía un camino infinito desde su cuello hasta sus pechos –los cuales se amoldaban perfectamente a mis manos-. Los pequeños gemidos que podía escuchar me daban la señal que iba en el camino correcto.

Con la yema de sus dedos ella frotaba suavemente del cuello, lo que hacía que me perdiera en un mar de sensaciones. Busqué su rostro y esta vez la besé suavemente, solo pensando en ella.

Mis manos libremente bajaron por su pecho, su cintura hasta llegar a ese lugar tan prohibido, tan tentador que sin pensarlo dos veces, mis dedos lo recorrieron.

Un suspiro brotó desde sus labios –los cuales se encontraban rojos e hinchados.

–¿Lista?

Ella asintió.

Lentamente la guíe. Hasta que llegué a ese lugar tan preciado que ella mantenía. Estaba tan húmedo, definitivamente era la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Era delicioso.

Aun no había entrado en ella por completo. Su sonrisa era lo único que me mantenía atado a tierra. Miré su rostro para verla cuando me uniera ella, seguía con sus labios sonriendo, aunque no me pasó desapercibido una pequeña mueca.

–Simplemente contén la respiración.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando ya había entrado en ella por completo, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, tratando de amoldarnos el uno al otro, pero luego de eso pasó a segundo plano. Cada vez más rápido, nuestros jadeos resonaban por toda la habitación de una forma armoniosa. Hasta que sentí como si hubiera tocado las puertas del mismísimo cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

–Te amo –susurré.

–Te amo –me respondió.

Continué dentro de ella por unos momentos. Extrañaría su calidez.

–¿Porqué lloras? –le pregunté alarmado alzando su cabeza-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Bella negó tratando de esconder y apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Es solo, que me hubiera gustado que esta fuera mi primera vez –musitó escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca…

–Bella –la llamé-. Mírame.

Su rostro ya no se escondía, pero las lágrimas aun bañaban su rostro no dejando contemplar bien aquellos ojos.

–No soy quien para expresar correctamente cuando es adecuado que todo esto suceda, pero lo que te puedo decir es que: no pienses en ello. Déjalo ir. Lo que importa es que seas feliz, desafortunadamente sucedió eso, pero ya fue. Lo importante es ahora, estoy aquí para ti. Y no pienso irme de ninguna forma.

–Gracias Edward

–No tienes porqué agradecer.

–Bella no he usado protección –le expliqué cuando había salido de la ensoñación en la cual me encontraba.

–No te preocupes no son mis días fértiles.

Bella recortó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras con sus manos trazaba figuras al azar en mi piel. Lentamente dejaba de sentir su suave toque, lo que me decía que Bella se estaba durmiendo.

–¿Te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo? –me preguntó, escondiendo su mirada, pero aun asi sentía su sonrojo cubrir su rostro.

–Es una de las cosas que más deseo.

–¿Y cual es la otra? –me preguntó curiosa.

–Casarme contigo

–Te amo

–Te amo

Luego pasaron los minutos y Bella calló rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

A pesar de todos los problemas me sentía feliz. Toqué la frente de Bella, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios… Ella era perfecta. Era mía.

–Te amo –susurré-. Cada día me haces más feliz.

Mientras ella continuaba dormida entre mis brazos.

Estaba llegando del trabajo, abrí la puerta principal con la llave que tenía. Antes sentía como si no fuera parte de esa casa, tal vez solo era un burdo pensamiento, pero ahora… no lo sabía. Me sentía diferente.

Estaba todo en silencio y bien iluminado. Dejé mis cosas la mesita del living y me dirigí a buscar a Bella. Recorrí las habitaciones y no estaba, a pocos instantes escuché provenir la voz de Bella desde la biblioteca.

Abrí la puerta suavemente y observé desde esta como Bella como cerraba rápidamente todas las ventanas, las aseguraba y luego dejaba las cortinas en su posición normal. Sus manos tiritaban –seguramente si tuviera algo aferrado a sus manos ya se habría caído-. Y su cabeza la movía en todas las direcciones, pero aun así parecía como si no me viera. Se aferraba a los muebles que se encontraban en el lugar como esperando no ver un fantasma.

Parecía que el aire no le era suficiente así que entré a la biblioteca y detuve a Bella.

–¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté tratando de levantar su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos a causa del llanto y pequeños hipos no los lograba controlar.

–Nada –murmuró quedamente. Su respiración se estaba haciendo más rápida y sus manos temblaban más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero no podía.

–No sabes mentir y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas que me estás ocultando algo.

–No es na… nada –trató de explicar, pero le era imposible-. No tie…tiene importancia.

–Nada que tenga relación contigo no va a tener importancia para mí. Ahora dime que es lo que sucede –le exhorté.

–Nada –volvió a responder.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba entre mis brazos, tratando de escapar y mirar por los alrededores. De pronto las piernas de Bella no resistieron y se desplomó a unos pasos míos. Sin pensarlo dos veces logré evitar que la cabeza de Bella diera contra el suelo.

Rápidamente la aferré a mí. La tomé y la llevé hasta la única habitación que se encontraba vacía.

La sentía temblar en mis brazos. Afortunadamente había dejado abiertas algunas puertas cuando la estaba buscando, lo que hacía mucho más fácil ayudar a Bella.

Su cuerpo era tan liviano que no me hacía ningún esfuerzo mayor poder cargar su cuerpo entre la casa. Esta se encontraba tan iluminada como era posible y la dejé en la habitación donde no se encontraba Amy. Su cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la cama y sus manos ya no se movían tan nerviosamente.

Iba a buscar algo para darle de beber hasta que escuché su voz murmurar:

–No te vayas.

–¿No tienes sed? –le pregunté.

–Prefiero que te quedes aquí –me respondió alargando su mano para que la tomara.

–Está bien

Me recosté a su lado mientras veía como al otro lado de la ventana la luz del sol se estaba marchando. El final del día. El crepúsculo.

Esperé a que Bella se hubiera calmado, su respiración ya no era tan errática y podía controlar mejor sus extremidades.

No sabía que esperar de la repuesta del porqué se encontraba así, nunca pensé que ella realmente fuera hacer lo que se propuso.

Escuché la puerta abrirse. Extrañado me dirigí hasta ella para saber que era lo que sucedía. Hasta que vi como Alice entraba con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio mi estado de humor, aquel rostro de felicidad desapareció por completo.

–¿Porqué la cara? –me preguntó.

–No tiene importancia decirlo –le respondí.

–venía para preguntarle algo a Bella.

–¿Y que es?

Parecía indecisa en sobre decirme o no.

–Si quería ayudarme con la tienda, trabajando allí, ya que Rosalie no puede –me respondió después.

–Bella no trabajará allí –le dije enojado a Alice

–¿Porqué no? –me cuestionó indignada.

–¿Sabes quien fue a tu tienda cuando estaba ella?

–No

–Tanya –le respondí ácidamente a mi hermana que quedó atónita-. Le hizo un escándalo, Bella no sabía que era ella. Ahora está muy alterada.

–Edward de verdad lo siento. No estaba enterada de eso.

–Alice entiéndeme a mí. No quiero ni puedo perderla, me partiría el alma. No puedo permitir que le suceda algo… estará mucho más segura en casa.

–Pero ella necesita salir de allí, la está consumiendo.

–No es seguro que ella trabaje en tu tienda, ni en otra.

–¿Y si instalo cámaras de seguridad? ¿Podría Bella trabajar allí?

–No lo sé…

–Edward, por favor. No la prives de su libertad, tienes que dejarla vivir su vida. Tiene que aprender a pararse frente a los problemas, no escapar de ellos. Y de esa forma tú no las estás ayudando –refunfuñada bajó sus brazos a una posición normal, donde se encontraban antes de que comenzara su discurso-. La estás alejando de la vida que debería estar llevando.

–No es lo más cuerdo para ella salir cuerdo tiene posibilidades de tener un ataque de pánico ¿no crees?

–Edward, recapacita, por el amor de Dios ¿Cuántos años tengo yo?

–23

–¿Y ella? –mirándome decididamente me preguntó. Sabía a donde quería ella quería llegar.

–No es el punto.

–¿Porqué no? Si ella solo me gana por un año

–No han vivido las mismas cosas

–Por supuesto que eso lo sé Edward, no soy idiota. Pero ella no debería estar pasando por todo esto, mejor dicho. No debió. Le hará bien para distraerse, no puede estar siempre pendiente de todo ese estrés de ser madre. No me mal entiendas. Pero ella estuvo en coma, y tuvo a su hija mientras estaba en ese estado. De pronto despertó, y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asimilar que ya estaba su hija en esta vida. Casi cuatro meses en ese estado, donde su cabeza no pudo entender que pronto tendría una hija y todo lo que con lleva con ello –respondió con su verborrea.

–Lo entiendo –la mirada de Alice se suavizó un poco.

–Además, ha estado con todo ese lío de las terapias con su psicóloga, los fármacos ¿No crees que necesita su tiempo?

–Por supuesto, pero ¿que no me hace pensar que Tanya irá a fastidiarla, más aun cuando Bella no tiene la culpa?

–Ella se veía tan feliz mientras estaba allí. Deberías haberla visto

Alice se quedó en silencio y eso me dio el tiempo para cavilar. Del uno al diez ¿Qué tanto quería a Bella? La palabra "querer" no alcanzaba y menos aquellos ínfimos número. La amaba con todo mí ser, a pesar de que todo esto no comenzó de la forma más común. Alice tenía razón –como siempre, murmuré a mi pesar-. Bella necesitaba distraerse de todas estas que cosas que le estaban sucediendo, todos teníamos hasta un punto donde podemos llegar sin parecer cansados, abatidos y demostrar ante el mundo que podíamos ser fuertes.

Con todas las situaciones que le habían ocurrido a Bella, este nivel se debió haber superado hace bastante tiempo. Tenía que dejar mi egoísmo de lado, creer infinitamente que el hogar era el lugar más seguro donde ella podía estar.

También la decisión no era mía, recordé.

–Tu ganas, pero solo ella decidirá –le respondí-. Si ella quiere, lo hará. Pero no la presiones.

–Gracias.

Alice se marchó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella. Les daría su tiempo para hablar, así que me fui a la habitación en la que Amy dormía plácidamente.

Luego Alice se marchó excusando que saldría con Jasper a una cena. Bella no quería trabajar por el momento allí y la entendía, aunque Alice trató de convencerla sin lograr nada.

Los días siguieron pasando. Jacob seguía visitando a Bella y luego de lo que sucedió entre Bella y Tanya intenté buscarla, pero ella había desaparecido del mapa o algo parecido a eso. Porque la casa en donde vivíamos antes estaba desocupada, tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, era la única forma para que firmara el divorcio.

Traté de no pensar demasiado en eso, le había preguntado a Laurent que podía para acelerar el proceso, pero el que ella firmara era la única forma posible, sin que hubiera un revuelo.

Volví al presente. Bella estaba dándole su comida luego de que yo la bañara y mudara. Los fármacos aun los estaba utilizando, pero había dejado de ir a su terapia física y sus citas con la psicóloga se relucieron a un día por semana.

–Esta vez no, solo quiero dormir –me pidió mirándome a los ojos con una disculpa en ellos, luego de lograr que Amy se durmiera.

–Por supuesto –le respondí-. Vamos a dormir ya es tarde.

Me recosté junto a ella, como lo hacíamos siempre. No me dí cuenta cuando cerré los ojos. Lo único que podía recordar era el exquisito aroma que desprendía Bella.

No sabía como había pasado el tiempo, pero Bella estaba junto a mí en el parque. Veía a las demás familias jugar allí, divirtiéndose, sonriendo y disfrutando del sol que inundaba todo lugar y una pequeña brisa hacía acto de presencia logrando, en otras palabras un día inusual para Seattle.

Bella se encontraba a mi lado –sonriente al igual que todos los que se encontraban allí-. quien tenía a Amy atrapada entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se pudiera escapar o caer, hasta que la pequeña logró escapar y con sus pequeñitos pies dio trotecitos hasta llegar lo suficientemente lejos para que Bella y yo nos alarmáramos. Con ese temor, bella me hizo una seña haciéndome entender que no fuera. Se levantó y llegó sigilosa hasta donde iba caminando Amy para lograr asustarla.

Vi a Bella alejarse, yendo en su persecución. Hasta que la atrapó y la pequeña soltó una risita –dulce y armoniosa-. junto a Bella. Pero el color de su rostro desapareció y en ella llegó una mueca de disgusto y dolor, Bella le susurró algo a su hija, todo fue muy rápido. La pequeña llegó corriendo hasta mí, la desesperación de Bella era palpable. Traté de llegar hasta donde ella, pero me encontraba en un pequeño letardo. Solo pude sostener a la pequeña cuando saltó hasta mí.

Luego traté de correr, pero sentía que el pavimento no terminaba nunca.

Veía como se llevaban a Bella en una gran camioneta, ella estaba desesperada gritando y tratando de zafarse de sus captores, pero no podía. Y yo tampoco podía ayudarla. Me sentía iracundo, hasta que vi a la camioneta salir de mi vista. La pequeña aun estaba llorando en mi pecho.

Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos

–¡Edward! –gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible, pero luego aquellos gritos se fueron paulatinamente haciendo más y más suaves. Hasta convertirse en murmullos.

Sentí las pequeñas manos de Amy tratar de arrancarme el estado de inconciencia en el cual me sumía.

–Edward –susurró esta voz angustiada-. Solo es una pesadilla. Despierta.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello, me dí cuenta que estaba aun en la habitación. Pero la pesadilla me dejó en un gran letargo por un tiempo. Hace mucho que no tenía una pesadilla.

* * *

_¡Hola! lo sé... me demoré demaciado... pero aquí estoy y con un Lemmon! No saben lo que me costó escribirlo... y si tienen alguna queja y/o pregunta estoy abierta a responderla. Mejor aun si alguien tiene algún consejo para mejorar. _

_Bueno... no sé que decirles. Solo que no saben lo feliz que me siento de haber pasado los 400! yupi! mis mil gracias para aquellas que me dejaron un review guijiji... **ALLY MASEN CULLEN, FranBells, Annie Sweet Cullen, BellsCullenS, katlyn cullen, MissBennetDarcy, Elizabeth Lecter, Bertlin, Amelie 666, Yirla, EdithCullen71283, sophia18, Georgina, Cecy Cullen, Lowrense, Ross10, Yulibar, marihel,Cathyiiaz**. Nos saben como las amoooooo. Gu! _

_Olvidé dar las **bienvenidas** correspondientes para todas aquellas **nuevas** que me leen ;)_

_Y he decidido que no daré adelanto desde ahora, porque quiero que lo que continue sea una sorpresa... jajaja (risa malvada!)_

_Au revoir [**!**] _

_pd: Vengo recién llegando de Danza._

_pd2: Se biene lo bueno! _

_pd3: Respondiendo a una pregunta de quien no tiene cuenta sería: Acutalizo cada vez que termino algo (no paso de las 2 semanas) Y no puedo decir cuantos cap's tendrá porque es una sorpresa jijiji. Nos vemos!_

_pd4: Edward no quiere que le quiten a Bella! y Tanya ¿Donde está? espero hipótesis!_

_pd5: El título es de una frase de la canción "Genius Next Door" de Regina Spektor. Que dice: If you hold in your breath. Fue la canción en la cual me inspiré para escribir. Aunque la letra no tiene relación._


	26. Déjame encontrarte

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meter. Yo solo los hago sufrir...

**

* * *

Déjame encontrarte**

Una pesadilla. Solo era eso. Nada más que un mal sueño donde realmente quería morir. Nada que fuera real, nada que me hiciera pensar en morir.

–¿Cómo estás? –con sus manos buscó el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesita y de pronto podía ver su perfil de una mejor manera.

–Ahora mejor –resollé.

–¿Me dirás que fue lo que te dejó así? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos-. O ¿es algo que quieres guardar para ti?

–No quiero preocuparte, pero era algo que si solo sucediera realmente moriría –admití.

Ella me miró preocupada y con cierta duda en sus ojos. Resignado le respondí a su duda no formulada.

–Soñé que te perdía

Bella comenzó levemente a negar con su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de apartar un mal pensamiento de su mente.

–No –murmuró quedamente, ahora ya no me miraba porque se escapaba de mi vista observando el edredón.

–¿No? –le pregunté-. ¿No que?

–No lo dices en serio ¿no? –me preguntó como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Como si realmente no creyera que daría mi vida por ella.

–¿Porqué crees que no? –su mirada que antes de encontraba perdida ahora sintonizaba con la mía.

–No soy algo que pueda merecer aquello –me respondió muy seriamente y completamente segura de lo que decía. Eso me hizo enfadar un poco.

–Por supuesto que sí –le respondí decidido-. Eres mi pareja, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga… todo.

–¿Realmente piensas eso? –me preguntó nuevamente.

–Por ti lo haría sin dudar un segundo.

Ella pareció cavilar algo y luego habló:

–No lo hagas

–¿Porqué?

–No soportaría, aunque no estuviera cerca de ti, saber que por mi culpa muriera un ángel…

–No pienses eso –tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío-. De verdad, nos amamos y eso es lo que realmente importa ¿está bien?

Ella asintió débilmente.

–Como has dicho, solo fue una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla –pronuncié tomando su mano.

–Tienes razón –coincidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

–Vuelve a dormir –le pedí.

Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y allí nos quedamos dormidos hasta que un llanto me despertó.

Ese día tenía un turno en la noche así que podía estar en casa toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Me levanté intentando no despertar a Bella y fui a calmar a Amy, quien tenía hambre.

El día pasó entre risas, sonrojos y una tarde solo para nosotros cuando sutilmente mamá y papá se llevaron a Amy para pasar una tarde con ellos.

Ya me tenía que marchar, pero ninguno de los dos quería eso.

–No te vayas –me pidió Bella mientras me tomaba por lo hombros-. Me encanta tu trabajo, pero no me gusta que te marches.

–Volveré en la mañana –le dije.

–Te amo –me respondió besándome suavemente.

Cuando ya nos habíamos detenido por la falta de aire le respondí:

–Yo te amo más –ella sonrió como una niña pequeña y luego de un par de muestras de amor atravesé la puerta principal.

La sensación de perder a una persona –sobre todo cuando se ama-. Es lo peor que puede ocurrir. Se da de muchas formas y en variados ámbitos, pero pensar o llegar a imaginar perder a Bella me partía el corazón.

–Hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero su corazón no ha podido resistir la operación –le dije a mi pesar.

El pobre hombre no parecía entender lo que le estaba explicando el solo asentía con su cabeza de una forma inhumana y maquinal. Preocupado llamé a una enfermera que se encontraba allí y le pedí que atendiera por si él necesitara algo.

Era la única persona que aquel hombre tenía. Su hijo. La vida da tantas vueltas y giros que es imposible seguirle el ritmo, el hombre no se había preocupado nunca de la madre de su hijo, la había engañado tantas veces como le fue posible, pero nunca cambió, la dejó sola con un pequeño retoño del que él nunca se enteró. Cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, de lo inmaduro que había sido, un año después cambió por ella. Pero ella murió a los pocos meses por una enfermedad no tratada y él se quedó con su hijo quien tenía una deformación en el corazón que le impedía tener una vida normal.

Ahora quedaban dos horas y podría volver a casa con Bella y Amy.

Habían pasado ya bastantes días –Jacob seguía visitando a Bella-. Realmente me enfermaba ese tipo ¿no debería irse ya? No confiaba en él, tal vez esos pensamientos eran injustificados, pero ¡hombre! Yo amaba a Bella y no voy a permitir que él me la quite ¡No señor!

–¿Le sucede algo? –me preguntó uno de los internos con un poco de curiosidad.

–¿No deberías estar revisando a los pacientes? –le pregunté-. No te involucres en asuntos que no te interesan.

El joven se marchó por el pasillo en dirección a las tantas habitaciones que había en el sector de cardiología.

No podía pensar en nada más que en Bella. Tenía unas irresistibles ganas de llegar pronto a casa y estar con ella y con Amy. Esa pequeña que se había ganado mi corazón al igual que su madre. Las horas se hacían eternas y los descansos demasiado pequeños para poder hablar tranquilamente por teléfono con Bella.

Cuando ya había terminado por fin con el último paciente apresuradamente ordené mi maletín y me marché de allí. No es que no me gustara trabajar, pero ahora tenía un pequeño vicio esperándome en casa…

"_Cuando pienses que no quieres levantarte más para ir a trabajar, es hora de que busques otro empleo" _Me había dicho Carlisle cuando estaba buscando trabajo de adolescente antes de marcharme y luego volver a casa.

La lluvia que había comenzado en la mañana ya había amainado, dejando los árboles, las calles y los edificios más limpios. Pero ahora que el sol había salido hacía que el contraste entre el poco sol y los objetos más oscuros, se veía asombroso. Contrastes que podían co-existir en un mismo medio sin tener una rivalidad.

Aparqué el _volvo _fuera de la casa y tomé las llaves que ahora tenía. Como siempre la casa se encontraba con las cortinas abiertas, pero con las ventanas cerradas. _Aun no lo supera_. Pensé. Se escuchaban unos murmullos desde el interior que poco a poco se iban haciendo más y más fuertes.

–¡Yo amo a Edward! Por favor entiéndelo –rogó la voz de Bella que resonó tanto así que se podía escuchar desde afuera.

¿Quién estaría en casa? En mi cabeza se formó una lista de las posibles personas que podían ser. Sobre todo una. Jacob Black estaba irrumpiendo la paz que reinaba en ese lugar ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Todo por tratar de afianzarse al pasado, por no poder ver más allá que la de su propia felicidad y ¿Cómo sabía que era él? Fácil su voz gravé resonó por la casa.

–Solo estás confundida –le respondió.

–¿¡Qué! –le preguntó-. Tienes que estar de broma.

Algo le respondió Jacob que no alcancé a percibir, pero luego Bella le respondió.

–Jacob, te voy a pedir por favor que te marches de aquí –le dijo.

Sabía que escuchar tras la puerta es de mala educación, debía confiar en ella, pero algo extraño me impulsaba a quedarme detrás de ese escudo de madera pintado de blanco.

–Si según tú dices aun quererme por favor, déjame ser feliz con él.

Jacob respondió nuevamente y percibí el movimiento que se realizaba desde el interior de la biblioteca. Dejé mis cosas en el piso y fui al encuentro de ellos.

Bella se veía un poco asustada, mientras Jacob salía de mi vista hasta que escuché un portazo desde la puerta principal.

Ella me miró y dijo:

–Edward, es solo mi amigo.

–Él no cree lo mismo.

–Pero yo te amo a ti. No interesa lo que él piense.

–No sabes como me siento cuando lo veo a tu alrededor –le confesé.

–Es solo mi amigo… -me respondió intentando persuadirme.

–Pero fue tu ex novio –le respondí, tratando de que ella viera mi punto de vista.

–Pero eso quedó en el pasado –repuso un poco enojada. Se iba a marchar de la habitación con paso firme y decidido, pero la detuve antes de que atravesara la puerta.

–Bella…

–¡No me hables! ¿No confías en mi? –sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos… lágrimas contenidas que no escapaban por sus ojos. Escudriñándome con la mirada algo triste me observó detenidamente, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Me apresuré a responderle.

–Por supuesto que confío en ti –le dije, intentando no perderme en ella-. pero no confío en él.

–¡Eso es una mentira! Más bien es una forma de encubrir sutilmente que no me crees capaz de defenderme por mi misma si algo sucede –repuso indignada. Su cuerpo se puso en una posición a la defensiva tratando de escapar de allí.

–Bella… -le llamé para que no se marchara.

–Cuando de verdad te sientas capaz de pensar sin la mente cerrada, hablaremos –me respondió marchándose de la habitación.

Luego vi como Bella salía por el ventanal del comedor y se dirigía a la piscina donde se sentó en el borde moviendo sus pies en el interior con gesto ausente.

Bella tenía razón, estaba pensando como un cavernícola, pero no podía dejar de pensar así. Escuché el llanto de Amy y antes de que Bella se percatara fui a su habitación.

Tan frágil que era un vida, y mucho más la de un bebé. Un solo segundo y podían cambiar muchas cosas. Los hombres son duros, porque aprenden de las malas y las buenas experiencias que han vivido a lo largo de sus años, pero un bebé no. No conocían nada sobre el odio, la envidia, las malas intenciones y las avaricias que generalmente rodeaban la mente humana.

Su pequeña cabecita llena de rizos era tan sedosa como la de Bella. Madre e Hija. Pero un pequeño pinchazo de envidia sentí en mi corazón al recordar que Amy no era realmente mi hija.

Tomé a Amy entre sus bracitos y la acuné en mi cuerpo. Una leche estaba en la mesa, algo tibia, Bella debió haber estado con ella mientras estaba con Jacob, porque esta estaba hasta la mitad.

Luego de que se la había tomado toda proseguí a quitarle los gases que pudiera tener. Sentí unos pasos en la habitación…

–¿Cómo estás? –su mirada se suavizó cuando me vio con Amy en mis brazos haciéndole

gracias.

–Te vez muy mono

–Gracias

–Me recuerdas a Emmett –musitó.

–¿Debería molestarme por eso? –le pregunté divertido.

–mmm… –dudó-. no lo sé.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Era mi oportunidad.

–Lo siento

Se veía confundida.

–Por el jaleo que he armado.

Ella se quedó mirándome.

–Estoy celoso de él.

–Debería estar enojada contigo –Me respondió-. No te he dado a entender que entre él y yo pueda suceder algo.

–Tienes razón.

-No tienes porqué estar celoso, pero ahora te encuentro más mono aun –me respondió-. Si quieres mañana mismo hablo con él.

Bella había hablado con él –quien le había intentado cambiar la mente a Bella de alguna u otra forma-. Pero el le había pedido que reconsiderara lo que estaba diciendo. De solo pensar en eso me ponía enfermo ¿Qué se creía él?

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado por completo el asunto con Tanya, no la había visto hace muchos días… Una llamada interrumpió lo que cavilaba. Alice estaba con Bella en su última sesión. Bella me pidió que descansara luego de que tuviera otra noche en el hospital.

Era Alice para informarme que Rosalie había tenido síntoma de perdida. Y que estaban todos reunidos allí. Rápidamente tomé el _volvo _y conduje con dirección hacia el hospital allí se encontraban todos.

Rosalie estaba de camino al trabajo cuando le vinieron unos dolores muy fuertes. Alarmada había llamado a Alice y esta le había comunicado a todos.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, ahora Rose se encontraba menos delicada que antes. Bella estaba con Alice y Esme hablando entre ellas mientras mimaban a Amy. Le dije a Bella que iba a la cafetería por algo de beber.

Luego de volver de la cafetería pude observar un rostro conocido, muy conocido, pero ahora este se veía distinto. Cansado, lánguido y sin la misma vida que antes. La enfermera que iba saliendo de la habitación me miró sorprendida. Me preguntó si deseaba algo y yo le respondí que si podía entrar.

–No puede. Ya han terminado las horas de visitas.

–Yo trabajo aquí. Necesito entrar.

Ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero aun así logré lo que quería y encontrarme con una sorpresa que nunca me esperé.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–¡Guau! Ahora te interesa –respondió con su sarcasmo-. ¿se te remueve la conciencia?

–No he venido a hacer un pleito contigo.

–¿Entonces ha que has venido? ¿A darte del santo patrón de la ética? –Repuso Tanya-. Por favor, ya has demostrado que no eres de lo que se llama un modelo a seguir.

–No responderé a tus intentos de provocarme.

Ella se quedó callada. Continuó mirando sin un punto fijo y allí caí en la cuenta de lo pálida y demacrada que se encontraba.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Quería saber como te encontrabas, no esperaba verte aquí, por supuesto.

–Bien, estoy bien. Tanto así que ahora me gusta pasar mis días en un hospital para realizar todas las cosas que nunca pude hacer.

Mal. Así se encontraba, su forma de responder, despectiva, llena de veneno y sarcasmo era una clara defensa para evitar el dolor.

–Tanya…

–No me digas nada –dijo de repente.

–O me dices tú. O llamo a tu doctor, o mejor dicho a tu novio –le respondí.

Se quedó callada, con la cara petrificada. Sin emitir ninguna palabra.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Para que quieres saberlo? –me cuestionó.

Buena pregunta ¿Por qué quería saberlo? No era un demonio –aunque ella pensara así-. Que nuestro matrimonio no hubiera empezado de la mejor manera y terminado peor, no significaba que yo no pudiera saber como se encontraba. Se llamaba sentido común y respeto.

–Solo dime –le pedí.

Ella suspiró y respondió:

–Ha empeorado.

–¿ha empeorado? –le pregunté sin comprender.

–Sí –me respondió secamente.

–Pensé que si te habías hecho el tratamiento… -le dije recordando lo que ella me había confesado.

–Y eso hice, pero aunque no me creas… los nuevos medicamentos no han estado funcionando como él pensó que reaccionarían en mi cuerpo.

–¿Tus padres lo saben? –le pregunté. Ella no respondió-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ellos de esto?

–No he hablado con ellos hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Porqué?

Su cabello rojizo caía sin vida por las almohadas blancas que dejaban a Tanya en una posición casi sentada.

–Da igual

Ella se quedó callada. Se veía tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Tal vez desde que la conocí. Lo que me recordó porqué había estado con ella, pero esa era otra época. Ya habían pasado muchos días, otros problemas y nuevos sueños.

Escuché la cerradura de la puerta ceder otra vez. Antes de que pudiera voltearme escuché la voz que podía reconocer de una u otra forma.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lo último que esperé vivir fue que Tanya, Bella y yo estuviéramos en la misma habitación a la vez. Bella se veía decidida y el rostro de Tanya también cambió al mismo.

–No es que no me interese tu estado actual. Pero no permitiré que continúes con tus juegos retorcidos y enfermizos contra Edward –le dijo Bella notablemente molesta.

Tanya no parecía creer lo que estaba oyendo de boca de la joven que se encontraba a mi lado.

–¡Lárgate! –murmuró exasperadamente.

–¡No! Quiero que me escuches –le respondió Bella, quien pareció dudar entre acercarse o no.

–No planeo escucharte –musitó.

Tomé la mano de Bella dándole a entender que se calmara –no sería una muy buena idea que a alguna de las dos le sucediera algo-. Bella no se marchó de mi lado, pero parecía como si intentara controlar el volumen de su voz.

–Aun así me tendrás que escuchar –indignada como se encontraba miró a Tanya, quien despectivamente y algo asombrada la observaba. Seguramente nunca se esperó que Bella fuera capaz de hacer eso. Ni yo tampoco-. Por favor…

Le rogó. Una alarma despertó en mi interior, Bella no tenía porque estar rogando ni pidiéndole nada a Tanya.

–Bella… -murmuré.

–Edward. Déjame. Yo puedo, confía en mi –me respondió. Apretó suavemente mi mano en una señal de confianza.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Alice sobre dejar a Bella defenderse ella misma. La mirada de mi aun esposa se volvió asqueada.

–Tanya –suspiró-. No te conozco y tal vez te he hecho demasiado daño. De verdad lo siento, pero si aun quieres o respetas un poco a Edward, por favor déjalo ser feliz.

Tanya no respondió. Yo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Bella y ella continuaba mirando a la joven que se encontraba en la cama.

–¿Cómo sabes tú que él es feliz? –le preguntó sonriendo.

Ambos íbamos a responderle, cuando nuevamente ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

–¿Cómo tu puedes estar segura que lo que dice sentir Edward no es la misma lástima que sentía por mí? Tú sabes lo que estoy diciendo –le repuso ácidamente.

–No sabes de lo que estás hablando –apunté rudamente. Pero no podía callar los borbotones de palabras que salían de su boca.

Bella tenía un semblante imperturbable.

–Da igual, pero eso no te da el derecho de haberlo engañado con tantas mentiras –pareció salir del trance.

–… Y a ti, de enrollarte con un hombre casado –continuó con sorna.

Bella no le respondió. Tiempo de interceder de nuevo, pero realmente… ¿iba a lograr algo? No.

Le iba a pedir a Bella que era mejor que nos marchásemos, pero ella de adelantó de nuevo y le habló.

–Solo firma el divorcio –le pidió-. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que otras personas sean felices?

–No lo entenderías nunca –repuso Tanya quien se veía más cansada que cuando había entrado a su habitación.

–Claro que si –repuso obstinadamente.

Tanya no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

–Bella, vámonos de aquí –le susurré en su oído-. No lograrás nada.

Ella asintió. Íbamos llegando a la puerta cuando Bella se giró.

–Es una pena que siendo tan joven tengas tanto resentimiento. Si tu problema es no tener el dinero, pues, se solucionará –le dijo con voz serena-. Pero no dejes que otras personas sufran porque tú no te das cuenta de las cosas que tienes y no las tomas en cuenta. Cosas que otras personas no tienen ni han tenido nunca y aun así eres infeliz.

–¡Lárgate de aquí de una buena vez!

Tomé a Bella de su cintura y nos marchamos de la habitación.

Afuera se sentía un ambiente más liviano, sin tanta presión de por medio. Nos despedimos de la enfermera que me había dejado ingresar y recorrimos por los pasillos hasta donde se encontraban todos lo demás. Bella se encontraba algo ida, tal vez todo eso le había pasado la cuenta, no quise preguntarle nada para no alterarla, luego podía hablar con ella.

Alice apareció de la nada –se veía un poco extraña-. En seguida le pregunté si le había sucedía algo malo con Rose, pero respondió que todo iba de maravilla.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la cara? –le pregunté

–¿De donde vienen? –preguntó inquieta a mi pregunta, observándonos a Bella y a mí.

–No pienses erróneamente –le respondió mi novia. Quien se veía un poco callada.

–Yo no he pensado nada, aunque ahora que lo dices… -murmuró feliz-. Pero estamos en un hospital ¡Edward, nunca me lo esperé de ti!

Antes que de se pusiera a vociferar cosas que no eran, le respondí.

–Tanya está en el hospital

–¿Porqué?

–Se ha complicado

–oh… -murmuró con sorpresa.

–Además Bella ha hablado con ella –le continué explicando nuestra ausencia.

–No creo que "hablar" sea el verbo indicado –me respondió-. Podría ser mejor "aclarar"

–¿Habrá sido el mejor momento? –le preguntó mi hermana mirándola a los ojos. Prestando toda su atención en ella.

–No estoy segura, pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veía como ella trataba de manipular a Edward.

–oh… -le respondió-. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

–mmm… ¿gracias? Supongo –musitó sonrojada. Alice la abrazó y le dijo algo al oído logrando que se volviera más roja aún. Cuando ya la había soltado la abrasé yo sin esperar ni un segundo.

–No seas tan sobre protector –me reprendió Alice.

–Solo cuido lo que es mío –le respondí infantilmente.

–¡Hey! –reclamó Bella.

–¿Qué? –sentí sus manos a mis costados y luego sus delicados dedos haciéndome cosquillas.

–No soy una propiedad –me dijo en un vano intento de parecer enojada, quien había mejorado su estado de ánimo.

–Aw… -suspiró la pequeña duende-. Se van tan monos juntos.

De pronto un cansado Emmett apareció detrás de la puerta con mi padre.

– No te había visto Emmett. Lo lamento mucho, –le dijo la personita que tenía aferrada a mi cuerpo a modo de saludo-. ¿Cómo está Rose?

–Hola pequeña –le saludo mi hermano-. Bien, acaba de quedarse dormida. Además le darán el alta mañana, pero no podrá trabajar por lo que resta de su embarazo.

Alice se veía muy cómica. Estaba en shock y con uno de sus ojos guiñándolo como si no pudiera entender lo que había escuchado.

–Lo siento hermanita, pero a menos que exista la tele transportación del alma, tendrás que trabajar sola o conseguirte a alguien.

–¡Diablos! –prácticamente gritó Alice al cielo.

–Alice…-le reprendió Esme-. Estamos en un hospital…

–Lo siento mamá –le respondió con su mejor cara.

–Me alegro que Rose se encuentre mejor –le dijo Bella a Emmett.

Él no alcanzó a responderle cuando Alice ya me había quitado la mitad de Bella de mis brazos.

–¡Bella! –gritó a toda voz Alice. Esme la iba hacer callar nuevamente, pero la pequeña duende se adelantó-. Lo siento. Recordé algo… ¿me acompañas?

Reticentemente solté a Bella y las vi alejarse por el pasillo. Luego las voces continuaron su propio camino y yo me uní a ellos.

Ya era tarde. La puesta de sol ya iba en su curso, habían pasado unos diez minutos y volví a ver a mi novia y a Alice quien se veía muy feliz, mientras Bella trataba de calmarla.

Cuando llegó corriendo, su cuerpo aun no paraba de saltar.

–Hija, podías tranquilizarte un poco.

Ella intentó asentir. Todos mirábamos aquella divertida escena. Alice parecía esas niñas pequeñas que no podían conseguir algo, pero trataba de prometerles a sus padres que si le compraran el objeto ella se tranquilizaría.

–¿Has tomado a Bella para ir a comprar café? –le preguntó Carlisle, haciendo que Emmett y Jasper se rieran, pero el último tratando de disimulando la risa con una falsa tos.

Alice le dirigió su mirada maligna a Emmett quien le respondió sacando su lengua muy infantilmente. Jasper intentó contener a su novia, quien parecía que sus efectos no influían sobre ella.

–Nop –le respondió infantilmente-. Bella ha aceptado trabajar conmigo en la tienda ¿No es genial?

Todos parecían estar alegres con la noticia. Intenté de darle la mejor sonrisa a modo de apoyo, pero aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas no podía. Pensé que si ella creía que iba a estar bien yo también. Le pregunté si quería estudiar en la universidad…

···- Inicio Flashback -···

–¿Bella?

–¿Si? –me respondió mientras estábamos tendidos sobre el sofá cuando no habíamos terminado de ver la película precisamente.

–¿No has pensado en estudiar en la universidad? –le pregunté-. Ya que no pudiste hacerlo antes, pensé que ahora podrías querer…

–No creo que sea el mejor momento, pero si es algo que deseo.

–Alice tenía razón –le confié.

–¿Con respecto a que?

–Soy como un cavernícola, quiero que seas feliz, que realices cosas que no pudiste hacer, tener el mundo a tus pies.

–No es necesario, solo te quiero tener a ti –me respondió.

Continuamos besándonos por un algo rato, donde la pantalla del televisor aun estaba en negro.

–¿Bella?

–¿aja? –murmuró mientras ella trataba de salir de su estado de aturdimiento.

–Quiero prometerte algo –le dije.

Ella me miró con algo que no podía describir. Sorpresa, curiosidad, felicidad…

–Te prometo que cuando por fin consiga el divorcio, le daré a Amy mi apellido –le dije-. ¿Me lo permitirías?

–¿Estás seguro? –me preguntó-. No quiero que te sientas obligado a…

–Es lo que más quiero y que tu te cases conmigo y…

–Tener hijos –completó sonriendo.

–Exacto –le respondí besándola. Cerrando la conversación continuando con lo que habíamos comenzado.

···- Fin Flashback -···

Era sábado 5 de junio. Bella llevaba trabajando desde el lunes pasado, donde iba un par de horas y Amy se quedaba en una salita acondicionada especialmente para ella. Me despedí de Bella con un gran besó que me quitó el alma y la dejé marcharse mientras veía como Alice se reía disimuladamente.

Cuando llegué hasta la consulta lo primero que encontré fue a mi secretaria con un sobre que había dejado en mi escritorio.

–¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté a Ángela.

–No lo sé, ha llegado esta mañana –me respondió-. Ha de ser importante, porque cuando lo entregaron se veía muy oficial.

No podía creer lo que tenía entre mis manos… Le pregunté a Ángela si tenía algo más para ese día, pero no. Feliz me marché hasta donde había dejado a Bella en la mañana. La tienda de Alice.

Cuando llegué vi como Alice iba entrando a la tienda con una bolsa de papel de una cafetería, cuando se percató que me encontraba allí me saludó. Entramos, pero el lugar se veía desierto de cualquier tipo de vida.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –le pregunté a Alice. Tenía una noticia que darle.

–No sé. Tal vez esté abajo. Déjame ir a ver –me pidió.

Yo solo asentí maquinalmente. Sentía algo extraño en el interior, un sentimiento de culpa y temor que no parecían querer irse. La tienda se encontraba algo desordenada –y eso que muy pocas veces había entrado allí-. En el mesón principal habían algunas cosas dadas vueltas, como lápices y hojas desparramadas por el piso.

Decidí llamar al teléfono de Bella antes de cualquier suposición. Luego de marcar por segunda vez este ya ni siquiera me daba la posibilidad de poder llamarla. Alice se estaba demorando demasiado.

–_Este móvil no se encuentra disponible… _ –se escuchaba la voz de la telefonista al otro lado de la línea.

Contraído por tantas emociones juntas tomé el iPhone nuevamente e intenté llamar, pero sin éxito.

Las escaleras de esa tienda nunca me habían parecido tan eternas, Alice trataba de subir rápidamente, pero intentando no caerse, poco a poco podía ver su cabello puntiagudo y después ver como ella volvía con el rostro contraído por una mueca de dolor. _Algo malo sucedió. _Pensé.

Ella llevaba aferrada a sí misma un bulto, tarde me di cuenta que era a Amy quien Alice traía entre sus brazos. O más bien la manta con la cual Bella envolvía su hija ¿Dónde estaban?

Atravesó los percheros donde se exhibían sus prendas y con paso apresurado llegó hasta donde me encontraba yo.

Sus ojos se veían tristes y con rastro de unas lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. Mi cara le ha de haber parecido de un desconcierto infinito, porque un llanto escapó desde ella.

–No está –respondió.

–He llamado a su móvil, pero está apagado.

–Edward… -susurró entregándome la manta con la cual Bella cubría sagradamente a Amy cada vez que salía fuera de casa.

–Tal vez está con Esme –le respondí.

–Edward… –me llamó, pero la ignoré.

–Déjame llamarla…

–¡Edward! escucha lo que estás hablando ¡Por el amor de Dios! –me gritó con su voz rota.

Tomé la manta que tenía entre sus brazos. Definitivamente era de ella, tenía su aroma.

–Edward… ella se fue –Alice levantó su cabeza y pude observar como la verdad brotaba desde sus ojos junto con las lágrimas.

–Por supuesto que se fue, porque no está aquí, debe estar con Esme o comprando algo por allí -comencé a pensar.

–Edward, por favor. Escucha lo que dices –me pidió-. No está. Se ha ido.

La verdad me golpeó con tanta fuerza que no podía estar seguro si podría sostener mi cuerpo con la misma fuerza. Como un robot le entregué a mi hermana la manta que me había pasado. Traté de pensar con la cabeza fría, pero era de Bella de quien estábamos hablando. En definitiva, no lo podría hacer.

Luego de que Alice tomara la manta comencé a dar círculos por la tienda. No podía ser ¿o si? Cual sería el motivo por el cual Bella se marchara, no lo podía entender. Realmente no podía.

Sentía como si una parte de mi corazón fuera arrancada, pero aun así este seguía latiendo, agonizando, sufriendo, muriendo con cada latido.

Observé a Alice –quien se había sentado en la silla donde había dejado a Bella hace unas horas atrás-. Aun mantenía el único rastro de Amy entre sus brazos y una hoja de papel blanco entre sus manos, el cual ella observaba con dolor.

–¿Qué es? –le pregunté.

–Nada –me respondió tratando infructuosamente de esconderlo de mi campo de vista.

–Alice –le gruñí-. ¿Qué dice el maldito papel? Si no fuera importante no me lo esconderías.

Ella se levantó del asiento y me lo tendió.

Una letra desgarbada y un poco infantil estaba en la hoja. Una letra que conocía demasiado, tantas veces leyendo su agenda. Aquella agenda que me había ayudado a conocerla, a enamorarme y amarla. La letra de Bella. Su inconfundible letra que parecía querer tragar a la hoja.

"**sábado 5 de junio de 2010**

_Edward…_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para no destruir nuestros corazones? Esto es lo mejor para ambos, créeme, esta es la mejor decisión no hay otra, aunque pienses lo contrario. En tu cabeza has de estar pensando en los cientos de idiomas lo mala y maldita que soy en este momento; y me lo merezco. _

_Me he dado cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar, demasiadas situaciones no nos dejan ser felices. He pensando en que Tanya ha dicho, destruí su vida. La tuya igual, de verdad lo lamento. Tantos problemas que he traído a tu vida que me siento tan mal. Como puedo cargarte la vida de dos personas que apenas conoces… ha durado demasiado esto, no podía seguir viendo como tú no podías ser feliz como cualquier persona de tu edad, salir a reuniones con tus amigos, tu familia, perdiendo todo eso por mí. Realmente no podía soportarlo más._

_No espero que me perdones por lo que estoy haciendo, pero espero que encuentres alguien que te ame igual o más que yo, pero que pertenezca y tenga tu forma de vida, te dé estabilidad. Como te dije una vez sobre los electrones… _

_Por favor, no me busques. Te lo ruego desde la distancia. No hagas esto más doloroso para ambos. Adiós._

_Siempre tuya, Bella_"

Estaba atónito. Bella se había ido con su hija, para siempre. Escuché esta vez el llanto más fuerte de Alice que resonó por toda la tienda. Pero yo no encontraba mi voz ni siquiera para poder hablar. No podría verla sonreír, sus sonrojos y sus ojos que eran como un libro abierto que nunca podía entender su forma de pensar. Ella se había marchado y me había dejado con mi corazón desangrando…

Esperaba que esta fuera una pesadilla como esa que había tenido hace muchos días atrás. Esperaba despertar y encontrarme con Bella otra vez, en la misma cama, en el mismo lugar donde yo pensaba que teníamos un hogar. Pero nunca sucedió.

–Si eso es lo que quiere. Entonces está bien por ella –le dije a Alice quien me miró con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

No pensaba retenerla a mi lado a la fuerza, pero nunca creí posible que ella se quisiera marchar.

* * *

_¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que si me iba mal me quitaban internet? y así fue... pero aquí estoy... espero que comprendan mi tardanza... además tenía este capitulo listo hace días... buuu. Pero bueno ahora estoy en un ciber y cuando vuelva a casa estudiaré quimica y luego me pondré a escribir..._

_Y lamento no poder poner cada uno de sus nombres, porque en este instante estoy tan apurada... pero siempre las tengo en mi corazón... y bienvenidas las nuevas (que son bastantes)_  
_ me hacen feliz._

_Bueno tengo una duda... y no estoy muy segura así que necesito ayuda... el proximo cap... ¿Bella o Edward POV?_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap? muchas dudas... ¿eh?  
_

_Au revoir !_


	27. Caída

_*Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas historias. Si el Fic es M, es por algo... no me hago responsable_.

* * *

**Caída**

La soledad era algo con lo que muchas personas podían convivir mano a mano, pero no cuando ya sabías lo que se sentía estar con esa persona. La había conocido, tenía plena conciencia de que existía, que había sido mía, pero ya no estaba aquí.

Un desconcierto mayor dominaba mi mente, no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. Una parte de mí corazón sentía rabia –demasiada, diría yo-. Que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, que nublaba mis sentimientos y me hacía pensar lo peor de ella, pero luego, de forma sorpresiva y repentina aparecía un nuevo sentimiento que golpeaba con mayor fuerza mi cabeza, era la pena y la tristeza de saber que no fui lo suficiente para ella, lo suficiente para que ella se quedara conmigo.

Mi mente, que no se decidía en que pensar, estaba en un torbellino de emociones donde definitivamente no se encontraba la felicidad. Bella me había arrancado todo lo que amo, no solo ella se había ido, si no que también Amy. La rabia quería ganar todo el espacio en mi mente, pero la conciencia me decía que tuviera precaución.

Una duda asaltó mi cabeza con la rapidez de un rayo ¿Porqué se había ido sin hablar conmigo? Bella no era del tipo de personas que desistían de una vez, eso había llegado a conocer de ella a través del tiempo. No era la misma Bella que había encarado a Tanya hace unos días atrás, esta era distinta, temerosa y recelosa de actuar mal. Trataba de entender una respuesta coherente y que me ayudara a pensar mejor la forma de pensar de Bella donde solo existía un papel que era impersonal, tosco y sin afecto.

Observé la hoja nuevamente con desagrado y lo dejé encima de un alto de prendas que se encontraban encima de una silla. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando recordé la presencia de Alice.

–¿La vas a dejar partir? –De pronto sentí la fuerza de una de sus manos sobre el brazo que no estaba abriendo la puerta-. ¿Sin más ni más?

–No la retendré contra su voluntad, si quiere marcharse está bien por mi –dije con mi voz cortada-. Solo me duele su forma de actuar.

Salí de la tienda con una rapidez impresionante. Me sentía sofocado, pero afuera se podía apreciar el sol como nunca antes había existido, amarillo, gigantesco, como si se estuviera burlando de mi pena.

No sé como llegué a la casa, no sentí el pasar de los vehículos ni de los peatones. No sentía nada, allí donde debía estar el corazón estaba vacío, lleno de aire y esperando tontamente que todo fuera una cruel broma, una pesadilla o que solo fuera una estupidez de mi cerebro. Pero nada.

La puerta cedió con facilidad, pese a que no podía encontrar la cerradura. La casa se encontraba vacía, los muebles nunca me habían parecido más sombríos al igual que las paredes. A paso lento llegué hasta la cocina, busqué algún licor fuerte que me hiciera olvidar hasta mi propio nombre, justo cuando la cordura estaba siendo cordialmente invitada a largarse, lo encontré sobre un estante. Justo a tiempo.

Podía sentir el sol lentamente bañando mi cara poco a poco. Dentro de esta –la que pensé que podía ser nuestro hogar-. Podía ver como nacía el nuevo día, luego de otra noche en vela mirando hacia fuera, como si mi conciencia ilusamente pensara que Bella aparecería por el jardín sonriendo tristemente y con Amy entre sus brazos.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido, Alice y Esme me habían preguntado si quería que se quedaran allí, pero lo único que deseaba era estar solo, no los quería arrastrar con mi poca cordura, mi mal humor y frustración.

La tranquilidad que envolvía aquellas cuatro paredes era abrumadora y el silencio se hacía insoportable, que a ratos parecía tornarse escalofriante. No podía estar todo el tiempo en ese estado ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Bella me había pedido que no me amarrara a ella, que fuera feliz… Tenía derecho a eso ¿No? Tal vez ella se había espado con Jacob… Ya no importaba más. Tan pronto como estuve pensando reticentemente en esa posibilidad un replique se escuchó estruendosamente por toda la habitación.

_Alice_. Decía el identificador de llamadas… Me imaginaba de lo que me hablaría, así que había dos formas para no contestarte y eludirme "_No escuché el móvil_" o "_Se me ha caído al agua_" lamentablemente con ella no iba a funcionar ninguna de las dos.

–Hola hermana –el viento que azotaba a los árboles cada vez se hacía más y más poderoso-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Muchas cosas –respondió algo enojada-. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es venir a mi tienda.

–…

–Edward, deberías ver eso –luego de mi nula respuesta, murmuró a través del móvil-. Es sobre Be…

–No quiero saber sobre ella –le respondí mordazmente-. Si esto es lo que quería no la voy a detener –le respondí.

–Por favor Edward –me llamó-. ¿Puedes venir a la tienda? Es algo muy importante.

¿Qué me tendría que decir Alice? Sinceramente no me lo imaginaba… No sabía que pensar, tenía mi mente en blanco, ni siquiera ese color estaba en mi mente. Lo consideré por un par de segundos y le respondí:

–¿No es algo que me puedas decir ahora a través del teléfono?

–No, sería preferible que vinieras aquí –me respondió con su voz un poco preocupada-. Y entre menos tiempo te tome sería mejor.

–Espérame cuarenta minutos.

–Está bien –murmuró un poco más aliviada-. Te veo luego.

–Adiós

–Adiós

Y la línea se cortó.

Fui rápidamente a asearme y luego de eso tomé las llaves del _volvo _para ir a la tienda de Alice. No imaginaba cual sería la razón por la cual tenía que ir a la tienda de Alice.

**Bella POV**

La brisa parecía tan lejana, tan distante. Quería sentir el viento sobre mi piel, con su rose fresco y vivo, porque era eso lo que quería percibir, que estaba libre, viva, que estaba con Edward, mas nada de eso estaba sucediendo. Solo estaba encerrada entre las paredes de un motel de mala muerte.

–Edward… –suspiré. Un sollozo brotó de mis labios.

_Es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para él._

Nunca tuve ni la más remota idea de que todo el daño volvería nuevamente. Con más fuerza y con más dolor. Tan poderoso como un aluvión.

–Solo está sin palabras por nuestro matrimonio –mintió cuando había buscado un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Había vuelto a mi vida, a dañarme y a mancharme. Sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho.

Podía estar en algún otro Estado –realmente no sabía donde estábamos, tal vez solo me encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, en California, Phoenix o en la frontera de Canadá.

Tantos meses pasando hambre, victima de abusos y golpes, donde había maldecido a todo el mundo por mi cruel destino. Y cuando por fin había sido salvada por un ángel, volvía a las garras de un demonio que no me soltaba, que me retenía y me arrastraba por el fuego flameante y endemoniado.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado –ni quería saberlos tampoco-. Solo quería que la muerte llegara pronto, tan pronto como para que me fuera difícil saber cuando estaba muriendo.

Amy. Un suspiro brotó desde el fondo de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera detenerlo ¿Se encontrará calentita todavía? ¿Tendrá hambre? Me pregunté. Su tibia y suave piel, sus ojitos marrones, su cabello con sus pequeños bucles y de un color que no me atrevía a describir para no arruinar la hermosura de este, ella era perfecta. Como la extrañaba, pero con la rapidez con la que viaja la luz recordé que ella estaría mejor así, porque nunca podría exponerla a este lugar. No, ni siquiera eso. No podía tenerla cerca de él. Eso nunca. Haberla dejado en un hospital era la mejor opción –o eso quería creer.

Recordé como había sido re-enviada al infierno nuevamente. Aquel hombre que no quería ver en mi vida, sonreía malditamente ¿Habrá sabido anteriormente que yo me encontraba allí en ese lugar?

En la tienda de Alice parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o más bien, el lugar era tan frágil y daba miedo moverse, aunque la principal razón era porque no quería que él me observara.

Había tomado a Amy que acababa de despertar, se veía absorta, iluminada y feliz, sin tener conocimiento de que a pocos metros se encontraba la persona que más me había dañado en el mundo. Su padre.

Con un lento y acompasado ritmo seguí meciéndole para lograr que ella se durmiera otra vez. No quería que ella sintiera el temor que me embargaba y donde me sumergía sin poder salir de allí.

Pronto, muy pronto. La campanilla indicó que la puerta había sido abierta y para mi desgracia era él. Con grandes zancadas recorrió el lugar como si estuviera admirando las prendas, pero él me estaba asechando como a una presa, como a un débil ciervo que miraba con sus ojos asustadizos al cazador con el rifle en alto.

Una sonrisa satánica afloró de sus labios mientras sentía que ya no podía soportar el peso de mi hija que observaba con sus hermosos y marrones ojos. Intenté controlarme, pero era una tarea titánica.

–Te dije que volvería cuando habías despertado –un pie, otro, y otro. Pasos que resonaban por toda la habitación. Su presencia me incomodaba haciendo un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar-. ¿Recuerdas que te daría un tiempo para que vieras que te podía dejar ser feliz?

Volví a la realidad con el estruendo de un trueno que me sacó de mi ensoñación… Las paredes se veían mohosas, con el papel decomural cayéndose a pedazos y los artículos muy impersonales, propios de un motel. Mis banales pensamientos sobre la situación en la que me encontraba habían sido sustituidos por unos que intentaba apartar para no sentirme peor… pero continuaban allí, tratando para salir a relucir.

Le había mentido por tanto tiempo a Edward… era algo imperdonable. Cuando había despertado la primera persona que había visto no había sido ni Edward, ni Carlisle, ni una enfermera. Había sido él.

"_Te daré un tiempo para que puedas apreciar lo benevolente que puedo llegar a ser, pero ten en cuenta que volveré a buscarte. Entre menos tiempo te demore llegar, es mejor para ti_"

Recordé.

A medida que pasaban los meses lo fui olvidando completamente… La primera vez que comenzaron los ataques de pánico no estaba segura si realmente lo había visto o era una mala jugada de mi cerebro, pero estaba segura que no lo había visto antes.

Y él había cumplido su palabra. Mi pequeño precio a pagar para agradecer por todo lo que Edward me había dado y por hacer feliz a Esme, quien me había pedido quedarme allí. Tal vez Edward no recordaba la vez que él me había pedido siquiera que me quedara allí, en Seattle, cuando yo me quería marchar.

_-¿Y bien? –_Me había preguntado.

_-¿Tres meses? –_Tresmeses era mucho tiempo… quiero decir, no podía quedarme y luego marcharme, pero había algo, invisible, pero astutamente poderoso que me impedía ir.

_-Sí –_me había respondido.

Quería decir no, pero de mi boca ya habían salido las palabras…

_-Está bien. Tres meses._

Me imaginaba que le estaba haciendo daño a él, lo sabía, pero no había otra solución. Realmente estaba atada de manos o era mi salvación, o la de Esme y Carlisle y luego toda la familia Cullen. Por supuesto que ellos, no existía otra forma.

Una gran luz se iluminó la habitación y luego otro estruendo se escuchó.

La habitación se iluminaba con los rayos que se veían en el cielo que estaba cubierto por unas enojadas nubes. Un minuto, cinco, siete… el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, que me estaba matando poco a poco.

¿Por qué no escapaba? Esa era una muy buena pregunta… ¿Por qué no escapaba? ¿Por qué no iba a buscar a mi pequeña hija y luego volvía donde Edward? Simple, porque no iba a lograr nada, simplemente por eso, ni siquiera podía escapar de aquí. La puerta estaba asegurada y la ventada tenía barrotes iguales a los que hay en las prisiones.

Era una prisionera del destino.

La cama se veía inflexible y dura como una roca, tanto como el lugar donde yo me encontraba, en una esquina de la habitación donde mis ojos podían observar cuando él llegara sin esperar una sorpresa. Tenía tanto miedo como cabellos en mi cabeza.

Antes yo había sido tan fuerte, pero ya no podía. Él me había dañado eternamente, no había nada que me pudiera sacar para siempre de la oscuridad.

Edward. Amy. Edward. Mi hija. Amy. Edward. Mi novio. Mis vidas. Los amaba tanto que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, mi vida si la necesitasen. Siempre me cuestioné como me podía haber enamorado de él tan pronto, tal vez era porque –como decía Edward-. nos "conocíamos" desde antes de que despertara y aunque sonara _cursi_, la noche que me había entregado a él había sido uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de mi vida…

Pensar en Edward me lastimaba el corazón, al igual que pensar en mi hija.

Otro sollozo escapó sin que yo tuviera tiempo de detenerlo. Me dolía la cabeza, era como una aguja perforando mi sien, cuando iba a tocar el área afectada caí en la cuenta que un río de lágrimas caía por mis ojos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara sin que se pudieran detener, dejando escapar todo las emociones contenidas. Unos pasos que provenían desde afuera se escuchaban con claridad, intenté ahogar mi llanto y controlarme.

La luz se colaba por la puerta… ¿Dije que me encontraba a oscuras en la habitación? Y al ver aquel pequeño halo de luz mis ojos comenzaron a protestar. Cada vez era más grande, al igual que el cuerpo de mi captor.

La luz se intensificó más, para luego desaparecer completamente.

Su cuerpo se encontraba mojado a causa de las gotas de lluvia. Supuse a lo que observé sin mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre rehuyendo de su vista.

Cuando sentí sus ojos posarse en mi, bajé la mirada y me escondí en mi propio cuerpo, haciéndome una bolita, escabulléndome de él.

Tenía frío o tal vez era miedo, mezclado con el nerviosismo al no saber lo que iba a suceder, pero mis manos temblaban como hojas de papel, sentía un sudor frío entre estas y mi respiración cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte y errática. Sus pasos resonaban por la habitación con demasiada lentitud y aun no me gritaba, golpeaba o insultaba. Nada.

Luego todo eso fue sustituido por su voz.

–Bella –no me gustaba que me llamara así. No él, solo Edward. El pensar en su nombre me hizo un hueco con mi corazón. No lo miré, solo asentí temerosa.

–No tengas miedo –murmuró. Él estaba demente, no tenía dudas sobre eso.

–Lo que hago es solo porque no sabes como comportarte como una verdadera mujer –respondió.

Me quedé callada, no tenía que opinar, no podía salir ni siquiera una palabra de mi boca o sería mi fin.

–Bueno, ahora que puedo hablar civilizadamente… -musitó cuando vio que no le iba a responder como la vez anterior donde él me había golpeado hasta que había caido semi-inconciente.

Se acercó lentamente y levantó mi rostro. Acarició mi cara, pero yo solo sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Intenté con todas mi fuerzas de no gritar, pero un gritillo se escuchó.

–¡No! –y seguido a eso sentí el calor inundar mi cara. Él ya se había levantado, llegando hasta la puerta y asegurándola bien-. ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!

–Eso no me detendrá amor –respondió felizmente.

Toqué el área afectada y solté una maldición. Dolía en exceso, con mis manos heladas fui lentamente tocando para aliviar el dolor.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –le pregunté sin vacilación. Daba igual si ahora moría. Ya me había decidido.

–No lo diré, por ahora –respondió con tranquilidad olvidando lo anterior-. Solo diré que te prepares para el viernes y gracias por no decirle a tu novio mi nombre… me has ayudado en demasía, casi podría pensar que lo único que querías era estar conmigo.

Él estaba realmente jodido si creía que quería estar con él. Solo pensar en su nombre hacía que la bilis subiera…

Me quedé en silencio, no había otra escapatoria.

–Aun es temprano… -tenía alguna intención oculta, lo podía percibir en su tono de voz-. Estás loca si piensas dormir allí. Pero no temas, porque esta noche no te tocaré, aunque lo desee fervientemente.

Antes de que él fuera a poner sus manos en mí, me levanté afirmándome al suelo para no caer.

El ya se había desecho de su ropa y estaba al interior de la cama. Intenté apartar mi vista, las nauseas aun continuaban allí. Entré allí con mis ropas puestas y alejándome de él todo lo que la cama me permitía. Su brazo se acercaba peligrosamente hasta mí, pero no sabía como detenerlo sin sacar a relucir su furia nuevamente.

Unos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta –otra vez-. Pero esta vez traté de ahogarlos con la almohada. Sentía su ruda mano posarse en mi cintura, masajeándola suavemente. Luego de unos minutos su respiración se había regularizado. Estaba dormido, pero yo aun seguía sufriendo, seguía sintiendo y queriendo morir.

_Edward. Te amo. De verdad lo siento._

No quería saber como se encontraba o que estaba pensando de mí. No me quería imaginar tampoco lo que pensaría Alice. _Oh._ Era como una hermana que nunca tuve, ella era tan especial en su forma de ser. Como la extrañaba. Otro nombre llegó luego, Esme. Una pequeña sonrisa –muy diminuta-. salió a flote entre mis labios. Cuando la había conocido me había parecido tan maternal. Tan diferentes eran ellos entre sí, pero logrando una armonía asombrosa. Amaba a cada uno de los Cullen, especialmente a uno.

Él era mi vida. Estaba muy enamorada de Edward, no podía imaginarme con nadie más en mi futuro, lastima que nunca pensé que todo lo que había soñado terminaría así.

El dolor de cabeza seguía allí y no se cuando pude dormirme, pero fue solo por el agotamiento que sentía al no descansar. Los primero rayos se iban asomando entre las cortinas, llegando a mis ojos.

Estaba sola. Un sentimiento de alivio llegó a mi corazón, el que se estaba rompiendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, no sabía con exactitud cuantos eran. _Muerte ven a mí, rápido, corre, no tardes._ Cada día que pasaba traía con ello un trato mucho más violento que el día anterior, pero sin llegar a tomarme.

Su nombre era como un ácido que corroía mis venas. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho su nombre a Edward esto sería diferente, pero no lo suficiente como para ser bueno. Su nombre –de solo pensarlo-. Lograba traerme una sensación de horror.

Ya era viernes y estaba vestida muy diferente a como había estado antes. Muy formal.

La habitación se veía ordenada, pero extrañamente parecía informal y con un aspecto a ilegalidad.

–Bien señor James y Señora Isabella. Ahora están casados oficialmente –anunció con una sonrisa-. Mañana hablaremos de los otros aspectos a considerar.

Me estaba casando.

Mi captor sonrió de forma burlona y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Ya me había advertido antes de salir, una sola muestra de desprecio y lo pagaría cuando llegáramos. Me besó lentamente –tratando de persuadirme-. pero al sentir mi nula respuesta de aquel beso este se fue transformando llegando a hacer sangrar uno de mis labios levemente.

Intenté resistir el impulso de golpearlo, pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que el ya se había despegado de mí.

–Guardaré un poco de ti para la noche –susurró entre mis cabellos para que el abogado no lo pudiera escuchar.

Intenté soltarme, pero el me aferró más fuerte. Mi mano seguramente estaría morada luego de esto.

No sabía a quien agradecer, pero él se había marchado cuando habíamos llegado a una casa que sería donde viviríamos ahora. No sabía a que hora llegaría y eso me tenía muy asustada y sensible. Sin los fármacos recaía nuevamente en ese enfermizo juego psicológico.

Desperté y todavía no había señal de él. Asustada me bañé y luego intenté comer algo, porque realmente no podía hacerlo. Sentía un nudo en mi estómago.

El día sin él –desafortunadamente-. Pasó excesivamente rápido y ya era bastante entrada la noche. De pronto escuché un ruido proveniente desde la puerta de la cocina. La caía de algunas ollas y platos me respondió que probablemente él estaba enojado o ebrio.

¿Lograba esconderme? Lo dudaba, pero no quería afrontar lo que pronto vendría, me lo había advertido. No sé que me impulsó a mover mis pies y bajar las escaleras. Él se veía igual de ebrio de lo que imaginé que se encontraría.

Con grandes pasos recorrió el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y comenzó a tocarme.

–Gracias a Dios te has desecho de ella –explicó mientras mordía mi cuello-. Muy hija tuya será, pero no podría soportarla. No se como Cullen te pudo tener todo este tiempo, pero ya estás aquí, conmigo.

Un dolor en mi corazón me atravesó. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejarme vencer._ Se fuerte, que no vea tu miedo._

–Mejor dejemos eso para otra ocasión, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Intentaba alejarme de él, pero yo era muy débil en comparación a él. Una mueca de disgusto amenazaba en salir y antes de que soltara una maldición sentí que con una de sus manos tomó mi brazo y con la otra sacó algo de un bolsillo.

Aterrada observé lo que era. Una pistola.

Tragué en seco y lo miré a los ojos ¿Realmente pensaba en matarme? Me apuntó en mi cuello mientras su otra mano pasaba a mi nuca.

–Vamos a hacer esto –susurró-. Tu haces lo que yo quiero y tu sigue viva ¿Te parece?

No dejaría que otra vez me… No, podía morir, pero no de esa forma. Cualquier cosa menos eso, no podría soportar nuevamente aquel desgarrante dolor. Sin querer pensé en tantas cosas a la vez que sentí mi cabeza explotar.

–¡Te pregunté algo! –gritó zamarreándome mientras tiraba mi cabello.

No sabía que responder, realmente no sabía. Si dejaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera no lo soportaría, pero si le decía que no, estaba segura que moriría o al menos el dolor sería igual. No respondí nada, pero cuando él observó hacia la puerta y yo tomé su desprevención para salir de sus brazos.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Decidí no perder el tiempo en eso, ya que recordé que él había abierto la puerta, pero no le había puesto el seguro. Traspasé la puerta y el frío viento me dio la bienvenida.

Escuché la primera advertencia. Un ruido estridente proceder desde mi espalda y como no sentía dolor asumí que no había llegado hasta mí. Es una advertencia.

–¡Isabella! –gritó-. ¡No te escapes!

El suelo se sentía húmedo entre mis pies descalzos, no podía dar vuelta atrás a lo que estaba realizando. Era ahora o nunca.

La oscuridad llenaba todo el lugar, pero podía divisar un pequeño cerco a unos cincuenta metros. Él continuaba persiguiéndome y lanzando balazos a diestra y siniestra, pero seguía gritando mi nombre.

No se como ocurrió pero luego sentí su mano en mi brazo impidiendo que pudiera escapar de allí. Nuevamente intenté escapar pero su agarre cada vez era más fuerte.

–Nunca pensé hacer esto, pero es algo que estaba considerando hace mucho tiempo –dijo-. Espero que tu padre esté maldiciendo en el infierno por todo el daño que me causó y que te causará a ti.

Me paré en seco, quedé atontada. Sabía que mi padre le había dado su consentimiento para que él se hiciera responsable por mí, pero nunca imaginé que él le hubiera hecho daño.

–Tu padre no era más que un viejo mentiroso y estafador.

–¿Qué te hizo? –de algún lugar encontré la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–Me estafó.

Tenía que existir algo más profundo que eso para tanto odio…

–¡Su engaño logró que muriera la única persona que amaba! –gritó a toda voz-. Ella se estaba muriendo, tu padre lo sabía, el dinero que reuniera con él era la única solución para salvarla de su enfermedad.

Quedé rígida como una puerta. _Charlie no pudo haber hecho eso. No pudo._ Me repetía como un mantra.

–¿Cómo lograste convencer a mi padre para que me cuidaras tu? –le pregunté reuniendo todo el valor posible.

–No lo hice, solo arreglé su testamento, era mi pequeña venganza –me respondió con una media sonrisa-. Nunca fue mi intención matarlo, pensé que con el accidente sufriría más, pero nunca pensé que iban a morir.

Me lo estaba confesando, él los había matado como tal vez lo haría conmigo. Con todas las dudas en mi cabeza me pregunté si podía escapar y antes de que pudiera responderme a mi misma él ya había comenzado a hablarme.

–No dejaré que prives de mi diversión –susurró-. Y menos ahora que estas aquí, creo que podría conformarme contigo. No eres alta, no tienes el cabello rojizo, pero eres igual de pálida que ella. Todo esto lo hacía porque no sabía comportarte decentemente.

Seguramente serían las descripciones de ella, pensé. Su rostro se perdía entre mi cuello, el frío cada vez se hacía más insoportable al igual que querer escapar de allí.

–Yo te recomendaría que no hagas mucho jaleo. Déjate llevar –ronroneó.

Grité con una fuerza que me era imposible en su oído. El se asustó y tomé esa ventaja para quitarle el arma que aun llevaba con él.

No sabía usarla, pero permitiría que se me acercara más. Su rostro cambió del dolor al terror.

–Baja el arma

–No pienso bajarla. Soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo.

–No, no lo eres –dijo riendo-. ¡Vamos mátame! Te llevarán a la cárcel. Estarías matando a tu esposo

Un tiro al aire resonó por el lugar.

–No te acerques más –la rabia salía a flote y un coraje que nunca había sentido.

La luna nunca había estado más grande, redonda y amarilla. La observé sin detenerme mucho, pero en ese instante James se acercó más aun. Mi promesa no que decir su nombre ni siquiera en mi mente se había perdido…

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo apunté. Tomó las dos manos temblorosas que sostenían la pistola intentando arrebatármela y otro estruendo se escuchó. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y cayó al igual que el arma, ya que por mi nerviosismo yo había soltado.

Corrí todo lo que pude, la adrenalina me ayudaba a ir más rápido y cuando estaba arriba del cerco cuando un dolor atravesó mi pierna y luego el ruido de un tiro

Caí. No como cae la lluvia, las hojas de los árboles y las manzanas. Caí como cae un trueno.

Estaba en la carretera y me arrastré por la tierra llena de piedritas puntiagudas, intentando escapar si es que el se llegaba a levantar.

El frío calaba mis huesos tan dolorosamente que era una sensación que nunca había sentido. Podía sentir como el asfalto se mecía entre mis dedos. La neblina que se formaba entre mis ojos me hacía imposible ver algún carro entre la carretera.

–Amy –logré suspirar-. Edward… te amo. Los amo.

Y me dejé llevar.

No sentía frío, calor, temor, miedo, felicidad, tristeza, no sentía nada. Mis pulmones ardían.

Esto es nuevo… mi cabeza –uff!- la siento como si estuviera en otra persona, no puedo coordinar mis movimientos ¿será que toda la pesadilla que sufrí durante este último tiempo había terminado? ¿Por fin me había llegado aquel descanso eterno?

Después de atravesar cielo, mar y tierra; por fin podría disfrutar de la paz y quietud ¿Olvidar todas aquellas cosas malas que me habían ocurrido? ¡Oh! ¡Me acordé! ¿Pero aun así dejaría en el mundo a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo?

Todo era blanco. No estaba segura ahora si quería que todo fuera negro.

¿Dejaría a Edward también? ¿Aun cuando no estuviera cerca de él. Aun cuando no lo pudiera ver sonreír, aun cuando lo extrañara tanto?

Intenté arrancar lo que me mantenía prisionera en el lugar, haciendo que un dolor llegara hasta mi mano. Me di cuenta que estaba acostada, porque al moverme sentí un vacío. No quería caer al precipicio. Temerosa puse un pie y luego el otro. Un dolor tan fuerte me hizo soltar un grito. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. No había vacío, pero parecía un témpano por lo helado que se encontraba.

Algo me impedía continuar mi caminar, pero de alguna forma u otra sentí que estaba en otro ambiente. No podía sentir bien mis pies –sobre todo el izquierdo que era donde sentía una punzada-. me costaba mantenerme en pie. No veía bien, solo blanco y muchos murmullos que no me dejaban en paz.

A veces veía unos manchones negros y escuchaba unos pitidos que no me mareaban. Estaba segura que esto era un sueño, porque imposiblemente lo vi.

–Edward… -logré suspirar, pero el cansancio era tan grande y mi cabeza latía con tanta fuerza que solo pude ver su rostro preocupado intentando salvar mi caída a causa de mi fatiga. Un ángel me quería salvar, pero tal vez ya era muy tarde.

* * *

_Me demoré, sip. Lo sé. Lo expliqué en los reviews mis razones, estaban terminando mis exámenes y cuando tenía un poco de tiempo no podía escribir nada que fuera decente como para presentar. Y les dije el viernes y lo cumplí. Ahora tengo mucho tiempo (por dos semanas) para escribir! Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada que escriban lo piensen, sea negativo o positivo (siempre y cuando sea con respeto, por supuesto) así que como la vez pasada no pude poner sus nombres por falta de tiempo... aquí están: ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Miss Cinnamon., Amelie 666, Yirla, FranBells, Georgina, BellsCullenS, Ross, sophia18, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, vampirehelena, Jos WeasleyC, MissBennetDarcy,Cathyiiaz, IsabellsCullenSwan, Tina Masen, yolabertay, Chayley, liduvina, SofiSalvatoreCullen._

_De verdad mil gracias... _

_Bueno espero que puedan perdonar mi demora, fue algo que no podía controlar._

_Y bien... algunas quería Edward POV y otras desde el Punto De Vista de Bella. Así que decidí hacerlo desde ambos, era lo más justo, me refiero a que hay cosas que Edward nunca podría haber explicado, como por ejemplo por que ¡James! (si chicas es él) la había secuestrado y como lo había logrado. Pero el que sigue será Edward POV y explicará algunas cosas._

_1. Ya saben su nombre 2. Porque "quería" a Bella 3. Porqué se había ido 4. Era uno de los capítulos que más quería escribir, pero creo que en un tiempo más lo voy a editar, para que quede mejor._

_Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que me perdonen, se que no tengo perdón de Dios en demorarme tanto y aparecer de la nada. Bueno quería decir unas palabras... Disfruten la vida, para que recuerden en momentos tristes que también vosotros habéis pasado por momento felices._

_Au revoir!_

_Pd: ¿Les gustó Eclipse? porque yo la amé, aun cuando faltaban algunas partes... humpf! :)_

_Pd2: ¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! y antiguas no se desmotiven... igualmente las adoro! ;D_


	28. Mi corazón no puede olvidarte

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Algunos de J.R. Ward y unos son míos, pero las ideas son Todas mías! hey!

* * *

**Mi corazón no puede olvidarte**

**Edward POV**

–_¿No es algo que me puedas decir ahora a través del teléfono?_

–_No, sería preferible que vinieras aquí –me respondió con su voz un poco preocupada-. Y entre menos tiempo te tome sería mejor._

–_Espérame cuarenta minutos._

–_Está bien –murmuró un poco más aliviada-. Te veo luego._

–_Adiós_

–_Adiós_

_Y la línea se cortó._

_Fui rápidamente a asearme y luego de eso tomé las llaves del__volvo__para ir a la tienda de Alice. No imaginaba cual sería la razón por la cual tenía que ir a la tienda de Alice._

Las calles se encontraban algo desiertas y las pocas personas que habían no eran más que jóvenes. Fue allí cuando me percaté de la hora que era, los jóvenes que se encontraban en las calles eran los que estaban saliendo de las fiestas de los clubs ¿Qué hacía Alice a las seis de la mañana en su trabajo?

El semáforo cambió a verde y aceleré el _volvo_ con un suave ronroneo. Este se reflejaba en las vitrinas a los costados de la calle con un espectro plateado dejando atrás el camino.

–Bella ¿Qué escondes? –Murmuré-. ¿Porqué te fuiste?

Podía ser fuerte y decir que no la extrañaba, pero eso era una soberana mentira. Nunca más podría verla, no podría hablarle, ni llamarla –porque no sabía como comunicarme con ella-. no podría verla sonreír, no podría verla respirar, es como si ella estuviera muerta –para mí por lo menos.

Dejé atrás los pensamientos negativos y continué con el recorrido. Luego me detuve, había pasado por la calle que tenía que doblar y eso me había llevado hasta la esquina donde Bella había tenido el accidente. Recuerdo la avenida paralela, el coche saltándose un semáforo en rojo y luego chocando con un poste de electricidad, dejando a Alice en el _volvo_, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la multitud, sacándola de entre los metales retorcidos y por último mirar su rostro.

No dejaba de preguntarme tantas cosas… ¿Se habrá ido con Jacob? Eso me extrañaba, porque él se había ido de la ciudad cuando se había peleado con Bella y ¿Dónde estaba? Y esa era la pregunta que más me inquietaba, ella rara vez mantenía llevaba dinero con ella, porque no salía demasiado. Temía por su seguridad.

Escuché el bocinazo de un coche proveniente de atrás. Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba en verde. Aceleré, me tranquilicé y luego volví al camino.

Unos cinco minutos después logré llegar a destino. Aparqué el _volvo_, lo apagué y luego cerré las puertas. Todo el rededor se veía vacío y en la tienda de Alice solo se apreciaba ella. No. También se encontraba alguien más, era Jasper.

El rostro de Alice a duras penas se podía ver a través del vidrio, pero lo poco que podía percibir era de dolor e incertidumbre. Dejé mi lado egoísta de culpar al mundo para después y ahora si me preocupé seriamente sobre lo que ella me iba a decir.

Tomé el pomo con una de mis manos para entrar, pero Jasper ya me había abierto la puerta. Está bien, eso era extraño, lo apunté en mi mente en una lista sobre situaciones extrañas. Me saludó, pero se veía muy rígido y nervioso, yo realmente no entendía lo que sucedía. No lo soportaba más.

–Bien ¿Quién carajo me va a explicar que hago a las siete de la mañana en tu tienda y que tiene eso relación con Bella? –Cuestioné molesto al cerrar la puerta de vidrio-. ¿Por qué no me lo podías decir por el móvil? Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto.

–Primero cálmate –respondió Jasper poniendo su brazo delante de mí para impedirme el paso.

Lo miré seriamente, consideré que hacer enojar a Alice no era la mejor opción, porque primero Jasper me botaría a un contenedor de basura y no me enteraría de nada. Así que no.

–Bien –murmuré a regañadientes-. Ahora ¿me harían el favor de explicarme que sucede?

Ninguno supo que responder hasta que Alice pareció tomar la palabra. Me había percatado de su presencia desde que había cruzado la puerta, pero ella no había pronunciado palabra hasta entonces.

–Ven. Síguenos –Su primera orden había sonado ronca en su ronca en su boca, pero luego mejoró. Había estado llorando -. No seas tan gruñón ¿está bien?

Alargó su mano para que la tomara –era una señal de paz, algo así como una banderita blanca entre medio de una guerra-. Solo asentí. La frágil y pequeña mano de mi hermana me recordaba a Bella, otro dolor, otro sufrimiento. Caminamos a través de las correderas que mantenían los diseños. Primero Alice, luego yo y finalmente Jasper, tal vez pensaban que me iba a escarpar o algo como eso. Los pasos que dábamos nos llevaban al interior de la tienda donde se encontraba una escalera –la misma por donde vi a Alice subir con la mantita de Amy antes de informarme que Bella se había marchado dos días atrás

Los pequeños rayos de sol no eran suficientes para iluminar completamente el lugar, pero aun así no habían encendido las luces. Nadie hablaba y el silencio inundaba sin piedad. Jasper murmuró algo que no logré entender, pero Alice encendió un par de luces, la escalera y seguramente la habitación subterránea.

No seguí observando al detalle el lugar y solo continué bajando con mis pesados pasos por la escalera. Ahora las noches que había pasado en vela estaban cobrando la factura. Cuando pisé el último escalón caí en la cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, Alice me miró interrogante por mi nulo movimiento.

–Solo estoy cansado –le respondí.

–Deberías haber descansado, no es saludable que un doctor no duerma lo suficiente –una mirada reprobatoria surcó por su rostro. No iba a avivar el fuego así que le dije:

–Tienes razón

–Siempre la tengo –murmuró sombríamente.

La habitación era muy simple. Una mesa, un par de sillas y una gran mueble inundando la mayor parte de toda la pared frontal.

–¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté, no podía relacionar una habitación con un gran mueble e Isabella. Nop, no se puede. Era imposible.

Alice no respondió –tampoco Jasper-. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra vez, la diminuta figura intentó abrir la puerta, sin existo.

–Diablos –murmuró.

Me iba a acercar para ayudarle, pero ya había resuelto el problema. El mueble contenía en su interior tres monitores. El primero mostraba la puerta de entrada desde el interior de la tienda monitoreando a las personas que iba a ingresar. El segundo era una vista de el lugar de la caja y el tercero, la cámara se encontraba en el segundo piso –donde se encontraba el taller de Alice y Rose.

–Primero prométeme un par de cosas –dijo Alice mientras me miraba fijamente para ver si iba a mentirle.

Recordé la vez que había llegado del hospital y ella me había hecho prometer que no hiciera un escándalo. No entendía que quería decir con eso, porque no me lo había explicado, pero luego cuando ya había entrado me di cuenta que Jacob había encontrado a Bella y él estaba sentado en el living. Estupendo. Cuando Alice hacía eso era por una razón: algo malo sucedía y ella sabía como uno se iba a hacer.

Así que Alice me iba a mostrar algo malo. No había dudas.

–Suéltalo ya –le respondí, entre antes, mejor.

Mientras ella manejaba una computadora ella respondió.

–¿Tomaré eso como un no haré ningún escándalo y prometo no golpear al primero que se cruce?

–Eso –le apunté imaginariamente-. No lo puedo prometer.

–Bien –respondió-. Inténtalo.

Jasper se había ido a sentar a una silla en la parte de atrás. Alice me hizo señas con su mano para que me acercara.

–Ya he llamado a la policía. Se tardarán unos momentos, ya sabes… término de fin de semana.

–¿La policía? –le pregunté-. ¿Y eso porqué?

–Mira

Alice retrocedió algo en un programa de video en su computadora portátil.

–¿Recuerdas que la única condición tu pusiste para que Bella trabajara era que instalara cámaras de seguridad?

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

Soltó un suspiro.

–Observa. Los hemos editado, porque son tres cámaras, Jasper me ha ayudado, él sabe sobre estas cosas.

Y apretó _play_. El video se mostraba la puerta tranquilamente, se veían pasar algunos transeúntes, pero una persona se encontraba de pie mirando para todos lados y luego se decidió a entrar. Era él. La misma persona que había pasado un tiempo engañándonos, la misma que había arrancado algunas hojas de la agenda de Bella y la misma que había visto arrancar entre las personas.

Me imaginaba el resto.

–Cuando tu te marchaste, no podía creer que ella se hubiera marchado así, simplemente porque sí. No podía creer esa burda mentira. Pasó el día y ayer o más bien hoy en la madrugada mientras dormía recordé sobre los monitores. Me levanté, me vestí y vine corriendo hasta la tienda, despertando a Jasper en el proceso.

Continuaba en marcha la cinta. Bella se encontraba en la caja con Amy entre sus brazos. No había nadie en el lugar, salvo ellas y él, quien se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente. Bella sabía quien era. No había dudas.

–Miré el video unas seis veces para recordar si tenía razón –Habló-. No quería soltar una granada con ella en mi mano aún…

El video continuaba, pero ya había perdido su atención hace mucho tiempo. Unos segundos antes de que terminara, él le dice algo y ella solo asiente, pero aun así no se va con ella, ni con su hija –gruñí lo último. Él no tenía derecho a ser padre, pero ¿quien era yo? No mas que un simple mortal, enamorado de una chica que no sabía donde se encontraba y desconsolado por la misma causa.

–No se va con él –murmuré.

Alice me observó.

–Por supuesto que no ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué va a llegar con un arma diciendo "manos arriba"? ¡Joder! Esa es la razón por la cual hay un problema, para la policía esto no es un secuestro. Al menos no pueden hacer nada pasado un tiempo, hay sería un desaparecimiento, pero no un secuestro.

Diablos.

Luego de eso, llegó la policía, dimos todos los datos, pero Alice tenía razón. No se podía hacer nada por un par de días. Usarían el video para buscarlo a él con el rostro.

Todos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido, Emmett prefirió que Rosalie no se enterara –al menos, no por un tiempo-. Ella no tenía una gran relación con Bella, pero ella se sentía muy mal por el hecho de que ella se haya ido. Había pedido un par de días en el hospital para poder focalizarme en la búsqueda y así poder ayudar mejor, además no podía concentrarme en nada que fuera externo a encontrar a Bella por más de diez minutos.

Pasó el lunes, el martes también. Nada. No había ninguna señal, ningún indicio de donde se podía encontrar Bella. No podía dormir en la misma habitación que había compartido con ella, me cambié a la otra pero fue peor, era difícil sin poder enterarme en el estado en el que se encontraban.

Había entrado en un estado de desesperación, no sabía como se encontraba ella ni Amy, en que condiciones estaban y si se encontraban físicamente bien. Pero tenía una leve duda. El miércoles en la mañana me concentré en intentar pensar igual de Bella, era difícil, pero no imposible. Bella debía haber dejado la manta en aquella mesa por alguna razón ¿No? Tal vez una pista que significara algo, donde podían estar. Aunque bien se le pudo haber olvidado, así que quedé donde mismo había comenzado. Cero.

Era jueves por la tarde, pensé que si la policía tenía alguna información se tomaría un tiempo en que pudiera enterarme yo. Ya llevaba varios días desaparecida así que se pasó por mi mente la idea de llamar por los hospitales para saber si Bella se encontraba allí, preguntando por el apellido Swan, el que había recuperado hace ya bastante tiempo. Llevaba todo el día y aun me quedaba seis hospitales, marqué al número indicado en la guía telefónica y esperé.

–Centro médico Harrison ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

–Estoy buscando a una paciente con apellido Swan

–Déjeme buscar –pasó unos segundos y respondió-. No se encuentra nadie con ese apellido.

–Gracias –le respondí con mi estado de ánimo cada vez más abajo.

Y colgué.

Quedaban cinco.

–¿Si? –respondió una voz algo chillona.

–Quería preguntar si se encontraba alguna mujer de apellido Swan entre sus pacientes.

–Déjeme ver en el registro.

Bella se pudo haber cambiado el nombre y el nombre, luego pensé en ello tendría que preguntar nuevamente en los otros hospitales, joder. Le iba a explicar sobre mi nuevo descubrimiento pero ella ya había tomado la palabra.

–Sí, hay un par de nombres –Recuerda, no te desesperes. Anteriormente sucedió lo mismo, había algunos nombres, pero no era ella. Verdad, tenía que llamar otra vez-. Mmm, veamos. Marissa Swan, Jane Luce Swan, Amy Swan, Corm…

Le interrumpí.

–¿Amy Swan? –pregunté esperanzado, no sabía si era una ilusión.

–Si –respondió-. Fue ingresada el sábado 5, pero aquí no sale mayor información más de que se encuentra aquí, no tiene ninguna observación de su estado.

–Muchas gracias

–De nada –y se cortó la línea.

Intenté no pensar mucho en ello y salí lo más rápido posible de las sombrías paredes de las que me encontraba. El camino se hacía interminable. El hospital se encontraba al norte de Seattle.

Cuando llegué allí pregunté por ella. Tal vez Bella se encontraba allí, pero eso sería muy extraño, mas solo estaba Amy. Una luz al final del todas las sombras… Alguien la había dejado allí, lo único que llevaba era una pequeña carta y dirigida a Amy Lillian Swan.

Un extraño podía haberla dejado en aquel hospital si la hubiera encontrado en la calle pero ¿Porqué? O bien podía haber sido Bella.

La encargada del lugar me dijo que ella no se podía ir, porque sería ilegal, pero ¿Desde cuando me interesaba seguir las reglas si veía a mi familia sufrir? Así que mientras caminaba por el pasillo llamé al oficial que estaba a cargo de la búsqueda para informarle que había encontrado a Amy. Butch respondió al primer tono. Le informé la situación, intentaría llegar lo más pronto posible.

Abrió la puerta y yo solo pude tener mis ojos para una personita. Entremedio de pequeños carriles se encontraba ella. Amy tenía sus ojitos muy cerrados, aferrándose a una mantita que la cobijaba. Iba a tomarla, pero ella pareció dudar. Amy pareció sentir mi presencia y comenzó a llorar.

–Está bien, puedes tomarla, pero tendrás que sacarla de la habitación.

–Ningún problema –le respondí mientras sentía el tibio cuerpecito de Amy en mi pecho.

La desesperación iba amainando. Ella estaba bien, pero aun quedaba Bella. Amy hizo un tierno sonido cuando comencé a acariciarle la cabecita.

Pasaron los minutos, yo continuaba embelezado mirándola a ella. Un fiel retrato de mi verdadero amor. Cuando ella pareció cansarle el silencio comenzó a jugar con mis dedos intentando atraparlos.

–Bien se la puede llevar –escuché la voz de la encargada.

–Gracias

Luego encontré al oficial. Lo saludé y me informó de la situación. Nada sobre Bella aun. Tenían un par de pistas, pero ahora que había encontrado a Amy revisarían las cámaras de seguridad del hospital para determinar quien había dejado su hija aquí.

Cuando llegué a casa, sentía un peso menos sobre mis hombros, pero la preocupación por Bella aun seguía latente. No podía esperar más por tenerla entre mis brazos…

Amy se durmió cuando llegamos a casa, pero tuve que despertarla para poder alimentarla logrando un llanto por su parte pero terminando cuando la acomodé entre mis brazos. Se escuchaba un replique del móvil por algún lugar, pero la habitación era un verdadero campo de batalla. Extrañaba eso.

Logré encontrar la fuente del sonido mientras pequeño saltamontes continuaba jugando con un sonajero. _Alice._

–¿Si?

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Amy se encontraba en casa? –dijo su voz molesta.

–Diablos, olvidé completamente avisarles –le respondí-. Estaba fuera de sintonía.

–Bien –murmuró. El sonido de Amy reclamando la atención fue lo que hizo a Alice respondiera-. Está bien ¿no?

–Sana y salva –le respondí.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo mañana?

–Por supuesto.

Al otro día la familia se reunió nuevamente sobre todo por la insistente petición de Alice para ver a Amy. Ya era sábado y había pasado una semana desde que Bella había desaparecido, marcado o la habían secuestrado. Con cada día que pasaba las posibilidades de encontrarla, pero sobre todo encontrarla se iban reduciendo drásticamente, porque ahora podría estar en México, Republica Checa o Nueva Zelanda.

La pequeña parecía notar la ausencia de su mamá, porque cada día se volvía más quisquillosa si no estaba junto a mí, logrando por momento instaurar una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

Los días se hacían demasiado largos y las noches muy cortas para poder descansar y desconectar mi cerebro de toda la presión. El inesperado y gigantesco sol me despertó el domingo, pensé que si pude encontrar a Amy en un hospital –Dios no lo quiera que se encontrara mal-. Bella podía estar en uno. Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana preguntando por ella y como había acordado conmigo mismo pensé en otros nombres que ella pudiera haber cambiado. Pero nada, habían nombres que podía tener –como el nombre que un tiempo tuvo-. Mas solo era una señora de avanzada edad.

Tal vez el hecho de tener solo a Amy podía significar algo, como que debía conformarme con ella. Pero no. No lo haría las necesitaba a ambas era un pack. Todos juntos.

El lunes Esme llegó y me ayudó a cuidar a la pequeña mientras yo podía trabajar en algunos informes para poder adelantarlos. El día se pasó entre sonrisas, juegos, historias –como ¡Oh!, a los lugares a los que iras. De El Dr. Seuss-. y leches, muchas leches.

Luego de que Esme se marchara a casa, intenté hacer dormir a Amy en su cuna, pero ella tenía otra idea sobre donde dormir. Así que la pequeña no se quedó dormida hasta que se subió a la cama donde yo dormía. Por primera vez en los últimos días pude dormir fácilmente, pero nunca me había parecido escuchar tan fuerte el tono del móvil. Desperté de mi sueño y rápidamente –para no despertar a Amy-. Me moví para alcazarlo.

_Número desconocido._ Indicaba la pantalla.

Contesté antes de que la despertara.

–¿Señor Cullen? –respondió la voz ronca.

–Sí, con él –mi voz sonaba adormilada, encendí la luz de la mesita.

–Soy el oficial. Encontramos a la señorita Isabella.

Casi se cae el móvil mientras intentaba encontrar mi voz, miles de preguntas se me ocurrieron para hacerle sobre ella.

–eh… -estaba dudando. Eso no era bueno.

–¿Dónde se encuentra? –pregunté con cierto temor.

–En el Hospital Providencia de San Peter en Olympia.

¡Joder!

–¿Cómo llegó hasta el hospital? –la felicidad se estaba amainando…

–Físicamente, no he podido averiguar mucho, pero según tengo entendido. La ha traído un señor que la encontró en la carretera.

–¿No es la persona que la tenía secuestrada?

–No, no es él –me respondió con un deje de rabia-. ¿Puede llegar lo más pronto posible? Hay otros asuntos que tenemos que conversar.

–Sí, ahora mismo voy para allá.

–Bien, lo esperamos.

Tendría que despertar a Amy. Primero busqué su ropita, preparé la leche para el viaje y un bolso por cualquier eventualidad. Intenté no moverla demasiado y la instalé su silla en el _volvo. _También intenté no pensar demasiado para no desconcentrarme en el viaje donde solo acompañaba la luz refulgente de la luna.

Por dios ¿Qué es lo que tenía que pagar Bella para sufrir tanto daño?

Paré a la mitad del camino para avisarle a Alice, consideré esperar hasta que fuera por lo menos las seis de la mañana, pero si se había enojado por Amy me imaginaba que por esto sería peor.

Cuando por fin llegué a destino, salí rápidamente con Amy entre mis brazos y me interné en las blancas paredes del Hospital. Pregunté donde se encontraba y me dirigí hasta el lugar.

Otra vez un hospital. Otra vez ella en una camilla. No podría soportar otra vez verla rota y sin vida donde los días pasaban y ella no estuviera riendo, saltando e intentando no caerse.

Amy suspiraba en mi cuello mientras avanzaba en busca de mi amada. Subí por el ascensor, cuando llegué al piso encontré a Butch. Estaba hablando con otro de sus subordinados, hasta que llegué yo.

Luego un griterío se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. Alcé mi vista hasta el lugar donde provenía el ruido y allí se encontraba una joven que corría tambaleante a través del pasillo, su piel pálida y delgada se confundía con las ropas de hospital, cojeaba mientras con sus manos intentaba tocar las paredes para no caer.

Corrí hasta ella, porque sabía quien era. Por supuesto que lo sabía ¿Cómo no saberlo?

Se iba a caer al enredarse con sus pasos, pero no podría sostenerla porque en mis brazos tenía a Amy. Butch se acercó rápidamente y me ayudó a resistir su caída mientras yo sostenía fuertemente con uno de mis brazos a la pequeña y con el otro aferraba su cintura.

Las enfermeras llegaron trayendo una camilla donde pudieron subir a Bella. Tenía los ojos semi abierto, aparté el cabello de su rostro y la vi mejor. Tenía un golpe en su mejilla que había sido producto de hace mucho días porque ya estaba amarillo y algo morado. Sus mejillas se veían enjutas y sus labios, pálidos.

–Bella –le llamé-. ¿Puedes oirme? Tengo a Amy aquí.

Ella intentaba encontrar mi voz, sus jadeos eran más fuertes y sus manos intentaban alcanzar mi rostro.

–¿Edward? ¿Estoy soñando? –preguntó triste, pero un alivio apareció en mi pecho. Escuchar su voz hizo despejar las nubes de terror-. No quiero estar soñando…

Tomé sus manos y las llevé donde ella quería.

–Estoy aquí, estamos aquí –corregí y le hice tocar con sus dedos la carita de su hija.

–Los… a… amo –intentó decir.

Una enfermera me miró dándome a entender que se tenía que ir.

–Debe descansar –dijo ella.

Solo asentí, tomé su mano y la estreché fuertemente.

–Te amo Bella –susurré.

Ella sonrió cansadamente.

Luego de que se marchara apareció el oficial.

–Tengo que hablar con usted –respondió.

–Bueno, lo que quiera –le dije.

–Hace un par de horas han podido encontrar al secuestrador en una farmacia cuando el encargado reconoció su rostro. Su nombre es James Leathger, es algo así como un ingeniero comercial, tiene 29 años y bueno lo demás se explicaré después, pero lo que quería hablar con usted es que además según lo que se ha periciado la señorita Isabella le ha disparado…

–Pero eso es en defensa propia…

–Si, pero cuando se haga el juicio ellos usarán el parricidio como medio para tener menos años en la cárcel –me dijo-. O llevarla a ella a la cárcel.

–¿Parricidio?

–Ella está casado con él –respondió con pesar.

* * *

_Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente. No es un capítulo relevante, pero si –un poco de azucar-. sabemos que Amy estaba a salvo y que Bella no estaba soñando cuando vio a Edward. El té se pondrá cada vez más dulcesito._

_ Bueno... mil gracias por sus reviews para aquellas que continúan comentando, pero estoy un poco triste y desganada. La cantidad de alertas y favoritos es gigantesca en comparación con los reviews que recibo por capítulo, pero bueno, aunque me deprime un poco no me dejaré vencer... mis agradecimientos y saludos monarquicos para: ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Crystal Butterfly 92, Paaameeelaaa, yolabertay, Chayley, BellsCullenS, Yirla, Bertlin, katlyn cullen, marii, Ross10, sophia18, Georgina, asdasdad, liduvina, MissBennetDarcy, Jos WeasleyC, ADICULLEN, Amelie 666, MyGypsyPauletta._

_Me he puesto a leer una nueva saga que me recomendó una amiga. La Hermandad de la Daga Nega, quien pase por mi profile se dará cuenta de mi nueva obseción. *El libro es algo... es para gente con mente abierta, sip eso es.*_

_Bueno nos vemos! Espero que les haya gustado... de verdad que espero esop._

_Au revoir!_

_Pd: Bienvenidas Nuevas Lectoras ;)_

_Pd2: amo a (en orden mayor de más amor a menos) Vishous, Zsadist, Rhage, Butch, Wrath,y los otros aun no los leo. _

_pd3: Chaaaan! el proximo cap será azucarado, pero es el juicio._


	29. Suerte que estás junto a mí

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis muy retorcidas ideas.**

**

* * *

**

**Suerte que estás junto a mí**

Casada

Casada

_Casada, atada, casada. Ella estaba casada._

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero imaginaba que eso no podía ser algo bueno al final del día, pero en ningún lado de encontraba el típico conductor de televisión con una cámara detrás de él y con los brazos bien abiertos, gritando "caíste" Nop, nada de eso. Esto era la vida, pura y dura, donde no habían salvavidas al final del camino y se soportaba la caída con el mayor de los esfuerzos, porque había gente que dependía de eso.

Las palabras rebotaban por las paredes de mi cabeza con una fuerza descomunal. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era tener a Amy entre mis brazos, una luz infinita que era un salvavidas entre el torrente de desgracias.

_Bella está a salvo. Amy también. La familia está unida._ Pensé. Eso era lo que importaba. El que se encontrara casada pasó a ser un segundo plano en la lista, donde únicamente me guiaba por el bienestar de las personas que me rodeaban.

Asentí torpemente como aquel joven que se encuentra drogado, su mamá lo ha pillado, pero aun así él le dice que se encuentra bien. Mas yo por asomo me encontraba drogado, tal vez en una especie de trance, pero lúcido al fin y al cabo.

–Hablaremos luego –respondió evitando mirarme-. Tengo que explicarle lo que seguirá, pero he de informarle ahora que un policía estará en la puerta. Lo siento, pero es parte de la ley. Para la justicia en este momento ella es tan culpable como el señor James.

El oficial pareció entender que necesitaba mi espacio porque se alejó cautelosamente hasta sentarse al frente de mí.

A pesar de ser un doctor, estaba odiando estar en un hospital en estos momentos. Habían pasado tantas cosas en estos meses demasiadas idas al hospital y tener personas a mi alrededor que necesitaban ir a uno, pero eso no dependía de mí.

Acurruqué a la pequeña niñita que se encontraba en mis brazos y la mecí hasta perderme en sus ojos, iguales a los de Bella, profundos, hermosos y curiosos. Intenté en no pensar en lo que ahora se nos venía, pero era casi imposible. La fortaleza era algo que tendría que sacar desde el fondo de mi corazón, las necesitaba a ambas y no permitiría que alguien me las arrebatara.

Ensimismado como me encontraba, no había percibido la presencia de alguien en ese momento. Solo sentí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro y solo así salí de mi aturdimiento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? Dejé de pensar en ello cuando me dí cuenta que no iba a lograr nada.

–Edward –musitó una voz aguda y tintineante. Sentía como si me encontrara en una burbuja, cualquier movimiento y esta explotaba, estaba atrapado por ella. Levanté lentamente mi cabeza esperando no causar algún malestar en mi cuello por la incomoda posición en la que estaba sentado y mirando a la pequeña.

–Hola Alice –sus ojos se veían felices pero con un deje de tristeza. Me observó e hizo un mohín de disgusto-. Deberías descansar…

–No –le respondí tajantemente, mí actitud era completamente errónea y lo intenté corregir con una voz más suave-: Estoy bien.

–Bien –bufó, pero su semblante cambió como si intentara no disgustarme-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?

Alice movió el bolso de Amy que se encontraba en el asiento y tomó posición en él.

Le expliqué detalladamente sobre la situación, el aplomo con la que sus preguntas salían me daban a entender lo triste que se sentía ella. Y al igual que yo, se encontraba destruida al enterarse que Bella estaba casada ¿Habría ella aceptado casarse así como así? Lo dudaba, pero tenía que hablar con ella, quería ayudarla.

–Es más que obvio que esa escoria lo planeó todo –dijo abruptamente luego de un par de minutos de silencio y miradas perdidas.

–Lo sé –le respondí. Amy resopló contra mi pecho y se movió un tanto inquieta.

Ambas se dejaron de mover, pero solo mi hermana rompió el silencio sucinto.

–¿Cuándo podrás entrar a verla? –levanté la vista, su posición daba a entender que se encontraba más tranquila.

–No estoy seguro… –estaba perdido-. Alice ¿qué hora es?

–Son las 5.51 -respondió observando su reloj.

–Creo que podré entrar cuando ella se haya despertado de nuevo –le dije, solo habían pasado cinco minutos, la dirección de los pensamientos dio un giro completamente diferente cuando...-. ¡Alice!

Alice no conocía la palabra: prudencia.

–No ha sucedido nada –me respondió como si ya supiera el porqué la iba a regañar-. Oh por favor. Estoy bien –puso los ojos en blanco.

–Tienes que ser responsable –le reproché.

El pasillo se encontraba vacío a veces, después pasaban bastantes personas y luego volvía a quedarse con nosotros, Alice, Amy y yo. El oficial se había marchado hace unos pocos minutos.

–Lo soy –musitó enojada y con un mohín de disgusto dibujando su fino rostro.

–¿Así? –la miré desafiándola.

–Estoy bien –repitió como si quisiera dejar la conversación hasta allí.

–No lo hagas más –le pedí-. ¿me escuchaste?

–Sí, papá –respondió-. Pero… a que también te sentiste tentado en poner una piedra en el acelerador y manejar como si estuvieras en el video de "The cardigands" ¿no?

_Sí, joder. No podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo que faltaba para poder verla._

–No –le respondí tajantemente-. Además estaba Amy, no la iba a exponer a manejar sobre el límite de velocidad.

Las enfermeras pasaban, los doctores y algunos familiares de pacientes también. El oficial se encontraba dando órdenes a algunos de sus colegas y estos se movían rápidamente.

–Espera –me llamó-. Edward ¿Cuál es el informe médico?

–He estado tan fuera de mí. Solo la he visto una vez y fue solo porque ella estaba corriendo –le respondí-. No he hablado con ninguna enfermera. Y solo han pasado minutos desde que la he visto.

Necesitaba entrar ¡Ya!

–ajam –musitó-. Vamos dame a la pequeña, tus brazos se van a cansar demasiado. Además mira, se ha dormido.

Por fin había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Desde que se había ido Bella ella solo se dormía y se despertaba, y no alcanzaba a pasar más de cinco minutos cuando una de esas cosas sucedía, impidiéndole descansar adecuadamente. Asentí entregándole a Amy, ella se veía feliz cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

–Carlisle piensa que pude convencer al doctor o doctora para que la puedan trasladar a Seattle –musitó mirando a la pequeña-. Jasper no pudo venir porque mañana tenía que dar una clase muy temprano y los papás vendrán en un momento más…

La miré acecinándola con la mirada.

–Última vez que manejas tan rápido –la interrumpí enojado…

–…Y Em no puede venir, tiene que cuidar a Rose -…pero ella continuó como si no la hubiera regañado.

La adoraba. Por todo. No la cambiaría jamás y se lo hice saber.

–Eres la mejor

Ella se quedó callada.

–Gracias –musitó. Dio vuelta su cabeza y respondió-: Siempre unidos ¿no?

–Siempre –y la abracé teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la bebé.

–No pierdas la esperanza –dijo-. Todo va a mejorar, Bella volverá con nosotros y será como siempre tuvo que ser.

No encontraba mi voz, mi garganta se encontraba cerrada y mis ojos se escocían, pero supuse que ella sabía que le creía.

–¿Señor Cullen? –interrumpió una voz suave.

Solté a mi hermana y la miré. Su traje pulcramente planchado y ordenado era un claro ejemplo de perfección en una enfermera, me recortaba a Katherine.

–Si, soy yo –le respondí.

–Hemos tranquilizado a la… señorita Bella… –hizo una especie de mueca y continuó-. Puede entrar a visitarla –finalizó abruptamente.

Miré a la pequeña saltamontes que reposaba tranquilamente entre los delgados y pálidos brazos de Alice.

–¿Puedes cuidarla?

Me lanzó una mirada de: "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"

–Yo cuido a esta cosita que exhala cariño –respondió-. Ve con Bella.

–Voy –más para mí, que para ella. Era una especie de aliento para mi mismo y conectar a mi cerebro para que se moviera.

Me levanté de la silla y la enfermera me guió a través de los pasillos. Bella había avanzado bastante cuando apareció corriendo ante mi vista, fue allí cuando me percaté de que ella había estado cojeando. Oh Dios.

Mi mente gritaba y aullaba que no podía esperar nada para poder verla. Mi paso se fue haciendo más rápido hasta que la enfermera –cuyo nombre no sabía-. Me apuntó una puerta donde, como el oficial había predicho, se encontraba un policía custodiando. Es sospechosa.

La enfermera compartió un par de palabras con él y él se movió permitiendo la entrada. La pequeña figura femenina golpeó suavemente la puerta y dijo:

–Soy Elhena

La voz suave de Bella se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación, pero no pude entender que le había respondido.

La puerta blanca se abrió, revelando un lugar tan conocido para mí. La de una habitación en un hospital. Intenté calmarme para no irritar a Bella, quien se veía pálida y más delgada –pero no como la había conocido en octubre del año anterior-.

Sus manos se encontraban al interior de las colchas, escondiéndose, apartándose de lo que la rodeaba.

–Edward –susurró con una sonrisa. Mis pies se movieron sin esperar demasiado tiempo y me acerqué a ella. Toqué su rostro y la besé en los labios. Una de sus manos tomó la mía y la sujetó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera.

Antes de que pudiera soltar el nudo en mi garganta, la enfermera explicó:

–Podrá estar aquí treinta minutos… mmm… y el doctor vendrá luego.

Bella –que antes se encontraba jugando con una de mis manos-. dejó de hacerlo, como si se hubiera paralizado. El electrocardiograma había dado un salto y luego continuó con su rítmico son.

–Nada de preocupaciones –me advirtió la enfermera, le dio una suave mirada a mi vida, tocó la puerta desde adentro, se abrió y se fue.

–Como si no fuera yo un doctor –resoplé.

–Tengo frío –musitó como respuesta a su comportamiento. Estaba mintiendo, pero no la presionaría.

El lugar se encontraba tranquilo y nuestras respiraciones eran uno de los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban. Moví mi cuerpo para no incomodar a Bella y levanté mi mano para acariciar su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos.

Tal vez quería hablar con ella desesperadamente, pero en este instante, las palabras sobraban y los gestos eran lo que realmente importaban. Una lágrima se extendió por su pómulo y con uno de mis dedos lo saqué de allí. Ella estaba sufriendo, aparentando una fuerza que tal vez no poseía e intentando no perturbarme, pero yo sabía sobre su dolor y sufría con ella.

–Bella –musité-. Lamento no haber podido rescatarte, me duele el alma saber que no estuviste bien, que no pude hacer nada por…

–Edward –me llamó-. Basta.

Me quedé en silencio y la observé.

–Soy fuerte –respondió.

–Pero nadie puede soportar todo eso –le dije-. Nadie.

Se quedó callada.

Estaba siendo un idiota. Como doctor sabía que lo último que necesitaba un paciente era estar con algún tipo de _stress_. Me acomodé sentándome en la cama, intenté buscar una forma de disculparme pero solo se escapó un:

–Lo siento –escuché mi voz y la de ella. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Ella intentó levantarse, pero la detuve.

–No lo hagas –le dije por ambas.

–Tienes razón –musitó tal vez siguiendo la otra corriente-. Tengo miedo, no puedo con todo esto. Siento que él va a entrar por esa puerta y…

–No, no lo hará –la detuve. Tomé su rostro con delicadeza y le hice mirarme-. Te lo prometo, aun si tengo que manchar…

–No te dejaré –interrumpió decidida.

–Cálmate, pero quiero que sepas que no permitiré que sufras de otra vez, ninguna clases de dolor.

Ella asintió, se quedó callada tal vez esperando que hablara yo o solo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas o no había nada que hablar en este momento.

–Te extrañé tanto –sollozó-. No lo puedes imaginar…

–Tienes razón, pero lo que sí sé. Es todo lo que yo te extrañé.

Nos quedamos callados, no había nada que decir. Solo saber que nos encontrábamos juntos y todos estábamos bien. El sentimiento de perdida era horrible, esperaba no vivirlo nunca más y recé internamente al cielo para que nunca sucediera. Sentía como si me encontrara en otro cuerpo, la emoción de saber que ella se encontraba a mi lado me hacía sentir fuera de mi mundo. Bella siempre lograba enredar mi forma de ser, dejando de tener la mente de una persona que se podía controlar ante el miedo y el dolor.

Tal vez no debería desperdiciar mi tiempo sin hablar con Bella, pero necesitaba esto –y creo que ella también-. Necesitábamos la paz y la tranquilidad. Todo el mundo la necesitaba.

–Según él, mi padre lo estafó cuando él estaba en problemas –cortó el silencio mientras el electrocardiograma daba un salto.

–No es necesario que hables de eso –respondí-. Necesito que tú estés bien, que te sientas bien. No creas que necesitas darme explicaciones…

Asintió débilmente

–Tenemos mucho tiempo –le dije.

Ella se quedó callada. Toqué su rostro, estaba tan demacrado. Tal vez había pasado una semana, pero aun así ella se veía mal ¿Habrá comido lo suficiente? ¿Habrá dormido todo lo que necesitaba? Lo dudaba, pero ahora se encontraba aquí.

–No me quería ir –lloró-. Te lo juro… es solo que… estaba fuera de mí…

–Lo sé –le respondí.

–Edward… –musitó-. Cuando estaba allí tenía unas ganas de morir realmente. El deseo era mucho más fuerte que yo, no quería comer y me negaba a dormir. Anhelaba la muerte. La sentía tan cerca de mi, pero tan lejos a la vez.

No quería pensar en perderla, ni imaginarlo. Me desgarraría el alma, me perdería en el mundo y me moriría al minuto.

–No pienses en eso –le dije-. Ya estas aquí.

Silencio.

–No quiero llorar más –respondió de pronto agitando sus manos.

–Entonces pensemos en otra cosa… -le sugerí con una voz que no tenía idea donde diablos había aparecido.

–Quiero verla –respondió-. Y a Alice, y a Esme y a…

–Veré si Amy puede entrar antes de que duermas, Esme vendrá en seguida –le dije tocando su frente y besando su mano-. Primero hay que hablar con tu doctor.

–No quiero que me vea –musitó preocupada-. No me siento cómoda con eso.

–Carlisle piensa que podrías ser trasladada a Seattle.

Se quedó repentinamente callada.

–¿Dónde nos encontramos?

–En Olympia

–Oh

–…pero depende de tu informe médico.

Y sobre lo que pudiera hacer el oficial. Observé la duda en su rostro, sus manos jugueteando con mis dedos –al igual que Amy-. Habló.

–No creo que me dejen salir pronto de aquí para ir a casa –musitó suavemente.

–¿Porqué? –le pregunté pensando en si sabía en lo profundo de lodo en el que estaba metida.

Se quedó sorpresivamente en silencio, bajó la vista. Ladeó su cabeza a la derecha y luego al otro lado.

–¿Qué sabes que aun no me entero?

Soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada, pero aun así, nada.

–¿Y bien?

–Oh por dios santo, acabemos con esto de una vez –respondió decididamente, mas luego su voz se fue haciendo un susurro poco a poco-. Mmm…tengo una cosita de plomo en mi pierna derecha.

El aire se me escapó por unos instantes. No podía soportar que ella estuviera herida, era como si se activara una alarma en mi sistema que me impidiera verla sufrir, pero más desgarrador era saber todos los problemas que aun quedaban. _Se fuerte, por ella_.

Intenté controlar mis emociones y mantenerlas a raya. Bella parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte, pero ¿qué le podía contestar? No había respuesta para eso, habían muchas posibilidades de cómo podía terminar. Demasiadas. Tal vez quedar con alguna secuela por el daño que había sufrido su cerebro en el pasado, también estaba la opción de la amp…

_¡NO!_ Gritó mi mente _¡Joder!_ Ni pensarlo.

–Puedo moverla –manifestó al no obtener una palabra salir de mi boca-. Me viste caminar y por lo poco que vi se que no está infectada tanto.

Eso me alivió un poco, pero no es como si me iba a poner a saltar y tirar alabanzas por doquier.

–Será mejor que descanses –le respondí al no saber que decirle.

–¡No te vayas! –soltó un gritillo afirmando fuertemente mi mano entre la suya.

–No me iré –le dije tranquilizándola acariciándole su cabellera -. Te lo prometo, pero necesitas descansar.

–Me es imposible –habló quedamente-. Cierro los ojos y siento que voy a despertar en aquel lugar o que simplemente no estarás acá.

–Te prometo que cuando despiertes estaré aquí. Cueste lo me que me cueste.

–¿Lo prometes? –preguntó con un brillo entre sus ojos.

–Lo prometo –le respondí-. ¿Quieres que traiga a Amy? Está durmiendo, pero si quieres la puedo traer.

–No, es muy pequeñita para despertarla. Sé que está bien, lo imagino contigo como podría no estarlo.

–Duerme Bella –pronuncié.

El movimiento de la almohada me respondió que ella estaba negando.

–Vamos, ya te he prometido que estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

–Bien, pero antes…

–¿Si? –la incité.

–Edward… necesito decirlo, largarlo de mi cabeza –se quedó en silencio y musitó-. Yo quería matarlo. Lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Mi cabeza se movió de forma afirmativa en modo autómata. Yo también lo deseaba, al igual que Bella, desde lo más profundo desde mi alma.

Nuestras manos se juntaron aun más fuertemente, nadie podría derribarnos. Nunca.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando por el otro lado de la puerta aparecía encadenado el violador. Sus pasos eran lentos –intentando retrasar lo inevitable-. Y su cabeza estaba derecha como si no tuviera miedo de lo pudiera ocurrir, definitivamente no tenía vergüenza alguna de todo lo que había hecho. El mismo rostro que había visto cuando intentó acercarse a Bella como si fuera su amigo, también cuando lo descubrí y ella había despertado; y la última vez fue en un video.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían dado el alta, un mes desde que la la encontraron y cuarenta días desde que pensé que no la volvería a ver en mi vida.

Cuando tomó asiento él sonrió fría y despreocupadamente mostrándonos lo que era capaz de hacer.

Los cabellos de Bella se encontraban escondiendo su rostro, lo podía ver desde la lejanía que nos separaba –no podía estar allí-. mas aun así estaba con ella. Antes de sentarse en aquel lugar le había dicho que no tenía que tener miedo, que ocurriera lo que ocurriera yo estaría con ella estoicamente.

El tipo se había se había dicho así mismo inocente, alegando que él no era más que una persona trabajadora que se había reunido con las personas equivocadas. Estuve a punto de levantarme para patearle donde más le doliera por mentir, pero Emmett y Jasper me sujetaron antes de que intentara erguirme completamente.

El juicio pasó lentamente, James había hablado, Bella también, ambos abogados habían expuesto sus puntos, pero aun no se decidía nada. Todo estaba pasando muy lentamente.

–Se tomará un receso de treinta minutos –anunció la jueza.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y lo primero que hice que ir donde se encontraba Bella. Cuando atravesé la montaña de personas y de miradas curiosas, la abrasé como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

–Esto se está complicando –musitó Annika, la abogada que estaba en el caso de Bella-. Pero es imposible que los jueces no vean todo esto, es increíble como él pude manipular los hechos y mentir tan descaradamente.

–No te desesperes –le respondí-. Las cosas caen por su propio peso.

–Eso es lo que más deseo –comentó. Bella y yo la dejamos estudiando y nos sentamos.

–¿Quieres algo? –le pregunté. Se encontraba muy callada y con la mirada perdida, debía estar exhausta.

–Quiero ir al baño –me respondió sonrojándose.

–Oh te puedo acompañar –Me quedó mirando como si tuviera un tercer ojo en mi cara-. ¿Qué?

–Debes estar bromeando.

–Nop, además se supone que no puedes caminar sin ayuda.

–Edward, por favor –musitó-. Se racional, es solo un baño además no puedes entrar.

–¿Estas segura de eso? –le pregunté moviendo mis cejas.

–A menos que seas una mujer y no me haya dado cuenta en todo este tiempo.

–Bien, déjame solo aquí como un perrito bajo la lluvia.

–No me tardo. Llevaré a Alice.

Se despidió y salió del lugar luego de saludar a mi familia y hablar con Alice, luego salieron del rango de mi vista. Llamé a Carlisle que se encontraba con Rose y Amy para preguntarle como estaban y me respondió que ambas se encontraban bien.

Esme se acercó a mí preguntándome donde se encontraba Bella y yo le respondí que se encontraba en el baño con Alice, pero luego ella apareció sola entrando por la puerta doble.

–¿Dónde está mi novia? –cuando llegó hasta el lugar le pregunté.

–Está en el baño –respondió-. Cuando llegamos allí me preguntó si la podía dejar sola un minuto, la iré a buscar en unos minutos.

Habían pasado ya bastantes minutos, aun quedaba tiempo para que comenzara el juicio nuevamente, pero estaba tardando. Alice me tranquilizó diciéndome que ella la iría a buscar en ese momento, pero luego llegó trotando.

–Dijo que se demoraría unos minutos.

–Iré yo –le respondí-. Comenzará el juicio nuevamente en diez minutos.

–Como quieras

Escapé del lugar y caminé por entre los pasillos buscando los baños. Las dos puertas que se encontraban la una al lado del otro separadas por apenas veinte centímetro. Iba a tocar la puerta del baño de damas cuando una voz me llamó la atención.

–Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que todo esto se resuelva de la mejor manera –aludió una voz masculina-. No es necesario que lleguemos a estas instancias lo podemos resolver de la mejor manera.

Escuché el sonido de unos pasos resonando por el baño. Eran lentos y el ruido de la suela no era mucho.

–Él tiene que pagar por lo ha hecho –respondió la joven. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada desde adentro.

Ya no provenía sonido alguno desde adentro.

–¿¡Quién es! –gritó una voz ronca.

Pero solo me limité a golpear la puerta con mis nudillos.

Ningún sonido.

De pronto divisé a mi hermano que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Emmett afortunadamente miró hasta el lugar y con un signo de interrogación visible en su rostro llegó hasta donde me encontraba. Yo continuaba golpeando la puerta suavemente para no levantar sospecha.

Cuando mi hermano llegó le dije en voz baja:

–Llama a Jasper y dile que llame a la policía.

–¿Qué? –preguntó suavemente-. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué?

–Solo llámalo –al terminar de responder, él ya tenía el móvil a un lado de la cabeza. Le dijo algunas cosas mientras yo continuaba intentando abrir la puerta. Escuchaba algunos pequeños murmullos.

Emmett lo guardó y continuó con su mirada interrogante.

–Me dijo que vienen en camino ¿Y bien? ¿Has dejado una llave, un archivo o tu cerebro?

Me envaré, pero eludí su pregunta absurda. Continuaba con mi labor, pero nada.

–Ayúdame a derribar la puerta –le dije después de unos segundos.

–¿Estás loco?

–Bella –le respondí-. Ella está allí adentro y creo saber con quien.

–No puede ser él, porque está en el salón.

–Lo sé, es su abogado.

–¿Nos pueden llevar detenidos? –preguntó alejándose unos pasos.

–Averigüémoslo

Me puse en posición pero un grito nos sacó de nuestros cerebros, pero inmediatamente golpeé la puerta con mi pie.

–¡Edward! –gritó Bella desde adentro.

–Bella ¿me puedes escuchar?

–Si –sollozó.

Le iba a decir algo más cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo, era mi cuñado.

–No te metas en problemas –me dijo Jasper-. Abrirán la puerta.

Asentí y di mi lugar.

–Bella ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Emmett.

–Si

–Bien

–¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

Ella no respondió. La policía se encontraba alerta y armada a unos pocos pasos de mí.

–¿Bella? –le llamé cuando encontré mi voz-. ¿Puedes abrir?

–La cerradura ha cedido. No puedo abrir.

– No hemos encontramos las llaves. Es preciso que se aparte de la puerta –El policía que parecía el que mandaba le habló a Bella.

–Bien –gritó ella.

Luego un grupo de policías se posicionaron y golpearon la puerta que prácticamente salió volando. Llegué corriendo hasta Bella y la abracé fuertemente, por lo poco que pude ver Emmett y Jasper se acercaron al abogado del bastardo, pero los policías se los impidieron.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–La puerta no se podía abrir, eso es todo.

–No me refería exactamente a "eso" –le dije mientras veía su rostro-. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

–mmm… Quería que terminara con el juicio, pero no lo voy a hacer –musitó.

El que confiara en mi me hacía muy feliz, demasiado.

–¿Te hizo daño? –busqué sus brazos, examinándolos, viendo si tendría que utilizar mis puños.

–Calma, Edward. Estoy bien –me prometió-. Vamos ya se va a acabar el tiempo.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y nos fuimos de los baños. Cuando llegamos Annika nos lanzó una mirada preocupada y le informé.

–Tienes que tener cuidado –respondió con su acento sueco.

–Lo tendré –le respondió.

–Ya es tiempo, Edward será mejor que te vayas a sentar –me dijo a mí.

–Bien, pero antes ¿puedo hablar contigo algo?

–Sí –nos alejamos unos pasos y preguntó-. ¿Y bien?

–Quería saber cuales son las posibilidades de que esto de verdad termine como esperamos.

–Aun el otro abogado no lo ha expuesto, pero estoy segura que lo hará.

–¿Y qué sería eso?

–Los resultados del examen psiquiátrico que le realizaron a Bella, lo utilizará como medio de prueba de que Bella no puede tener a la pequeña.

–Diablos.

–No te preocupes demasiado, tengo una solución para eso.

–Bien

–Ahora ve a sentarte. Va a comenzar

El juicio comenzó nuevamente, este todavía seguía el mismo ritmo que en un principio, lento. Los jueces no sabían que sentencia tomar. Bella se veía nerviosa y todos lo estábamos también. El veredicto podría ser cualquiera y lo principal que buscaba Annika era que James estuviera alejada de la vida de la pequeña de por vida.

Cuando ya había pasado una hora la jueza habló –¡Por fin!:

–El grupo de jueces ha sentenciado al Señor James Leathger a la pasar cuatro años en un centro psiquiátrico para la rehabilitación del sujeto. Cuando la niña posea la edad de cuatro años se realizarán los trámites para revisar las fechas de visitas –anunció la voz monótona de la magistrada como si solo estuviera anunciando el pronostico del clima, pero si uno se detenía a escuchar atentamente su voz, podías percibir un deje de dolor combinado con preocupación. Pero era así como trabajaban ¿No? Se supone que tenían que ser objetivos aun cuando el criminal tuviera una cuchilla en su mano en pleno juicio-. Y ahora se ha estimado la anulación del matrimonio.

Bella se quedó paralizada, pero enseguida cambió su expresión a uno de dolor y desazón

No podía ser verdad, pero ¿que se podía hacer ahora? Solo esperar.

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con el de Alice que tenía sus ojos rojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Pasó su mano por uno de ellos, lo dejó allí por unos instantes, los cerró fuertemente y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. La abracé sin soltarla y ella se de rumbó entre mis brazos.

–N… no… –sollozó. Su rostro se escondía en mi cuello. -. No puede ser…

Bella no se encontraba mejor, como quería que ella estuviera junto a mí. Su dolor era mí dolor.

Cuando la jueza dio el permiso para retirar al acusado me paré como si mi asiento tuviera fuego y antes de acércame a Bella, llegué hasta el tipo y rogando al cielo para que no me detuvieran, le golpeé en la mandíbula con toda mi fuerza tirándolo al suelo. Unas manos me tomaron los brazos, pero yo apenas sentía su fuerza.

–¿Qué planeas hacer? –Me preguntó Em mientras intentaba sacarme de allí-. ¿Asesinarlo en medio de todas las personas? Créeme que yo igual quiero matarlo, pero te digo que no vas lograr nada.

Dejé arrastrarme por él y terminé en una silla. Bella se encontraba en los brazos de Esme mientras intentaba calmarla. Me levanté y Emmett me iba a detener, pero se dio cuenta a donde me dirigía.

Con una de mis manos acaricié sus cabellos para intentar relajarla. Sus lagrimas bañaban mi camisa, pero… ¡Al diablo con eso! Continué con el plan. Levanté mi cabeza y observé como algunos policías esposaban al maldito, él solo reía, sobretodo cuando su vista se encontró con la mía y vio a Bella llorar.

La rabia se apoderó de mi mente, pero me contuve de ir a golpearlo nuevamente hasta dejarlo inconciente o muerto. El tipo desapareció de mi vista a través de una puerta grande de madera con los otros policías flanqueándolo por la espalda.

Los sollozos de Bella se estaba haciendo más suaves y su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

–Podemos apelar a esto –le respondí.

Pero ella simplemente negó.

Pensar que el tipo podía salir a las calles cualquier día me enfurecía, pero no podíamos hacer mucho como para poder encerrarlo en una cárcel. La impotencia de saber que no podías proteger a las personas que amabas era algo horrible y desesperante.

–No lograremos mucho –musitó, se restregó sus manos por el rostro y musitó-: hay que seguir adelante, no nos queda otra opción.

Luego de que terminara el espectáculo, nos despedimos de mi familia y de Annika; y nos marchamos de allí. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y un frío viento se mezclaba con el ambiente.

–Deberías abrigarte Se te han bajado las defensas –le dije mientras tocaba su frente-. ¿Tienes frío?

–A decir verdad –pasó sus manos por sus brazos intentando resguardar el calor en su cuerpo-. Sí.

Tomé mi chaqueta al notar que ella no traía la suya y la posé en sus hombros. Bella movió su cabeza a un costado y olfateó.

–Hueles delicioso –murmuró.

–Ven, vamos. Estas diciendo incoherencias.

–No lo hago.

–Hace frío y puedes pescar un resfriado –le respondí tomando su mano-. Entremos en el coche.

–Creo que tendré una gripa –me dijo-. No me he sentido muy bien en estos días.

–Yo te cuidaré –le respondí.

Ella rió.

–Suerte que seas un doctor.

–Suerte que te encontré –le respondí cuando abrí su puerta. Ella entró.

–Suerte que… –yo había entrado a mi puesto. Encendí el contacto y el _volvo_ soltó un suave ronroneo. Giró su cabeza y pude ver sus ojitos brillando.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté.

–Suerte que nos amamos –musitó. No aguanté más y la besé.

El viaje fue silencioso, pero sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Cuando llegamos al hogar, nos recibió una mujer con un vientre muy abultado preguntando como nos había ido. Le respondimos y mi padre con Rosalie se marcharon. Ya había tiempo para pensar en lo demás.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y la llamada me había desconcertado, no es que lo había esperado ansiosamente o que pensara que nunca iba a ocurrir –había tenido demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza para agregar una más a la lista-. Además nunca pensé que iba a ser tan pronto, pero enterarme me hizo sentir mal.

Bella se encontraba en la puerta con una bandeja entre sus manos, me levanté para ayudarle, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza. Me preguntó que es lo que me sucedía y le respondí. Ella me apoyó inesperadamente.

–¿Quieres ir ahora? –me preguntó.

–No, ya es muy tarde –le respondí-. Tal vez mañana o pasado, necesito tiempo.

–Como desees –me abrazó fuertemente y yo le respondí. Nos quedamos así por demasiado tiempo, aunque para mi fue muy poco-. Sé que podría sobrevivir sin ti –musitó-. Pero al final del camino eso me mataría lentamente. Tú eres mi vida

–Te amo –mis brazos alrededor de los suyos, era un sentimiento demasiado precioso para perturbarlo.

–¿Crees que una persona puede depender de otra para vivir? –me preguntó.

–No lo sé, tal vez algunas personas –_como yo._ Pensé internamente.

–Pues yo siento que desde que te conocí siempre dependí de ti.

–mmm ¿Qué debería responder a eso? –le pregunté confundido.

–Quiero decir, gracias a ti estoy aquí. Viva, respirando, amándote –su rostro se veía feliz y en paz. Guardo silencio por unos momentos-. Las decisiones que tomaste cuando yo estuve en… coma, fueron las que me mantuvieron viviendo.

–Y no me arrepiento de ninguna –le contesté besando su cabeza.

–Me alegro

–Será mejor que me duerma. Estoy hablando solo incoherencias, me siento como esas tarjetas de Hallmark solo que esta sería más real –me guiñó un ojo.

–Tus palabras son mucho mejor que aquellas frases. Tu alma es la más linda, profunda y hermosa que he conocido –mi voz solo se escuchaba como un leve suspiro.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó.

No cambiaría mi vida por nada.

–¿Edward?

–¿Si?

Silencio

–Te amo

–Te amo –le respondí con mis palabras cerca de su oído.

–No dejes que el pasado te ciegue –su cabello que se arremolinada en su cuello lo acaricié para que se tranquilizara.

–Lo sé. Duerme bien.

–Lo intentaré.

Una pregunta se asomó en mi cabeza, una que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca le pregunté. No sabía si ya estaba durmiendo o solo estaba a punto de dormir, pero su respiración no era tan acompasada, así que le pregunté.

–¿Qué sucedió con la agenda?

–La boté cuando regresé.

–… ¿Por qué? –cuando terminé de preguntar ella se dio vuelta y quedó mirándome.

–Porque me di cuenta que no se puede vivir pensando en el pasado. Esa agenda me estaba atando al pasado, no me dejaba seguir mi vida de forma común, era como una soga en el cuello. Y yo lo único que deseaba era librarme de todo eso.

–Gracias Bella por estar conmigo.

–No me imagino estar en ningún otro lugar –musitó

–Tampoco yo –se acomodó nuevamente y la besé en el cuello. Ella musitó algo que no logré comprender y me dejé caer por una sombra de oscuridad.

La amaba con toda mi fuerza. El correr por carriles distintos pero encontrarnos en un mismo punto fue algo increíble. Y el pertenecernos mutuamente era algo extraño, porque estábamos conectados de formas impensadas y muy fuertes. Bella tenía razón, no podía continuar pensando en el pasado, pero era algo inevitable, pensar en que si tal vez no hubiera tomado una decisión diferente habría ocurrido otra cosa. Lo único que quedaba era seguir adelante y disfrutar de lo que venía.

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Qué más puedo decir que pedirles unas disculpas enormes por no estar aquí tanto tiempo, pero me han pasado una cantidad de cosas, la principal es que no tenía internet y la otra es que me he pasado en Urgencias esta semana. Por eso no he podido responder a los reviews._

_Lo otro es que aunque lo crean o no. Terminó, y si me preguntan. Sabía cuando iba a terminar y todo ese rollo, no es que se me haya plantado terminarlo ahora y ya. Por cierto lo más probable es que mañana suba el epilogo porque ya está terminado. _

_Mis más sin-ceras disculpas, de verdad. Alice Bei Fong lo sabe. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, si es que alguien sigue aun allí. ¿Hay alguien? (eco). Bueno como sea. _

_En el tiempo que no tenía internet terminé La hermandad de la Daga Negra y esta es mi lista._

_1ºVishous 2ºJohn Matthew (y Blay, y Qhuim)3ºRehvenge 4ºRhage 5ºZsadist 6ºWrath 7ºBuch 8ºPhury :)_

_Pd: Nos vemos mañana. Au revoir!_

_pd: y un millón de gracias para todas las que me dejaron un review, la vez pasada. No he puesto los nombres porque me llevará veinte minutos escribirlos y no quería demorarme más._

_ppps: ¿Qué les pareció? y que creen que le contaron a Edward? y que les pareció la sentencia?_


	30. Epilogo

los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago sufrir... Mátenme! Sé que lo van a querer hacer cuando terminen de leer.

**

* * *

Epílogo**

Donde mis ojos posaban la vista se veía con claridad. _Oh, claro, estaba soleado._ Parecía ser como aquellas comedias de una familia perfecta donde también tenían una mascota. Los árboles se mecían con un ritmo incesante, pero suave. El lugar se veía desierto –tal vez era demasiado temprano-. Pero después no tendría tiempo.

Las flores se veían bonitas, las había elegido Bella y aceptaba su opinión.

–_Lamento todo el daño que te hice –su voz se escuchaba profunda y débil-. Lamento haberte mentido, engañado y todo eso. Mientras pasaban los meses todo fue cambiando, ya sabes. Pero no podía irme en paz, de esta forma. _

_¿Irse? _

–_Oh, joder –musité. _

–_Edward –me llamó-. Se que todo el daño que te inflingí a ti, a ella y a tu familia es imperdonable, pero espero que entiendas aunque sea solo un poco el porqué lo hice._

–_Tanya… -¿pero que le podía responder? Me encontraba atascado por mis pensamientos y palabras que no podía ordenar._

–_Adiós –y colgó._

Llegué al lugar luego de unos cuantos metros caminando, me arrodillé y luego me quedé en silencio dejando vagar mi mente. Bella tenía razón, no de podía vivir pensando siempre en el pasado, había cosas que se tenían que dejar libres, pero sin olvidarlas. Solo recordarlas.

Luego de pasar un tiempo mirando la lápida, me levanté lentamente y me despedí de ella. Tenía que hacerle una proposición a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado un año desde que había nacido mi pequeña hija y hoy lo estábamos celebrando, bueno antes de ir a una pequeña celebración que tendríamos en la noche con la familia de Edward, la que también era mi familia -pensar en que tenía gente con la cual podía contar me hacía muy feliz y una dicha inundaba mi corazón.

Las risitas de mi esposo y de Amy llegaban a mis oídos con una armonía muy propia de ellos. Mantuve mi vista perdida por el paisaje que llegaba hasta mis ojos. La luz solar inundaba todos mis sentidos, hasta podía creer que saboreaba al propio sol en mi boca. Era increíble porque ¡nos encontrábamos en pleno invierno y en Seattle! y los árboles se mecían al compás del viento logrando una danza armoniosa en el parque.

Amy solo sonreía y daba pequeños trotes felizmente mientras Edward le tomaba las manos practicando su caminar. Se veían adorables, como si fuera padre e hija, pero ¿qué pensamiento era ese? _Él era su padre y no había discusión para eso_, me recordé.

Me quedé observando el lugar sin poder detenerme, me sentía cansada. No logré percatarme cuando me quedé mirando fijamente hacia una calle. Muchas personas transitaban por allí, pero les hacía caso omiso a ellas, mis ojos estaban allí, pero mis pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de allí o tal vez a solo unos poco metros. De pronto me sentí desfallecer.

Los recuerdos marcados con hierro llegaron tan fuertes a mi cabeza como un golpe. Traté de enfocar mi vista. _Solo estás viendo cosas que no son. _Me recordé. Es solo parte del trauma que aun tengo, el dolor impregnado y atacando –como siempre iba a ser hasta el fin de mi vida.

Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Tia. Me había dicho que ahora estaba mucho mejor, no lo óptimo, pero estaba mejorando con respecto al último examen.

Así que… ¿Era esto real?

Aparté la vista. _Solo estoy imaginando cosas._

Luego volví a alzarla temerosamente.

Allí seguía.

Mi rostro se debe haber desfigurado porque sentí que la sangre se escapaba de esta. Un escalofrío recorrió por mi cuerpo y mis manos sudaban. Traté de encontrar aire que entrara a mis pulmones, pero parecía como si este se hubiera hecho líquido. Lo observé mejor.

James se encontraba allí, a apenas unos 100 metros de distancia de mi familia, de mi vida y de mí ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Vendría hasta donde me encontraba? ¡Se supone que estaba en aquella cárcel psiquiátrica! ¿No? ¿No debía estar vigilado por otros tres años y meses más?Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y comencé a hiperventilar.

El aire entraba y salía sin poder estar más de un segundo entre mis pulmones. Mis manos a demás de sudar frío, se movían inconcientemente. Y mi vista se veía borrosa.

Él no se había percatado que estaba allí, pero luego, demasiado pronto me miró. Logré enfocar mejor ¿Había cambiado? No, porque pude apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa surcar su rostro. Lo conocía muy bien. Era la misma sonrisa que llevaba a mi habitación después de llegar de no sé donde, cuando quería saciar su sed.

El cazador había encontrado nuevamente a su presa. El cazador apuntaba con su arma y el ciervo solo podía esperar para morir de dolor.

_Sabía donde me encontraba._

–Bella

Escuché mi voz lejanamente, quería protegerme en la seguridad de mi cabeza, de mi mente, lejos de todo. No quería sufrir más, sentir más.

–Bella ¿amor? –me llamó una voz lejana-. Mírame

Era Edward quien trataba de llamarme, pero no podía reaccionar. Sentía que estaba en un estado catatónico, uno donde no sabía como pensar coherentemente, donde no podría entrar James.

Sentí una presión en mis brazos y pegué un grito. No quería que me tocaran, no quería que James me tocara, me daba asco.

–Amor –susurró.

Traté de guiarme por esa voz armoniosa y perfecta, pero era difícil.

–Bella

Salí de las turbias aguas que habían sido mis carceleras por unos instantes y le respondí –no sin cierta dificultad.

–¿Sí? –su rostro se veía crispado por la preocupación.

–¿Qué te ha sucedido? –me preguntó mirándome fijamente, no había modo que no se enterara que estaba mintiendo-. Te has quedado mirando la nada.

_Bella, cálmate. Esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni a la bebé._

–Es solo que pensé que había visto algo –le respondí con una media verdad. Digo ¿realmente él necesitaba saber que lo había visto? No. Bueno Sí, pero no lo podía hacer. Tal vez solo estaba mareada por el calor.

–¿Segura? –me miró fijamente.

–Claro –le respondí buscando en el bolso alguna botella de agua.

–Te amo. Lo sabes ¿No? –alejé mis manos del bolso y las puse en las suyas.

–Lo sé. Yo también te amo, con toda mi alma y ser –le respondí con toda la verdad.

–¿Qué te parece ir a cenar esta noche cuando Amy se duerma? Alice quería cuidarla –esperanzado como se encontraba no le iba a decir que acababa de verlo a él.

–Creo que está bien.

Me besó y continuó jugando con la pequeña.

–Si no te sientes bien, puedo hablar con Alice. Te ves un poco pálida –me dijo con sus ojos sagaces.

–No estoy bien. Además Alice quería hablar conmigo y Rose quería preguntarme algo sobre su bebé, y Jacob viajó solo para poder estar en su cumpleaños.

–Sí, hablé con él ayer -le miré interrogante-. ¿Qué? Sí lo tenía que volver a ver, no quería estar enojado.

–Es algo difícil de imaginar. No pensé que harías algo así.

–Pues, lo hice –y me sonrió.

Estaba enamorada, como nunca antes imaginé estarlo. Y eso me hacía muy feliz.

_Bella, solo estás dejando volar tu mente_. Mañana mismo llamaría a Tia. _El pasado no debe interferir en tu vida. Sigue adelante y deja el pasado déjalo atrás. No mires, aparta tus ojos y solo fíjalos en los de tu familia, tu nueva vida. _Levanté mi cabeza y como suponía... No estaba él.

Sonreí, Edward tomó mi mano sorpresivamente y me besó largamente logrando que Amy soltara una risita de júbilo.

–¿Cuál crees que será su primera palabra? -me preguntó.

–No sé. Pero no puede ser Alice –le comenté-. Ella está planeando enseñarle antes y cuando la pillé solo se rió ¡pero el que ríe último ríe mejor, y más fuerte!

–Ese diablito... -murmuró, luego giró su cabeza-. Amy, dí: papá Edward.

Pero ella solo musitó un par de balbuceos. Los amaba.

* * *

_He terminado! No me puesto a llorar porque creo que más que un final es una etapa como escritora, tengo miles de ideas en mi cabeza que aparecieron mientras estaba escribiendo este fic, lo cual agradesco. Pero necesitaba expresar el como se me ocurrió este fic, bueno... alguien conoce, la ¿agenda Pascualina? Es chilena y por lo que tengo entendido, la venden en otros países también, un día me pregunté que si me sucediera algo ¿alguien la leería? bueno eso sería. Se me ocurrió que Bella le podría pasar algo y tachan!_

_Mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que estuvieron conmigo mientras escribí esta historia, ha quienes me subían mi ego y al igual a las que me daban consejos o me iluminaban con ciertas cosas. Me hicieron hacer muchas caras frente a mi notebook, es increible, pero bueno. nada es eterno y esto tampoco. Así que nos vemos._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus review a lo largo de todos estos meses. Las amoooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Nos vemos! _

_Algún día me van a pillar nuevamente por aquí, pero en un tiempo más._

_Au revoir!_

_pd: Espero que les haya gustado leer la historia, como a mí me ha gustado escribirla, aunque muchas veces me di contra el teclado._


End file.
